Equilibrio
by FedeWeasley
Summary: Que pasa cuando las decisiones los llevan a perder el equilibrio, serán capaces de recuperar sus caminos y seguir juntos, o el destino se encargará de arreglar las cosas, aunque ello signifique perder a la persona que en realidad aman.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, aquí está el primer capitulo de una nueva historia que se fue cocinando en mi mente desde hace un par de meses, supongo que animada por ciertas personas crueles que querían ver sufrir al pobre de Adrien, así que pensé en por que no llevarlo un poco más allá, así que este es el resultado.

Aclaraciones:

1\. Mis personajes tienen ya entre 17 y 18 años, llámenme anticuada, pero no quiero cerrar la opción a que tenga un poco de lemon (ahora si dentro de la historia central) y no me cuadra la idea de chicos de 14 en esas situaciones, je.

2\. Claude LeBlanc, es un personaje que me ha gustado en otras historias, y aunque no es tan fiel en mi versión como en las otras me gusto usar el nombre para este personaje que quería usar, además la idea de que se pueda relacionar con Chat Blanc por el nombre me gusta.

3\. Ya había dicho antes que el Lukanette me cuesta mucho, así que si está mencionado pero me lo salte, lo siento por aquellos amantes de la pareja, igual que por los que querían un Adrigami, a lo mejor más adelante logre algo de estos, pero por el momento le soy fiel al Adrinette.

4\. La trama queda clara desde este capitulo, pero se ira contando desde los dos puntos de vista, así que si, veremos lo mismo desde dos ángulos, a ver que tal sale.

FINALMENTE: los personajes no me pertenecen, y este fic está realizado sin fines de lucro.

Ahhhh y el título no me termina de encantar, así que es posible que lo cambie, se aceptan sugerencias.

* * *

Las vacaciones habían sido aburridas hasta la muerte, si, había salido ocasionalmente con Nino y en algunos eventos había logrado pasar tiempo con Kagami, pero eso no le había parecido suficiente, y lo que era aún peor, se había sentido todo un poco forzado, ellos siempre se habían sentido cómodos juntos, pero desde que empezaron a salir oficialmente no sabía muy bien como actuar con ella, no es que no le gustara, le gustaba y mucho, era una chica bella, inteligente, le gustaba su carácter franco y decidido, pero tomarla de la mano, abrazarla o tener otra muestra de cariño parecía poco natural.

Ella había tomado la iniciativa la mayoría de las veces, y él solo había correspondido, pero era claro que algunas veces ella parecía esperar más interés de su parte, aunque no estaba muy seguro de que hacer.

Así que realmente ese primer día de clases estaba contento, volver a ver a sus compañeros, encontrar la manera de tener más libertad, además de que necesitaba también tener la distracción de su preocupación por Ladybug, si bien en los últimos ataques todo había salido bien, no había dejado de notar que ella parecía un poco cansada y distante, y no la culpaba, lo que se le presentaba ahora era muy difícil, y de cierta manera comprendía que era un camino en el que tal vez no la podría acompañar, no se imaginaba como podría sin saber sus identidades, y ella seguía renuente a ello, de hecho parecía que ahora estaba más firme en proteger su identidad.

Saludo a algunos compañeros camino a los casilleros, pero en realidad la escuela estaba casi vacía, era tal vez muy temprano, cuando abrió su casillero dejo salir a Plagg y lo vio un poco raro

\- Plagg, estás bien? - le pregunto un poco preocupado

\- Si - le contesto distraído el kwami

\- Seguro, por que luces un poco… no sé, como poco tú, y no has pedido queso desde que despertaste.

\- Me siento raro, como si algo tirará de mi - dijo por fin el pequeño ser

\- Que diablos significa eso? - le soltó confundido

\- No lo sé - le contesto el otro ocultándose en su casillero - olvidado ya está pasando.

Escucho a alguien entrar, y mientras cerraba su casillero para girarse a saludar escucho una voz que no había escuchado en las últimas semanas, y aún así la distinguió sin problemas.

\- Buenos días Adrien - saludo Marinette, aunque la falta de tartamudeo lo confundió, y cuando giro para saludarla se quedo sorprendido, ella lucia diferente, no podría definir en que, tal vez un poco más alta, o algo seria, sólo supo que algo en ella había cambiado, su aspecto parecía el mismo pero había algo en ella que lo sorprendió

\- Adrien? - escucho que ella le preguntaba mientras caminaba a su casillero

\- Perdón - se apresuro a disculparse - estaba pensando en otra cosa

\- Está bien - le contesto con una sonrisa amable y hubo algo en el gesto tan vago y genérico que lo molesto - solo te preguntaba su habías tenido unas buenas vacaciones

\- Ehhh si, pero ya estaba deseando regresar a clases - le dijo mientras la observaba acomodar algunas cosas en su casillero intentando definir que era lo que tenía diferente

\- Vaya! - dijo ella con sorpresa - pues seguro eres el único

\- No querías regresar? - le pregunto curioso, no recordaba cuando había hablado así con ella por ultima vez - Pensé que por eso habías llegado temprano

La vio soltar una especia de risa/suspiro y luego la vio girarse para contestar

\- Supongo que no me hace mal llegar temprano al menos el primer día - de nuevo el tono era plano, como si hablara con algún extraño y se sintió incomodo.

Pero antes de que pudiera contestar algo o pensarlo más los interrumpió la Srita Bustier.

\- Marinette! - dijo pareciendo aliviada - que bueno que llegas temprano

\- Buenos días Srita Bustier, por lo menos el primer día - la escucho decir con una sonrisa.

\- Si bueno, procura hacerlo al menos toda la semana - le recomiendo la profesora con cierta resignación - necesito tu ayuda, tenemos un alumno nuevo en el salón, acaba de llegar de Nueva York, así que no sé que tal sea su francés, podrías esperarlo fuera de la dirección y darle un breve recorrido y acompañarlo al salón?

\- Claro - le contesto la chica terminando de cerrar su casillero - en un momento voy para allá

\- Genial muchas gracias.

La vieron salir corriendo y entonces caminaron en silencio hacia la salida de los casilleros.

\- Creo que me apresuraré a dejar mis cosas en el salón - le dijo ella como si buscara alguna razón para dejar de caminar a su lado

\- Si gustas yo la llevo, así no das tanta vuelta - se ofreció, después de todo no le costaba nada.

\- No quiero molestarte - le dijo ella en voz baja

\- No es ninguna molestia, de todos modos ya iba hacía el salón - le dijo extendiendo la mano

La vio parecer incomoda, y eso lo confundió, él siempre había sido amable con ella, o no?

\- De verdad Marinette - le dijo tomando la correa de la mochila en su hombro y la sintió dar un brinco.

\- Bueno, está bien gracias - contesto ella de manera apresurada dando un paso atrás y dejándole tomar su mochila, casi como si no quisiera que se le acercará, lo cual si era honesto lo molesto, que le había hecho ahora.

\- No hay de que - le contesto un poco forzado y camino hacia la escalera.

No pudo evitar verla de reojo cuando dio la vuelta y empezó a subir, ella seguía parada justo donde la dejo, y lo miraba con una expresión extraña, así que solo le sonrió y con un saludo le hizo ver que no era molestia, ella pareció entender, la vio respirar y darle un saludo y luego decidida giro para ir rumbo a la dirección.

Dejo la mochila de la azabache en su lugar habitual y ocupo el suyo, poco a poco sus compañeros comenzaron a llegar, pronto llegaron Nino y Alya y se sentaron en sus lugares.

\- No me lo puedo creer! - dijo con sorpresa la chica de lentes - Marinette ya llego

\- Si, llego temprano - le confirmo con una sonrisa

\- Vaya, no pensé que fuera en serio con su propósito de llegar temprano - dijo la otra divertida - y donde está?

\- Madame Bustier le pidió acompañar al chico nuevo

\- Hay un chico nuevo? - pregunto su amigo intrigado

\- Eso parece - contesto y entonces recordó algo más - creo que viene de Nueva York

Tuvieron que dejar la platica cuando entro la profesora e inicio los avisos de inicio de curso, llevaban aproximadamente unos 15 minutos de haber empezado con el tema cuando la puerta se abrió y entro Marinette acompañada por el chico nuevo, tras un suave "con permiso" de parte de la chica entraron y la maestra interrumpir la lectura.

\- Gracias Marinette - le dijo mientras ella se dirigía a su lugar y la vio darle las gracias casi sin sonido, a lo que solo le sonrío restando importancia

\- Bien clase, él es Claude Le Blanc - dijo la maestra señalando al muchacho y entonces escucho una exclamación de parte de Chloe, y un cuchicheo de Alya y Marinette, al igual que de algunas de sus compañeras, así que le presto más atención al chico nuevo.

Siendo modelo era capaz de aceptar cuando otro chico era bien parecido, y el americano lo era, alto, de complexión atlética pero sin exagerar, con el cabello castaño y peinado de manera casual, de ojos entre verdes y azules y unas tupidas pestañas bien podría tener una oportunidad en el mundo del modelaje, además de que parecía una de esas personas cómodas con sigo mismas, algo que siempre había envidiado en su forma civil.

\- Claude - dijo la profeso amablemente - podrías decirnos algo de ti, no importa si se te complica un poco.

\- Gracias madame - escucho que el chico decía con una voz alegre y confiada, en un excelente francés si tenía que ser sincero - Pues como ya menciono, me llamo Claude, en realidad soy francés, nací aquí en Paris, pero desde los 5 años nos mudamos a Nueva York, así que supongo que soy más neoyorkino, me gusta mucho el baloncesto, practico artes marciales, y tengo cero talento artístico - dijo y lo vio dirigir un guiño hacia la chica sentada detrás de él, lo que provoco una exclamación de la bloggera, vio de reojo a la azabache sonrojarse, y hubo algo en eso que lo inquieto.

\- Gracias Claude, estoy segura que pronto te sentirás como en casa, si gustas puedes ocupar el lugar vacío junto a Ivan.

El chico camino animado hacía su lugar y no pudo evitar ver de reojo que le lanzaba una sonrisa a Marinette cuando paso junto a ella.

Las clases siguieron con su ritmo habitual, cuando llego la hora del almuerzo se acordó que este año había conseguido por fin el permiso de quedarse en el colegio en lugar de tener que regresar a casa para almorzar solo, así que animado en cuanto sonó la campana se giro y lo comento con sus amigos.

Nino por supuesto se alegró bastante y propuso que fueran a la cafetería cuanto antes, Alya y Marinette compartieron una rápida mirada que no supo interpretar, pero la azabache solo se encogió de hombros.

\- Marinette - escucho que llamaban a su amiga y vio al chico nuevo, que por alguna razón en su cabeza seguía siendo "el americano" caminar hasta ellos.

\- Si Claude? - le pregunto la chica amablemente, demasiado amable no?

\- Tomarás el almuerzo aquí o irás a casa?

\- En realidad suelo ir a casa - le dijo ella con una sonrisa - vivo muy cerca, pero por ser el primer día había quedado con Alya en quedarme. - Y entonces como si recordará una gran falta exclamo - cuanto lo siento Claude, permíteme presentarte, ellos son Alya, Nino y Adrien.

\- Que hay - lo saludaron Nino y Alya, mientras que él solo pudo darle un gesto con la cabeza.

\- Un gusto - y entonces girando nuevamente hacia la azabache continuo - bueno, entonces no te quito más tiempo, está bien si te busco antes de que termine el descanso para ver lo de la clave del casillero

\- Claro, o si gustas puedes venir con nosotros - le dijo la chica mientras empezaban a caminar hacia la puerta - no tienes que almorzar solo

\- Segura que no hay problema?

\- Por supuesto que no - se apresuro a decir la de lentes mientras lo empujaba para que caminara a la par que la chica de coletas.

El almuerzo fue una cosa extraña, si bien él se había imaginado que pasaría el tiempo con sus amigos más cercanos, poniéndose al día y haciendo algunos planes, al parecer "el americano" estaba captando gran parte de la atención, suponía que así era cuando alguien nuevo llegaba, y tampoco encontraba algo que reprocharle, por que si era sincero, no es que el chico intentara llamar la atención, simplemente parecía que era una de esas personas que atraía a los demás.

Al terminar no pudo evitar notar que muchas de las chicas, que antes suspiraban cuando él pasaba, ahora ponían gran atención en el chico que caminaba delante de ellos muy entretenido en su platica con la azabache.

\- Parece que ya no eres el único gallo en el gallinero - le comento Kim cuando salían de la cafetería en broma.

\- No es que me queje - le contesto intentando ignorar la risa de la azabache que por alguna razón lo tenía irritado, él era bastante graciosos, por que nunca se reía con él?

\- Si bueno, seguro será un descanso agradable - lo apoyo Nino que sabía mejor que nadie lo mucho que le incomodaba el exceso de atención.

\- Seguro - dijo indiferente sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima a su amiga.

Y si había pensado que el primer día era complicado, el resto de la semana no mejoró mucho, en su practica de esgrima había estado distraído y cometido errores, y por supuesto Kagami lo había notado, así que habían discutido por que no le había podido decir que tenía, por que honestamente no lo sabía. Y luego estaban los ligeros cambios que se habían empezado a suscitar en el colegio, desde que "el americano" había llegado.

Si bien era cierto que no le molestaba que ahora parecía que la mayoría de las chicas le prestaban menos atención para compartirla con el chico nuevo, incluso Chloe, en eso Nino había tenido razón, era muy agradable no sentir tantas miradas sobre él, lo que no se esperaba era la incomodidad que le generaba el verlo rondar al rededor de su amiga azabache.

Y es que aunque el chico se había hecho rápidamente amigo de varios del salón, parecía especialmente interesado en ser cercano de Marinette, así que no era raro verlo esperándola al pie de la escalera para acompañarla al salón, o charlar con ella entre clase y clase, al principio pensó que ella estaría incomoda con la atención, aún recordaba lo mucho que le había costado hacerla sentir a gusto con él, y ni siquiera estaba seguro de haberlo logrado, aunque ahora podían platicar más y de hecho parecía estar tranquila en su presencia no dejaba de sentir que había un abismo entre ellos.

Pero no, por lo que podía ver a la chica no se le dificultaba para nada convivir con "el americano", y si en su mente seguía llamándole así, como si con eso señalara que en realidad no pertenecía ahí.

Y lo siguiente era Plagg, que se había ido poniendo más extraño con el paso de los días, era como si de repente les costará trabajo estar juntos, y eso nunca había pasado, de hecho tener al pequeño ser como compañero era de lo mejor que tenía en su vida, aunque nunca se lo diría en voz alta, así que estaba realmente preocupado, y no poder buscar la ayuda del maestro Fu lo inquietaba, por que tampoco quería preocupar a Ladybug, ya bastante tenía como para preocuparla por algo que tal vez no era nada.

Así que aquí estaba, por fin era viernes y la semana se había terminado, y pensar que había esperado tanto regresar a clases y para que: las cosas con Kagami no se habían arreglado del todo y cada día se sentía más confundido sobre si había hecho lo correcto al iniciar una relación con ella; aunque ahora descansaba del exceso de atención de las chicas del colegio lo tenía que pagar soportando la presencia de "el americano", y su primer amiga parecía encantada con prestarle su atención al otro chico mientras a él, que era su amigo desde hace más tiempo, parecía evitarlo y darle solo el trato cordial que podría darle a cualquier cliente de la panadería, maldita semana.

Termino de sacar sus cosas del casillero cuando escucho entrar y saludar a Le Blanc, que tenía el propio a unos cuantos de distancia, irónicamente del otro lado de la azabache

\- Que hay Agreste - le saludo el chico, si bien de manera cortes era claro que no habían empezado a congeniar como con el resto de los chicos del salón

\- Que hay - le contesto y se dispuso a salir

\- Iras mañana a la practica? - le pregunto el otro casualmente.

\- Aún no lo sé - oooooh si, la practica, al parecer todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para ir a unas canchas a practicar baloncesto, ya que ahora veían la posibilidad de armar un verdadero equipo varonil para enfrentar a los demás grupos en unos juegos amistosos, y las chicas se habían unido al plan creando todo un evento para el sábado, que incluía jugar, hacer un picnic e ir por un helado.

\- Espero te animes - le dijo el chico sin mala intención, lo que lo hacía detestarlo más - escuche que eres bueno en los deportes, nos vendrá bien en el equipo.

Quiso decirle que él era parte del salón, del equipo desde antes que llegara, pero simplemente asintió y se apresuro a salir, y entonces se topo en la entrada con Marinette.

\- Buenos días Marinette - le dijo contento, recibiendo una sonrisa forzada como respuesta y la vio removerse incomoda

\- Buenos… días Adrien - le dijo ella y la vio mirar al rededor como buscando una vía de escape.

\- Cumpliste la semana de llegar temprano - le dijo queriendo tener su atención un rato, después de todo era su amiga no?

\- Si, eso parece - y entonces un movimiento a sus espaldas la distrajo y la vio sonreír casi aliviada

\- Claude! buenos días - y ella lo esquivo para ir hacia sus casillero, prácticamente sin tocarlo

\- Hola Marinette - vio que la saludaba el otro chico que había estado recargado en el casillero y de verdad que quiso estrellarle algo en su cara bonita.

Camino a la salida, pero entonces sintió curiosidad, tal vez podría saber como es que "el americano" había ganado tan fácil la confianza de la azabache, así que sin que lo vieran se ocultó para ver como ínter actuaban

\- Como te ha parecido tu primera semana? - pregunto con amabilidad la chica, aunque no noto nada más que una gentil curiosidad

\- Muy bien - contesto el chico - de hecho mucho mejor de lo que esperaba

\- Me alegra, seguro el cambio no es fácil - la vio cerrar su casillero, vaya no había nada más que cordialidad, no parecía que se estuvieran volviendo super amigos ni nada así, suspiro aliviado.

\- En realidad quería darte las gracias por ello - escucho decir al chico que aún tenía abierto su casillero y distinguió la confusión en la cara de la chica - la verdad es que has sido muy amable y me has ayudado a sentirme bienvenido.

\- No…o no ha sido nada - le escucho decir con un leve temblor de voz.

\- Ha sido más de lo que imaginas - y entonces lo vio sacar algo de su casillero y extenderlo hacia la chica - yo solo quería darte las gracias

\- Ohhhh - escucho la exclamación sorprendida de la chica y la vio sonrojarse.

Hizo un esfuerzo para alcanzar a ver que le había dado a la chica que la había dejado tan perpleja, y quiso reírse del chico, una caja de macarrones, en serio? Ni siquiera él era tan torpe

\- Mi mamá dijo que era una de las mejores panaderías de Paris - escucho que decía el chico nervioso, "pobre tonto" pensó con gusto - y cuando entré y vi los macarrones pensé que eran perfectos para ti…

\- Y…yo…yo - por que ella parecía tan nerviosa

\- No te gustan? - pregunto por fin el chico preocupado - ohhhhh dios, eres alérgica?

\- No, no, no - le dijo ella rápidamente y por un momento le pareció que era la misma Marinette que él había conocido, nerviosa y tímida - es que nadie me había regalado nunca macarrones

\- De verdad? - le contesto "el americano" sorprendido

\- Si bueno… es que…- ella parecía no saber que decirle - en realidad…

Ohhhh estaba esperando cuando ella le dijera que eran de la panadería de sus padres.

\- Hay algún problema con los macarrones? - pregunto cabizbajo

\- No, están perfectos y son de mis postres favoritos - se apresuro a decir la chica con una sonrisa - supongo que te atendió el dueño?

\- Si, vaya hombre gigante - ohhhh si chico, vamos caba tu tumba, pensó contento, muy pronto su amiga volvería a ser solo su amiga, sin "el americano" metido en todos sus planes - pero muy amable, por que?

\- Supongo que si te hubiera atendido la dueña entenderías por que nunca nadie me ha regalado macarrones antes - le dijo ella con una sonrisa encantadora, por que sonreía? el tonto le había traído macarrones, vamos! El chico también pareció quedarse sin entender la sonrisa de la chica, y entonces vio atentamente la caja y luego a la chica

\- Ohhhhh, los macarrones parecían casi hechos pensados en ti - susurro el joven - Demonios, dime que no es la panadería de tus padres - dijo por fin el joven castaño con alarma.

\- De hecho si, Tom y Sabine son mis padres - le confirmo ella con una sonrisa amable

\- Diablos, debes de pensar que soy un idiota - lamento el muchacho pareciendo muy afligido - me habías dicho que vivías cerca, sobre el negocio de tus padres, debí suponerlo

\- Por supuesto que no - dijo ella extendiendo su mano y tomando su brazo, que?! quiso gritar

\- No puedo creer que haya hecho algo tan torpe - lamento él otro

\- De hecho es algo muy dulce - le dijo ella dandole una encantadora sonrisa

\- Claro, y en diez años me recordaras como el bobo que te regalo macarrones de la panadería de tus padres.

\- Creo que en diez años te recordaré como el primer chico que me obsequió dulces - le dijo ella y para su horror la vio darle un abrazo.

Sintió a Plagg removerse inquieto y lo escucho sisear casi como un autentico gato así que no pudo escuchar más, solo vio que los chicos salían del cuarto de casilleros y los siguió con la vista hasta que subieron las escaleras, que demonios había sido eso. Como es que "el americano" había logrado un abrazo de su amiga, le había dado el regalo más tonto del mundo y lo abrazaba, que diablos!

Pero no pudo seguir en esos pensamientos cuando Plagg salió de su camisa, y lo vio más extraño que nunca, y antes de que pudiera decir nada fue el kwami quien hablo

\- Chico, estás en problemas, serios problemas.

\- Que quieres decir? - le pregunto alarmado

\- No puedo darte detalles - le dijo el pequeño gato - solo te digo que tienes que arreglar las cosas

\- De que cosas hablas? - realmente estaba confundido

\- De todo el relajo que han hecho - le dijo el gatito casi desesperado

\- Plagg realmente no te entiendo

\- Escucha, no te había dicho nada de tu locura de noviazgo por que pensé que tarde o temprano te darías cuenta del error, pero creo que ya no tienes mucho tiempo

\- Plagg, eso que tiene que ver con tu raro estado? - le pregunto

\- No tendría nada que ver si el destino siguiera en su curso - dijo alarmado el kwami - pero se esta presentando un cambio

Quiso preguntarle de que hablaba pero entonces sonó la campana y tuvo que correr para entrar al salón a tiempo.

Paso el resto del día pensando en las palabras de su kwami, bien, ya había pensado que lanzarse a una relación con una chica por la que sentía solo una ligera atracción no era una buena idea del todo, al principio había pensado que el que le gustara y la amistad que los unía, así como el que fuera una chica que podía entenderlo mejor que nadie sería suficiente para ir borrando poco a poco sus sentimientos por su compañera. Pero no estaba funcionando como él esperaba, claro por respeto a su relación había dejado los coqueteos, y había hecho un esfuerzo por no dejar que su corazón latiera cuando tenía a la chica de traje moteado frente a él, sin éxito.

Él siempre había pensado que estaban destinados, lo había sentido desde el momento que se habían conocido, pero ella no le había correspondido, y ahora parecía mas distante que nunca, entonces por que era un lío que intentara pasar pagina?

Apenas y noto cuando las clases terminaron, había pasado el día entero sumido en sus pensamientos, pero apenas llegar a la puerta para ir a su auto se vieron interrumpidos por la escena frente a él, ahí estaban sus amigas y por supuesto "el americano", que no se cansaba de acosar a la de coletas, la escucho rechazar su ayuda con gentileza, definitivamente ella era la persona más amable del mundo, mira que soportar su constante intromisión, seguro ya estaba cansada y pronto lo expresaría con ellos, que eran sus amigos cercanos, y entonces él podría ayudarla a quitarse al chico de encima, es lo que hacen los buenos amigos, no? Y entonces todo volvería a la normalidad. Con ese feliz pensamiento subió al coche para ir a su casa.

En cuanto entró a su cuarto quiso retomar su conversación con su kwami, pero tras un "Ahora no, estoy cansado" el pequeño ser se metió en un bote vació y lo escucho roncar al poco rato, así que con un suspiro se tiro en la cama.

Una tarde y una noche prácticamente sin dormir después, y él seguía queriendo entender que demonios estaba pasando, así que en la mañana en cuanto Nathalie le había dado la sorpresa de que tenía permiso para asistir a la actividad extra escolar, la cual por supuesto no se había molestado en especificar, pensó que sería su oportunidad para despejarse, pero antes debía aclarar las cosas, así que más animado se planto frente al kwami.

\- Plagg, sobre lo que me dijiste ayer…- le hablo a su kwami que parecía ser de repente el mismo de siempre - puedes ser un poco más claro.

\- Mira niño - dijo el gato negro en tono de que se estaba armando de paciencia - los portadores de los prodigios de la creación y destrucción están destinados a estar juntos, entiendes?

\- Esa parte me queda clara - le dijo después de todo él así lo había sentido por meses - pero no sé si has notado que ella simplemente pasa de mi.

\- Ella pasa de Chat Noir - le corrigió el ser - por que como héroes lo tienen difícil.

\- Entonces como se supone que estemos juntos? - le pregunto bastante molesto por tener que recordar la frustración de ser rechazado una y otra y otra vez.

\- Pues en sus formas civiles obvio.

\- No tiene nada de obvio, como diablos haremos eso si ella sigue negándose a que sepamos quien está detrás de la mascara - dijo con fastidio

\- Es por que no pueden saberlo, solo deben encontrarse en su forma civil y estar juntos

\- Me estás diciendo que tengo que ir allá afuera, conocer a una chica, enamorarme y confiar en que es Ladybug?

\- Eh - vio al kwami pensarlo un poco - pues si, básicamente así funciona

\- Estás de broma, cierto?

\- No, es así como ha funcionado siempre.

\- Y como diablos voy a estar seguro de que estoy con la chica correcta. - le pregunto desesperado

\- Cuando estés con la chica correcta no tendrás dudas - la respuesta con simpleza del kwami le provoco querer aventarlo, pero tomando una fuerte respiración decidió que antes necesitaba más información.

\- Ok, supongamos que esto tiene sentido - y ordenando sus ideas continuo - si ese es el caso entonces el destino nos unirá, cierto?

\- Bueno si, pero el destino no es mágico niño, el destino los pondrá en el mismo camino, pero ustedes tienen que hacer el resto, va… Tikki es mejor para estos temas

\- Pues si, pero ya que ella no está tendrás que hacerlo tú, así que dime por que estoy en problemas.

\- Ahhhh eso, bueno, tú decidiste salir con la chica dragón, y con eso empezaste a separar los caminos.

\- Pero si nuestro destino es estar juntos no debería afectar cierto? - después de todo estaba seguro que cuando se encontrará a la chica detrás de la mascara lo sentiría, no?

\- Bueno, no si ella siguiera en el camino, pero supongamos que tú decisión la hace tomar a ella la decisión de alejar su camino, entonces el equilibrio se rompe y tiene que haber un nuevo equilibrio

\- y eso significa?…

\- Significa que tendría que haber algún nuevo portador, ya sea de la creación o de la destrucción.

\- QUE DIABLOS!

Se puso de pie de inmediato, eso era una broma de muy mal gusto, una nueva Ladybug? o un nuevo Chat Noir?

\- Como que un nuevo portador?

\- Bueno, en este caso creo que sería un nuevo Chat Noir - le dijo el gato negro con algo de culpa

\- Que? - sintió verdadero terror ante esa idea - no, eso no puede pasar Plagg

\- Escucha, aún no está pasando, de acuerdo? así que no entres en pánico, estamos a tiempo de arreglarlo

\- Por que necesitarías un nuevo portador Plagg?

\- Bueno, por que creo que en este punto sería mucho más difícil encontrar una portadora que iguale a la actual Ladybug

\- Gracias Plagg - le dijo molesto por lo que eso insinuaba de él

\- No te pongas así, eres realmente el mejor portador que he tenido, no podría ser de otra manera, eres igual de poderoso y bueno que Ladybug, y es muy posible que por eso tu camino como portador haya sido despejado desde hace años.

\- Eso qué quiere decir?

\- Creo que la segunda mejor opción se ha presentado para tomar tu lugar, en caso de que se rompa el equilibrio por completo.

No pudo mantenerse tranquilo, así que empezó a caminar por toda su habitación. Ok, su noviazgo con Kagami era mala idea, pero que debía hacer terminar con la chica y confiar en que eso fuera suficiente para arreglar todo?

\- Plagg, necesito saber quien es ella - dijo por fin, así entendería como es que su noviazgo la había hecho alejarse

\- Sabes que no puedo decirte su nombre, ni siquiera darte pistas

\- Ahhhh esto no puede pasar, no puedo dejar de ser Chat Noir.

\- Si la ruptura crece no tendrás opción.

\- Que quieres decir?

\- Bueno, tus poderes se verán afectados, al igual que su sincronía, y eso invariablemente los pondrá en peligro, ya te dije, equilibrio.

Vio la hora, si quería llegar a la practica tenía que salir en unos minutos, se tiro en el sillón, de repente no tenía ganas de ir a ningún lado.

\- No piensas ir a la cosa esa del baloncesto - le pregunto su kwami

\- De verdad Plagg? - le dijo sin ganas - Me lo preguntas después de lo que acabas de decirme

\- Bueno, aquí tirado en el sillón no arreglas nada

\- Si, y jugando baloncesto tampoco, además no tengo ganas de ver a Le Blanc congraciarse con…- se detuvo a tiempo de decir el nombre de su amiga, ese no era momento de distraerse con eso

\- Si pudiera te golpearía esa cabezota dura que tienes - dijo el kwami desesperado

\- Que? - le reclamo - Ahora te importa mucho mi vida social

\- Que parte de la segunda mejor opción para ser portador de la destrucción se apareció después de que la vida lo quito de en medio no te queda claro - le exclamo el kwami.

Lo vio atentamente intentando hilar las ideas. Y entonces como un chispazo la idea se le ocurrió

CLAUDE LE BLANC

\- No me jodas! - exclamo sorprendiendo a su compañero, ya que nunca usaba ese tipo de expresiones

\- Al fin! - dijo el otro.

\- Me estás diciendo que "el americano" es el que puede tomar mi lugar?

\- Sabes que es francés cierto? - le recordó el kwami

\- Al demonio eso, quieres decir que él es la segunda opción

\- Si, y supongo que cuando algunas cosas se pusieron en marcha hace años tu camino como portador se despejo sacando al chico de por aquí, y ahora que el equilibrio se rompe, pues regreso.

\- Demonios, sabía que había una razón para detestarlo - exclamo consiguiendo algo de sentido

\- Si bueno, tal vez más de una razón, pero sin duda una parte de ti te advertía de todo esto.

Y entonces se apresuro a cambiarse y prepararse para salir.


	2. Chapter 2

Creo que en esta historia la actualización será doble, ya que así podemos llevar prácticamente al mismo tiempo los dos puntos de vista, espero no sea demasiado.

* * *

Las vacaciones le habían caído de maravilla, es decir con todos los cambios que se le habían presentado, no tener que preocuparse por tareas y exámenes había sido un alivio, había salido con sus amigas y había aceptado salir varias veces con Luka, aunque no habían llegado a nada más, en parte por que no quería iniciar nada con el chico sin estar segura de poder corresponderle como era debido, y en parte pro que en ese momento creía que era mejor despejarse de problemas románticos.

Así que también se había deshecho de todo lo relacionado con su no correspondido amor por Adrien, lo había juntado todo y salvo aquellos recuerdos que con el tiempo pudieran entrar en la categoría de buenos amigos lo había quemado, casi como si fuera un ritual de purificación. Había evitado las salidas en donde pudieran coincidir, y por su puesto Alya la había apoyado.

El baúl lleno de regalos para los próximos cumpleaños del rubio había sido vaciado y los del ejercito de salvación se habían mostrado muy agradecidos por su donación, bueno al menos alguien los valoraría. Los primeros días se había sentido vacía, como si hubiera perdido una parte de ella misma, y eso la hizo estar más segura de su decisión, ahora más que nunca necesitaba estar entera y centrada.

Se había dedicado a recordar y probar las formulas para fortalecer a los kwamis, creando su propio recetario, y eso le había permitido conocer mejor a los demás kwamis, que dicho sea de paso, se habían ofrecido encantados a probar las formulas para ir verificando cada una. Así que junto a las recetas estaba generando un ficha por cada uno, en donde iba poniendo lo que sabía de ellos, no solo de sus poderes, también de su carácter y gusto, ya que no tenían en su poder el grimorio, ni la copia y traducción del maestro Fu, esto tendría que bastar.

Así que ese primer día de clases estaba particularmente ansiosa, tendría que continuar con sus actividades como nueva guardiana, cumplir con la escuela lo mejor posible y apoyar a sus papás, y por supuesto asegurarse de que su determinación con respecto a Adrien no flaqueará. Y al parecer la vida quería ponerla a prueba lo antes posible, había llegado temprano, en parte por que era uno de sus propósitos, y en parte por que ahora tenía bastante apoyo para levantarse, y lo primero que se topo en los casilleros fue la conocida figura del rubio, así que tomando aire se repitió su mantra de las ultimas semanas "Es solo un amigo, novio de una de tus más queridas amigas".

Lo saludo con cortesía y se concentró en no dejar que su corazón se acelerará o su cerebro colapsará, era difícil, por que de verdad que algo en ella saltaba solo con verlo, pero se esforzó y lo logro, claro ayudo la oportuna intervención de su maestra, le daría un gran obsequio por eso. Y se hubiera dado una estrellita, si no fuera por que cuando el chico se acerco para tomar su mochila un enjambre de mariposas revoloteo en su estomago, pero bueno, podía poner en orden a su cerebro y controlar su respiración, pero diablos su estomago era otra historia.

Agradeció tener tiempo para recuperarse mientras esperaba afuera de la dirección al chico nuevo, ella tenía un inglés bastante aceptable, así que si al chico se le complicaba el francés le ayudaría en su idioma, así que aprovecho para repasar frases útiles que usar. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando la puerta de la oficina se abrió y vio salir al chico.

Vaya sorpresa, era muy guapo, bastante guapo, y si no estuviera recuperándose de su fijación por un rubio de ojos verdes, seguro que este chico le quitaría el aliento.

Alto, de cabello castaño de un tono cálido, peinado de manera despreocupada pero no desordenada, con unos lindos ojos de un color difícil de definir, pero enmarcados por unas gruesas pestañas, usaría algo para que lucieran así? De facciones agradables y con una espalda marcada, vaya que arrancaría suspiros. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando él le regalo una sonrisa y se acerco

\- Supongo que eres la alumna que me ayudará? - pregunto en un francés con un ligero acento pero muy natural

\- Si, bienvenido - le dijo extendiendo su mano para presentarse - Marinette Dupin-Cheng

\- Encantado - y cuando le estrecho la mano, no pudo evitar sentir una agradable familiaridad - Claude LeBlanc

\- Vaya tu francés es muy bueno - dijo ella con una sonrisa

\- Gracias, - y entonces como si le fuera a contar un secreto se inclino hacía ella sin acercarse demasiado - es por que soy francés

\- Ohhh - se sintió sonrojar - perdón, me habían comentado que venías de Nueva York

\- Si, he vivido ahí desde los cinco años - le dijo él con una sonrisa amable que le agrado

\- Ahhhh ya veo, pues entonces bienvenido, vamos?

El chico asintió y la siguió camino a la biblioteca.

\- En realidad la escuela no es muy grande, aquí está la biblioteca, - le dijo ella señalando la puerta y luego desde el pasillo continuo señalando - ese de ahí es el salón de artes, si te gusta algo relacionado

\- La verdad no, no tengo ningún talento artístico, intente la banda escolar y no salió nada bien - le dijo en tono ligero como si recordará algo chistoso

\- Ohhh, lo siento - se apresuro a decir sin querer sonar entrometida

\- No te preocupes, solo basta decir que no debes dejarme cerca de una tuba, nunca - le dijo con un guiño divertido y no pudo evitar reírse.

\- Bien, entonces el salón de artes no, pero seguro encontrarás algún club que te guste

\- Tú estás en alguno? - le pregunto con interés el chico

\- Si, el de artes - le contesto divertida

Y obtuvo a cambio una carcajada, le enseño algunas otras cosas importantes, le señalo los laboratorios del piso inferior, y el salón de casilleros, pero decidieron que durante el receso podría ir a ver su casillero, así que sin más se encaminaron al salón.

\- Muchas gracias Marinette - le dijo el chico cuando estaban por abrir la puerta

\- No tienes nada que agradecer - le confirmo

\- Bueno, no he sido el chico nuevo en mucho tiempo, así que estaba nervioso - lo vio algo incomodo por primera vez - pero ahora me siento tranquilo de entrar al salón, al menos ya conozco a alguien

\- Me alegro - y para intentar animarlo continuo - y además tu francés es muy bueno.

\- Marinette Dupain-Cheng creo que tú y yo nos llevaremos muy bien - y antes de que ella pudiera pensar en una respuesta él abrió la puerta y la dejo entrar primero.

Se apresuro a entrar al salón, haciendo un esfuerzo por no ver al rubio, le dirigió un bajo gracias al ver su mochila en su lugar, y en cuanto se sentó en su lugar sintió a Alya apretar su brazo

\- Chica, no lo puedo creer, el nuevo es guapísimo - le susurro la de lentes emocionada

\- Si, yo también lo pensé, y es muy agradable - dijo mientras lo veían presentarse y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco apenada cuando le guiño el ojo.

\- Ohhhhh mi dios, te acaba de guiñar el ojo - exclamo su amiga y casi quiso enterrarse.

\- Alya, por favor - le pidió

\- Si claro, actuemos normales.

Le correspondió al chico la sonrisa cuando se dirigió a su lugar y se concentró en las clases de la mañana, ya le había comentado a Alya que ese día almorzaría en la escuela, así que al llegar la hora se estaban levantando cuando escucharon que Adrien se quedaría, demonios, de verdad la vida la quería poner a prueba, sintió la mirada preocupada de su amiga pero encogiéndose de hombros le resto importancia, tendría que aprender a comportarse y tomar con determinación su decisión, así que por que no empezar de inmediato.

Para su alivio el chico nuevo le ofreció algo en que distraerse, y pensó que le podía pagar su involuntaria ayuda invitándola a almorzar con ellos.

Y no había sido mala idea, era un chico agradable, y estaba segura de que pronto tendría bastantes amigos, y si no se equivocaba bastantes admiradoras, lo presento a sus demás compañeros que se acercaron a platicar con él y eso le ayudo a distraerse, cuando acababa el descanso le recordó que debían ir a su casillero y se adelantaron un poco de los demás.

\- Todos son agradables - comentó él con entusiasmo y algo en su alegría la hizo reír

\- Si, y ya veras que pronto te sentirás parte del grupo - le dijo

\- Ya lo creo, empezaré por ver los clubes de deportes - y entonces como bromeando sobre si mismo comento con falso horror - no hay banda cierto?

No pudo evitar soltar una risa, estaba claro que era de esas personas que gustaban de reírse de si mismo, y que no tenía problema con que le tomaran el pelo

\- Podrías iniciar una - le sugirió con maldad

\- Ohhh solo si no tenemos tubas - dijo el otro continuando con la actuación horrorizada.

\- Podrías ayudar a los chicos con el baloncesto - dijo ella cuando la idea brinco en su cabeza

\- Cómo? - le pregunto el castaño confundido por el giro de la conversación

\- Todos los años los diferentes grupos organizar unos juegos amistosos - le explico ella mientras llegaban al casillero asignado al chico, que estaba a dos de distancia del de ella, justo la misma distancia pero del otro lado que el de Adrien, pensó con curiosidad, pero negando con la cabeza se repitió "Es solo un amigo, novio de una de tus más queridas amigas".

\- Eso suena divertido - exclamo el otro animado

\- Excepto por que todos los años los chicos del salón son terriblemente apaleados, creo que este año no quieren ni participar.

\- De verdad? bueno podemos practicar, crees que acepten?

\- Estoy segura que si se lo propones a Kim estará encantado de organizar todo, es el que peor lleva la racha de perdidas de los últimos 3 años.

Comentaron algunas otras cosas mientras el terminaba de revisar el espacio en su casillero luciendo contento con la idea.

La semana paso sin mayores contratiempos, tal como había predicho Claude se había integrado bien al grupo, era divertido y amable, y bastante abierto, así que no tardo en organizar una practica de baloncesto para el sábado, y las chicas viendo el animo de sus compañeros decidieron apoyarlos y acabo siendo todo un plan, entre lo que le habían platicado todos el chico nuevo tenía gran curiosidad por los helados de André, así que decidieron que después de practicar y un picnic irían en grupo a buscar al heladero.

Y todo hubiera sido más fácil si no fuera por que tenía la extraña sensación de que no podía quitarse a Adrien de enfrente, era como si de repente el rubio quisiera estar plantado en su camino, así que se tenía que repetir constantemente "Es solo un amigo, novio de una de tus más queridas amigas", como si fuera un mantra para mantener su corazón y pulmones trabajando en orden, pero parecía que cada vez que ella quería poner distancia el rubio se afanaba más en atormentarla, si no supiera que en realidad era un buen chico y bastante inocente apostaría a que sabia de sus sentimientos y gozaba con torturarla.

Y la tortura aumentaba cuando tenía que escuchar a Kagami lamentarse, si lamentarse, que demonios pasaba que no la podían dejar en paz, pero ahí estaba el jueves por la tarde, en una salida de chicas casi suplicada por su amiga japonesa.

\- Marinette, se que no debo decirte todo esto - se disculpo la otra realmente apenada - se que soy una horrible persona, pero de verdad no tengo a nadie más con quien hablar

\- Está bien Kagami - le dijo forzando una sonrisa - somos amigas antes que nada

\- Deberías odiarme - exclamo la otra en tono serio

\- No veo por que - y entonces tomando aire dijo lo que se había estado convenciendo durante semanas - Adrien toma una decisión, es más ni siquiera creo que haya tenido que elegir, y yo tome la mía, así de simple.

\- Si, y ahora yo no estoy segura de si fueron las decisiones correctas - le dijo la otra cruzando los brazos y con una mirada desolada

\- Kagami, estoy segura que todas las relaciones pasan por momentos difíciles - la intento animar

\- Si, pero no a las pocas semanas de iniciar

\- Bueno, es el primer noviazgo de ambos - insistió

\- Estuviste saliendo con Luka durante todo el verano - le señalo y se sintió incomoda, aún se sentía culpable por no haber podido corresponder al chico como hubiera querido - se besaron?

\- Kagami, eso fue diferente… nosotros no fuimos novios, solo salimos - señalo encogiendo los hombros

\- Bien, pero te beso? - pregunto la otra

\- Si, nos besamos - confeso al final.

\- Bien, entonces contesta, podías sentir como el quería besarte? - le volvió a hacer la pregunta con la que habían iniciado esa incomoda conversación.

\- Supongo que cada caso es diferente - intento evadir la respuesta

\- Podrías solo contestar - le pidió la otra, y hubo algo en su tono triste y dolido que no le permitió ocultar la respuesta

\- Si, si podía sentirlo

\- Y como es? - de verdad esta chica era directa

\- No sé si pueda describirlo - evadió su mirada, pero acabo por verla y vio los ojos suplicantes, que rápido había aprendido a hacer ojos de cachorrito, no dejaría que conviviera más con Alya - es algo que sientes en tu estomago, y sabes que él está pensando en lo mismo, por que de repente el aire se escapa de tus pulmones, y cuando él se acerca a ti te hace sentir como la chica más especial del mundo, y por ese momento no existe nada más, y cuando toma tu mejilla hay una especie de calor que te recorre… y cuando sientes sus labios sobre los tuyos, es como si un cosquilleo naciera en ese punto y te recorriera hasta los dedos…

Termino con un suspiro, siempre había sido muy agradable cuando Luka la había besado y debía confesar que durante el verano se habían besado mucho, de muchas maneras, y por un momento creyó que estaba logrando enamorarse de él, pero hubo un día, el día que se había sentido la peor persona del mundo, que mientras estaban inmersos en un dulce beso a su mente había llegado el recuerdo de los ojos verdes que la habían tenido loca, y al separarse no había podido evitar soltar un suave "Adrien", vio el dolor en los ojos del chico, e intento disculparse, pero para hacerla sentir aún más miserable él la abrazo y le dijo que no pasaba nada, pero si pasaba, y ella acepto que no podía jugar a intentar sacar a un chico con otro chico, no le haría eso a alguien a quien realmente si quería. Y ese había sido el fin de las salidas con Luka, hubiera preferido que él se lo reprochará, que la botara o algo, pero en cambio había sido amable y dulce, había aceptado su decisión con un abrazo y le había asegurado que siempre contaría con él.

\- Lamento que no haya funcionado - escucho a su amiga y se dio cuenta que se había quedado sumergida en su recuerdo

\- Está bien, supongo que hay cosas que no están destinadas a pasar - y dio un suspiro

\- Yo empiezo a creer que lo mío con Adrien entra en esa categoría - confeso al fin la japonesa.

\- Kagami, creo que tienes razón - y ante la alarma de la otra se apresuro a corregir - me refiero a que no creo que yo sea la persona indicada para que tengas esta conversación.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, cada una en sus pensamientos hasta que se animo a romper el melancólico ambiente

\- El sábado con los chicos del salón hemos organizado una practica de baloncesto con picnic y helado incluidos - le dijo animada - no sé si Adrien te haya comentado, por que creo que no podrá ir

\- No, no me dijo - le confirmo la otra

\- Bueno, pues no importa, por que no vienes? - le pregunto con una sonrisa - Alya llevará cosas de comer, y yo pasaré prácticamente toda la tarde del viernes preparando postres

\- De verdad me estás invitando? - la chica de cabello corto parecía asombrada

\- Claro que si, te lo dije, eres mi amiga - le confirmo

\- Bien, entonces intentaré conseguir el permiso, de verdad no te molesta? - pregunto con duda

\- Obvio que no - y tomando la mano de la otra chica le hizo chocar sus puños - cuando te dije que estaba bien con toda la situación era en serio, antes que nada eres mi amiga.

\- Y amigas antes que chicos? - pregunto con una sonrisa la japonesa recordando una frase que les había escuchado a Alya y Marinette alguna vez que la de lentes dejo casi plantado a su novio por ir a verla.

\- Amigas antes que chicos - confirmo, y entonces pensando continuo - incluso si llega Adrien, quiero que quede claro que iras como mi invitada.

La respuesta de la japonesa fue inusual, la envolvió en un abrazo fuerte.

El viernes logro salir a buen tiempo, a pesar de casi no haber podido dormir, la realidad es que la conversación con Kagami la había inquietado, pero se negaba a ir en ese rumbo, ya no podía darse el lujo de perderse a si misma tras un amor imposible, ahora tenía mucho que perder por tomar una mala decisión, todos tenían mucho que perder, así que con un pesado suspiro se despidió de Mullo y Wayzz, los dos kwamis que esa semana le estaban ayudando con las pociones y lo que intentaba reconstruir, y junto con Tikki se dirigieron a la escuela.

\- Marinette - escucho que le llamaba su moteada amiga desde la bolsita, así que simulando que buscaba algo se asomo al interior - estás bien?

\- Define bien Tikki - dijo con una sonrisa apagada

\- Toda la noche estuviste dando vueltas en la cama- le señalo el pequeño ser rojo - es por lo que platicaste con tu amiga?

\- Mmm en parte - le respondió y tomando aire continuo - no dejo de pensar que es más fácil no prestar atención a Adrien pensando que él está feliz con la chica que ama, pero lo que dijo Kagami, y si no es así? Si él al final de todo no es feliz?

\- Sientes que si no lo es no habrá servido de nada el renunciar a tus sentimientos? - dijo con comprensión la kwami

\- No, no exactamente, en parte renuncie también por mi, y bueno por que ahora tenemos cosas más importantes en que concentrarnos que mi amor no correspondido, no?

\- No tiene por que ser una cosa o la otra, lo sabes - no pudo evitar soltar una risa incrédula

\- Bien, si mal no recuerdo la ultima vez que permití que mis emociones se interpusieran en mi misión acabamos casi perdiendo la caja de los miraculous, el maestro perdió su memoria al renunciar y las identidades de todos los portadores fueron reveladas, sin olvidar que Chloe dejo de ser una aliada y se volvió una enemiga.

\- Estás siendo muy dura contigo misma - dijo la otra con un lindo mohín - no todo fue tu culpa, y todos comenten errores.

\- Si, pero yo ahora no puedo permitirme errores, no Tikki, olvidarme de Adrien es lo correcto, y tal vez algún día el indicado aparezca.

\- Aun podrías darle una oportunidad a Chat Noir

\- NO! - casi grito y apenada con las personas que giraron a verla se apresuro a decir - ya discutimos eso, ese es tema cerrado y enterrado.

Antes de que la otra pudiera replicar se apresuro a cerrar la bolsita y continuar hacia la escuela.

Y como de verdad debía de haber algún dios del destino ensañado con ella, apenas al dar la vuelta para entrar a los casilleros se topo de frente con Adrien Agreste, que la saludo amablemente, por que no podía simplemente dejarla en paz! Intento ser amable y comportarse como si de verdad su presencia no le causara nada, pero él parecía obstinado en entablar conversación, por que no mejor le llamaba a su novia y la dejaba a ella en paz? Y entonces un movimiento detrás del rubio llamo su atención y casi quiso llorar de alivio, ahí estaba su vía de escape, había notado que al rubio no le caía del todo bien Claude, así que procurando poner la mayor distancia que la entrada le permitía se dirigió hacía el chico, realmente debía darle un obsequio por estar usándolo constantemente como forma de alejarse del rubio.

Era fácil hablar con el chico castaño, así que sin problema le pregunto por su semana.

\- Como te ha parecido tu primera semana? - le pregunto y lo vio lanzar una sonrisa

\- Muy bien, de hecho mucho mejor de lo que esperaba

\- Me alegra, - le dijo con sinceridad - seguro el cambio no es fácil - y terminando de acomodar sus cosas cerro su casillero

\- En realidad quería darte las gracias por ello - eso si que la sorprendió así que no supo que decir cuando el continuo - la verdad es que has sido muy amable y me has ayudado a sentirme bienvenido.

\- No…o no ha sido nada - contesto, por que de verdad no creía haber hecho nada fuera de lo normal

\- Ha sido más de lo que imaginas - y ante su asombro le extendió una caja alargada que reconoció al instante- yo solo quería darte las gracias

\- Ohhhh - algo en ella se agito, y no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se sintieran calientes.

Trato de decir algo, pero el gesto la tenía totalmente sorprendida, en sus manos estaba una caja completa de macarrones de la panadería de sus padres, aun en su sorpresa lo escucho hablar

\- Mi mamá dijo que era una de las mejores panaderías de Paris y cuando entré y vi los macarrones pensé que eran perfectos para ti… - lo vio sin saber que decir

\- Y…yo…yo - estaba tartamudeando? en serio que estaba fuera de si

\- No te gustan? - vio su rostro pasar de la ligera pena al horror- ohhhhh dios, eres alérgica?

\- No, no, no - se apresuro a decir, intentando volver a ser ella misma, y antes de darse cuenta le estaba diciendo la verdad - es que nadie me había regalado nunca macarrones

\- De verdad? - el pareció realmente sorprendido, y ahora como le explicaba sin hacerlo sentir mal?

\- Si bueno… es que…- respiro profundo, primero tenía que controlar sus nervios, Claude era un chico amable, eso era todo - en realidad…

Tomo otra respiración y lo vio desinflarse

\- Hay algún problema con los macarrones? - le pregunto con voz apagada y quiso quitar esa expresión de inmediato

\- No, están perfectos y son de mis postres favoritos - le aseguro y entonces decidió que seguro él encontraría todo divertido, como la anécdota de la tuba, no? - supongo que te atendió el dueño?

\- Si, vaya hombre gigante - quiso reírse, pero lo que dijo después el chico la enterneció - pero muy amable, por que?

\- Supongo que si te hubiera atendido la dueña entenderías por que nunca nadie me ha regalado macarrones antes - le comento y le lanzo una sonrisa mientras miraba la caja en sus manos y lo veía confundido, hasta que el pareció entender lo que pasaba

\- Ohhhhh, los macarrones parecían casi hechos pensados en ti - susurro el joven - Demonios, dime que no es la panadería de tus padres - la expresión del otro era encantadora, se había puesto rojo y lucia terriblemente apenado.

\- De hecho si, Tom y Sabine son mis padres - le confirmo ella con una sonrisa amable

\- Diablos, debes de pensar que soy un idiota - lamento el muchacho pareciendo muy afligido - me habías dicho que vivías cerca, sobre el negocio de tus padres, debí suponerlo

\- Por supuesto que no - y lo tomo del brazo, de verdad quería hacerle sentir que estaba encantada con el gesto

\- No puedo creer que haya hecho algo tan torpe - lamento él otro

\- De hecho fue algo muy dulce - y no pudo contener la sonrisa que asomo de sus labios

\- Claro, y en diez años me recordaras como el bobo que te regalo macarrones de la panadería de tus padres. - ohhh dios, de verdad era un chico increíble

\- Creo que en diez años te recordare como el primer chico que me obsequió dulces - y sin estar muy segura de por que le dio un abrazo para hacerlo sentir mejor.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho se separo de golpe apenada, pero él parecía contento, y antes de que ella pudiera decir nada el cerro su casillero y con un gesto amable le cedió el paso para salir.

\- Entonces mañana irás? - le pregunto él

\- Si claro, te dije que sería una gran idea - contesto animada, sosteniendo aún la caja en sus manos - todos están muy animados

\- Yo también.

Continuaron comentado los planes para el día siguiente, aunque se cuido de no decir nada de lo que hornearía, no quería hacer sentir mal al pobre chico, llegaron al salón y se separaron con una sonrisa para ir a sus lugares, en cuanto se sentó coloco con cuidado la cajita en la mesa y la miro encantada.

\- Vaya chica, no solo llegas temprano - exclamo con gusto - también trajiste macarrones!

\- Ni lo pienses - le dijo mientras tomaba la caja divertida

\- Cómo? - era clara la confusión de su amiga

\- Estos no los traje - dijo con un extraño placer, y entonces se inclino hacía su amiga y le susurro - me los obsequio Claude

\- Estás de broma cierto? - le dijo la otra con los ojos abiertos

\- Nou, me regalo macarrones - y no pudo evitar que su voz sonara un poco más aguda y emocionada de lo que quería.

Escucho una risa atrás de ella, y giro un poco su rostro sonrojado, y se encontró con la sonrisa del castaño, que la miraba atentamente, le dio un guiño y giro para seguir su conversación con Ivan y Nathanael, y no pudo evitar sentir un revoloteo en su estomago, cuando giro se encontró con la mirada de Adrien en ella, y el ligero revoloteo se transformo en un torbellino.

Tuvo el momentáneo pensamiento de que no podría liberarse nunca de ese sentimiento hacia el rubio, y eso la aterro, así que retiro su mirada y decidió concentrarse en sus clases, intentando entender que es lo que estaba pasando con ella, y recordándose que había decidido cambiar de pagina, sin dejar de pensar que sería mucho más sencillo si no tuviera al rubio frente a ella cada vez que levantaba la vista.

El resto del día paso de manera más tranquila, Alya le había prometido no comentar con las chicas lo de los macarrones, y al final al igual que ella había decidido que era un detalle muy dulce, lanzándole una mirada complice, dios necesitaba amigas menos casamenteras.

Al terminar las clases estaba despidiéndose de su amiga al final de las escaleras cuando se acerco Claude a ellas.

\- Chicas, que bueno que las alcanzo - dijo recuperando el aliento por venir corriendo

\- Sucede algo Claude? - pregunto la pelirroja

\- Solo quería saber si necesitaban ayuda para mañana, se que se ofrecieron a hacer cosas para el picnic

\- Vaya, que amable - dijo con demasiado entusiasmo la de lentes - por mi no te preocupes, Nino quedo en pasarse más tarde por mi casa para ayudarme, y mañana me ayudará a llevar todo.

\- Genial, que hay de ti Marinette? - le pregunto a la chica con entusiasmo

\- Pues…- una parte de ella quiso aceptar su ayuda, después de todo una tarde con el castaño debería de ser muy divertida, pero algo la freno, y ese "algo" justo estaba saliendo del colegio acompañado de su mejor amigo, de verdad no podía escoger otro momento para plantarse frente a sus ojos? - No Claude, muchas gracias, hoy prepararé algunos postres y mañana es posible que vaya una amiga así que llegare con ella directo al parque.

\- Bien - si el chico se sintió decepcionado no lo dejo ver - pero si algo se te complica sólo llámame, de acuerdo?

\- Si claro, muchas gracias.

\- Genial, entonces hasta mañana chicas!

Se despidieron del chico, y luego entre ellas, sintió la mirada del rubio sobre ella, pero decidida a no ceder ni un poco giro y se dirigió a su casa, Adrien ya no debía de ser parte de sus pensamientos, se recordó.


	3. Chapter 3

Se levanto temprano, no quería retrasarse y salir corriendo, así que se apresuro a arreglarse animada por el día, Mullo fue la primera de los kwamis activos en levantarse

\- Buenos días maestra - le dijo contenta recibiendo un cariño de la azabache

\- Buenos días Mullo, tienes hambre? - ya sabía la respuesta, era sorprendente lo mucho que comían los kwamis, pese a su tamaño

\- Un poquito si - dijo con ternura la pequeña ratita

\- Bien, bajare por algo para que desayunen antes de darme un baño.

Se apresuro a la cocina y tomo algunos bocadillos para sus compañeros, seguro sus padres pensaban que estaba en una etapa de apetito adolescente, por suerte realmente en su casa siempre había casi de todo. Al subir se alegro de haber traído galletas también pues Tikki ya estaba también despierta. Les dejo a los kwamis su desayuno y se apresuro a darse un baño.

Se arreglo con algo diferente al diario, después de todo la salida sería más un día de campo que otra cosa, así que opto por unos shorts negros y una blusa rosa, junto con unos tenis ya que las chicas habían decidido que también jugarían un rato. Ato su cabello en un chongo alto, eso sería más cómodo para jugar. Y entonces recibió la confirmación de Kagami de que iría con ella, y eso le dio gusto, le animaba pasar tiempo con su amiga y por lo que decía, el rubio no asistiría, así que sería un respiro, por fin algo de buena suerte.

Así que más animada les pidió a Mullo y Wayzz que entraran a la caja

\- Lo siento chicos, pero la verdad es que estaré muchas horas fuera y me da un poco de angustia dejarlos expuestos

\- Pensé que podría ir contigo - le dijo la pequeña ratoncita, y le partió el corazón - seguro habrá muchas cosas ricas de comer.

\- Lo sé - le dijo mientras le daba cariños - pero no quiero arriesgarme a salir con más de un prodigio, no ha habido muchos ataques, así que creo que Hawk Moth debe estar tramando algo, tendremos que extremar precauciones.

\- Tienes razón - aprobó la tortuga.

Y con eso tomo a su compañera y entraron juntos a la caja, no pudo evitar dar un suspiro, no le gustaba la idea de mantener a los kwamis encerrados, no cuando los veía disfrutar tanto con todo lo que había en el exterior, les encantaba la música, disfrutaban increíblemente con la computadora y todo lo que podían conocer a través de internet, claro que había tenido que poner algunos bloqueos, más valía prevenir, y ni hablar de como disfrutaban de la comida, pero estaba segura que su enemigo estaba buscándola, no creía que se rindiera de tener la caja en su poder.

\- Tranquila Marinette - le dijo Tikki acomodándose en su hombro - todos entendemos que tienes que ser muy cuidadosa

\- Gracias Tikki, es solo que no me gusta que estén encerrados - dijo mientras ocultaba la caja en el compartimiento secreto que había creado.

\- Estamos acostumbrados, y estamos todos juntos gracias a ti, así que no tienes que sentirte mal.

Le hizo cosquillas a la pequeña moteada, agradeciendo el apoyo que todos los seres mágicos le habían estado dando. Y justo entonces su mamá le aviso que había llegado la japonesa, por lo que reponiéndose se aseguro de que todo estuviera en orden y bajo más animada.

Se saludaron contentas y con ayuda de su mamá acomodaron lo que había preparado la tarde anterior en una canasta, se despidieron de sus padres y salieron juntas rumbo al parque, no les llevo más de 15 minutos llegar, platicando de su primer semana de clases, y aprovecho para platicarle sobre su compañero nuevo. Parecía que por común acuerdo el tema del rubio estaba prohibido, ya que su amiga nunca lo menciono.

Cuando llegaron a la zona de canchas encontraron a algunos de sus compañeros ya ahí, pero quien se acerco a saludarlas primero fue Claude

\- Que hay Marinette - le dijo contento llegando hasta donde estaban

\- Hola Claude, llegamos a tiempo? - pregunto con una sonrisa

\- Justo a tiempo, aún faltan algunos - y entonces se dirigió a la de cabello corto - debes ser la amiga que Marinette comento

\- Kagami - se apresuro a presentar a sus amigos - el es Claude LeBlanc.

\- Encantado - le dijo el chico y entonces notando la canasta que ella cargaba se apresuro a tomarla - deja que yo lleve esto.

\- No es necesario - quiso negarse ella, pero con un gesto de la mano él le quito importancia al gesto.

\- Vamos, estamos poniendo todo en una de las mesas de allá - y las guió hacia un área con bastante espacio para todos - Kim y yo llegamos temprano para asegurarnos un buen lugar.

Mientras caminaba sintió la mano de su amiga tomarla del brazo y cuando se giro la vio mirarla con clara emoción, definitivamente se fijaría en que no se juntará más con Alya, e intentado ignorar la clara insinuación camino hasta donde los demás estaban viendo lo que ya había en la mesa.

Saludaron a todos con gusto, platicando en lo que llegaban los que faltaban.

\- Marinette todo lo que has traído luce delicioso - halago el castaño husmeando en la canasta

\- Gracias - y sin darse cuenta estaba bromeando con él - traje macarrones también.

\- Ohhhhh - exclamo el otro con teatralidad, y debía admitir que eso le recordaba un poco a su compañero de batallas, así que la hacia sentir cómoda - eres terrible.

Los demás no entendieron el chiste, pero parecían divertidos con la expresión dramática del chico, así que todos acabaron sonriendo, incluso Kagami parecía relajada, entonces Kim sugirió empezar a jugar en lo que llegaban todos, y ante el asentimiento general todos se movieron hacia la cancha más cercana, en donde Kim y Claude empezaron por pasarse uno de los balones.

\- Le gustas al chico nuevo - escucho que señalaba su amiga mientras estaban al borde de la cancha observando como ambos chicos intentaban animar a Max para que jugara

\- Solo es amable - le dijo, no tenía intención de entrar nuevamente a una situación como la de Luka

\- Puedes decirte eso a ti misma tanto como quieras - refuto la japonesa - pero la realidad es que ese chico está interesado en ti, y no está nada mal - le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa que sorprendentemente le quedaba muy bien.

Y antes de que pudiera decirle nada las interrumpir el mismísimo tema de conversación

\- Chicas, por que no juegan con nosotros en lo que estamos todos - les ofreció y ellas se vieron algo dudosas

\- Yo no sé jugar muy bien - confeso con un poco de molestia la de cabello corto.

\- La verdad yo tampoco - dijo también ella, aunque no le generaba la misma molestia, la verdad

\- Bueno, no importa - dijo el otro sin perder el entusiasmo, - para eso venimos no?

Y con suavidad le paso el balón a la azabache que lo atrapo gracias a sus reflejos de heroina

\- Buenos reflejos Marinette - y entonces tomándola de la mano la arrastro a la cancha en donde Kim seguía practicando con Max, y con una inclinación de cabeza le señalo a Kagami que fuera con ellos.

\- Bien, entonces que hacemos - dijo la azabache con el balón en las manos.

\- Algo sencillo - le dijo el castaño tomando el balón de sus manos y empezando a botarlo, con algo de fanfarronería, haciendo que las dos chicas se voltearan a ver intercambiando una mirada complice - intenten quitarme el balón y encestar.

\- Dos contra uno - pregunto con interés la japonesa - no suena muy correcto

\- Creo poder con ambas - dijo él, muy seguro, pero por sorpresa la chica de ojos azules le arrebato el balón en un rápido movimiento. - Vaya!

No se arriesgo a avanzar y botar el balón al mismo tiempo, sabía que si lo intentaba acabaría por caerse, así que con un "Kagami" llamo a su amiga y le lanzo el balón, confiando en su entrenamiento lanzando y para su alegría la otra chica atrapo el balón sin problema, provocando una risa triunfante en ambas.

\- Ahora intenta avanzar botando el balón - señalo el chico, claramente divertido por la sorpresa que le había dado

Su amiga dio unos pasos seguros botando el balón, y cuando la vio tomar ritmo el chico fue hacia ella para intentar bloquear su avance, y entonces viéndose libre ella avanzo hasta estar cerca de la canasta y captando la mirada de su amiga se preparo, y sin que el chico se lo esperara la japonesa le lanzo la pelota que atrapo con algo de esfuerzo. El rostro sorprendido del castaño la hizo reír, y entonces él pareció reaccionar y se apresuro para llegar hasta ella, así que se apresuro a lanzar al tiempo que sentía que la sujetaba de la cintura para detenerla, pero era tarde, para su completa emoción el balón entro por el aro.

Escucho aplausos de sus amigos y la japonesa se acerco a ella, y ambas se rieron mientras chocaban las manos

\- Vaya par de tramposas - dijo divertido el castaño.

\- Chicas, si no logramos armar el equipo estarán incluidas - dijo Kim acercándose con el balón en la mano

\- Ohhh no - exclamo ella - no creo poder dar dos pasos con el balón sin acabar enredada conmigo misma

\- De verdad? - pregunto asombrado el chico nuevo

\- Yo no correría ese riesgo - escucho que decía Alya, quien había llegado mientras jugaban acompañada por Nino y Adrien, quien lucia bastante serio y contrariado.

Saludaron a todos y entonces vio a Adrien darle un ligero beso a Kagami en la comisura de los labios, desvió la mirada incomoda y noto que Claude la miraba atentamente y se sintió miserable, tan obvia seguía siendo?

\- Vamos Marinette - le dijo el castaño - te enseñare a avanzar botando el balón.

Y sin dejarla decir nada tiro de ella.

\- Claude, gracias pero no… - se apresuro a decir, no quería terminar por hacer el ridículo.

\- Está bien - le dijo el con una sonrisa amable - puedes intentarlo o solo estar un rato aquí.

Se sintió repentinamente agradecida con el chico, apenas y la conocía y sin saberlo había estado salvándola durante toda la semana de su propia mente y corazón, y ahora le ofrecía la mano para salir de un momento incomodo, negándose a ver hacia donde el rubio debía estar con su amiga tomo aire y con decisión tomo el balón

\- Bien, que tengo que hacer?

\- Solo bota el balón, no te muevas - hizo lo que el chico le decía - entonces se pusieron de acuerdo o solo eres una mente maestra de la improvisación - les escucho preguntar.

\- Bueno, supongo que ambas tuvimos la misma idea - dijo ella sin quitar su vista del balón

\- Bien, ahora deja de ver el balón - casi pierde el ritmo cuando lo vio asombrada

\- Y como haré para no perderlo - le pregunto concentrándose en el balón

\- No pienses en eso - le dijo él sin dejar de mirarla - muy bien, lo estas haciendo muy bien, ahora mira la linea amarilla, vas a llegar hasta ella.

\- No creo que funcione - dijo nerviosa sin dejar de botar la pelota

\- Si, funcionara, y no puedes ver hacia abajo, tienes que estar atenta a que no te quite el balón

\- Que! - exclamo alarmada, y perdió el control sobre la pelota, pero el chico se apresuro a tomarla y se lo devolvió

\- Anda, vuelve a tomar tu ritmo, cuando estés lista camina hacia la linea.

Hizo lo que el chico le decía y sin querer volteo a ver a sus amigos, Alya estaba atenta a ella y pudo sentir la compresión en sus ojos, y más allá vio a Adrien platicar con Kagami, pero antes de poder analizar cualquier cosa, la voz de su nuevo amigo la distrajo

\- Por la izquierda - y para su sorpresa el intento quitarle el balón desde ese lado, así que dio un paso para impedirlo - Bien, sigue

Y así, poco a poco fue dando pasos mientras él le indicaba desde que lado intentaría bloquearla, lo que no le permitía pensar ni en el balón, y lo mejor tampoco en el rubio. Casi sin darse cuenta se encontró en la línea que él había indicado, y entonces sorprendida dejo ir el balón, y giro a ver al castaño con una enorme sonrisa.

\- Lo hice! - dijo emocionada

\- Solo tenías que no pensar tanto - dijo el otro acercándose a ella para chocar las manos, pero algo en su pequeño logro la emociono demasiado y salto contenta para abrazarlo.

\- Gracias Claude! - le dijo con verdadera emoción, no por que le hubiera enseñado algo de baloncesto, si no por que había evitado que sufriera por un momento.

Pero lo que el castaño fuera a decir se vio interrumpido cuando el rubio se acerco a ellos bastante serio

\- Creo que sería buen momento para organizar el equipo - le dijo al castaño lanzando el balón que habían dejado olvidado.

\- Claro - contesto el otro y lo sintió un poco tenso, pero no lo vio perder la sonrisa y con un gesto hacia ella se dirigió a donde estaban los demás chicos.

Se sintió terriblemente incomoda, de verdad Adrien Agreste no podía dejarla disfrutar sus pequeños logros? Así que camino hacia donde las chicas platicaban y fue recibida por una emocionada Alya.

\- Bien hecho chica! - aplaudió y la llevo hasta donde las chicas organizaban un juego de voleibol.

Al parecer Alix se había traído hasta la red, así que improvisaron una cancha y armaron dos equipos, incluyendo hasta Kagami que lucia bastante incomoda, así que mientras Rosita buscaba una libreta para anotar los puntos se acerco a ella

\- Kagami, está todo bien? - le dijo, no quería entrometerse, pero honestamente no había invitado a la japonesa para que se la pasara mal - si no quieres jugar podemos dar una paseo o ver que trajo Alya.

\- Gracias - le dijo la otra y no pudo evitar sentirse evaluada, y entonces negando con la cabeza sonrío - no pasa nada, digamos que a Adrien le sorprendió encontrarme aquí

\- Oh - no supo que decir, la verdad es que no esperaba que el rubio fuero, así que no se había preocupado que diría él de que ella hubiera invitado a su novia - bueno si quieren aprovechar el día para pasarlo juntos no hay problema, se que te dije que eras mi invitada, pero no era en serio, pueden hacer otra cosa - y muy internamente suplico por que se apiadara de ella y sacará al joven de su vista, eso era lo mejor para todos.

\- Eres muy amable Marinette - y con un gesto molesto dirigió la mirada hacia donde los chicos practicaban organizados en dos pequeños equipos - pero creo que Adrien ahora mismo tiene la mente en otras cosas.

No pudo evitar ver ella también a los chicos, y se fijo en que el rubio parecía muy determinado en el juego, tal vez era la vena competitiva de los deportistas, no pudo evitar que su estomago se contrajera, no podía lucir menos perfecto? Y entonces alarmada giro hacia la japonesa esperando que no hubiera notado su momento de debilidad, pero ella también estaba concentrada en el partido de los chicos, solo que parecía ver algo que le molestaba.

\- Kagami? - la llamo con duda

\- Lo siento - se disculpo la otra - vamos a jugar con las demás, que dices, mismo equipo o vemos quien juega mejor

Sabía que la chica era competitiva, y tal vez siempre habría una ligera rivalidad entre ellas, pero no veía el caso en alimentarla

\- Prefiero estar de tu lado - le dijo en broma

Pasaron gran parte de la mañana jugando y entre las chicas poco a poco se pudo olvidar de todo lo demás por un rato, incluso Kagami pareció relajarse y pasarla bien, decidieron parar cerca de la hora del almuerzo y entre todas recogieron la red, platicando divertidas mientras iban a la mesa para empezar a revisar lo que había para comer, pero toda la charla fue interrumpida cuando escucharon a los chicos discutir, no supieron muy bien que pasaba, pero era claro que Nino, Adrien, Claude e incluso Iván estaban molestos, fue al final Kim quien pareció acabar con la discusión con un sonoro "Vamos chicos, al final seremos todos un mismo equipo no?"

\- Tienes razón - se apresuro a decir Nino, y entonces girando hacia su mejor amigo - por que no descansamos y comemos algo?

\- Si claro, vamos - dijo el rubio dando la vuelta para ir hacia ellas, seguido por su amigo.

Los demás chicos los siguieron y pronto estuvieron todos atacando los diferentes bocadillos y postres que habían llevado. Vio a Kagami acercarse a Adrien, y decidida se giro para platicar con las chicas, sintió un extraño peso en el estomago cuando Claude se sentó en el otro extremo de la mesa.

A pesar de todo el almuerzo poco a poco empezó a ser agradable y los ánimos se levantaron rápidamente, de tal manera que cuando estaban terminando de dar cuenta de los postres Iván se levanto animado

\- Hay una pista actualizada sobre el paradero de André - dijo con gusto sosteniendo su teléfono

\- Debemos darnos prisa si no queremos perderlo - señalo Alix

\- Eso quiere decir que ya no entrenaremos? - escucho a Nathaniel decir con verdadero alivio, haciendo que casi todos giraran a ver a Claude, que la volteo a ver y con una sonrisa se dirigió a todos

\- Nah - y dando una palmada a Max continuo - creo que ya tenemos una idea clara de las habilidades de todos y que posición pueden jugar mejor, y con las estadísticas y análisis que hizo Max creo que podemos armar un gran equipo!

\- Uff que alivió - escucho decir a Nino en voz baja.

\- Bien entonces recojamos todo y andando - exclamo Alya y todos se apresuraron a ayudar.

No tardaron mucho en estar listos para salir y buscar al heladero, y entonces vio al rubio tomar la mano de Kagami y acercarse a donde ella estaba con Alya terminando de cerrar sus respectivas canastas.

\- Marinette - la llamó la japonesa y vio que estaba apenada

\- Si? - le pregunto con una sonrisa sin voltear a ver a su amigo

\- Creo que nosotros no iremos por el helado, ya es algo tarde - le dijo en tono de disculpa

\- Ohhh, está bien - le sorprendió, por lo que la chica le había dicho esa mañana había conseguido el día libre hasta las 5, pero supuso que ellos preferían pasar tiempo solo, así que ignorando la opresión que eso le genero en el pecho le dio una sonrisa a su amiga - no hay problema, disfruten el resto de la tarde!

\- Claro, muchas gracias por invitarme - le dijo la otra soltando al rubio y dandole un fuerte abrazo que la sorprendió, sobre todo por que sintió que la japonesa parecía necesitar mucho más esa muestra de afecto que ella misma.

\- No hay de que - y no pudo evitar ver al rubio buscando una respuesta pero el parecía terriblemente incomodo y acabo por bajar la mirada.

Aun confundida por lo que acaba de pasar los vio despedirse de los demás, y no pudo evitar notar el ligero gesto molesto que atravesó por un momento su rostro antes de recomponer su habitual expresión amable cuando Claude se despidió de Kagami haciendo mención a la gran jugada con la que lo habían derrotado, y después se fueron.

Sintió la mano de Alya darle una palmada y entonces sacudió la cabeza para despejarse, ella podía disfrutar de lo que restaba de la tarde, así que con determinación tomo su canasta para alcanzar a los demás que ya iban hacia la dirección indicada por Iván, y entonces sorpresivamente una mano se la quito suavemente.

\- Yo llevo esto - dijo Claude con una alegre sonrisa, parecía haberse recuperado de su disgusto

\- No es necesario - dijo, y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco tonta al repetir lo dicho en la mañana

\- Ya que nosotros solo trajimos bebidas y ustedes tuvieron que preparar todo, es lo mínimo

\- Vaya! que caballero - señalo Alya con un tono alto, y entonces Nino brinco en su lugar

\- Yo llevo la tuya Nena - se apresuro a decir el de lentes provocando una risa en su novia.

Aun con la sonrisa por el escena alcanzaron a los demás y en tras una agradable caminata en donde los chicos no habían dejado de hablar de balancesto vieron por fin al heladero

\- Al fin - dijo con un suspiro el castaño que caminaba a su lado - pensé que sería un mito como los mimos de la torre Eiffel.

\- Los mimos son reales - le dijo ella confundida

\- Si, pero no son para nada graciosos - e hizo una graciosa mueca

\- A mi me gustan - le dijo segura de si misma - el papá de Mylene es uno de los mejores de Paris

\- Si, ya me platico de eso, y la verdad no sé como haré cuando me invite a verlo

Le gustaba eso de él, parecía no tener problemas con aceptar que no era perfecto, o que algo le desagradaba, incluso reírse de él mismo, pensando en eso llego por fin su turno de pedir el helado, siempre era un momento incomodo con el heladero, así que con un suspiro se acerco al carrito seguida del castaño

\- Ahhhh la dulce Marinette - la saludo André con satisfacción, y tras observarla sonrío - Parece ser que será la menta de siempre

\- De verdad? - pregunto afligida, sabía que no debía darle tanto valor al mito, y aún así no lo podía evitar, pero entonces André continuo

\- Aunque ahora también veo un poco de chocolate, si Chocolate! - Y entonces le agrego la bola de helado de chocolate y antes de entregárselo le pregunto - tienes ya con quien compartirlo?

Quiso que la tierra se la tragara cuando negó con la cabeza, y pudo notar una mirada complice del heladero hacía su espalda y quiso enterrarse ahí mismo.

\- Bien - dijo el hombre al final - entonces menta y chocolate

Y le extendió el helado que ella tomo apresurada, y luego fue el turno de Claude, quien emocionado se paro frente al hombre

\- Ohhhh, un rostro nuevo - dijo contento el hombre y tras un severo estudio sonrío - Creo que el sabor perfecto para ti será Zarzamora, y algo de fresas, me parece bien para ti!

\- Genial! - exclamo entusiasmo el chico recibiendo el helado.

Y entonces se acerco a ella para mostrarle contento su helado. Ojalá ella pudiera estar igual, ojalá pudiera deshacerse de la menta, aunque el chocolate le daba un agradable sabor nuevo, la menta seguía siendo el dominante. Intento ignorar eso y le sonrió al chico.


	4. Chapter 4

Salieron cortitos estos dos capítulos, pero me gustaron, debo confesar que esto de escribir los dos puntos de vista del mismo periodo de tiempo es interesante, aunque complicado, así que si hay por ahí algo que no coincida y eso háganme saber. Debo decir que hasta ahora mis dos personajes favoritos son Claude y Kagami. Pero era parte del chiste, mostrar a un Adrien menos perfecto, más como lo que a veces deja ver como Chat, y por otro lado tenemos a un chico muy Chat en el mejor de los sentidos, ustedes con cual se quedaban?

* * *

Se arreglo rápidamente, sin poder dejar de refunfuñar, de verdad, Claude LeBlanc? no sólo había llegado a su grupo, e intentaba quitarle a sus amigos, particularmente a Marinette, su primer amiga de verdad, ahora resultaba que si no corregía las cosas con Ladybug, sin saber quien era en realidad, "el americano" se quedaría también con su prodigio y con Plagg. De ninguna manera! Él había luchado por pertenecer a un grupo, había luchado por ganarse la confianza de Marinette, y no dejaría de ser Chat Noir, no creía que hubiera otra persona dispuesta a luchar y proteger a su Lady de la manera que él lo hacia, así de simple.

Con esa determinación salió rumbo a la practica, ya le enseñaría él a ese chico quien era Chat Noir!

Llamo a Nino, no le apetecía llegar solo, y aunque había pensado en llamar a Kagami e invitarla, la verdad es que no estaba seguro de como comportarse con ella hasta haber resuelto que es lo que debía hacer con respecto a su relación. Quedo de alcanzarlo en casa de Alya, así además les ayudaría con las cosas del almuerzo, estuvo a punto de preguntar si podían recoger a su amiga azabache. Pero como los otros no lo mencionaron y no le apetecía saber si finalmente Claude se había ofrecido a acompañarla prefirió quedarse callado.

Llegaron cuando prácticamente ya todos estaban ahí, y lo primero que noto fue a Marinette en medio de la cancha y un peso se instalo en su estomago, la chica lucia notablemente bien, nunca le había puesto particular atención en ese sentido, sabía que era una chica linda, eso saltaba a la vista, pero debía admitir que era más que hermosa, intentando sacar ese pensamiento de su mente puso atención a lo que hacía, y entonces la escucho llamar "Kagami" y por fin puso atención a lo demás, y si, ahí a unos metros de distancia y recibiendo el balón estaba su novia, lo cual lo confundió bastante, entonces escucho a "el americano" decirle que hacer mientras iba hasta ella, la vio avanzar con facilidad, al igual que él estaba acostumbrada a moverse sin necesidad de ver sus pies con una gran coordinación, siempre era agradable ver la seguridad de la japonesa la vio intercambiar una mirada con su amiga y casi supo lo que iba a pasar antes de que lo hicieran, vio a Kagami lanzar el balón, sin mucha puntería había que admitir, pero la azabache lo logro alcanzar y dejo salir una risa ante la cara de asombro del castaño, incluso él tuvo que reprimir el impulso de sonreír, cualquiera que subestimara a Marinette cometía un grave error, pero el chico pareció reaccionar y se movió a gran velocidad hacia la chica que cortando la risa se apresuro a lanzar, casi al mismo tiempo que el otro la intentaba sujetar de la cintura.

Ese hecho lo hizo sentir una molestia enorme, desde cuando ellos tenían ese tipo de cercanía, ni siquiera él que era amigo de la chica desde hace más se habría atrevido nunca a algo así, tuvo el fugaz pensamiento de ir y alejar a "el americano" de ahí, sobre todo por que parecía que nadie más había puesto atención en el gesto, ya que todos festejaban la jugada de las chicas que estaban sonriendo y chocando palmas, no recordaba nunca haber visto a su novia tan animada y relajada, incluso su atuendo, estaba tan acostumbrado a verla con su impecable uniforme del colegio, o el de esgrima, o los elegantes trajes que usaba en los eventos en los que a veces coincidían, que verla de jeans, y con una sudadero en tono rojo le parecía que estaba viendo a una desconocida, realmente era una chica muy guapa. Vio como Alya se acercaba a su amiga y él y Nino la siguieron saludando a todos, no supo como saludar a Kagami, no sabía si estaba molesta con él por no invitarla, eso sumado a todo el caos que parecía haber desatado su relación lo hizo dudar, y cuando estaba a segundos de darle un beso en la boca pareció no poder y acabo siendo un beso mustio en la comisura de los labios, si ella noto la duda no lo dejo ver, lo saludo con la educación de siempre y entonces se giraron a ver como el castaño tomaba a la azabache y la llevaba de nuevo al centro de la cancha.

\- Kagami - dijo intentando ignorar a los demás - lamento no haberte invitado

\- No tienes por que disculparte - le dijo la otra en tono plano sin dejar de mirarlo - la verdad pensé que ni siquiera vendrías

\- Yo no tuve el permiso hasta esta mañana - le dijo incomodo por la mirada de la chica - y no pensé que te gustaría pasar el día así.

Ella lo seguía observando, y no pudo evitar removerse desviando un poco sus ojos, alcanzo a ver a la azabache perder el balón y a "el americano" volvérselo a dar, pero vio como está miraba hacia su amiga de lentes, y le pareció ver un atisbo de pánico, tal vez esa era la señal que estaba esperando para quitarle de encima al molesto chico, pero antes de que pudiera dar si quiera un paso la japonesa lo retuvo del brazo

\- Déjala en paz - le dijo su novia y eso lo sorprendió - lo está pasando bien.

\- Y al parecer tú también - le dijo molesto, sin estar muy seguro de por que

\- Que quieres decir con eso - le pregunto la chica en tono serio

\- Pues que no parece que te haya afectado mucho el que no te invitará en cuanto supe del permiso

\- Marinette me invito el jueves - le aclaro la otra y entonces más para ella misma que para él solo - es una buena amiga.

\- Y justo por eso no me agradan las confianzas de ese - dijo cuando vio a la chica abrazar a el nuevo y la cara de satisfacción del mismo.

Se dirigió a ellos y no le importo interrumpir lo que fuera a decir el chico.

Empezaron la practica casi de inmediato, y para su completa consternación tuvo que aceptar que "el americano" sabía lo que hacia, pronto lo vio organizar dos pequeños equipos, e incluso Max que se había negado a jugar tuvo un lugar en la practica haciendo estadísticas y análisis, descubrió que Nino y él hacían buena mancuerna, y no le sorprendió, incluso cuando su amigo había portado el prodigio de la tortuga sin que él supiera su verdadera identidad habían sido buenos luchando juntos, clara señal de que era el legitimo Chat Noir.

Decidió demostrar que podía ser tan bueno, o mejor como el castaño, así que se concentro por completo, fue vagamente consciente de que las chicas se habían movido, pero que tanto Marinette como Kagami los observaban, no iba a permitir que lo hiciera quedar mal frente a ellas, así que puso más empeño, a tal grado que no noto cuando ellas se fueron a jugar con las demás.

Muy pronto el castaño pareció notar su reto, y el juego subió un poco de hostilidad. Aunque el plan era ir rotando equipos y posiciones para ver como funcionaban mejor fue claro que ellos no pensaban estar en el mismo, así que cuando a Nino le toco hacer mancuerna con el otro chico y lograron anotar se sintió más molesto, por lo que cuando fue su turno en lugar de lanzar un pase a Iván que estaba despejado se movió con habilidad y lanzo el balón, anotando casi de milagro, pues Nathaniel parecía ser bueno bloqueando.

\- Por que no lanzaste el balón - escucho que le decía Claude - Iván estaba libre

\- Enceste - se defendió señalando lo obvio

\- Ese no es el punto, tenías a tu compañero libre, mientras tu estabas marcado, muy bien por cierto Nathaniel - le dijo al pelirrojo que lucía bastante cansado e incómodo - es un trabajo en equipo

\- Bien, pues yo vi mi oportunidad de anotar tres puntos para mi equipo

\- Chicos - llamo Nino intentando intervenir - fue una jugada arriesgada pero funciono no?

\- Yo estaba libre, y pedí el balón - intervino Iván de mal humor.

\- El punto es que si vas a trabajar en equipo tienes que contemplar a todos - le dijo el castaño haciéndolo enfadar más

\- Vamos chicos - intervino Kim - al final seremos todos un equipo, no?

\- Tienes razón - dijo Nino y se apresuro a decirle - por que no descansamos y comemos algo?

\- Si claro, vamos - sabía que no debía desquitar con los demás lo que le estaba pasando, así que acepto.

En cuanto se acerco a la mesa Kagami fue con él

\- Fue una buena practica - noto cierto tono sarcástico en su voz, genial, ahora ella debía pensar que era un tonto

\- No estuvo tan mal - y entonces se sirvió un poco de lo que había en la mesa - aunque creo que prefiero los deportes individuales.

\- Eso vi, Claude parece jugar bien - alabó la chica y pareció estar esperando su respuesta

\- Tú también - no pudo evitar lamentarse

\- Realmente él no te agrada, cierto - afirmo más que pregunto la chica

\- Tanto se nota? - le pregunto

\- Parece que particularmente te molesta que esté interesado en Marinette - no hubo gran cambio en su tono de voz, pero si noto que volteaba a ver a los dos mencionados.

Giro a ver lo mismo que ella, y aunque al principio se había sentido tranquilo al ver que el chico no se sentaba junto a su amiga, no pudo dejar de notar que a intervalos volteaba a verla con atención, y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño

\- Bueno, tengo la impresión de que la debe estar incomodando - se defendió

\- Eso crees? - y sintió una clara burla en su tono - puedo preguntar que es exactamente lo que te hace pensar eso?

\- Cuando conocí a Marinette ella tardo mucho en tenerme confianza - le comentó - aunque siempre fue amable, así que no quiero que ella se sienta incomoda con él y por ser amable no quiera despreciarlo o algo.

La mirada que le dio su novia fue de verdadera sorpresa, quiso preguntarle que le sorprendía cuando todos empezaron a levantar para ir tras el heladero, y por alguna razón no sintió ánimos de ir, así que girando hacia la japonesa pregunto

\- Quieres ir al helado o prefieres que te acompañe a casa.

\- Creo que prefiero que nos vayamos - le dijo ella con voz cansada - pero debo despedirme de Marinette y darle las gracias.

\- Claro, vamos - y tomandola de la mano se acercaron a donde las chicas terminaban de recoger sus cosas.

\- Marinette - se adelanto la japonesa

\- Si? - la azabache vio a su novia y le pareció que lo ignoraba.

\- Creo que nosotros no iremos por el helado, ya es algo tarde - se disculpo la japonesa

\- Ohhh, está bien -vio que les daba una sonrisa extraña y quiso preguntar si prefería que se quedarán - no hay problema, disfruten el resto de la tarde!

\- Claro, muchas gracias por invitarme - y entonces soltando su mano abrazo a su amiga, lo que se le hizo muy curioso

\- No hay de que - pareció que Marinette le preguntaba a él por ese inesperado gesto, pero no tenía ni idea de donde había venido, y se sintió el peor novio de la historia.

El camino hacia casa de la japonesa lo hicieron en un extraño silencio, la chica a su lado parecía terriblemente pensativa, y cuando pasaban por uno de los puentes al fin hablo

\- Adrien - suspiro - creo que debemos hablar

\- Kagami - se apresuro a disculparse - si es por que no te he invitado, de verdad lo…

\- No es de eso - se apresuro ella a interrumpirlo - aunque hubiera agradecido el gesto

\- Ohh - se quedo sin saber que decir

\- En realidad creo - la vio dudar y eso lo preocupo, por que ella nunca dudaba - creo que debemos terminar

De acuerdo eso era lo último que se esperaba, si bien él temía tener que terminar con la relación no había estado preparado para que ella lo planteara.

\- Yo no sé que decir - confeso

\- Bueno, es obvio que esto no está resultando como esperábamos - y pareció que ella recuperaba el aplomo

\- Lamento si no he sido un buen novio - se disculpo con sinceridad.

\- Creo que al final yo forcé un poco las cosas

\- No, es decir, realmente me gustas - era momento de la honestidad - es solo que no sé muy bien que debo de hacer

\- Bueno, podrías empezar por no estar pendiente de otra chica - había un tono dolido en el comentario pero no sonaba a reproche - sobre todo cuando está tu novia en frente

\- Ohh dios Kagami - dijo alarmado entendiendo lo que insinuaba - jamas fue mi intención

\- Creo que eso lo hace peor, que ni siquiera te dieras cuenta - dijo con resignación la chica

\- Te aseguro que no es lo que estás pensando - tenía que aclararle el punto al menos

\- De verdad? - dijo ella con incredulidad - a mi me pareció que te molesta que Marinette y Claude se estén acercando

\- No - y entonces intento explicarse - es decir no en ese sentido, es solo que a mi me tomo tanto tiempo ganarme su confianza - se escucharía tan patético en voz alta como la mirada incrédula de la chica le hacía sentir - y bueno, ella es mi amiga, la primera que hice

\- Quieres decir que todo este plan sobre protector es por que no quieres que te quiten a tu amiga? - por que dicho por otro sonaba tan ridículo?

\- No, es decir ella es amiga de todos - y entonces no pudo evitar soltar - pero no de Claude LeBlanc, así de fácil.

La carcajada de la otra lo desconcertó aún más.

\- De verdad Adrien?

\- Kagami, es por eso que estás terminando conmigo

\- No, ya lo venia pensando - le dijo ella palmeándole el hombro

\- Como? - solto sorprendido

\- Bueno, la verdad es que esto, tú y yo como novios no se siente bien - le dijo con franqueza - la verdad es que ahora se que prefiero a alguien que esté tan interesado en mi como yo en él

\- De verdad me interesas - se apresuro a decir, a pesar de todo no quería lastimarla

\- Bien, entonces bésame - demando la joven mirándolo fijamente

La vio sorprendido, ya se habían besado antes, varias veces, y habían compartido abrazos y eso, de donde venía eso?, pero se apresuro a inclinarse hacia ella, y entonces se quedo congelado, generalmente era la japonesa quien cerraba la distancia entre ellos, de hecho era quien iniciaba el contacto, pero no debía de ser difícil cierto? Miro los ojos de la chica y se sintió un patán, no podía besarla, no sabiendo que eso significaba renunciar de cierta manera a ser Chat Noir, y entonces bajo la mirada.

\- Eso pensé - el tono seco lo hizo sentir terrible

\- Lo siento Kagami - le dijo - en verdad me he esforzado

\- Ese es justo el problema - y con un suspiro le tomo la mano en un apretón afectuoso

\- No sé que hacer

\- Te diré que haremos - tomo ella la palabra - dejaremos de forzar las cosas, volveremos a ser amigos, y como yo tengo que honrar una amistad te daré un consejo.

\- Kagami? - no sabía de que hablaba pero ante su mirada severa guardo silencio

\- Creo que debes replantearte por que la posibilidad de que Marinette y Claude se vuelvan cercanos - y cuando se disponía a aclarar el punto otra vez ella lo hizo callar con un gesto - y no, no te atrevas a decirme que es por que es solo una amiga, el único tonto que se cree eso eres tú mismo.

\- Yo… - no le podía explicar que su aversión al chico iba más allá de eso

Y entonces ella se puso de pie y la siguió

\- Creo que caminare el resto sola - dijo ella y antes de que él pudiera decir nada continuo - si después de pensarlo crees que de verdad Marinette solo es una amiga y todo eso, bueno no te preocupes, a Claude LeBlanc no le interesa ser su amigo.

Y sin decirle nada más se dio la vuelta y la vio caminar, creyó escucharla susurrar algo que sonó a "listo, amigas antes que chicos".

* * *

Y en este momento hacemos un monumento para Kagami!


	5. Chapter 5

Llego a casa agotado, y no sólo fisicamente, la cabeza estaba que le reventaba, y no lograba concentrarse en ningún pensamiento, y por supuesto Plagg no tardo en notarlo y lanzarse al ataque

\- Debes estar muy orgulloso de ti mismo - le dijo con los bracitos cruzados

\- Ahora no Plagg - le pidió tirándose de cara a la cama

\- Entonces cuando? Cuando termines de arruinarlo todo?

\- De acuerdo me porté como un idiota en la practica, satisfecho?

\- Ni siquiera empiezo - y con un gesto obstinado continuo - que has pensado de lo que te ha dicho tu ex?

\- Supongo que pude ser un poco más atento, o más sincero

\- No hablo de eso mentecato - le dijo el otro lanzándole un trozo de queso

\- Si te refieres a su idea de que estoy de alguna manera celoso de Marinette y Claude…

\- Vaya que perspicaz estás - y el sarcasmo lo hizo sentarse para enfrentarlo

\- Pues se equivoca, Marinette es solo - pero con todo el impulso que reunió el pequeño ser se estrello contra su pecho

\- No te atrevas a terminar esa frase - le dijo molesto

\- Que te pasa? - no pudo evitar reclamarle a su compañero - hace unos días el problema era mi relación con Kagami, y ahora quieres que lo complique con Marinette

\- Escucha, no puedes obsesionarte con encontrar a tu lady si no es lo que sientes

\- Que quieres decir?

\- Si tu destino está a lado de Ladybug eso pasara y tendrás tu oportunidad, pero no si tienes sentimientos por otra chica - le dijo el kwami.

Con una exclamación de fastidio se levanto y se dirigió a darse un baño, tal vez eso le ayudaría.

Por que de repente todos parecían tan convencidos de que a él le gustaba Marinette? Solo no le gustaba la idea de verla con "el americano", y la verdad es que ni él mismo estaba muy seguro de por que eso le desagradaba, pero ahora lo que tenía que hacer era arreglar el tema de su prodigio, para bien o para mal, su relación con Kagami ya no estaba en la ecuación, así que muy probablemente pronto todo volvería a tomar su rumbo, y si lo que Plagg había dicho era cierto, su camino pronto volvería a estar unido con el de su lady, lección aprendida, y cuando eso pasara él estaría listo para reconocerla y hacer las cosas bien esta vez.

Con esa resolución termino su ducha y salió listo para dormir, que buena falta le hacia.

El lunes llego a la escuela mucho más animado, no había habido ataques, así que no había visto a su compañera de batallas, pero no perdería los ánimos, camino hacia los casilleros, solo era cuestión de tiempo para encontrarla, fue sacado de sus optimistas pensamientos cuando encontró a Marinette terminando de sacar sus libros, y sintió una ligera incomodidad al recordar lo que Kagami le había dicho, se quedo un momento observando a la joven.

Bueno, si había que reconocer que era hermosa, no es que no lo supiera, pero lo era, y ese algo que había cambiado en las vacaciones en ella lo tenía intrigado, nadie más parecía notarlo, era algo en su mirada, no sabía bien como describirlo, pero ahí estaba, era claro que tenía una figura delicada y atractiva, también lo había pensado en el parque cuando la vio jugar, torneada y bastante… no quiso dejar que su mente fuera por ahí, no era correcto, entonces detallo un poco sus gestos, aún se apreciaba la dulzura de la infancia, incluso más que en otras chicas de la misma edad, supuso que era por la ascendencia asiática, y eso resaltaba más con su peinado de dos coletas, por que sin duda con el cabello suelto o con el gracioso chongo que llevaba el sábado había lucido ligeramente mayor, no pudo evitar fijarse en sus labios, y por un momento se permitió imaginar su sabor, sin duda algo dulce, y entonces ella pareció notar su presencia y volteo a verlo sorprendida

\- Adrien! - hubo una ligera nota de alarma - no te escuche llegar

\- Lo siento - se apresuro a disculparse - no quise asustarte

\- Está bien - la vio tomar un suspiro y entonces lo vio directo a los ojos - de hecho me alegra encontrarte antes de las clases.

\- De verdad? - no pudo evitar sorprenderse, no se imagino que encontrarlo la alegrara nunca

\- Si, yo quería pedirte una disculpa - ok eso si lo sorprendió, y debió notarse por que ella continuo rápidamente - no quise que te sintieras incomodo o te molestaras por que invite a Kagami el sábado.

\- No tienes que disculparte por eso

\- Bueno, es que parecías un poco… - vio la duda de la chica al no saber como terminar la frase

\- Nada fue tu culpa - se apresuro a decir, y luego le entro la duda de si ya sabría como había acabado ese día para ellos - Supongo que no has hablado con Kagami

\- No, le escribí un mensaje ayer, pero me comento que estaba con muchos pendientes - y parecía realmente apenada por eso.

\- Me lo imagino - le dijo intentando quitarle peso al asunto

\- Bueno, solo quería decir que lamento si estropee algún plan que pudieran tener, o si tú preferías que ella no fuera - y entonces como notando lo que eso daba a entender ella se apresuro a corregir - lo que quiero decir es que tal vez no querías que te viera jugar, o algo

\- Marinette - la llamo para detener su disculpa, cuando la vio guardar silencio continuo - está bien, en realidad yo debería darte las gracias por invitarla, por ser tan buena amiga con ella.

Fue claro que algo en sus palabras la incomodo, la vio removerse en su sitio y desviar la mirada, quiso preguntar que era, pero entonces ella tomo una gran bocanada de aire, y lo vio directo a los ojos, y tuvo la impresión de que la veía por primera vez, como si de repente fuera otra persona la que estaba frente a él, una que le pareció increíble, pareció cambiar en un segundo dejando ver más claramente que algo en ella era diferente, por un momento no pareció ser la chica tímida, nerviosa e insegura que había conocido hasta al momento, si no una decidida, fuerte y tan digna que se sintió nervioso repentinamente.

\- Kagami es una gran chica - señalo ella con total honestidad - y ahora se que soy muy afortunada por contar con su amistad, me queda más que claro por que siempre te ha gustado.

Y sin decirle nada más paso por su lado, no le dirigió ninguna mirada más, ningún gesto, como si de verdad él hubiera dicho algo ofensivo, en lugar de simplemente haberle agradecido por ser tan buena amiga, confundido se encamino hasta su casillero y una vez que lo abrió Plagg se metió en el, floto a la altura de su cara y con una mueca despectiva le soltó

\- De verdad que no te ayudas - y se acomodo al fondo del casillero a dormir.

Y así inicio una semana que podría catalogar como un infierno, al parecer entre Plagg y Kagami le habían sembrado una idea que le era imposible de quitarse, y era el de pensar en Marinette, y como si esta supiera de su problema parecía estar por todos lados, y por supuesto Claude LaBlanc estaba a su alrededor la mayor parte de las veces. Parecían no ser más que amigos, pero era claro que cada vez eran más cercanos, mientras que a él apenas y le daba saludos amables, conversaciones casuales y miradas indescifrables, como si hubiera cometido una falta terrible.

El miércoles fue uno de esos días en donde se arrepentía de haber insistido tanto por almorzar en la escuela, generalmente lograba un descanso de la chica de coletas y todos los pensamientos con los que ahora luchaba, ya que ella seguía yendo a casa a almorzar y "el americano" entonces dividía su tiempo entre los demás chicos del salón y alguna que otra chica que se acercaba a hacerle la platica. Había puesto particular atención en esas interacciones, buscando algún indicador de que el tipo fuera un don juan cualquiera, pero aunque lo veía ser amable con ellas, no daba ninguna muestra especial de interés, y no era el único, un par de veces había visto a Alya observarlo también, pero cuando volteaba para preguntarle que opinaba la sonrisa emocionada de la chica le instalaba un malestar en la garganta.

Pero ese día al parecer Marinette había decidido quedarse para el almuerzo, lo que significaba que tendría que verla durante todo el descanso y seguramente con ella al castaño haciéndola reír. Salieron solo los cuatro camino a la cafetería, Alya y Marinette iban caminando un par de pasos delante de ellos, al parecer comentando muy animadas algo relativo a un proyecto de la chica azabache, y no pudo evitar verla atentamente, era su imaginación o cada día parecía más atractiva, sacudiendo la cabeza deshecho esa idea, llegaron a tomar sus alimentos de la barra, puso especial atención a como ella se mordía el labio inferior seleccionando lo que tomaría, y no pudo evitar el súbito pensamiento de querer liberar ese labio con su mano, claro, estar separado por sus dos amigos ayudo a reprimir su impulso. Tomaron asiento en una mesa a un lado del resto de sus amigos y justo cuando Nino empezaba a comentarle sobre la nueva mezcla en la que trabajaba el nuevo se acerco a sus amigas

\- Marinette - le dijo en tono emocionado - ya tengo la lista con los números

\- Ohh que maravilla - dijo contenta la de coletas - justo le decía a Alya que ya tengo todo el material.

\- Genial, solo me faltan los de Nino y Adrien, chicos ya escogieron sus números?

Ohhh si los números, ahora que el equipo de baloncesto estaba armado se habían decidido por hacer incluso uniformes, por lo que cada uno debía llevar un número, por decisión unánime nadie podía llevar el 1 y el 10, así que podían usar el número que quisieran fuera de esos, recibió la lista de Nino, que ya había escogido su número, vio la lista, muchos habían elegido el día de su cumpleaños, pero no quería hacer eso, así que pensó que ya era parte de un equipo, un equipo de 2, y con una sonrisa escogió ese numero y le paso la lista directo a la azabache, que como había hecho desde el lunes, le dio una mirada extraña y un escueto "Gracias"

Escucho que comentaban algo más acerca de los uniformes, Marinette por supuesto se había ofrecido a hacerlos, pero LeBlanc se había negado a aceptar su oferta, diciendo que no era correcto, así que entre todos cooperaron para mandarlos a hacer.

Y justo cuando estaba por ofrecerse a recogerlos un estruendo se escucho, y vieron una capa de polvo levantarse desde la puerta de la escuela, y antes de que pudiera pensar en que pasaba una sacudida los tiro a todos, se puso a resguardo detrás de la mesa cuando una serie de escombros voló por todos lados, antes de pensar en nada se giro para asegurarse de que la azabache estuviera a cubierto, y por un segundo se quedo helado, claro que estaba bien, y era por que Claude LeBlanc la tenía prácticamente envuelta por completo.

Una tercera explosión y lluvia de escombros lo saco de su aturdimiento, y entonces aprovecho que todos se cubrían para salir de la cafetería y buscar un lugar para transformarse.

\- Esto debe ser un akuma de los grandes - dijo Plagg saliendo de su camisa

\- Y que lo digas - aún estaba molesto por le escena de "el americano" envolviendo a la joven de ojos azules. - Plagg Las Garras!

Se apresuro a saltar al techo más cercano y busco el origen de las explosiones, tuvo que reprimir el impulso de regresar a la cafetería y asegurarse de que todos estaban bien, nadie en particular, se dijo a si mismo, pero entonces vio llegar desde el otro lado a Ladybug, y decidió que era primero la batalla.

\- Que tenemos Chat? - pregunto ella colocándose a su lado, y sintió que algo volvía a ser como antes

\- Al parecer una especie de demoledor - le dijo señalando al extraño sujeto que llevaba en las manos unos grandes bolas que lanzaba y destruían todo - no puedo ni imaginarme que le paso

\- Supongo que demolieron sus sueños - dijo ella con un tono divertido y no pudo evitar verla sorprendido.

Con un guiño ella se lanzo a perseguir al akuma, y por supuesto él la siguió, tuvieron que perseguirlo por gran parte de Paris, y pensó que era una suerte que su Lady pudiera regresar todo a la normalidad, por que ahora si que estaban rompiendo todo.

Los cubrió girando su bastón cuando una lluvia de escombros los alcanzo

\- No sé cuanto podremos resistir - le dijo ya bastante agotado

\- De acuerdo, creo que el akuma está en el casco de protección - dijo ella observando al hombre atentamente.

\- Es hora del plan My Lady? - le pregunto con una gran sonrisa

\- Es hora del plan gatito - confirmo ella y luego invoco su amuleto encantado.

Y por que no, recibió como siempre lo menos esperado, un ventilador. La vio revisar todo al rededor, pero antes de que le pudiera preguntar si tenía alguna idea tuvo que tomarla en brazos para esquivar una de las bolas de demolición. Perdieron de vista por un momento al villano debido al polvo que se levanto, y entonces ella exclamo emocionada

\- Lo tengo, gatito, prepárate para recibir un envío especial

\- Siempre listo Bugaboo!

Y sin decir nada más la vio saltar hacía uno de los pocos locales aún en pie cercano a donde estaba el hombre, y de repente escucho el ruido del ventilador y una nueva nube de polvo se levanto, se preocupo por ella pero entonces un objeto voló casi directo a él, el casco! así que sin pensarlo más activo su poder y lo destruyo, vio salir a la mariposa y desde un techo cercano su compañera lanzo el yoyo para atraparla.

Con satisfacción vio como todo se reconstruía, incluso él mismo. Salto para llegar a ella y chocar sus puños

\- Ganamos! - dijeron al mismo tiempo

\- Te veo mucho más animada My Lady! - le dijo tomando su mano con coquetería para llevarla a sus labios, como había extrañado esto

\- Y yo a ti más descarado chaton - le contesto retirando su mano con diversión

Pero como sus prodigios empezaron no pudieron seguir platicando, se despidieron con una sonrisa, y se apresuro a regresar a la escuela. Estaba animado, se había sentido muy bien en esta batalla, sin duda las cosas estaban tomando su curso nuevamente, incluso se apresuro a darle a Plagg su queso, no tenía muchos ánimos para escucharlo arruinarle el momento.

Corrió hacia la cafetería, y vio a varios reuniéndose en la puerta comentando lo que había pensado, justo cuando llegaba hasta ellos Claude se aparto corriendo hacia la puerta que acababa de pasar, confundido se detuvo, pero el chico lo paso de largo

\- Marinette, estás bien? - le escucho exclamar y entonces se giro para verlo alcanzar a la azabache que venía corriendo un poco desaliñada.

\- Si, todo bien - le contesto la otra con una sonrisa y entonces sus ojos se conectaron con los de él, y de nuevo sintió ese incomodo nudo en el estomago.

\- Me asuste cuando en la confusión te perdí - le dijo el castaño y para su horror vio que la sujetaba de los hombros y la inspeccionaba

\- No te preocupes, fue una locura - y entonces le pregunto a él y sintió que el nudo aflojaba un poco - Adrien, todo bien?

\- Si muchas gracias Marinette - le dijo con una sonrisa

\- Bien - confirmo ella pareciendo incomoda.

\- Vamos con los demás - invito Claude, haciendo que ella brincará como si hubiera olvidado que él estaba con ellos

\- Si por supuesto.

Y entonces ella camino a un lado del castaño volviendo a ignorarlo, era como si ella hubiera decidido no tenerlo más entre sus amigos, y solo tolerarlo, como si hubieran dado unos 20 pasos atrás. Vaya sorpresa, no necesito que Plagg le pinchará la burbuja, la azabache se había encargado de eso en solo unos segundos.

Y así siguió la semana, siendo tratado con cordialidad por parte de la azabache, pero nada que ver con la amistad que creía que habían logrado, así que aquí estaba el viernes, a la salida de la escuela esperando por su auto cuando vio llegar a Luka con paso tranquilo. El chico pareció notar su nada agradable estado de animo, por que se acerco a saludarlo y le ofreció una sonrisa tranquila

\- Hola Adrien - le dijo y lo observo con paciencia

\- Que hay Luka, vienes por Juleka? - pregunto para evadir la incomodidad que sintió ante el chico

\- No, Jules salió con Rosita y Mylene - se encogió de hombros - en realidad venía a buscar a Marinette.

Genial, otro que buscaba a Marinette, que pasaba de repente con todo el mundo, pero intento que su molestia no se notara

\- No la he visto salir - y entonces como una ayuda del cielo recibió un mensaje, genial vendrían ya por él, por primera vez quería estar en su cuarto que afuera, pero como parecía que la vida estaba ensañada con él resultaba que no podrían recogerlo por algún problema con la agenda de su padre, así que podía esperar a que se desocupara su chofer o ir solo a casa, - Maldición

\- Todo bien? - pregunto el músico amablemente

\- No vienen todavía por mi, para una vez que tengo la tarde libre y todo lo que quiero es encerrarme - dijo sin pensar, por que realmente necesitaba soltarlo.

Noto la mirada curiosa del músico sobre él, pero antes de que pudieran decir nada escucharon la risa de la azabache, así que ambos voltearon a buscarla, y por que no, venía con "el americano", con una sonrisa radiante que se quedo congelada cuando los vio a ambos en la puerta.

\- Luka? - dijo la chica con una voz estrangulada

\- Hola MaMaMaMarinette - la saludo el chico con una sonrisa y una tonada alegre.

\- Que sorpresa! - por alguna perversa razón disfruto verla incomoda, y si había alguien que podía por fin quitar a Claude de su al rededor seguro era Luka, era un chico mayor, talentoso, como disfrutaría esto!

\- Pensé en pasar a ver si tenías planes o algo? - pregunto con amabilidad, listo, adiós Claude!

\- Pues yo de hecho… - la vio removerse, bien, estaba arto de verla con esa actitud seca y segura, prefería por mucho a la dulce y tímida chica. - Perdón Luka, es que ya he quedado con… - y entonces señalando al castaño se apresuro a presentarlo - Luka, Claude.

\- Que hay - saludo el castaño al músico, y le pareció que ambos se evaluaban ligeramente - lo siento Marinette, no pensé que tuvieras ya planes.

\- No pasa nada - dijo rápidamente el mayor, y quiso gritarle que que estaba haciendo - debí preguntar antes.

\- No es nada del otro mundo - dijo el castaño dando un paso al frente, y con una sonrisa hacia la chica giro hacia el músico - solo iremos a dar la vuelta por Trocadero y por una crepe, si gustas acompañarnos.

Tanto Marinette como él abrieron los ojos la máximo, y entonces ella vio al castaño como si no pudiera creer lo que había dicho. Pero la reacción que más le sorprendió fue la de Luka, que negó con un risa.

\- No, no, no se preocupen, de hecho estaba pensando en ofrecerle a Adrien ir a por algo y que viera unas partituras en las que he trabajado

\- Como? - le pregunto sin entender que estaba pasando

\- Bien - dijo entonces la azabache, claramente queriendo salir de ahí - entonces nosotros…

\- Si Marinette - le dijo su amigo y con un asentimiento se hizo a un lado - te busco después, tengo algunas ideas para los nuevos trajes de la banda

\- Si claro - le dijo ella y con un gesto de la mano se despidió - bien entonces nos vemos luego.

\- Hasta luego - dijo Claude con aparente calma y con una mano guío suavemente a la chica escaleras abajo.

Que había pasado, de repente tuvo el impulsivo pensamiento de ir y encargarse él mismo de quitar la mano del castaño de la espalda de la chica, pero nuevamente alguien lo freno, esta vez fue su amigo.

\- Que dices? - le pregunto poniéndose claramente en su camino, como si supiera lo que estuvo a punto de hacer.

\- Sobre que? - pregunto con mayor rudeza de la que quería

\- Vamos a tomar algo y me das tu opinión sobre las partituras?

Estuvo a punto de decirle que no, que lo que tenía que hacer era ir y recuperar a Marinette, por alguna razón prefería verla con el músico que con "el americano", tal vez por que lo conocía y sabía que sería incapaz de dañar a la chica, que era un chico que jamas se pasaría de la raya. Pero acabo asintiendo y caminando junto con el otro hacia un café cercano.

Se instalaron en una mesa pegada a la pared, pero contrario a lo que había dicho el de ojos azules no le mostró partituras, se quedo observándolo, hasta que no pudo más y soltó lo que le estaba carcomiendo el cerebro

\- Por que dejaste que eso pasará? - le dijo de golpe

\- Deje que pasará? - pregunto el otro con tranquilidad tamborileando una melodía en la mesa

\- Por que la dejaste ir con él - le dijo exasperado.

\- Por que no tenía nada que decir al respecto - dijo el otro como si señalara lo obvio

\- Como que?… - lo miro incrédulo - pensé que ella te gustaba

\- De verdad? - dijo el otro con un tono irónico - Pues no.

\- No? - casi grita sorprendido

\- Estoy enamorado de ella - aclaro el otro con seguridad

No supo que decir, él había dicho esas palabras sobre su compañera de batallas muchas veces, pero su tono siempre había sido ensoñador, como si caminara por las nubes, no pensaba nunca haberse escuchado tan profundo y seguro, casi orgulloso de decirlo.

\- Y entonces por que no hiciste nada? - le pregunto confundido

\- Por que ella no me ama a mi - la simpleza y aceptación en esa frase lo hizo sentir respeto por su amigo.

\- Podrías luchar por ella - le dijo.

\- Sólo la lastimaría - dijo el otro y con un suspiro lo miro fijamente - Si tanto te molesta, por que no has hecho nada tú?

La pregunta lo sorprendió, pero no se encontró capaz de repetir la explicación que le había dado a Kagami, ahora tras esa semana tenía la idea de que decir eso era estúpido.

\- Además - interrumpió sus pensamiento el otro sin dejar de observarlo - ella no necesita que la cuiden

\- Que quieres decir? - pregunto sin entender, claro que lo necesitaba, era una chica demasiado amable e inocente, claro que tenían que protegerla!

\- Ella es bastante lista

\- Nunca diría lo contrario, pero no se trata de eso

\- Entonces de que se trata?

\- Es solo que Claude LeBlanc no me parece el chico adecuado para ella

\- Creo que es ella la que debe decidir eso, no? - dijo el otro casi con burla.

Claro que él lo sabía, y como su amigo debía apoyarla y estar ahí para ella y todo eso, pero algo dentro de si se revelaba ante esa idea, y como si su amigo lo intuyera lo vio reacomodarse en la silla con una pose relajada y una sonrisa divertida

\- Además si lo que te preocupa es que ella sea demasiado inocente para salir con chicos - hubo algo en el tono de voz del mayor que lo hizo verlo con asombro, jamás le había escuchado un tono tan descarado y fanfarrón - no te preocupes, ya me encargue de eso.

Perdió por completo la razón en ese momento, un segundo estaba viendo la sonrisa altanera del chico que había considerado intachable, y al siguiente está sobre de él estampando su puño en el pómulo del otro. Su amigo logro reponerse de la sorpresa y esquivar un siguiente golpe, y entre forcejeos los meseros lograron separarlos

\- Diablos hombre! - le dijo el músico recuperándose - Esperaba que reaccionaras pero no así

\- Voy a hacerte… - estuvo a punto de decir cenizas, pero un mordisco de su kwami lo hizo detenerse

\- Largo! - grito uno de los hombres que lo detenían, y para su asombro el otro dejo un billete en la mesa y tomo las cosas de ambos

En cuanto los sacaron del café estuvo a punto de volver a lanzarse sobre Luka, pero el de cabello azul se apresuro a sujetarlo en una llave

\- No le he puesto una mano encima - le dijo sin soltar el agarre

\- Y nunca lo harás - le amenazo totalmente fuera de si

\- Tú me lo impedirás? - lo desafió el otro haciendo que se removiera, pero no logro soltarse. - Si te suelto te calmarás?

\- Por que lo has dicho - le exigió - como puedes atreverte a insinuar algo así

\- Sólo creí que era momento de que alguien te sacara de tu negación - dijo el otro soltando un poco el agarre.

Entonces se soltó de la llave y lo vio furioso, a que demonios había jugado

\- Que diablos pretendes?

\- La pregunta es que pretendes tú - le cuestiono el otro - crees que puedes evitar que otros nos fijemos en ella, que realmente la ves como una amiga?

Se quedo viendo al joven, que empezaba a mostrar una mancha en el pómulo, y de repente sintió que perdía el piso, eso no le podía estar pasando, no supo que decir, se inclino apoyándose en sus rodillas, vio sus nudillos rojos y fue consciente por primera vez de lo que había hecho. Nunca la ira lo había cegado de esa manera, nunca nada lo había enfurecido así, la sola idea de que Marinette estuviera con otro, hizo a su estomago revolverse.

Y entonces las palabras de Kagami vinieron a su mente "a Claude LeBlanc no le interesa ser su amigo".

\- Maldición - exclamo levantándose y llevando su manos a su cabello

\- Bien - aprobó su amigo - ahora debería devolverte el golpe, pero creo que te lo pasaré por esta vez

\- Luka… yo - quiso disculparse, pero no sé creía capaz de decir nada coherente

\- Yo me he retirado - y lo vio tomar sus cosas - básicamente por que no quiero que sufra, pero ese chico, él no se retirará, y si me permites la observación, sabe muy bien que estrategia usar.

Y así sin más se dio la media vuelta y lo dejo a media calle. Recogió de un tirón su mochila y en cuanto sintió a su kwami removerse en su camisa soltó de muy mal humor

\- Ahora no, simplemente ahora no Plagg

\- Te lo dije - ahhhhhh por que el condenado gato no podía guardarse la satisfacción para él mismo.


	6. Chapter 6

Pese a que insistió en que no era necesario que la acompañara a casa, Claude había dicho que tal vez aprovecharía para comprar unas galletas para su mamá, por lo que habían platicado el chico estaba muy unido a su madre, de quien hablaba con diversión y cariño, lo que la hacía sentir mucha ternura por él. Llegaron y entraron a la panadería, donde su madre estaba tras el mostrador

\- Hola cariño - la saludo

\- Hola mamá, te presento a Claude, es nuevo en mi clase - dijo presentando al chico

\- Es un placer - dijo en tono educado el chico, y luego con una sonrisa giro hacia ella - realmente te pareces a tu mamá.

\- Gracias - dijeron ambas con una sonrisa.

\- Bueno y que tal estuvo la practica - pregunto su mamá

\- Muy bien, hasta pude avanzar y botar el balón al mismo tiempo - comento muy orgullosa

\- Ohhh me hubiera encantado ver eso

\- De hecho lo hizo muy bien - la halago el joven castaño haciéndola sonrojar

\- Quieren tomar algo - y no pudo evitar notar que su mamá miraba con interés al chico

\- Muchas gracias señora, pero ya debo ir casa, quise aprovechar para comprar unas galletas para mi madre, dice que son las mejores

\- Vaya, pues eso es muy halagador - y noto que incluso su madre reaccionaba con encanto ante el chico - tenemos recién horneadas

\- Perfecto!

Y no pudo evitar reír ante el entusiasmo de su amigo. Su madre quiso darle las galletas gratis, pero el chico insistió en pagarlas, o no podría volver por más. Se despidió con una sonrisa de ambas y se fue con un alegre "nos vemos el lunes"

\- Es un chico muy guapo - dijo su mamá en cuanto se quedaron solas

\- Mamá! - exclamo abochornada

\- Y por lo que vi, muy atento

\- Si, es muy amable, pero solo eso - aclaro

\- Pues no es lo que me pareció - le dijo su mamá con un guiño divertido

\- Tú también? - no pudo evitar exclamar

\- Así que no soy la única que lo noto

\- Alya y ahora también Kagami insisten en que le gusto - dijo sentándose agobiada

\- Y eso sería tan malo? - le pregunto con cariño la mujer

\- No lo sé - y frotándose la cara con las manos por fin hablo al respecto - es encantador, no hay forma de negarlo, y muy guapo, pero no quiero lastimarlo

\- Cariño - y tomando su mano la hizo mirarla - eres muy joven para cerrarte ante tu primera decepción amorosa.

\- La primera! - dijo alterada - no me digas que tendré que pasar por esto más de una vez.

\- Bueno no - intento consolarla su mamá - no lo puedo saber, algunas veces se tienen que besar muchos sapos, y otras no, pero nunca es sencillo

\- No lo fue para ti? - le pregunto, ya que no se podía imaginar a su mamá mas que enamorada de su papá.

\- No, no lo fue, pero al final encontré al indicado - y entonces con cierta divertida maldad le dijo en voz baja - y tampoco es siempre fácil

Rieron juntas y dejo que le diera un abrazo, le dijo que descansaría el resto de la tarde.

Claro que no subió a descansar, se había tomado todo el día libre, pero no podía perder de vista sus prioridades, así que en cuanto llego a su habitación saco la caja de los miraculous, y cerro los ojos para decidir que debía seguir.

\- Pensé que descansarías por hoy - le dijo la pequeña moteada

\- No Tikki - dijo ella colocándose la pulsera de la tortuga - Hola Wayzz

\- Maestra - la saludo la pequeña tortuga

\- Y… y… y… - entonces tomo el prodigio del zorro - Trixx!

\- Hola Marinette - era curioso como cada kwami tenia su personalidad, algo que estaba cuidando de registrar en las fichas que estaba generando de cada uno de los prodigios, no solo de los poderes

\- Hola Trixx, te gustaría ayudarme con algunas pruebas

\- Claro, en lo que preparas todo puedo ver el blog de mi antigua portadora?

\- Por su puesto - le dijo con cariño, le dolía terriblemente saber que no podría volver a darle su prodigio a Alya, y aunque sabía que tal vez algún día tendría que elegir nuevos portadores, la idea le parecía chocante, ella seguía pensando que los portadores que había elegido eran perfectos.

Mientras los kwamis se entretenían en la computadora, subió a su terraza, en donde solía trabajar, había creado un área cerrada, bastante discreta, en donde podía guardar algunos frascos y cosas por el estilo, simulando que era una pequeña zona de cosas para jardinería, por supuesto ahora tenía que también invertir tiempo a la jardinería, para que todo fuera creíble, pero al menos ahora había más flores y hasta algunas yerbas que podían usarse en la pastelería, sus papás estaban encantados al menos.

Intento recrear de memoria algunas de las formulas que el maestro Fu le había enseñado, y por un buen rato pudo liberar su mente de todo lo demás.

El domingo decidió dedicarlo a los pendientes de la escuela, guardiana o no debía terminar este año con buenas notas si quería seguir con sus estudios, así que solo se distrajo para charlar un rato con Alya y enviarle un mensaje a Kagami, ya que se había quedado con la incomoda sensación de que de alguna manera había generado un problema entre su amiga y Adrien, suspiro con tristeza y entonces se esforzó por recordar que ambos eran sus amigos, y que como buena amiga debía apoyarlos y estar contenta con su felicidad, aunque algo acido la recorriera cada vez que la palabra amiga llegaba a su mente. La respuesta fue amable pero corta, y no dio mucho pie a una conversación ni por mensaje, y la verdad no tuvo el animo para llamarle, no quería escucharla lamentarse si habían discutido, ni ponerla incomoda si todo iba de las mil maravillas, así que solo le dijo que esperaba verla pronto y se concentro en sus tareas, mientras los tres kwamis que le harían compañía esa semana jugaban a perseguirse por su cuarto.

El lunes llego temprano, le había prometido a Trixx que podría ir por ese día al colegio para que viera por un rato a Alya, aunque no la pudiera saludar ni nada, así que se había colocado el prodigio lo más oculto que podía, le había tenido que hacer un amarre a su ropa interior para no correr el riesgo de que se asomara, y aquí estaba dando algunas recomendaciones en voz baja al pequeño zorro.

\- Recuerda que no puede verte - le dijo por millonésima vez - lo siento, estoy muy nerviosa, no me gusta salir con más de un prodigio de casa

\- Está bien, lamento haber insistido tanto - dijo apenado el pequeño ser

\- No te preocupes, solo seamos muy cuidadosos, de acuerdo? - pregunto a los dos seres mágicos, quienes asintieron con la cabeza y entonces un movimiento detrás de ella la sorprendió

\- Adrien! - ohhhh esperaba que no hubiera visto nada - no te escuche llegar

\- Lo siento - no vio ninguna muestra de que hubiera escuchado o visto nada - no quise asustarte

\- Está bien - suspiro aliviada, y decidió que era momento de ser buena amiga - de hecho me alegra encontrarte antes de las clases.

\- De verdad? - lucia sorprendido, tal vez estaba molesto por lo del sábado

\- Si, yo quería pedirte una disculpa - se apresuro a decir, antes que el revoloteo de las mariposas la dejara sin poder decir nada - no quise que te sintieras incomodo o te molestaras por que invite a Kagami el sábado.

\- No tienes que disculparte por eso - y casi soltó un suspiro, por que tenía que ser tan perfecto

\- Bueno, es que parecías un poco… - molesto iba a decir, pero no quiso sonar ruda

\- Nada fue tu culpa - o sea que si estaba molesto? - Supongo que no has hablado con Kagami

\- No - e hizo un enorme esfuerzo por ignorar el bloque de plomo que sintió cuando él dijo el nombre de la chica que había elegido - le escribí un mensaje ayer, pero me comento que estaba con muchos pendientes - se esforzó por decir con normalidad.

\- Me lo imagino - bien, ahora era momento de acabar con la tortura, no?

\- Bueno, solo quería decir que lamento si estropee algún plan que pudieran tener, o si tú preferías que ella no fuera - y detesto hablar rápido y atropelladamente, pero realmente quería salir de ahí - lo que quiero decir es que tal vez no querías que te viera jugar, o algo

\- Marinette - y se quedo congelada, odiaba y adoraba al mismo tiempo cuando el decía su nombre - está bien, en realidad yo debería darte las gracias por invitarla, por ser tan buena amiga con ella.

Eso fue todo, ella era para él una amiga, pero hubo algo en el hecho de que le agradeciera que fuera buena amiga de su novia que la hizo sentir furiosa, como si él supiera que ella haría cualquier cosa por verlo feliz, Maldición! quiso gritar y patalear en ese momento, ante su encantadora sonrisa, estaba harta, ya no podía más. Bien, era cierto que en los sentimientos no se manda, no podía obligar a Adrien Agreste a quererla a ella y no a Kagami, no podía odiar a Kagami por se la chica que el rubio había elegido, por que realmente le tenía cariño aún contra su voluntad, pero tampoco podían obligarla a querer al chico frente a ella solo como amigo, no lo quería así, lo amaba y estaba cansada de simular que todo estaba bien, y si no podía tener su amor, él no tendría su amistad.

\- Kagami es una gran chica - dijo por fin, y entonces decidió dar por terminado su estúpido intento por olvidar al rubio, y ser la buena amiga en que la había condenado - y ahora se que soy muy afortunada por contar con su amistad, me queda más que claro por que siempre te ha gustado.

Era claro que él no entendía el trasfondo del tono de su declaración, y no le importo, aunque vio su cara de confusión por su tono seco no dijo nada más, y decidió salir de ahí, dejando que su corazón latiera desbocado, y que las mariposas revolotearan, evito verlo por que simplemente ya no tenía fuerzas para fingir que todo estaba bien, y si para sanar tenía que simplemente alejarse de él, así seria, nadie la podía obligar a lo contrario, así como nadie podía obligar al rubio a enamorarse de ella.

Ese día había quedado en quedarse a la hora del almuerzo, para ayudar a los chicos con sus uniformes, pero se disculpo con Claude entre clases, solo le dijo que tenía ganas de ir a casa, él por supuesto el joven se mostró amable incluso ofreciéndose a acompañarla, cosa que ella no acepto.

El miércoles se sintió lista para permanecer durante el almuerzo, así que camino rumbo a la cafetería junto con Alya, comentándole sobre los materiales y las ideas que tenía para el apoyo que darían al equipo de los chicos. Su nueva política de no intentar controlar sus sentimientos parecía estar resultando, al menos la tortura se había reducido a tener que soportar su estomago y corazón descontrolados cuando veía o estaba cerca del rubio, sin tener que torturar a su mente por evitarlo. Suponía que solo el tiempo iría erradicando sus sentimientos, le ayudaría bastante que él entendiera la indirecta y dejará de verla, hablarle e intentar tenerla como amiga.

Y al mismo tiempo parecía que la lista de momentos que le debía a Claude LeBlanc crecía y crecía, no estaba segura de si el chico ya sabía lo que estaba pasando, y a propósito llegaba cuando estaba en una situación incomoda, salvándola de si misma, o si sólo era increíblemente oportuno. Y ese día no fue la excepción, por que apenas se habían sentado en la mesa, y mientras Nino empezaba a comentar algo de una mezcla no pudo evitar sentir la mirada del modelo sobre ella, tal vez se estaba volviendo loca pero también la había sentido mientras tomaban sus charolas, y estaba a punto de estallar cuando el castaño se sentó junto a ella

\- Marinette - le dijo en tono emocionado - ya tengo la lista con los números

\- Ohh que maravilla - era fácil contagiarse de su entusiasmo - justo le decía a Alya que ya tengo todo el material.

\- Genial, solo me faltan los de Nino y Adrien, chicos ya escogieron sus números?

Lo vio extender la lista hacía el de lentes, esté rápidamente selecciono un número y la paso al rubio, lo vio pensar un momento y no pudo evitar notar la forma de su mano cuando escribía el numero seleccionado, tuvo curiosidad de por que elegía ese en particular, pero se la trago, las mariposas se encargarían de ella.

\- Ya encargue los uniformes, solo debo enviar la lista de los números - le dijo el castaño animado

\- Yo pude haber ayudado con eso - dijo con una mueca, aunque en el fondo agradecía no tener todo ese trabajo extra

\- Tu talento no debe desperdiciarse en unos uniformes de baloncesto - dijo el otro guiñándole el ojo y haciéndola sonrojar

Y antes de que pudiera contestar cualquier cosa un estruendo y una nube de polvo los sorprendió, estaba a punto de levantarse para buscar una salida cuando el suelo se sacudió y los tiro de sus sillas, no pudo contener un "Auch" debido al sentón. Vio volar escombros por todos lados hasta que sintió como un par de brazos tiraban de ella, por un instante tuvo la ilusión de que era Adrien quien la envolvía para protegerla, pero fue otra voz la que escucho

\- No te muevas, te tengo - Claude, pensó con desconcierto.

\- Tenemos que salir de aquí - le dijo sin poder salir de su agarre

\- Quédate detrás de mi - no le podía decir que de hecho tenía que salir de su vista, y no sabía como haría ahora para escabullirse - Mi primer akuma! - escucho que decía el castaño con cierta emoción

\- Bienvenido a Paris - le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Fue Alya quien dio la señal de que todos podían salir, busco en la confusión al rubio, pero entre el polvo y el movimiento de todos no lo pudo ubicar, y como fuera ahora mismo lo que tenía que hacer era escabullirse, pero su amigo la tenía fuertemente sujeta de la mano, fue casi un golpe de suerte que en ese momento alguien los empujara y el agarre se aflojara, y no perdió tiempo en aprovechar la oportunidad.

Regreso a la cafetería y busco un lugar cubierto, justo cuando vio pasar a su compañero por los tejados, bien esto claramente requería de ambos. Tikki salió de su bolsa y se vieron solo un momento.

\- Ojalá pudieras ir por un aliado - le dijo la pequeña

\- No hay tiempo - se apresuro a contestar - vamos, Chat ya debe haberlo encontrado.

\- De acuerdo!

\- TIKKI MOTAS!

No tardo en encontrar a su compañero, y se coloco junto él

\- Que tenemos Chat? - le pregunto evaluando al villano

\- Al parecer una especie de demoledor - tal vez era ella la que ahora estaba más tranquila, pero se sintió como en los viejos tiempos junto al chico, segura y relajada - no puedo ni imaginarme que le paso

\- Supongo que demolieron sus sueños - no pudo evitar bromear.

Le guiño el ojo y se lanzo a perseguir al akuma, y sintió a su compañero a su espalda, tuvo la preocupación de toda la destrucción que estaba provocando el sujeto, pero decidió que no era momento de preocuparse por eso.

Se cubrió detrás de su compañero cuando una nueva lluvia de escombro se levanto, y disfruto de volver a sentir esa seguridad y confianza, no es que no hubiera confiado en el últimamente, es que algo se sentía raro, suponía que todas las nuevas responsabilidades la habían puesto nerviosa.

\- No sé cuanto podremos resistir - lo escucho agotado y estuvo muy de acuerdo.

\- De acuerdo, creo que el akuma está en el casco de protección - le confirmo.

\- Es hora del plan My Lady? - disfruto mucho de su sonrisa coqueta.

\- Es hora del plan gatito - e invoco su amuleto encantado.

Con el ventilador en mano, empezó a ver al rededor para entender que tenía que hacer, permitiéndose concentrarse solo en eso, no le sorprendió que fuera él quien la sacara del peligro de un nuevo ataque, y entonces la idea llego.

\- Lo tengo, gatito, prepárate para recibir un envío especial

\- Siempre listo Bugaboo! - le dijo él con su tono encantador.

Se apresuro hacía uno de los pocos locales en pie y sin perder tiempo conecto el ventilador, antes de echarlo andar al máximo registro bien la posición del villano, ya que en cuanto activara el ventilador tendría que actuar casi a ciegas, lo prendió y se lanzo hacía adelante, realmente tenía buena suerte, por que logros colgarse de la espalda del sujetos esquivando por milímetros una de las masas que tenía por manos, y arranco el casco, lanzándolo con fuerza. No se demoro mucho en saltar hasta un techo, o no podría ver a la mariposa entre el polvo.

Fue un alivió ver como todo quedaba reparado, y en cuanto su compañero aterrizó junto a ella chocaron puños

\- Ganamos! - dijeron al mismo tiempo dijo con emoción

\- Te veo mucho más animada My Lady! - comentó el con galantería

\- Y yo a ti más descarado chaton - dijo marcando su espacio personal, pero internamente emocionada por volver a la dinámica familiar entre ellos.

Y entonces sus aretes sonaron, le dio una sonrisa a manera de despedida, y salió rumbo a un callejón cercano, le dio un macarrón a Tikki

\- Vaya eso fue…- comento, no sabía que quería decir, agotador, peligroso, pero sobre todo genial

\- Si que fue una gran batalla - le dijo con una sonrisa su amiga entre mordidas.

\- Debemos regresar, descansa!

Llego a la escuela y vio delante de ella a Adrien llegando a donde sus amigos estaban reunidos, pero antes de que pensara en dar la media vuelta Claude salió a su encuentro.

\- Marinette, estás bien? - le pregunto el castaño y vio que no era el único que volteaba a verla

\- Si, todo bien - sonrío para contestarle y no pudo evitar ver por u segundo hacía el rubio, que también la miraba.

\- Me asuste cuando en la confusión te perdí - pero su mirada regreso a su nuevo amigo cuando sus manos tomaron sus hombros, revisando que en verdad estuviera bien.

\- No te preocupes, fue una locura - se apresuro a asegurar, y antes de pensar lo que hacía se dirigió al rubio- Adrien, todo bien?

\- Si muchas gracias Marinette - le contesto con una sonrisa el modelo

\- Bien - y por supuesto con su sonrisa hizo que su tonto corazón brincará en su pecho.

\- Vamos con los demás - con eso el castaño la saco de su aturdimiento, de verdad que le debía algún regalo a este chico por salvarla de si misma

\- Si por supuesto. - le dijo y se dejo acompañar por él, esforzándose por no ver hacia el otro joven.

El resto de la semana paso de manera más tranquila, y si debía de ser sincera, gran parte de su tranquilidad era gracias a dejar de luchar contra sus sentimientos, así que cuando por fin llego el viernes estaba animada por poder tener algo de tiempo libre, tal vez podría seguir trabajando el algunas de las formulas, y podría hacer algo lindo para los kwamis, estaba pensando en eso durante un cambio de clase cuando sintió que alguien la llamaba desde el asiento de atrás, y al girarse se encontró con la sonrisa de Claude.

\- Marinette - le dijo y lo vio titubear un poco - crees que después de clases podamos dar una vuelta o algo?

\- Ohh - eso la sorprendió

\- Si bueno, es que no he tenido mucho tiempo de ir a recorrer mucho - dijo el chico y ella recordó todas las veces que él, a propósito o no, la había ayudado.

\- Si claro, como que tienes en mente? - le pregunto con una sonrisa

\- Bueno, en realidad no sé bien - le confeso el otro

\- No te apures, pensaremos en algo - le confirmo.

La entrada del siguiente maestro los interrumpió, así que con una sonrisa se giro para poner atención a la clase, suspirando sin poder evitar ver la cabellera rubia de enfrente.

Apenas terminar las clases el castaño la alcanzo en los casilleros

\- Yo lo siento - empezó apenado - no se me ha ocurrido nada.

\- No te preocupes - le dijo animada - que te parece si vamos a algún lugar que no recuerdes

\- Bueno, la verdad no recuerdo muchos lugares, así que, qué sugieres?

\- Mmmmm- pensó un momento, y entonces recordó que tenía mucho tiempo sin caminar por Trocadero - que te parece ir a Trocadero - y no pudo ocultar su emoción a lo que él le sonrío

\- Me parece una gran idea.

Caminaron hacía la salida, Alya y Nino se habían ideo rápidamente pues tenían que cuidar a sus hermanos, al menos lo podían hacer juntos.

\- Oye y ya que estaremos en un punto tan turístico - dijo de repente el chico con emoción - crees que podamos hacer algo ridículamente cliché?

\- Cómo qué - pregunto de repente con cautela

\- La verdad es que muero por comer una autentica crepe - eso era algo que no se esperaba, así que no pudo evitar soltar una risa.

Claro está la sonrisa se le congelo en la cara al ver a Luka en la entrada junto con Adrien. Genial! realmente el destino la odiaba, el chico al que le había roto el corazón junto con el que era su amor no correspondido y el pobre que estaba en medio de todo eso, solo por ser su amigo. Decir que el momento fue incomodo era poco, así que realmente agradeció cuando Claude la saco de ahí, ese chico era sin duda uno de los más amables, la sorpresa cuando invitó al músico a ir con ellos casi la hace pegar un brinco, por suerte esto no paso, no creía que su culpa le dejara dar ni medio paso, así que realmente agradeció cuando pudo salir de ese encuentro.

Pero apenas habían caminado un par de cuadras cuando el chico a su lado por fin habló

\- Así que, quieres contarme la historia? - no sabía si era por la sonrisa ladeada, o por el tono ligero pero la pregunta no la incomodo, sin embargo no tenía ánimos de que su patética vida amorosa estropeará esa tarde

\- La verdad es que preferiría no hablar de eso - le contesto con sinceridad

\- De acuerdo - afirmo el otro y antes de que ella dijera nada continuo - ya encontré una escuela de karate - le dijo contento - así que pronto estaré preparándome para probarme para el siguiente nivel

\- Vaya! - exclamo, el chico podía dar la apariencia de ser despreocupado, pero había descubierto que en realidad era bastante responsable.

\- Si, vendrás a verme cuando presente el examen? - le pregunto y se sintió un poco nerviosa, y tenía que aceptar que un ligero revoloteo se levantaba en su estomago cuando esos ojos entre el azul y el verde la veían tan atentamente, aunque lograba controlarlo rápido.

\- Claro - le respondió evitando verlo a los ojos - y estoy segura de que los demás estarán también animados de apoyarte si le platicas.

Si su comentario le había molestado no lo demostró, solo afirmo con una sonrisa sin dejar de observarla, como si analizará más que sus palabras su repentino nerviosismo.

Después de ese pequeño momento el ambiente había vuelto a ser relajado, no volvió a sentir las mariposas revolotear, y debía aceptar que se había divertido muchísimo, tal como lo había pensado, pasar la tarde con este joven era divertido y sencillo, le despertaba una sensación de compañerismo muy agradable, y tuvo el vago pensamiento de que, justo así, debía ser la personalidad civil de Chat Noir.

* * *

Y aquí van dos más, en realidad no es una historia que haya pensado como muy larga, pero al ser desde dos puntos de vista creo que si serán varios capítulos, muchas gracias por los reviews! No siempre me puedo conectar y leer desde la computadora, así que a veces tardo en contestarlos, pero procurare hacerlo con mayor velocidad. Y es que la verdad la app que descargue para poder hacerlo desde mi cel tuvo que pasar a mejor vida por falta de espacio, muchas fotos de gatitos (negros) y bichitos rojos, jajajajaja

un abrazo


	7. Chapter 7

Le hubiera gustado tener un fin de semana tranquilo, pero el sábado por la mañana, cuando salió para ayudarle a sus padres a entregar un pedido tuvo la extraña sensación de que alguien la seguía, y claro solo se le ocurrían dos opciones, y no sabía cual era peor.

Su primer opción, era por supuesto Hawk Moth, uno de sus mayores temores era que descubriera su identidad, y con eso poner en peligro a sus padres, sus amigos y todas las personas que eran importantes para ella, pero al menos sabía que esperar de su enemigo, no es como si hubiera una duda de que intentaría pegarle donde más le doliera, y creía que lo primero que haría sería atacarla con Chat Noir, por eso se había mantenido firme en el tema de las identidades secretas, y ya tenia previsto que hacer si tenía que quitar a sus papás de en medio, había sido una de las decisiones más difíciles de tomar cuando empezó a plantearse todo lo que ser guardiana significaba.

Y luego, la segunda opción eran los guardianes, en cuyo caso lo que más le preocupaba era no saber que esperar de ellos; llegarían como aliados a darles apoyo y guía ahora que el Maestro Fu no estaba, le darían las herramientas y conocimientos que le hacían falta para cumplir con su misión. O no, tal vez ellos no estarían de acuerdo en que ella fuera guardiana, o incluso en que fuera Ladybug, no podía evitar que cuando se plantaba esto las inseguridades del principio se volvieran a hacer presentes, después de todo había fallado terriblemente al permitir que sus sentimientos afectaran su labor con los terribles resultados que ahora estaba pagando.

Por más que los kwamis le habían dicho que no debía sentirse culpable, una parte de ella aún se reprochaba eso, lo cierto es que también se creía responsable de la akumatización de su compañero, por más que lo había resuelto, no dejaba de darle vueltas el hecho de que había sido su error lo que había provocado que pasará, aunque no estuviera segura de la historia detrás, si estaba segura de que había sido su culpa, y si no hubiera sido por Bunnix, bueno ya no tendría que preocuparse por eso, por que estaría muerta junto con todo Paris, y su compañero estaría solo y akumatizado por quien sabe cuanto tiempo.

Con un suspiro se dispuso a seguir su camino aparentando la mayor tranquilidad posible, decidió entretenerse en un par de aparadores para mirar de reojo, no vio a nadie y sin embargo la sensación la acompaño todo el camino, no se demoro mucho en llegar a su destino y entregar el pedido, por suerte no era nada delicado, había pensado en regresar directamente a casa y relajarse y trabajar un poco en su fichero y recetas, pero si no la habían seguido desde que salió no quería conducir a nadie directo a su hogar, así que se decidió por dar un amplio recorrido a través del Sena.

Evito ver sobre su hombro y pensó que sería bueno tener una razón para ese paseo, pensó en escribirle a Luka, y pasar a saludarlo, tal vez podían ver lo del vestuario y poco a poco retomar la normalidad en su amistad, pero a un momento de escribirlo lo pensó mejor, no si la estaban siguiendo, quien fuera, no podía conducirlos a sus amigos, así que guardo el celular, tal vez comprar algo sería suficiente para que se pensará que solo estaba dando un agradable paseo, sintió a Tikki removerse, y con un poco más de rudeza de la que quería le hizo saber que se estuviera quieta.

Decidió entonces ir a alguna tienda de telas, le sería fácil perderse allí, así que camino con calma en esa dirección, se detuvo a comprar un helado en un carrito, y aprovecho para inspeccionar un poco a su alrededor, como si contemplara el paisaje, todo parecía normal, y aún así quería correr a ocultarse y transformarse, pero eso sería un grave error, si realmente la estaban siguiendo y no solo se estaba volviendo paranoica, eso era confirmar cualquier sospecha. Por primera vez se sintió expuesta, nunca lo había pensado, no tenía ningún plan para estos casos, siempre se había imaginado que si tenía que enfrentar un peligro bastaría con transformarse y listo, pero empezaba a darse cuenta de que en realidad necesitaba prevenir algunas cosas más.

Demoro un poco, pero finalmente logro ocultarse entre los rollos de tela, para después salir por una entrada lateral de la tienda, era una suerte que se conociera esas tiendas tan bien. Una vez en la calle se apresuro a casa, y decidió que por ese fin de semana extremaría precauciones, así que no sacó ningún prodigio, ni hizo otra cosa que no fuera sentarse en su escritorio simulando estudiar. Mientras subía por las escaleras le explico a Tikki lo que pensaba y la pequeña moteada estuvo de acuerdo en permanecer oculta, en caso de que alguien la estuviera vigilando.

En realidad dedico gran parte de su domingo a crear algunos planes, que si era sincera había esperado no tener que hacer tan pronto, pero era importante estar preparada. En caso de que algo le sucediera la caja tenía que llegar a manos de Chat Noir, sin que lo nombrará Guardian, eso era algo que no le haría a su amigo, pero confiaba en que él cuidaría de los kwamis hasta que los monjes fueran por la caja, también tenía que cubrir la posibilidad de que ella, Marinette es decir, desapareciera si algo le pasaba a Ladybug, antes había confiado en que el maestro sabría que hacer, ahora era su responsabilidad no dejar en peligro a sus padres, y tenía que prepararse más para cuidar de la caja, aún sin transformarse.

Era una tonta, estas cosas debía haberlas visto desde un principio, se lamento.

Así que el lunes no tuvo problema en llegar temprano, al fin de cuentas apenas y había podido dormir. Se detuvo en la entrada de los casilleros, por que ahí estaban ni más ni menos que Claude y Adrien, cada uno en su casillero, parecía que el destino se empecinaba en tener que encontrarlos juntos, como detestaba eso.

\- Buenos días - dijo tomando aire y caminado hasta su casillero, había forma de pedir que la cambiaran de casillero, tal vez por uno que estuviera en la Patagonia?

\- Buenos días Marinette - la saludo Claude con una sonrisa. Mientras que Adrien solo le daba un saludos con la cabeza y evitaba mirarla.

Ignoro el aguijonazo que eso le ocasiono, tal vez el rubio al fin había aceptado que no quería ser su amiga, así que prácticamente se enterró en su casillero. Hasta que la voz del castaño la saco de sus pensamientos.

\- Que tal estuvo tu fin de semana? - le escucho preguntar y entonces recordó con horror la mañana del sábado lo que le dio una idea.

\- Claude! - exclamo con emoción haciendo que ambos chicos pegara un pequeño brinco - crees que me pudieras ayudar con algo? - le pregunto

\- Claro, ya sabes que lo que sea - le confirmo él

\- Crees que puedas enseñarme defensa personal? - le dijo sin dudar

\- Marinette - escucho que el rubio la llamaba y cuando giro y sintió su mirada no pudo evitar que un nudo se le formara en las tripas - está todo bien? - no pudo controlar las emociones encontradas, el enfado por que casi la ignoro cuando saludo, y ahora algo cálido por su aparente preocupación.

\- Si, todo está bien - contesto al fin, al darse cuenta de que ambos la veían esperando su respuesta - es solo que pensé que sería algo útil, no?

A su respuesta recibió un par de miradas confusas, pero como no se sentía con ánimos de sentir las mariposas de su estomago decidió ignorar al rubio y girar a ver al castaño que lucia un poco incomodo

\- Vaya!, ahora si me sorprendiste - le dijo él y luego como pensando muy bien su respuesta continuo - yo en realidad nunca he sido instructor ni nada de eso

\- Ohh lo siento - dijo apenada por no haber pensado un poco más las cosas - no te preocupes…

\- No, no, no, - la interrumpió el chico - he ayudado en algunas clases y muestras, y a lo mejor si es algo básico si podría ayudarte.

\- Eso suena perfecto - se reanimo - no tiene que ser nada muy complejo, ya sabes solo algo sencillo…

\- Claro, reacción rápida y bloqueo - y luego con una divertida mueca continuó - no creo que el mundo esté preparado para que sepas más.

Y justo cuando soltaba una risa por la expresión de su amigo, un bufido desdeñoso a sus espaldas la hizo voltear para ver a Adrien, que la miraba de manera acusadora, que demonios le pasaba al modelo? ahhhh no tenía humor para eso, una parte de ella quiso plantarle cara y preguntar cuál era su problema? pero la verdad es que su corazón por alguna razón había empezado a brincar de manera descontrolada, así que prefirió quedarse callada

\- Como sea - llamo la atención nuevamente el castaño, así que se giro a verlo - esta semana serán los partidos de basquet, así que si te parece bien la próxima semana nos ponemos de acuerdo

\- Perfecto, muchas gracias - le dijo con una sonrisa, bueno podía tachar algo de su lista

\- Bien, yo ya iba al salón, te veo allá - dijo finalmente el chico nuevo, ella asintió y lo vio salir.

Giro hacía su casillero para terminar de acomodar sus cosas y justo cuando cerro su casillero se topo con el gesto serio de Adrien.

\- Estás segura de que todo está bien? - le pregunto el rubio sin dar rodeos

\- Por que no habría de estarlo? - le dijo un poco más a la defensiva de lo que quería, pero al menos no tartamudeo

\- No lo sé, por que necesitas aprender defensa personal? - le pregunto y no pudo evitar que su corazón danzara como loco, había algo en el tono de voz y la mirada seria del rubio que la hacia sentir incomoda y fascinada, y sin su política de controlar sus sentimientos temía dejarse en evidencia, así que dándose palmadas mentales para reaccionar se apresuro a cerrar su casillero y recoger su mochila.

\- No… digo si… todo está bien… yo… - maldita lengua traidora pensó mortificada antes de tomar aire - solo creo que es algo que cualquier persona debería saber, no?

\- Podrías tomar un curso - señalo el otro sin dejar de lucir molesto

No supo que contestar a eso, no entendía que estaba pasando, y la verdad no tenía ánimos de entenderlo, solo no quiera la preocupación fraternal de Adrien, gracias.

\- Podría - le contestó sin ganas y se dio la media vuelta para recoger sus cosas y salir rumbo al salón.

Durante gran parte del día pudo sentir la mirada del rubio y casi acabo al borde de un colapso nervioso, que estaba pasando?

Agradeció enormemente que los chicos tuvieran que terminar de prepararse para el primer partido de la semana, y se pudo relajar un poco con las demás chicas mientras animaban al equipo. El partido fue mejor de lo que se esperaban y los chicos parecían tener posibilidades de al menos llegar al tercer día de competencia.

Y para sorpresa de todos, y gran gusto de Kim, no solo habían logrado llegar al tercer día de partidos, si no que habían ganado y estaban por primera vez en los partidos finales, así que el viernes todo el grupo estaba emocionado y con un gran alboroto.

\- Chicos - llamo madame Bustier al grupo - vamos chicos por favor - dijo con más fuerza y cuando logro tener toda la atención de sus alumnos continuó - se que todos están muy emocionados por los resultados en el baloncesto, y estoy muy orgullosa por el trabajo en equipo que han hecho, pero tienen que concentrarse un poco.

Hubo un asentimiento general, sin embargo pasaron casi todo el día emocionados por el partido final. Y tuvo que admitir que la emoción de los chicos era contagiosa, incluso había logrado ignorar el hecho de sentir en algunas ocasiones la mirada del rubio sobre ella, sobre todo por que no lograba descifrarla, de hecho si tuviera que explicarlo, él parecía molesto con ella por alguna razón, y aunque una parte de ella quería disculparse y decirle que lamentaba no poder verlo solo como un amigo, la otra, la mayor si era honesta, estaba decidida a no ceder y no forzarse a acabar con sus sentimientos.

Al sonar el timbre que marcaba el final de las clases todos exclamaron emocionados y con un "Mucha suerte" de parte de su profesora los chicos salieron hacia los vestidores, mientras que ellas se organizaban para irlos a apoyar.

\- Y bien chica - le dijo su amiga, que también había notado el raro ambiente entre ella y el rubio - a quien apoyaras?

\- No entiendo - le contesto confundida - pues a nuestro salón claro.

\- Me refiero si animaras a Le Blanc, o le serás fiel a tu rubio favorito - le dijo con una sonrisa descarada

\- No sé de que hablas - dijo disimulando y respingando la nariz - voy a apoyar a todos mis amigos.

\- Como digas - se divirtió la otra a su costa, y no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada indignada.

Así que cuando llego el momento de repartir los banderines que había hecho para animar a sus amigos tuvo especial cuidado de no quedarse con el de ninguno de los chicos, con mucho gusto se quedo con el de Max, que aunque no jugaba se encargaba de ayudar con las jugadas y estadísticas, así que también le habían hecho su playera.

El partido fue emocionante, y tenía que admitir que no había podido evitar estar pendiente del rubio, por que tenía que lucir tan bien? lamento, lo veía concentrado y decidido y no pudo evitar que su interior se contrajera al apreciarlo jugar, ni que su corazón se acelerara cada vez que entre las jugadas sus ojos se conectaban con los de ella, era tal vez un segundo, pero era un segundo que la dejaba casi sin aliento.

Por otro lado tampoco ignoraba las sonrisas que le lanzaba Claude, no podía evitar contestarle con una sonrisa, era algo natural, tenía una de esas sonrisas contagiosas, y aunque le provocaba una ligera emoción, lo cierto es que no lograba emocionarla como en su momento lo hacía el rubio, había empezado a aceptar que el castaño mostraba interés en ella, pero le mortificaba la idea de que no logrará superar nunca al rubio.

El festejo cuando el partido termino fue increíble, su salón había ganado y estaban eufóricos a más no poder, y no los culpaba, nunca habían logrado pasar ni del segundo partido, así que todos estaban contentos. Se reunieron con los chicos bajo las gradas y empezaron a felicitarlos. Sintió un pequeño momento de envidia cuando Alya salto hacía Nino y este la levanto con emoción, debía ser una gran sensación, se alegro por sus amigos, reunirlos había sido una de sus más brillantes ideas!

\- No hay un abrazo para el armador? - le pregunto una voz a su espalda y al girar se encontró con Claude emocionado.

\- Por supuesto - le dijo repentinamente incomoda, pero le dio un abrazo de felicitación que el chico respondió con entusiasmo levantándola un poco del piso.

Se sintió un poco abochornada, así que cuando él la soltó dio un par de pasos hacía atrás, él debió notarlo

\- Lo siento - le dijo apenado - creo que me emocione de más

\- Está bien - intento quitarle peso ella - tienen razón para estarlo.

\- Supongo - y entonces se giro para seguir festejando con los demás, y en ese momento de entre el grupo una mirada verde la hizo sentir aún más incomoda, como si hubiera hecho algo terriblemente malo, ignorándolo le dio la espalda para seguir con el festejo.

Escucho como todos se organizaban para ir a festejar, e intento integrarse sin prestar atención a ninguno de los dos chicos. Pensó por un momento en no ir, pero luego se recompuso, ella no había hecho nada malo, y si Adrien estaba molesto con ella, por alguna razón que no lograba entender, que fuera él quien no fuera al festejo, o que se aguantara.


	8. Chapter 8

Me tarde un poco en subir la versión de Adrien, perdón, pero aquí está listo, y ya están iniciados los siguientes dos, espero en esta misma semana queden, pero debo adelantar que luchar contra los sentimientos no es sano, sobre todo cuando te dan en la cara, o, en todo caso, te tiran de bruces en la colchoneta de entrenamiento.

* * *

Llego a casa dando zancadas, y se alegro de que Nathalie no estuviera para recibirlo, no quería pagar con ella su mal humor. Subió a su cuarto y apenas entrar lanzo su mochila al sillón y se tiro en la cama, sintió a Plagg removerse por el cuarto pero no se fijo en que hacia, ni siquiera giro la cabeza cuando lo sintió acomodarse en la almohada junto a él, sabía lo que venía.

\- Bien, y ahora que harás - le pregunto por fin el pequeño ser tras tragarse un enorme pedazo de queso

\- Nada - contesto y con mayor molestia se giro a verlo - que quieres que haga?

\- No sé, tal vez admitir lo que te he dicho por meses

Refunfuño un poco y se sentó para enfrentar a su compañero

\- Bien - le dijo fastidiado - de acuerdo, he sido un necio, me gusta Marinette - casi grito - contento?

\- Bastante satisfecho, si - le dijo el ser con petulancia

\- Y aun así no haré nada - le dijo en actitud desafiante

\- Como que no harás nada? - pregunto sorprendido el gato negro

\- Ya pase por esto, puedo admitir que Marinette es hermosa, que me gusta, pero no voy a desistir de esperar a encontrarme a My Lady.

La expresión que le dedico el kwami fue de premio, y la verdad no entendía por que su insistencia, pero decidió no seguir con esa conversación, así que se levanto de golpe y se metió al baño.

No tenía planes para el sábado, así que decidió pasar el día terminando sus trabajos de la escuela, ya no tenía ánimos para discutir del tema con Plagg, y aunque parecía que el kwami había dejado el tema por el momento, no estaba seguro de cuanto duraría la tranquilidad, así que fingió estar estudiando mientras el otro veía muy entretenido la televisión.

La realidad es que la revelación del día anterior le había caído como un yunque, es decir, desde la primera vez que vio a la azabache supo que era una chica bella, y si era sincero esa primera vez que la vio había sido una de las veces que más impresionado se había quedado por una chica, la forma en que sus ojos habían lanzado llamas azules, y la dignidad cuando lo había apartado para colocar un pañuelo y sentarse, tal como la había nombrado después, como una princesa, nada impresionada por su fama, o su aspecto, o su riqueza.

Y luego por supuesto había estado el momento en que había conseguido su perdón y ganado una amiga de verdad, la primera por la que se había esforzado, y entonces había recibido la primera mirada dulce de parte de ella, y el primer sonrojo, y había reído, con una verdadera carcajada, no por que fuera gracioso, si no por autentica felicidad, algo que no había hecho en mucho tiempo.

Y luego había aparecido de nuevo Ladybug y lo había cegado, como un rayo, y aunque sabía que su compañera era hermosa, al igual que después le pasará con Kagami, eso no había sido suficiente para eclipsar el brillo de su compañera de batallas. Además de que después su amistad se había vuelto tensa y confusa, creía conocer a la chica, pero en realidad algunas veces no estaba seguro de ello, y ahora tenía que aceptar que tal vez algunos sentimientos habían echado raíces sin que se diera cuenta, pero no se permitiría pensar en ellos, había tomado ya una decisión, había estado dispuesto a terminar su relación con Kagami para salvar el futuro que había soñado a lado de la chica detrás de la mascara, no lo iba a arriesgar de nuevo. Solo tenía que ignorar cualquier sentimiento que pudiera tener por su amiga de coletas, y listo.

Intento concentrarse en sus tareas, aun sintiendo la mirada de su kwami sobre él, y cada vez que algún pensamiento relacionado con la joven, "el americano", o la relación que ella haya podido o no tener con Luka durante el verano, intentaba surgir en su mente se había golpeado ligeramente contra su escritorio, respirado profundo y retomado sus estudios.

El lunes llego como siempre a buena hora, y para su horror al primero que se topo en los casilleros fue Le Blanc, pero se recordó que ahora que tenía decidido esperar por que el destino lo reuniera con Ladybug el chico ya no era una amenaza, es más tal vez pronto incluso se volvería a ir de Paris, de esa manera tampoco tendría que verlo rondar a Marinette.

\- Le Blanc - saludo por educación, después de todo esa semana jugaban baloncesto y necesitaban estar en los mejores términos posibles para que el equipo funcionara.

\- Agreste - asintió el otro

\- Así que, que tal estuvo el paseo del viernes? - quiso patearse a si mismo, no solo por preguntar sin pensar, si no por que había sonado más molesto de lo que quería.

\- Te interesa? - le pregunto el castaño con una sonrisa incrédula

\- Pues ahora que lo mencionas, si, me interesa - le dijo encarando al joven, no iba a perseguir a la azabache, pero era su amiga

\- Sabes que es curioso - le pregunto el otro pareciendo relajado - que creo que a ella no le gustaría la idea de que te metas en sus asuntos

Deseo decir o hacer algo, como darle con la puerta del casillero en la cara, pero entones la voz de la azabache los sorprendió a los dos. Quiso corresponder a su saludo, pero solo verla le provoco un cosquilleo extraño, así que solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, girar hacía su casillero y desear estar en cualquier otro lado.

\- Buenos días Marinette - escucho que saludaba "el americano" como si no hubieran estado intercambiando frases hostiles unos momentos antes.

Luka tenía razón, este chico sabía como manejar la situación, mientras que él estaba que hervía.

\- Que tal estuvo tu fin de semana? - eso era bueno no? solo habían salido el viernes

\- Claude! - no pudo evitar saltar cuando la chica exclamo con emoción, y sintió algo acido recorrerlo - crees que me pudieras ayudar con algo?

\- Claro, ya sabes que lo que sea - una parte de él le dijo que se fuera en ese momento, que tenía que evitar estar atento a todo esto, pero no se pudo mover, maldita curiosidad

\- Crees que puedas enseñarme defensa personal? - eso lo hizo girarse a verla, sorprendido

\- Marinette - la llamo sin poder detenerse, realmente preocupado - está todo bien? - recibió una mirada extraña de parte de ella

\- Si, todo está bien - tardo en decir la azabache - es solo que pensé que sería algo útil, no?

La miro confundido, por que ella de repente podría necesitar aprender a defenderse, y en todo caso, si tenía algún problema por que no contarle a ellos, a sus amigos, pero ella le dio la espalda. Quiso tomarla del brazo y decirle que él podía ayudarla, y luego recordó su decisión.

\- Vaya!, ahora si me sorprendiste - y debía aceptar que a él también - yo en realidad nunca he sido instructor ni nada de eso

\- Ohh lo siento - bien, fin del tema, tal vez podía ofrecerse a llevarla a casa con su guardaespaldas - no te preocupes…

\- No, no, no, - ahora que!?, quiso gritarle - he ayudado en algunas clases y muestras, y a lo mejor si es algo básico si podría ayudarte.

\- Eso suena perfecto, no tiene que ser nada muy complejo, ya sabes solo algo sencillo…

\- Claro, reacción rápida y bloqueo - por que ella debía lucir tan animada haciendo planes con el chico - no creo que el mundo esté preparado para que sepas más.

Ante la risa de la joven no pudo contener el bufido de exasperación que soltó, por que diablos tenía que reírse de esa manera, y por que le tenía que molestar de ese modo, y entonces ella volteo a verlo y por un momento vio un chispazo de furia en los ojos azules, y no pudo evitar pensar que lucia hermosa, como iba a lograr ignorar esos sentimientos con ella frente a él todo el tiempo.

\- Como sea - interrumpió el castaño y ella se giro, volviendo a ignorarlo - esta semana serán los partidos de basquet, así que si te parece bien la próxima semana nos ponemos de acuerdo

\- Perfecto, muchas gracias - respiro para ignorar la molestia que el tono alegre le provocó.

\- Bien, yo ya iba al salón, te veo allá - bien.

La vio volverse hacia su casillero, pensó en irse, si no quería su ayuda bien, pero aún así se puso detrás de la puerta, por que si se iba se quedaría preocupado, y no necesitaba pensar en ella todo el día, así que en cuanto ella cerro la puerta y lo vio sorprendida pregunto.

\- Estás segura de que todo está bien? - acabaría rápido con esto.

\- Por que no habría de estarlo? - el tono desafiante lo sorprendió.

\- No lo sé, por que necesitas aprender defensa personal? - no tenía ganas de prolongar la conversación, y la verdad tampoco de tratarla con pinzas, la vio incomoda, y quiso disculparse por ser un idiota, pero ella termino de cerrar su casillero y tomar su mochila.

\- No… digo si… todo está bien… yo… - y ahí estaban de nuevo los nervios que no entendía - solo creo que es algo que cualquier persona debería saber, no?

\- Podrías tomar un curso - si era realmente eso por que no tomar un curso, con un profesional y no con "el americano"

Lo miro con una expresión extraña y no pudo evitar que sus manos se estremecieran.

\- Podría - la respuesta lo congelo en su lugar, así que no pudo más que verla salir.

El resto del día tuvo que controlarse, ya que si no estaba atento su mirada se desviaba hacia la chica, y entonces tenía que respirar para controlar sus pensamientos y el hormigueo en sus manos.

Agradeció que llegara el momento del partido, al menos tendría en que distraerse.

Y para su suerte lograron ganar y llegar hasta los partidos finales, así podía tener no solo algo en que distraerse y liberar un poco de su frustración, si no también una excusa para su comportamiento extraño, por que tenía que aceptar que la semana había sido un infierno, para empezar tenía que pasar gran parte del día en la escuela concentrado en no mirar a la chica azabache, que bueno que se sentaba detrás de él no quería imaginarse como sería si la tuviera enfrente todo el tiempo.

La mañana del viernes noto que todos estaban tan emocionados por el partido que se dejo contagiar por esa sensación y pudo, por fin, tener un poco de paz, comentado las jugadas y todo eso con Nino, y al final del día se reunió con todos los chicos en los casilleros, y todo hubiera sido perfecto si Kim no hubiera abierto la boca

\- Claude! - escucho que el deportista llamaba "al americano" - últimos consejos!

\- Vaya - dijo un poco apenado el otro joven, pero con su odiosa sonrisa de siempre - pues solo que disfrutemos el partido, como todos los anteriores.

\- No te ofendas bro - dijo Nino con una sonrisa - pero eres pésimo para los discursos motivacionales.

\- Bueno, - y entonces el castaño tomo aire como si hiciera memoria - vamos a salir a jugar como equipo, un gran equipo que logro llegar hasta el final, vamos a sentirnos orgullosos del esfuerzo, sin importar el resultado…

\- Y te ayudamos a impresionar a cierta chica de coletas y ojos azules - interrumpió Kim en voz alta, haciendo que el castaño se sonrojara, que los demás sonrieran ante eso y que él tuviera que respirar profundo para no gruñir y conformarse con apretar los puños

\- Todo bien hermano? - le pregunto su mejor amigo viendo el movimiento tenso

\- Si, sólo un poco nervioso por el partido - se apresuro a contestar.

No siguieron hablando, por suerte, por que ya era momento de salir al partido, así que todos se animaron y se dirigieron a la cancha. Se reunieron en un circulo a que Max les recordara las jugadas y las observaciones que había hecho durante la semana.

Y así inicio el partido, se concentró lo más que pudo, pero no pudo evitar buscar con la mirada a la azabache en donde las chicas estaban animándolos, noto que todas llevaban unos banderines de colores, y en un descanso puso más atención y noto que cada banderín tenía el numero de cada uno de ellos y estaba decorado, y no pudo controlar el impulso de ver el de quien tenía la azabache, con una mezcla de alivió y frustración noto que llevaba el que correspondía al número 7 de Max, bueno al menos no era el de "el americano", pensó intentando ignorar la decepción de que no fuera el suyo.

No pudo ignorar el hecho de que cada cierto tiempo LeBlanc lanzaba sonrisas a la azabache que esta le correspondía con soltura, y tampoco logro tener la disciplina suficiente para no ver a la chica, pero cada vez que sus ojos se conectaban con los azules se obliga a no verla, por que cada vez que pasaba sentía esa maldita necesidad de tenerla cerca, y ahora que ya había aceptado que no era simple amistad le parecía más difícil de manejar, al menos mientras había vivido en negación había podido simular que solo quería conseguir su amistad, maldito Luka.

Cuando el silbato final sonó, todos festejaron emocionados, habían ganada, se dieron palmadas emocionadas, y se dirigieron hacia las gradas donde sus amigas ya estaban bajando para felicitarlos, recibió un alegre felicidades de Alya, antes de verla saltar hacia Nino, y luego un toque suave lo distrajo, por un momento tuvo la esperanza de que fuera Marinette, pero cuando se giro se encontró con Rosita, que le dio una sonrisa alegre

\- Muchas felicidades Adrien- le dijo y le extendió un banderín - jugaron muy bien

\- Muchas gracias Rosita - le contesto mientras tomaba el banderín

Y con una amable palmada la chica se giro para acompañar a Juleka que le extendía su banderín a Nathaniel, entonces observo con atención el que sostenía, y le encantó, en el centro lucia un llamativo 2 color verde, rodeado de motivos relacionados con videojuegos y cómics, un trabajo encantador y detallado, y no pudo evitar levantar la vista para buscar a la azabache, quien sin duda era la creadora de esas piezas, tuvo el instinto de ir hasta ella y arrancarla de los brazos del castaño, que la había abrazado fuertemente, al punto de levantarla del piso, la vio sonrojarse cuando la dejo por fin en el piso y dar un par de pasos atrás, le hubiera gustado escuchar lo que decían, pero simplemente se quedo mirándola molesto, por que si el chico la hacía sentir incomoda no hacía nada al respecto, por que parecía que incluso lo alentaba?

Pero salió de esos pensamientos cuando su amigos le hablo

\- Que dices hermano? - tuvo que sacudir su cabeza para intentar contestar

\- Lo siento Nino, me perdí - se disculpo

\- Que si puedes venir a la fuente de sodas a festejar, todos iremos.

Tuvo el fugaz instinto de decir que no, no le apetecía ver a Marinette y a LeBlanc coquetearse, pero por otro lado, tal vez el chico la estaba incomodando y no pudo resistir la tentación de estar ahí para actuar, así que asintió con la cabeza, y se aprovecho de que aparentemente ahora su padre había decidido soltarle un poco la rienda, mando un mensaje para avisar que lo recogieran más tarde directo en el lugar al que irian, tal vez incluso podría ofrecerse a llevar a la azabache a casa, y luego recordó que debía evitar esas ideas, tenia que esperar por su lady, pero aún podía defender a una amiga si lo necesitaba, no?

* * *

Y antes que anda quiero agradecer los reviews, aunque he hecho un esfuerzo por contestar a cada uno, lo cierto es que si los veo desde el cel no siempre lo puedo contestar:

**Manu**. Muchas gracias por pasarte a leer, creo que me gusta la idea de un Feliz/Marinette, pero un Felix más tipo el del cómic, menos villano, je. Me voy a ir inspirando.

**Beavilla15**. Gracias por tus comentarios, espero que como van a ir reaccionando los protagonistas te guste, por que de verdad, hay cosas que no se pueden ocultar, al menos no por siempre.

**Emely-nya**. Me alegró mucho encontrar tus comentarios, no seas cruel con Luka, es un chico genial, solo que de verdad me cuesta mucho el Lukanette, supongo que es por que sería como demasiado perfecto y equilibrado, sin tanto estira y afloja, je.

Sin más, un abrazo y nos leemos pronto


	9. Chapter 9

Ya sé que tarde siglos, pero lo compenso con un capitulo largo, y muy pronto el otro punto de vista, no sé si sea necesario, pero mi idea es que el capitulo nuevo sea del personaje que del anterior y luego alternar, para que haya un avance con el capitulo y luego ver el otro punto de vista.

Sin más dejo este capitulo, que espero les guste, gracias por seguir mi historia.

* * *

El sábado tuvo una sesión de fotos, y por que diablos no? tenía que ser en el hermoso parque cercano a su escuela, en donde ya se había encontrado en algunas ocasiones a la azabache, así que había tenido que escuchar mil veces la indicación de poner atención y voltear a la cámara, pero simplemente no podía dejar de voltear en la dirección de la que ella podría llegar si decidía pasar un rato al aire libre.

Pero ella nunca apareció, y al final decidió que eso era lo mejor, no debía de estar esperando por verla, no tenía que preocuparse si salía o no con LeBlanc o Luka, demonios lo único en lo que debería estar concentrado era en esperar por encontrarse con Ladybug. Así que una vez que al fin terminaron recogió sus cosas, y se odio por no poder detenerse de mirar en dirección a la panadería antes de subir al auto.

El lunes inicio de una manera más tranquila, para su fortuna no se encontró a nadie en los casilleros, y la verdad lo agradeció, por que después del sábado había tenido que pasar todo el domingo pateándose mentalmente cada vez que por alguna razón pensaba en la chica de coletas, pero al parecer entre más intentaba no pensar en ella, más parecía hacerlo, sabía que lo más sensato hubiera sido deshacerse del banderín, pero que había hecho en su lugar? contemplarlo durante todo el día, sobre todo por que Plagg había disfrutado increíblemente viéndolo con una sonrisa burlona.

Camino hacia su salón dispuesto a sentarse un momento a relajarse, tomar aire y retomar su determinación, pero por que no, lo primero que encontró al entrar fue a SUS amigos reunidos con "el americano", el chico estaba en cuclillas a un lado de Marinette, y parecía que ambas chicas estaban emocionadas por lo que estaban hablando, incluso Nino lo miraba con atención, nadie más había llegado, así que no pudo fingir y no acercarse a ellos, tomo aire y se acerco hasta su lugar, y pudo escuchar lo que decían.

\- Bien, entonces nos podemos incluir? - pregunto la chica de lentes

\- Claro - le dijo con una sonrisa el castaño - pero necesito que Nino me apoye, que dices?

\- Por supuesto - asintió su amigo y luego chocando el puño con él lo incluyo - Adrien también nos puede ayudar, que dices hermano?

\- Ayudar? - preguntó confundido, notando en automático la incomodidad de las chicas y el nuevo - si con gusto ayudo, aunque no sé en que - bueno si podía incomodar a LeBlanc y aprovechar para mantener un ojo en sus intenciones con la azabache bien.

\- Aquí este ingenuo - dijo su amigo señalando al castaño - se ha ofrecido para enseñar a estas damas defensa personal, y una de dos: o no sabe lo que hace o es un maldito valiente

A su clara broma recibió un zape por parte de su novia, mientras la chica de coletas, aún contra su incomodidad negó con una sonrisa divertida

\- Bien, pues entonces ya quedamos - al fin dijo "el americano" levantándose y sonriendo a la chica de coletas - y ya que tengo dos voluntarios si quieres puedes comentarle a alguna amiga más, no creo que podamos hacer un grupo más grande, por el espacio, pero que te parece?

\- Muchas gracias Claude - le dijo con una enorme sonrisa la chica - creo que Alix parecía entusiasmada con la idea cuando le platique, así que si te parece bien le comentare

\- Perfecto, entonces quedamos para el jueves? - asintió el chico y volteo a ver a los demás, y todos asintieron

No sabía como, pero claro que lograría tener esa tarde libre, después cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando se recrimino, no debería estar preocupado por esos dos, después de todo, una vez que encontrara a su lady ya no importaría, cierto?.

A pesar de eso, paso el resto del día pensando en que podría decir para conseguir el permiso, así que las clases pasaron muy rápido, durante el almuerzo tuvo un momento de tranquilidad, ya que vio a la azabache salir, seguramente para almorzar en su casa. Así que camino tranquilo hasta la cafetería acompañando de su mejor amigo, y vio en una mesa platicando a "el americano" y algunos de sus demás compañeros, lo analizo un momento mientras Nino y Alya hacían planes para la tarde, algunas veces detestaba ser el tercero en la mesa, pero en esta ocasión lo agradeció. Vio que el castaño tenía facilidad para relacionarse con sus amigos, y que parecía no sentirse incomodo bromeando y riendo con ellos, vio como Kim le daba un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro, como dandole ánimos, y sorpresivamente el chico se sonrojo, y en ese momento Alix giro en su dirección, se apresuro a voltear y sin embargo pudo sentir que ella lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

Y así pasaron el resto del lunes y gran partes del martes, el esforzándose por ignorar el impulso de observar a Marinette y estar al pendiente de su interacción con el nuevo y sintiendo la mirada de Alix sobre él.

El miércoles se entretuvo de más en los casilleros, por que si era honesto no tenía ganas de iniciar la rutina diaria de miradas, él luchando por no ver a Marinette, luego tras escucharla platicar o reír caer en la tentación de mirarla, apresurarse a dejar de hacerlo para encontrarse con la mirada astuta de Alix puesta en él, y captar de reojo al castaño observando a la azabache, así que mejor entrar al salón ya casi para iniciar las clases, calculó su tiempo y entonces cerro su casillero ante las burlas de Plagg, que últimamente había encontrado como nuevo pasatiempo atormentarlo, con frases como "ohhhh mira quién viene de la mano de ese chico?" o su favorita "una chica de coletas te llama", con lo cual lo hacia voltear en un segundo, casi causando que su cuello se torciera, para después sentir al pequeño ser removerse en una carcajada silenciosa. Cuanto lo detestaba, y sin embargo antes de darse cuenta volvía a caer.

Así que cuando se giro para salir hacia el salón, y Plagg le susurro, "Cuidado o atropellaras a _tu no interés romántico_" lo ignoro y por supuesto, de repente se encontró chocando con un menudo cuerpo, reacciono sosteniendo a la chica de la cintura y entonces se topo con unos enormes ojos azules sorprendidos y se quedo sin respiración.

No supo cuanto tiempo paso congelado aún sujetando a la chica, solo reaccionaron cuando la campana de inicio de clases sonó, y entones como si ella saliera de un trance pego un brinco y se aparto temblando

\- Lo siento - se apresuro a disculparse, aún extendiendo las manos como si la fuera a sujetar de nuevo.

\- Ohhh… se…se me… hace tarde - exclamo la otra poniendo un poco más de distancia, por un momento le pareció que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, pero ella se apresuro a dar la vuelta y salir corriendo.

Tuvo el impulso de ir tras ella, pero se contuvo y se dejo caer en la banca, respirando profundo, que había pasado? como es que hace un mes podía vivir perfectamente tranquilo y satisfecho con Marinette como su amiga, y ahora era una tortura escucharla, verla y ahora también saber como se sentía sujetarla entre sus manos, y tener que resistir a todo ello, pero ya lo tenía decidido, así que levanto el rostro decidido y se encontró con la mirada atenta de su kwami

\- Vaya chico - le dijo con burla - por un momento pensé que te propasarías con la pobre chica

\- No digas tonterías - le dijo de forma brusca

\- Si ya sé, solo dejaras que se te pase - noto el fastidio del ser y eso lo puso aún de peor humor, así que no le contesto.

Tomo sus cosas con un movimiento molesto y salió hacia el salón, se disculpo por llegar tarde y se sentó sin levantar en ningún momento la vista, lo último que necesitaba era ver a la azabache, y estaba a punto de estallar con Alix, y él que había pensado que de quien tendrá que cuidarse sería Alya.

A la hora del almuerzo se disculpo con su amigo diciendo que tendría que pasar a la biblioteca, así que solo alcanzo a ver como la chica de coletas camina hacia las escaleras platicando con el castaño, si se quedaría a almorzar o si solo iban a bajar juntos y luego ella iría a casa como casi todos los días, la verdad no quería saberlo, necesitaba alejarse o enloquecería, así que se metió a la biblioteca y tuvo que contenerse para no gritar al entrar. Busco un lugar y se sentó, tomo una gran bocanada de aire y se llevo las manos al cabello y se recargo en la mesa con los codos

\- Piensa en Ladybug - se dijo en voz baja

\- Sabes que eres de las personas con mayor gusto por sufrir que he conocido - le dijo desde su chaqueta su kwami mirándolo con lastima

\- Plagg, déjame en paz - le dijo sin levantar la cabeza

\- Chico, estás sufriendo sin necesidad

\- No voy a renunciar a ser Chat Noir, así de simple - dijo obstinado

No tuvo respuesta, y lo agradeció. Se repitió en silencio unas cuantas veces más su resolución, y cuando se dio cuenta el descanso casi había terminado, así que se levanto, estaba un poco más tranquilo, podía con esto, valía la pena, tenía que valerlo.

Empezó el camino hacía el salón, y casi sin querer giro hacia la entrada, y lo que vio derrumbo la paz que había conseguido, ahí en la entrada estaba Marinette, caminando con "el americano", platicando tranquilamente, como si no estuviera poniendo su mundo de cabeza, y luego noto que el chico traía una caja de la panadería de los padres de la azabache, que diablos significaba eso? Acaso habían almorzado juntos, en la casa de ella? MALDICIÓN. Había logrado unos 10 minutos de paz.

Entro al salón antes de que ellos terminaran de subir, y simulo estar leyendo algo, incluso cuando su amigo le reclamo que donde había estado, solo dijo que tenia algunas cosas que leer, vio de reojo la expresión confundida del de lentes, pero lo ignoro y uso toda su voluntad por no levantar la vista, incluso cuando escucho a las chicas entrar platicando, y a una emocionada Alix confirmar para la cita del día siguiente, genial, había conseguido el permiso y casi deseo que no fuera así.

El jueves por la mañana apenas llegar se encontró casi emboscado por la pequeña chica de cabellos rosas, que lo jalo a un lado de las escaleras

\- Escúchame Agreste - le dijo sin dejarlo hablar - no sé que demonios pasa contigo, pero más te vale reaccionar

\- Yo no tengo idea de que hablas - le contesto a la defensiva, intentando esquivarla, sin éxito

\- Vamos a hablar claro - la chica ignoró su negación - la cosa está así, a LeBlanc le gusta Marinette, y si te soy honesta estoy a muy poco de apoyarlo.

\- Pues felicidades - no pudo ocultar el sarcasmo en su respuesta - supongo que pronto podrás ver a la feliz pareja.

\- Ahhhhhhh - exclamo la otra dandole un zape - ustedes son lo peor, escucha, y escúchame bien - estuvo a punto de interrumpirla pero tras una mirada amenazadora de la chica la dejo continuar - no necesito ninguna clase de defensa personal, así que iré como apoyo, tuyo si lo quieres, pero si crees que puedes hacerte a un lado, hazlo, deja de mirarla, de buscarla y listo.

\- No entiendo de que hablas - y de nuevo intento salir de ahí.

\- Bien, como quieras - pareció rendirse ella, pero antes de irse le dio algo que lo tendría pensando el resto del día - si decides que no es lo que quieres, si cuando la veas esta tarde practicando con él ves lo que es más que obvio, que estás muriendo de celos, dímelo y te apoyaré.

Y entonces lo dejo ahí, confundido.

\- No dirás nada? - le pregunto a su kwami cuando empezó a reaccionar.

\- Creo que ya no hay nada que decir - menciono el gato.

\- Shhhhh - exclamo antes de salir rumbo al salón frustrado.

Y a pesar de su determinación, no pudo evitar pensar en las palabras de la chica, y una duda empezó a torturarlo, que había querido decir con "cuando la veas esta tarde practicando con él". Paso casi todo el almuerzo en su propia mente, al menos no había estado tan atento a la chica de coletas, para que? si estaba en sus pensamientos por más que se esforzaba en sacarla de ahí.

Cuando terminaron las clases se reunió con los demás a la salida, y noto entonces que las chicas llevaban a demás de sus mochilas unas maletas, sintió la mirada de Alix sobre él, pero la ignoró olímpicamente.

\- Estamos listos? - pregunto con animo el castaño.

\- Si - le contesto contenta la azabache - vamos!

\- Pues espero que nuestros nombres sean recordados caballeros - dijo con dramatismo Nino, haciendo reír a todos, y aligerando un poco el ambiente.

Empezaron el camino, no se había detenido a preguntar hacía donde iban, ni si alguno de los demás lo sabían, vio caminar delante de él al castaño platicando animado con la azabache, y entonces giro la vista, solo para toparse con la mirada de Alix, que además tuvo a bien soltar una risa cuando "el americano" extendió la mano para ayudar a la diseñadora con su mochila, haciéndola sonrojar y tropezar. Esa iba a ser una tarde muy, muy, muy larga.

Se sorprendió cuando llegaron a una elegante casa, no tan grande como la suya, pero ciertamente se le podía considerar grande, vio la expresión asombrada de sus amigos, salvo de Marinette, y la duda de si ella ya había estado antes ahí lo corroyó por dentro. Entre las cosas que había pensado sobre "el americano", el que fuera al igual que él un chico de cierta posición nunca se la había ocurrido, por que parecía mucho más libre y normal que él mismo, o que Chloe incluso.

Entraron a una casa acogedora, y noto en automático que estaban solos y que el chico ni se molesto en detenerse, si no que con un simple "pasen" los guío hacia la parte trasera, en donde una puerta los llevo a una escalera que bajaba, y en el sótano se encontraron con un espacio adaptado como una especie de gimnasio, debía reconocer que era un buen espacio, y demonios!, si lo había hecho para impresionar, complacer o algo por el estilo a Marinette vaya que sabía lo que hacía.

\- Chicas si se quieren cambiar, aquí atrás hay un espacio - les dijo a sus amigas

\- Me parece muy bien - dijo la de lentes - vamos niñas

\- Gracias Claude - escucho a la azabache decir con timidez, y no pudo evitar verla y sentir ese cosquilleo en las manos.

Las vio desaparecer, y entonces se instalo un tenso ambiente, que al parecer Nino estaba decidido a arreglar

\- Viejo, ni Adrein ni yo trajimos ropa para cambiarnos - señalo inquieto - no se me ocurrió que fuera necesario

\- Ni a mi - admitió al fin él también

\- No hay problema, esperen un momento - les dijo con calma el castaño y salió un momento

Se quedo viendo un momento el espacio y escuchando los susurros amortiguados de las chicas, el lugar era adecuado, gran parte del piso estaba cubierto por colchonetas, y colgados en la pared había varios instrumentos que sabía servían para entrenar artes marciales, y más allá, colgadas en un perchero varias medallas, bastantes de hecho, si era sincero era claro que el chico podría ser un buen super héroe, no un Chat Noir por supuesto, pero seguro era bueno en batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, al menos si todo lo que había ahí era real y no un intento por impresionar a Marinette.

Lo escucharon bajar corriendo con un par de pantalones de ejercicio y se los extendió, noto que él incluso ya se había cambiado por uno en color azul obscuro, así que se apresuro a tomar uno en negro, mientras el otro hablaba con Nino

\- Tendrán más libertad con estos - dijo amable y luego se giro a verlo y sin evitar dejar ver un poco de su animadversión - espero no tengas problema en que no sea de marca

\- Soy bastante flexible - le contesto en el mismo tono

\- Chicos - advirtió su amigo como si supiera perfectamente que pasaba ahí

\- Está bien Nino - le dijo sin dejar de ver al castaño - hoy estamos aquí para apoyar a las chicas, solo eso.

\- Si por supuesto - y el tono irónico del otro le dejo ver que había notado todo lo que estaba pasando, aunque actuara como si nada.

Pero antes de que ellos pudieran decir nada más, y para alivio de Nino que dejo salir un suspiro, las chicas salieron ya cambiadas. Quiso no verla, de verdad que se esforzó en no hacerlo, pero simplemente le fue imposible, ya que Marinette a diferencia de Alya y Alix que llevaban leggins ajustados a todo lo largo de las piernas, llevaba un pantalón negro ajustado a la cadera, con una cintura gruesa rosa, y que parecía sostenerse graciosamente de su cadera justo debajo de su ombligo, el cual asomaba de su playera casi con timidez, la tela del pantalón parecía ser suave y tenia un movimiento que acompañaba los movimientos de la chica, y a la altura de los muslos continuaba en una caída suelta, sin llegar a perder la forma, y dejaba imaginar bastante bien la forma de las piernas de la chica.

Como era posible que una prenda tan aparentemente inocente luciera así, es decir Alix y Alya traían algo totalmente pegado a sus piernas, dejando ver claramente la forma de las mismas, y aún así había algo en la prenda de la azabache terriblemente tentador, salió de ese pensamiento cuando escucho que la pelirroja carraspeaba para llamar la atención, pensó que era para él, pero entonces noto que en realidad estaba hablando con LeBlanc, que se notaba claramente incomodo, y entonces le fue claro que no era el único que había notado a la de coletas, y por si tenía alguna duda la risa malvada de Alix a su lado la despejo. Parecía que la única ajena a todo esto era la de coletas, que estaba junto con Nino, muy atenta a las indicaciones que daba el castaño.

Vio a Nino ir hacia el espacio en el que podrían cambiarse y con un poco de fastidio lo siguió.

\- Viejo, tienes que controlarte - le susurro apenas entraron

\- No se de…- quiso decir pero ante la mirada de su amigo se quedo callado

\- Escucha, no es mi asunto - le dijo de manera rápida mientras se cambiaba - ambos son mis amigos, y si no has querido hacer nada al respecto tus razones tendrás - no pudo evitar asentir agradecido de que al fin alguien lo apoyara - pero si ese es el caso, entonces déjala estar feliz, y si Claude la puede hacer feliz después del chasco de Luka, solo deja que pase.

Diablos, si había sido horrible que Kagamo, Luka, Plagg e incluso Alix lo atormentaran confrontando sus sentimientos, el apoyo y acuerdo de Nino había sido mil veces peor.

Se apresuro a cambiarse, se quito la chaqueta blanca y se quedo solo con su playera, de cierta manera estar todo vestido de negro le recordó la razón por la que había tomado la decisión, era Chat Noir, y la única manera de seguir siéndolo era aferrarse al hecho de que tarde o temprano la vida lo reuniría con la forma civil de su Lady, y estaba seguro de que entonces seria nuevamente como enamorarse de la heroina, un flechazo que haría que todo esto ya no importara. Así que respirando se apresuro a colocarse como el castaño indicaba. Formaron parejas, obviamente Alya se coloco con Nino con una sonrisa traviesa que hizo al pobre chico tragar duro, Claude extendió la mano hacia Marinette que totalmente sonrojada se coloco junto al chico y Alix con un saltito se puso junto a él, y dandole un puñetazo en el brazo, con mas fuerza de la necesaria si le preguntaban, le dijo un molesto "equipo".

\- Lo primero que deben saber, es que es muy importante que cualquier agresión se frene en el primer momento, no dejar que escale, por que eso lo complicará de más, así que empezaremos con eso - empezó a decir "el americano" en un tono decidido como si hubiera ensayado sus palabras - lo más importante es que mantengan su energía, fuerza y equilibrio, y que recuperen su espacio, para poder salir de la situación, o que puedan nulificar a su atacante.

No pudo evitar asentir con los demás, tenía mucho sentido aunque odiara admitirlo.

\- Empezaremos de lo más sencillo a lo más complicado - continuo el "instructor" - vamos a empezar por que hacer si las sujetan de las manos, o bueno a ustedes también chicos, aunque es menos común - y entonces se coloco a espaldas de la azabache - lo primero que tiene que hacer si alguien las sujeta de la mano, muñeca o brazo, es no forcejear, nunca forcejen o se sacudan, solo perderán energía, fuerza y equilibrio, van a usar todo su cuerpo, si las sujetan desde atrás - y lo vio tomar la muñeca de la chica y tuvo el impulso de hacer que la soltara, pero se contuvo y el otro continuo - lo que deben hacer es girar con todo su cuerpo y el otro brazo extendido directo hacia la oreja del atacante, con la mano extendida y golpear con toda su fuerza, si lo hacen de manera correcta no solo perderá el equilibrio, si no que no podrá recuperarse rápidamente - y entonces con una señal de su cabeza le indico a la azabache que lo hiciera.

Vio como la chica tomaba aire y entonces se giraba como le habían indicado con su brazo extendido, y entonces el castaño coloco su mano libre para protegerse del golpe, pero sonrío con satisfacción

\- Muy bien hecho - alabo a la azabache que sonrío - vamos a marcarlo todos, chicos usen su mano libre para protegerse, no tengo caretas y no quiero que les rompan un tímpano.

\- Muy bien - dijo la de lentes y pudo ver de reojo que se preparaba dandole la espalda a su novio.

Así que se apresuro a marcar el movimiento con Alix, sin poder evitar vigilar de reojo al castaño que volvía a sujetar a la azabache, sujeto sin mucha atención a Alix, quien sorprendiéndolo se giro rápidamente pero en lugar de extender su mano hacia su oreja como les habían dicho tiro de él y le dio un zape.

\- Atento Agreste - le dijo divertida.

Refunfuño una mala palabra en voz baja, que hizo a la pequeña chica soltar una risa, pero se concentro en volver a marcar el movimiento, pronto fue más que obvio que Alix en realidad no necesitaba esas lecciones, era fuerte y rápida, y no le quedo duda de por que más adelante Ladybug la llegaría reclutar para un prodigio tan importante como el del conejo.

Siguieron marcando algunos ejemplos como estos, les enseño a las chicas que hacer si alguien las sujetaba de la parte de atrás de la ropa o la bolsa, como debían girarse y forzar el brazo para inmovilizar al contrario, con cada ejercicio no pudo dejar de notar que la sensación desagradable que le provocaba ver a LeBlanc tocar a Marinette aumentaba, casi se le lanza cuando les explicaba como reaccionar cuando las sujetaban del cabello, y aunque parecía que realmente la de coletas estaba concentrada y aplicándose en aprender cada movimiento e indicación no lograba controlar el impulso de evitar que el otro la tocara, diablos si por él fuera ella nunca tendría que usar todo esto, para empezar.

Y entonces vino la parte en la que les iban a enseñar que hacer si intentaban sujetarlas desde atrás ahorcándolas, en cuanto vio como el chico se colocaba cerca de la azabache, casi tocando su espalda y pasaba el brazo por el cuello de la chica, después de dar las indicaciones, supo que no podría mantenerse alejado. Vio como marcaban los movimientos, pero a lo que realmente prestaba atención era a como lucia ella, nunca se había dado cuenta de los delicados y precisos que eran algunas veces sus movimientos, tal vez por que rara vez ella permanecía tranquila para dejarlo observarla, siempre solía salir de su campo de visión, o moverse como si con eso pudiera quitarse su mirada de encima, pero ahora mismo estaba tan concentrada en lo que tenía que hacer que no le estaba prestando atención.

Suspirando se apresuro a tomar su lugar detrás de la chica de pelo rosa, y entonces cuando todos estuvieron listos, marcaron el movimiento, al igual que en los ejercicios anteriores, lo marcaron todos juntos un par de veces, para que después cada equipo lo repitiera a su ritmo con mayor velocidad y fuerza, la indicación era que un par de palmadas en la pierna o lona podían indicar que era momento de parar.

Debía reconocer que Alix era buena, y que tenía que rápidamente marcar alto con las palmadas, por que la chica se emocionaba, o tal vez por que él reaccionaba cuando su brazo estaba ya en un ángulo muy peligroso por estar atento a la de ojos azules. Y entonces cuando vio a la misma enredarse con el castaño entre risas, por no haber podido salir del candado de la manera correcta en su intento por hacerlo a mayor velocidad, supo que no podría dejar que eso siguiera así, por que o acababa con algo roto por causa de su distracción, o terminaría por golpear al castaño cuando volviera a ponerle la mano encima a la azabache.

Así que cuando volvió a sujetar a Alix desde atrás si inclino

\- Tienes razón - le susurro - me estoy volviendo loco

\- Bien - confirmo ella, antes de salir del agarre rápidamente - tendrás tu oportunidad, no hagas que me arrepienta - y como si fuera una advertencia torció un poco más su brazo.

\- Gracias - logro decir en un quejido, y entonces lo soltó.

Para su sorpresa ella no hizo nada de inmediato, si no que se quedo escuchando las instrucciones de como liberarse si eran sujetadas desde atrás inmovilizando sus brazos, y justo cuando el castaño iba a marcar los movimientos con la azabache Alix se adelanto

\- Claude - llamo con alegría - crees que pueda marcarlos yo?

\- Cómo? - pregunto sorprendido el chico

\- Es que la verdad creo que acabare por quebrar a Agreste, y no quiero que su padre me mate - el tono divertido hizo que Nino y Alya rieran, pero noto la incomodidad de Marinette, acaso ella quería seguir con el castaño.

\- Bien - afirmo al fin el chico - supongo que es bueno que prueben con diferentes compañeros.

Y entonces la más pequeña camino contenta hacia el frente, mientras la azabache daba pasos arrastrados hacia él, por que tenía que parecer una condenada a muerte? tanto lo detestaba? Pero ignoro esto en cuanto estuvo frente a él y le dio la espalda, y entonces el cosquilleo en sus manos se intensifico con la anticipación de poder tocarla, aunque sea para que le patera el trasero.

Marcó la sujeción como lo había indicado LeBlanc, y pudo sentir que la chica temblaba ligeramente pero no se movía, y entonces recordó lo que se supone que tenían que hacer, sacudió un poco la cabeza para ordenar sus ideas, sabia que tenía que aumentar el agarre, pero no quiso hacerlo sin el consentimiento de la chica, por alguna razón necesitaba saber que ella estaba de acuerdo.

\- Voy a intentar levantarte - le dijo en voz baja, y la sintió dar un pequeño saltito, pero asintió con la cabeza, no le podía ver el rostro, pero sentía claramente su respiración contra su pecho. - Tienes que atrancarte con el pie - y como si le hubiera dado una descarga ella engancho su pie como les habían dicho y entonces la intento levantar.

Le sorprendió lo familiar que le parecía el peso de la chica o el tamaño de su cintura entre sus brazos, e incluso como ella pareció salir del aturdimiento y pronto sintió como tiraba de él hacia adelante, perdió el equilibrio y de repente estaba de espaldas con su pierna atrapada por la azabache y con un pequeño pie presionando su garganta, no necesito palmear la lona, ella no presionaba ni ejercía más fuerza de la necesaria, y cuando la vio no pudo evitar sonreír al ver su expresión sorprendida y emocionada, sobre todo cuando la escucho exclamar emocionada

\- Lo hice - dijo y entonces como si no pudiera creerlo volteo a ver a los demás - derrumbe a Adrien!

\- Muy bien hecho chica - felicito Alya.

\- Fue un gran movimiento Marinette - dijo LeBlanc halagador - Una vez más.

Y entonces ella lo soltó por fin, y se apresuro a ponerse en pie, y se volvió a colocar detrás de ella, antes de que le pudiera decir nada la vio asentir con la cabeza y supo que estaba lista para volver a practicar, volvió a sujetarla desde atrás, y se permitió disfrutar un poco de la sensación antes de intentar levantarla, pero ella parecía estar lista, por que en cuanto se preparo ella engancho su pie y tiro de él, el movimiento fue rápido y fluido, y de hecho se encontró siguiéndolo con mucho menos esfuerzo que con Alix, como si se sincronizaran sin problemas, a pesar de que últimamente parecían más distanciados que nunca.

Pronto se encontró nuevamente en el piso, y asintió contento a la chica, que parecía muy orgullosa de si misma. Escucho como el castaño señalaba lo bien que lo hacía Alix, y vio a Nino palmear el piso con fuerza, mientras Alya sonreía con un poco de malicia sin soltarlo.

\- Muy bien, ahora - llamo LeBlanc - que pasa si no logran evitar que las levanten del piso? - y entonces con un gesto llamo a Alix que se apresuro a tomar su lugar - si ya han sido sacadas del piso, deben aprovechar la fuerza ajena, llevar ambos pies hasta el pecho y con uno dar un golpe, fuerte y certero en la entrepierna - dejo que Alix marcara el movimiento, pero le advirtió de no golpearlo realmente con una sonrisa - Y su otra pierna y manos deben de estar listas para cuando las suelten no caer de bruces.

Cuando Alix toco el piso con gracias les dio la indicación de marcarlo despacio. Volvió a colocarse detrás de la azabache que lucia bastante mortificada, por un momento pensó en ofrecerle cambiar de pareja, pero rápidamente barajó sus opciones, podía verla trabajar con "el americano" y tragarse todo lo que eso le hacía sentir, o podría proponer otro cambio de equipo, y que ella trabajara con Nino, pero honestamente su hermano tenía más pelotas que cualquier conociera. Para su fortuna con un suave "Adrien?" Martinete lo trajo de regreso, la vio frente a él dandole la espalda mirándolo sobre el hombro con duda.

Por un momento sus miradas se encontraron y no solo sus manos, si no su cuerpo entero hormigueo, era una sensación tan maravillosa como aterradora, no pudo evitar ver su nuca cuando ella al fin rompió el contacto visual totalmente sonrojada y se giro para asentir, dandole a entender que estaba lista, respiro intentando tranquilizarse, tal vez ella estaba lista, pero él sentía que cada vez estaba más perdido.

De todos modos se inclino para rodearla con los brazos, y la levanto, está vez no hubo resistencia de parte de ella, y le maravillo lo sencillo que era sostenerla, por un momento ambos contuvieron el aliento, y entonces noto los músculos de la chica moverse, le sorprendió lo fuerte que parecía al subir sus piernas casi sin esfuerzo y entonces dejo ir hacía atrás uno de ellos, la soltó sin pensarlo, y solo hasta que la vio caer se dio cuenta que ni siquiera le pregunto si estaba lista, pero para su sorpresa ella no solo cayó, si no que en un fluido movimiento deslizo un pie tras los suyos y lo tiro de espaldas. Noto que el castaño aprobaba el movimiento, desde el piso en donde obviamente también Alix lo había tirado. Soltó una carcajada cuando escucho a Nino caer detrás de él, definitivo, Marinette tendría que soportar la incomodidad, primero por que no estaba dispuesto a verla con Claude, y por que no tenía el valor de ofrecerle un cambio a Nino.

Practicaron unas veces más, y continuaron con algunas otros movimientos bajo la atenta mirada del chico que fungía de instructor, noto como era ahora él quien estaba atento a ellos, aunque Alix lo mantenía ocupado, y la verdad le fue más fácil ignorarlo, ya que realmente estaba disfrutando practicar con la chica de coletas, no solo por que cada vez que se acercaba a ella su cuerpo entero vibraba, si no por lo fácil que parecía coordinar sus movimientos y por que a pesar de que últimamente parecían no estar en buenos términos, ella le permitía acercarse, sujetarla y cada vez que lo derribaba o lo inmovilizaba, le sonreía satisfecha y por un momento sus miradas se encontraban y nada más existía.

Tomaron un descanso todos tirados en el piso, aprovecharon para tomar agua y no pudo evitar cada cierto tiempo a la azabache que estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas platicando con el castaño, que tirado de manera despreocupada junto a ella parecía elogiar lo bien que lo estaba haciendo, la risa de Alix los hizo a todos voltear hacia donde Alya y Nino tenían un divertido forcejeo por la última botella de agua que habían bajado.

\- Creo que es a él a quien debería enseñarle defensa - escucho que bromeaba el otro chico y la risa de Marinette ante la broma le molesto.

\- No - dijo ella recuperándose de la risa - si hay alguien que puede controlar esa situación es él

\- De verdad? - no pudo detenerse de preguntar asombrado, aún sabiendo que no lo habían incluido a él en su conversación, pero carajo estaba ahí a un lado, no es como si fuera una conversación privada - por que la verdad es que yo le tengo respeto por el valor de someterse a eso - y señalo con la cabeza hacía donde la de lentes tenía acorralado al chico contra la pared animada por Alix, mientras el chico levantaba la botella fuera de su alcance

\- Alya lo escuchará sin dudar - dijo ella observando a sus amigos con una sonrisa - y si alguien puede hacerla recapacitar y bajar las defensas es él.

Por un momento la miro y vio cierta añoranza, habría ella encontrado algo así con Luka, aunque al final no funcionara, el pensamiento lo atormento por que entonces fue consciente de que al renunciar a sus sentimientos por ella, tarde o temprano ella encontraría eso, con LeBlanc, con Luka o con alguien más, por que no se podía imaginar que no hubiera más chicos interesados en ella, y él sería solo un testigo, y la idea le carcomió desde dentro.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando el nuevo se levanto y extendió la mano hacia la azabache para ayudarla a levantarse, y entonces todos volvieron a poner atención, y de reojo vio como su mejor amigo le daba con una sonrisa la botella a su novia, lo que lo hizo recibir un sonoro beso en la mejilla y una sonrisa coqueta, y lo envidió, sobre todo cuando volteo a ver a la chica de coletas y sus ojos se encontraron con los azules, por un momento, solo un segundo le pareció ver el mismo anhelo en ellos, pero luego ella se giro para atender las siguientes instrucciones.

Intento poner atención mientras veía al castaño y a la chica de pelo rosa colocarse en el suelo, y seguir los movimientos que él iba describiendo, y se sintió feliz de haber hecho el cambio de pareja, ya que seguro hubiera perdido el control si hubiera tenido que ver a la azabache tendida debajo de cualquier otro, brincó cuando una mano tiro de su pantalón con suavidad, y encontró que la chica estaba ya sentada en el piso, y entonces tragando duro se agacho hasta estar inclinado cerca de ella, la vio acomodarse evitando su mirada en todo momento, y no pudo dejar de observar como tomaba aire con profundidad, se coloco sobre ella y sujeto sus brazos como había sido indicado. De repente recordó que no era la primera vez que estaban en una posición similar, y sin embargo ahora era totalmente diferente, él era diferente.

Una parte de su mente prestaba atención a lo que tendría que hacer, pero si debía ser honesto el resto de su ser estaba concentrado en no lanzarse sobre la chica debajo de él, no acercarse a sus labios y probarlos, en no soltar su agarre para hacerla mirar hacía él con una mano y conseguir su aceptación, respiro profundo para recordar su determinación, pero resulto peor, estaba tan cerca de la chica que su aroma lo invadió, apenas y registro cuando LeBlanc dio la señal de que iniciaran con el ejercicio, y de repente sintió la pelvis de la chica empujar contra él, la miro asombrado, no solo por la acción si no por lo que había provocado con solo ese toque, y se encontró con los ojos azules sorprendidos cuando él no hizo ningún movimiento, por que si era honesto de haberse podido mover lo único que habría hecho hubiera sido empujar su propia cadera en respuesta.

\- Empuja un poco más Marinette - escucho que Alix decía, y la chica siguió la indicación sin dejar de mirarlo con los ojos abiertos - no olvides los brazos.

Si en algún momento supo lo que eso significaba lo olvido, y de repente sintió que perdía cualquier equilibrio o control que hubiera tenido, y antes de saber que había pasado su cara se estrello contra el suelo, haciéndolo emitir un quejido y tirándose de lado se sujeto la nariz.

\- Ohhhhh Dios mío! - escucho que exclamaba la azabache mientras se inclinaba sobre él - Adrien! lo siento, lo siento.

* * *

Bueno, y ahora a abanicarnos con la mano, jajajaja, ya muero por terminar el punto de vista contrario, espero quede muy pronto, si otros pendientes me lo permiten.

Pero aprovechando este espacio les comparto algunos enlaces, como referencia de los movimientos de defensa, de hecho hay muchos más.

results?search_query=radio+cinema+defensa+personal

watch?v=5uEzWNyp9A4

Un abrazo


	10. Chapter 10

Había decidido reducir sus salidas los fines de semana, solo para lo más necesario, y mientras no estuviera segura de que nadie la estaba vigilando también había limitado un poco la libertad de los kwamis, eso le dolía mucho, ya que se había acostumbrado a su compañía, le gustaba como disfrutaban de todo, y además había tenido que pedirle a Tikki que se mantuviera oculta de las ventanas y eso, así que tampoco podían convivir como acostumbraban. Se empezaba a sentir un poco encerrada, y eso que apenas era medio sábado.

\- Podríamos ir por un helado - le dijo al final su kwami, asomándose desde detrás del monitor de la computadora

\- No me siento tranquila - le dijo inclinándose - y si realmente alguien me vigila?

\- Bueno, si es el caso no será sospechoso que no salgas como de costumbre

\- Mmmmm - pensó mordiendo su labio inferior - puede que tengas razón.

Dio una pequeña vuelta por su cuarto, asegurándose que todo luciera como siempre, evito sobre todo acercarse al espacio donde ahora ocultaba la Miraculous Box y sus nuevas notas. Y entonces se decidió

\- Tienes razón! - exclamo y se empezó a preparar para salir - daremos una vuelta, iremos a zonas muy llenas, para poder perdernos entre la gente en caso necesario.

\- Parece una buena idea - apoyo su amiga - llevaremos a otro kwami? - le pregunto

\- No, de momento me temo que no me arriesgare - le dijo, y con un poco de culpa continuo - me siento mal por eso

\- No tienes por que - la animo la pequeña moteada mientras se ocultaba en la bolsita.

Se asomo a la panadería para avisarles a sus padres que saldría un rato, tenía un par de horas antes de que tuviera que ayudarles, así que solo le pidieron que regresara a tiempo. Solo que en lugar de salir por la panadería se marcho por la puerta lateral.

Había pensado en cortar camino por el parque, pero vio que estaba medio vació y no creyó que fuera buena idea estar tan expuesta, así que se encamino a una de las calles más transitadas, daría un paseo por Trocadero, compraría un helado o una crepe, la disfrutaría sentada al sol, y aprovecharía para sentir su entorno, algo que había estado practicando, y ver si esa sensación de ser vigilada continuaba, tal vez solo eran imaginaciones suyas.

Paso un rato agradable viendo pasar a las personas, y se alegro por que no se sentía particularmente inquieta, tal vez estaba exagerando, de todos modos no se confiaría. Calculo el tiempo para regresar con calma, escogiendo el camino que considero más seguro.

Paso el resto del sábado y gran parte del domingo ayudando en la panadería y con su trabajo de la escuela, también aprovecho para terminar algunos proyectos que había ido dejando de lado en favor de sus responsabilidades como guardiana, y debía reconocer que lo había extrañado, así que eso la ayudo a reducir la sensación de encierro que sentía a momentos.

El lunes llego temprano y aprovecho para apresurarse a entrar al salón, no tenía ánimos para toparse con Adrien, al menos no de momento, para su fortuna no tardaron en llegar Alya y Nino, tomados de la mano. Siempre le daba mucho gusto verlos juntos, y si era honesta un poco de envidia, de la buena claro, los saludo contenta.

\- Vaya chica - la abrazo su amiga - de verdad que este año estás con todo.

\- Ya sabes - le dijo permitiéndose el gusto - pura fuerza de voluntad.

\- Claro - y con un guiño bromeo mientras veían entrar al castaño al salón - pura fuerza de voluntad.

Estuvo a punto de darle un golpe en el brazo cuando el chico que recién entraba los saludos, y entonces se inclino junto a su lugar

\- Marinette, sobre lo que me pediste - lo vio titubear y entonces le sonrío con un asentimiento - si te parece bien esta semana podemos quedar, tal vez el jueves?

\- Por mi está perfecto - le contesto con entusiasmo, había empezado a hacer algunos planes, pero tenía que empezar a prepararse mejor, eso era un hecho.

\- Y qué es exactamente lo que mi amiga te pidió? - interrumpió Alya apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de la azabache y con una sonrisa descarada.

\- Alya - le dijo ella intentando que no insinuara nada - solo quiero aprender algo de defensa personal - vio que el castaño asentía sin reaccionar al tono de su amiga.

\- Y eso de donde viene? - pregunto la chica de lentes con interés.

\- Sólo pensé que sería útil - dijo encogiéndose de hombros

\- Si por supuesto - afirmo Nino intentando sacarla de aprietos, por supuesto Alya una vez que tenía algo entre los dientes no lo soltaba.

\- Si, muy útil - y entonces para su sorpresa la chica dio un pequeño brinquito en su lugar - crees que me puedas enseñar también a mi?

Vio la cara de sorpresa de los dos chicos, pero Claude se recupero pronto

\- Por supuesto - y entonces la vio fijamente por un momento - Marinette tiene razón es algo que es muy útil. - fue consciente del momento en el que Adrien entraba en el salón, y se esforzó por no verlo, debía concentrarse en todo lo que se había propuesto para estar más preparada, y no en si el chico lucia cada día más atractivo

\- Bien, entonces nos podemos incluir? - escucho a su amiga

\- Claro - el castaño confirmo - pero necesito que Nino me apoye, que dices?

\- Por supuesto - el de lentes por supuesto afirmo, y tras saludar a su mejor amigo lo incluyo - Adrien también nos puede ayudar, que dices hermano?

\- Ayudar? - noto la confusión del rubio en su voz, y se removió inquieta al tiempo que sentía al castaño ponerse ligeramente tenso - si con gusto ayudo, aunque no sé en que - por que tenía que aceptar? se lamento, que no entendía que no quería estar cerca de él, que estaba cansada de fingir que eran amigos y que estaba bien con eso.

\- Aquí este ingenuo - vio la cara de Alya, y de cierta manera supo que aunque su amiga no le hubiera preguntado nada se había dado cuenta que estaba al límite - se ha ofrecido para enseñar a estas damas defensa personal, y una de dos: o no sabe lo que hace o es un maldito valiente

No pudo evitar sonreír cuando su amiga le dio un golpe al pobre chico, sin duda nunca encontraría una amiga como Alya.

\- Bien, pues entonces ya quedamos - Claude dijo al final y luego se giro hacía ella- y ya que tengo dos voluntarios si quieres puedes comentarle a alguna amiga más, no creo que podamos hacer un grupo más grande, por el espacio, pero que te parece?

\- Muchas gracias Claude - de verdad estaba agradecida con el chico, no le había hecho preguntas, y ni siquiera le había tenido que recordar, y entonces recordó que el otro día en el taller de artes lo había comentado con Alix - creo que Alix parecía entusiasmada con la idea cuando le platique, así que si te parece bien le comentare

\- Perfecto, entonces quedamos para el jueves? - pregunto el castaño, y se apresuro a asentir, con suerte el rubio no podría ese día, aunque tal vez entonces se complicaría un poco, seguro al menos se podría concentrar mejor.

Vio a todos acomodarse en su lugar, mientras con una ultima mirada el castaño se dirigía a su lugar, y se esforzó por no ver el cabello del chico sentado frente a ella, la semana pasada había logrado sobrevivir con el mínimo contacto posible con él, así que decidió que seguiría con esa estrategia, por lo que a la hora del almuerzo se despidió de los demás y salió hacia su casa, en el camino recibió un mensaje de Kagami, preguntando si tenía alguna tarde libre, invitándola a tomar un jugo. Respiro profundo, lo cierto es que desde el día del baloncesto no se habían visto, y solo habían intercambiado unos cuantos mensajes sobre su día a día, sin comentar nada de la relación de la japonesa y todo eso. Después de dos semanas tal vez estaba lista para seguir con su amistad, así que le confirmo que se podían ver el martes, y no tardo en recibir la confirmación.

El martes paso toda la mañana ignorando al rubio, por alguna razón la sensación de que ahora él parecía pendiente de ella la mortificaba, por que si había decidido que no quería su amistad, lo cierto es que si valoraba la de Kagami, y ese seguía siendo el conflicto, bueno ese y el claro hecho de que Adrien nunca se había fijado en ella, que siempre había sido una buena amiga y nada más, que no lo haya querido ver y haya estado metida en sus ilusiones por tanto tiempo, esa era su culpa, y no de nadie más, mucho menos de su amiga. Así que aunque ahora había decidido dejar de luchar contra sus sentimientos, no por eso iba a hacer algo como intentar llamar su atención.

Y debía estar orgullosa de si misma, por que en verdad que había logrado mantenerse alejada del chico, y de esta manera continuo el martes, no le comento nada al rubio sobre su cita con Kagami, la verdad es que no tenía ganas de pensar en ellos como pareja, de esa manera dolía menos, y le permitía seguir con su vida lo mejor posible.

Al terminar las clases se apresuro a su casa a dejar sus cosas, no le gustaba llegar tarde con la japonesa, ya que era la puntualidad personificada, y también la cortesía cuando se disculpaba por su tardanza. Ese día se alegro de llegar a tiempo, prácticamente al mismo momento que la chica bajaba de su coche.

Se saludaron con gusto y entraron a la pequeña cafetería que era ya su favorita, se sentaron y empezaron platicando sobre nimiedades de las últimas dos semanas, y justo le estaba comentando sobre sus planes para el jueves, cuando de repente la japonesa la interrumpió

\- Termine con Adrien - tardo casi medio minuto en entender lo que la otra le había dicho, parpadeo un par de veces sin poder decir nada - Hace dos semanas, después de la práctica de baloncesto.

\- No sé que decir - hablo bajito sin saber ni siquiera que pensar

\- Es por que no tienes nada que decir - le dijo la otra con una sonrisa

\- Bueno, claro que si, lo lamento - le dijo por que de verdad lo sentía por su amiga

\- Lo sé - y tomando aire continuó - y yo soy quien lo lamenta - estuvo a punto de decirle algo, pero la otra la tomo de la mano para callarla y volvió a hablar - el día del helado, tu hiciste lo correcto, lo que debí hacer yo

\- Kagami, yo no…

\- Debí retirarme en el momento que él rechazo mi avance - la interrumpió

\- Él te rechazo? - pregunto aún aturdida

\- Si, cuando te fuiste y me decidí a traicionar tu amistad y lanzarme por él, rechazo mi beso, y tuve que forzar las cosas.

\- Tú no me traicionaste - le dijo rápidamente

\- No? - pregunto con incredulidad la otra - yo sabía de tus sentimientos, y vi tu rostro cuando te fuiste, sabía que estabas renunciando, que te estabas haciendo a un lado y lo correcto hubiera sido aceptar su rechazo y hacerme a un lado.

\- No tenías que hacerlo por mi - le dijo apretando su mano, no podía explicarle que había tenido otras razones, no sólo su amistad - la realidad es que él nunca se ha fijado en mi.

Recibió una curiosa mirada de la chica japonesa, si tuviera que describirla seria sorpresa mezclada con incredulidad, y un poco de fastidio, aunque no estaba del todo segura.

\- Como sea - dijo la otra - quería que supieras que terminamos, y que es mi turno de hacerme a un lado.

\- Gracias - le dijo por que aunque eso no significara nada con respecto a su situación, se sentía conmovida por la muestra de amistad. - Aunque no creo que eso cambie nada

\- Mhh, de mi parte se acabo - y pudo notar como con aquellas palabras la chica parecía enderezarse y hacerse más fuerte - y he aprendido mi lección, la próxima vez que me fije en alguien me asegurare de ser correspondida en igual medida

\- Suena como algo sano - le dijo removiéndose

\- Supongo que tampoco es fácil estar del otro lado - y le dio una mirada significativa, sabía que se refería a lo de Luka, y le correspondió con honestidad

\- No, no lo es - se atrevió a decir la verdad - la verdad es que no se que es peor.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio y entonces una sonrisa traviesa se asomo a la cara de la japonesa

\- Bueno, parece que pronto tendrás la opción de no tener que estar de ninguno de los dos lados - le dijo con diversión.

\- No se de que hablas - y se alejo tanto como el respaldo del sillón le permitió

\- De verdad? - y el tono divertido de la chica la hizo pegarse aún más al asiento - Entonces no tienes una cita para el jueves con Claude LeBlanc

\- No es una cita - aclaro agitando manos y cabeza - Incluso van a estar Alya, Nino, Alix y…. - se quedo callada de golpe y su terror debió de verse reflejado en su rostro, por que las cejas de su amiga se levantaron

\- Adrien? - le preguntó al fin, y solo pudo bajar los ojos apenada - ya veo

\- No lo he invitado - se apresuro a decir - fue cosa de Nino… él llegó justo cuando…

\- No tienes que darme explicaciones - le dijo su amiga parando con un gesto el discurso - aunque me has sorprendido.

-Lo lamento - le dijo al final

\- No tienes por que - y con un ultimo respiro la miro directo a los ojos - solo quiero que no decidas nada por mi causa

\- En todo caso no creo que tenga que decidir nada al respecto - le dijo con una risa forzada - y sobre Claude, créeme también aprendi la lección, al menos que caiga enamorada de él no pienso hacer nada

\- Pero te gusta? - le dijo retomando el ambiente pícaro

\- Sería difícil que no lo hiciera - confeso

\- Supongo, veamos como te va con la practica - y pudo notar en su tono algo más que la insinuación sobre el castaño, pero decidió no pensar en eso, por que pondría primero todo lo necesario para estar mejor preparada como guardiana.

Después de un rato, continuaron platicando de cosas menos importantes, y debía aceptar que pudo pasar una tarde agradable, eso le gustaba de Kagami, una vez que decía lo que tenía que decir, daba el tema por zanjado.

El miércoles se levanto un poco más tarde, la verdad es que la noticia del rompimiento del rubio la había descontrolado un poco, así que había logrado dormir hasta muy tarde, prácticamente entro corriendo a la escuela, aunque aún le quedaba algo de tiempo para entrar al salón, quería pasar primero a su casillero, tenía que hacer su rutina lo más normal posible, en caso de que la estuvieran vigilando.

No esperaba encontrar a nadie, por la hora había supuesto que todos estarían ya en los salones, así que cuando se topo contra un cuerpo solido se llevo un buen susto, no pudo evitar que una corriente la recorriera cuando unas manos la sujetaron de la cintura para equilibrarla y al subir la mirada se encontró con los ojos verdes de los que había estado intentando olvidarse. Todo el aire la abandono y le pareció que era remplazado por fuego, espero que él la soltara en cualquier momento, o que dijera cualquier disculpa, pero no lo hizo, y ella no pudo moverse, estaba inmovilizada, como un conejo deslumbrado, congelada por su mirada, sintió todo su cuerpo temblar ante su tacto y su mirada.

Cuando sonó el timbre fue como salir a la superficie después de estar ahogándose, con un brinco puso tanta distancia como pudo, escucho que se disculpaba, y no estuvo segura ni siquiera de si pudo decir algo coherente antes de salir de ahí. Tuvo que tomar varias respiraciones en la escalera, entro al salón luciendo lo más normal posible. Recibió la pulla de su amiga por haber roto su récord de llegar temprano.

\- Ni me lo digas - susurro - no he podido ni pasar al casillero

\- Bueno, ya iremos en el receso - la animo su amiga.

No pudo evitar ver a Adrien cuando entro al salón, lucia molesto, y la verdad es que no estaba muy segura de como se sentía ella, el momento había sido algo que no lograba entender, y la sensación de las manos del chico en su cintura la acompaño durante toda la mañana, como si se hubieran quedado tatuadas, aún a travez de la ropa, a pesar de que solo habían sido unos momentos.

Cuando se puso de pie para el almuerzo Claude se acerco a saludarla, y si era sincera cuando el chico puso una mano sobre su brazo se sintió incomoda, como si ese contacto fuera incorrecto, pero decidió ignorar la sensación.

\- Hola Claude - le correspondió a su saludo, empezando a caminar hacia las escaleras

\- Pensé en acompañarte a casa - le sorprendió la propuesta del chico y él debió notarlo

\- Oh… - se quedo en blanco, eso que significaba exactamente? - yo… no es necesario - dijo al fin saliendo de su asombro

\- En realidad pensaba pasar por unas galletas para mi madre - le dijo el chico, era obvio que había notado su incomodidad, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

\- Ah - si lo que todos los demás decían era cierto, ella no estaba lista para esto - si gustas yo puedo traerla - ofreció

\- No quisiera molestarte

\- No será ninguna molestia - y entonces empezó a caminar hacia la salida - solo dime como que le gusta y te traeré una caja especial

\- De verdad? - el chico parecía no querer aceptar la oferta

\- Claro, además mañana tú nos ayudaras mucho más a nosotras - le dijo firme, de verdad no estaba lista, pero tampoco quería ser descortés con su amigo.

\- De acuerdo, pero la próxima vez dejarás que te acompañe a casa? - la pregunta fue hecha con suavidad, y vio en la mirada entre azul y verde que no se refería a las galletas, que esa era solo la excusa, tal como le habían hecho ver sus amigas y madre.

Habían llegado ya al pie de la escalera, y no supo que decir, el chico era encantador, guapo, atento, muy divertido, era fácil estar con él, alcanzo a ver pasar una cabellera dorada en el piso de arriba y tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no seguir al rubio con la mirada, para no pensar en él y concentrarse en el increíble chico que estaba atento a ella, no podía aceptarlo aún, pero tal vez…

\- De acuerdo - le dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Genial! - respondió el chico con una enorme sonrisa

\- Bien, y que galletas quieres para tu madre? - le pregunto con un poco de sarcasmo

\- No lo sé en realidad - confeso el castaño apenado

\- Déjalo en mis manos - le dijo para ayudarlo y antes de que pudiera decir nada más salió de ahí.

Tuvo un almuerzo tranquilo con su madre, y pudo ver que esta no le quitaba la mirada de encima al notarla tan pensativa, pero no pregunto nada y se lo agradeció, la realidad es que estaba hecha un lío. Parecía que cada vez que daba pasos para alejarse de Adrien, él se empeñaba en volver a acortar la distancia, siempre proclamando lo buenos amigos que eran, pero lo de esa mañana había sido diferente, no era la primera vez que estaban así de cerca, incluso como Ladybug, pero había sido diferente a todas las otras ocasiones, y el puro recuerdo la hacia sentir perdida. Y luego estaba Claude, que aunque no había dicho nada en claro tal vez si estaba interesado en ella, y si era honesta no sabría como manejaría la situación si él intentaba algo.

Entre suspiros termino el almuerzo y bajo a la panadería a preparar la caja de galletas. No le sorprendió encontrarse al castaño esperando por ella en la puerta

\- Entregas Dupin-Cheng - le dijo con una sonrisa al extenderle la caja

\- Muchas gracias mademoiselle - respondió con una inclinación el joven y ambos rieron

\- No hay de que - dijo mientras caminaban al salón

\- Y cuanto te debo? - pregunto el chico con algo de pena

\- Nada - le dijo, les había comentado a sus padres para quien era y estaban de acuerdo en que fuera un obsequio

\- No puedo aceptar eso - protesto el chico totalmente sonrojado

\- Pretendes cobrarnos por la lección de mañana? - le pregunto con una sonrisa

\- Por supuesto que no - el tono indignado la hizo sonreír

\- Bien, pues entonces yo no pretendo cobrarte unas galletas para tu madre, que te parece?

\- Que no es lo mismo - la respuesta la hizo dudar

\- Bien, entonces cuéntame la historia de la tuba - le dijo con malicia.

\- Ohhhhh no - negó el otro con una sonrisa - esa historia vale más que una caja de galletas

\- De verdad? - le pregunto - ahora tengo más curiosidad

\- La curiosidad mato al gato - señalo el chico y eso la hizo sentir terrible.

Fue como una cubetada de agua, fue en ese momento en el que comprendió por que el castaño le agradaba, por que pensar en rechazarlo le incomodaba, era por que le recordaba a Chat Noir, el chico al que ni siquiera podía pensar en mirar, el compañero incondicional que tendría que mantener a distancia siempre, el amigo al que ya no podría dejar acercarse a ella más, no podía correr el riesgo de que sus sentimientos cambiaran, o de que el chico descubriera su identidad, nada que pudiera llevar a ese futuro en el que él quedaba condenado a la culpa y soledad.

\- Dije algo mal? - la pregunta del chico que caminaba a su lado la hizo salir de su pensamiento, y medio aturdida negó con la cabeza intentando reponerse

\- No nada, solo me acorde de… algo - casi se le sale decir alguien, pero se contuvo a tiempo

\- Espero que nada malo.

\- No, claro que no - se apresuro a decir, sonando menos convincente de lo que quería, pero por suerte habían llegado al salón.

\- Bien.

Y sin más entraron y cada uno fue a su lugar, intento ignorar a los chicos sentados frente a ella, y se concentro en lo que Alya estaba comentando sobre el día de mañana con Alix, una parte de su mente registro apenas algunas cosas "no olviden llevar ropa cómoda para cambiarse".

El jueves siguió sin saber que pensar, o que sentir, y la platica con Tikki no le había ayudado en nada, su pequeña amiga le dijo que solo debía hacer lo que le dictará su corazón, estuvo tentada a contestarle de mala manera, pero logro detenerse a tiempo, la pequeña criatura no tenía la culpa de que su tonto corazón pareciera aferrarse al rubio que justo ahora estaba sentado delante de ella metido totalmente en su mente, y aunque había intentado ignorarlo, algo dentro de ella se retorcía desde el día anterior y la obligaba a tener una parte de su mente y atención en él.

Almorzó con sus amigos, y se dejo arrastras un poco por la emoción de Alix, que comentaba algunos vides sobre defensa y artes marciales, tuvo que contenerse al ver las caras de Claude y Nino, parecían realmente asustados por la pequeña chica, lo cual tomando en cuenta que ambos le sacaban un buen tramo de estatura era divertido, alcanzo a escuchar que el chico de lentes se inclinaba hacia el castaño "A mi ni me veas" dejando en claro que él no practicaría con la peli rosa, la ceja levantada del otro chico fue fácil de interpretar, Alya también era una chica de armas tomar, pero con un encogimiento y una sonrisa el DJ le resto importancia, si había dos personas que sabían que esperar y como manejar a la reportera eran él y ella misma.

Antes de lo que esperaba las clases habían terminado y estaban en camino a la casa de Claude, por lo que habían platicado, tenía claro que el chico vivía en una buena zona, y ya que su papá tenía un importante puesto político, no se sorprendió cuando llegaron a una hermosa casa, aunque sus amigos si dejaron ver la sorpresa, y la culpa la golpeo, ella pensaba que todos conocían al castaño tanto como ella, por que era un joven bastante extrovertido y eso, pero al parecer había cosas que los demás desconocían, eso significaba que él solo era así con ella?

Intento no pensar en eso mientras entraban y bajaban al sótano acondicionado que él le había platicado, y pronto se vio arrastrada por las otras dos hacia el espacio que el castaño indicó.

\- No pareces sorprendida por todo esto - susurro sus mejor amiga en cuanto estuvieron relativamente solas

\- Más o menos sabia por donde vive, así que ya lo suponía - dijo mientras empezaba a cambiarse intentando restarle importancia

\- Estás consciente que si no nos hubiéramos incluido los demás - señalo la peli rosa en tono acusador - estarías a solas con él?

\- Por lo que se su mamá llegará en cualquier momento - contesto para no dejar ir la conversación en esa dirección

\- Si por supuesto - el tono incrédulo de la de lentes la incomodo

\- Además - señalo para callar a ambas chicas mientras terminaba de cambiarse - pienso tomarme esto en serio

\- El que? - se rió la chica más pequeña mientras terminaba de enfundarse en unos ajustados leggins

\- Las lecciones - espeto con molestia

\- Estoy segura de que tú si - le dijo su mejor amiga y luego como quien explica lo obvio continuo - pero tal vez para él sea algo más.

No supo que contestar, así que se dedico a guardar su ropa con mayor concentración de la necesaria, ese par no estaban ahí para aprender, si no para una de dos, cuidarla o aventarla, y ambas ideas la molestaban por igual, y saber que afuera estaba el rubio con su extraña actitud no ayudaba nada. Así que en cuanto vio a las otras listas tomó una fuerte respiración y las miro fijamente antes de salir

\- Le pedí esta lección a Claude - las retuvo y hablo en voz baja y rápida antes de salir - por que creo que es algo importante de saber, lo considero un buen amigo, y él no ha insinuado nada más, así que por favor, por mi, déjenlo así.

Sus amigas la vieron y parecieron entender que no estaba lista para intentar ese paso de nuevo, así que después de un momento Alya asintió y supo que al menos por esa tarde la dejaría en paz, aunque la mirada de Alix parecía decir otra cosa, como si hubiera algo que quisiera gritarle, pero al final con un rápido movimiento de cabeza afirmo también y se giro para salir, así que sin estar segura de lo que había pasado la siguió.

En cuanto salieron sintió una opresión en el vientre, como si estuviera a la orilla de un acantilado, una especie de anticipación, similar a la que llegaba a sentir algunas veces antes de lanzarse con su yo-yo de una altura considerable. Intento concentrarse en todo lo que el castaño estaba diciendo, recordándose que su prioridad era aprender a reaccionar y actuar aún sin transformarse.

Cuando el castaño termino de dar algunas indicaciones vio a Nino y Alya acomodarse juntos, y entonces la mano de Claude hacía ella la invitó a formar equipo con el chico, era lo mejor, se recordó, así podría realmente concentrarse, vio a Alix colocarse con emoción junto al rubio, y si era honesta eso la molesto, pero enterró el sentimiento, tenía que concentrarse.

Puso atención a todo lo que explicaba el chico y debía reconocer que parecía saber muy bien de lo que hablaba, durante la semana le había preocupado que tal vez el joven, que solía lucir relajado y divertido, no tomara su petición en serio, pero parecía que lo hacia, incluso los demás se quedaron atentos, sintió la mano de su amiga sujetar su muñeca desde atrás, no pudo evitar cierta ansiedad ante el contacto, por un lado tenía que reconocer que esa familiaridad que la hacia sentir era tan reconfortante como cuando estaba con su compañero de batallas, y al mismo tiempo la presencia del rubio la hacia sentir culpable, como si de alguna manera le estuviera traicionando, aunque no tuviera ningún sentido, tomo aire e hizo lo indicado.

Se sorprendió por lo fácil que había sido, y recibir con gusto el halago de su compañero, vio como Alya lo hacia con aparente facilidad también, y se esforzó por no prestar atención a la otra pareja, aún cuando escucho a Alix burlarse del rubio.

Tal como les había dicho, fueron aumentando la dificultad de los ejercicios, practicaron a soltar sus manos, ha que hacer si eran sujetadas de la ropa o bolsa, lo cual le pareció muy útil, si había alguien que llevaba algo invaluable en su bolsita era ella, sin duda. No pudo ignorar la mirada del rubio sobre de ella en un par de ocasiones, lo que la descolocó, por que no sabia como interpretarlo, aunque eran solo unos segundos, pero durante ese breve momento todo en ella se sentía vibrar. Incluso cuando Claude le sujeto del cabello tuvo la sensación casi física de la mirada verde sobre ellos, tuvo el fugaz pensamiento de que el modelo en realidad estaba enfadado, aunque no lograba entender el porque, y si era honesta, no era el momento de preocuparse.

Pero cuando en el siguiente ejercicio sintió a su amigo colocarse casi pegado a ella y como rodeaba su cuello con su brazo, tuvo la necesitada de separarse, como si su cuerpo entero se revelara ante esa cercanía, una especie de instinto que le decía que no debía ser así, marco el ejercicio lo mejor que pudo, y cada vez que sintió al castaño acortar la distancia entre ellos hubo algo que la alarmo, y luego sin poderlo evitar vio al rubio inclinarse sobre su amiga y decirle algo en voz baja, y se sintió molesta ahora el chico estaba de nuevo solo, y no estaba segura de poder resistir verlo ir tras otra chica, mucho menos otra de sus amigas, así que decidió hacer el ejercicio rápidamente y acabar con esto, pero olvido alguno de los pasos y termino por enredarse con sus propios pies y el brazo del castaño, no pudo evitar soltar una risa nerviosa, al parecer solo pensar en Adrien Agreste la hacia volver a ser la chica torpe, sin importar cuanto hubiera ya demostrado ser capaz de hacer, para su alivio su compañero la acompaño, tal vez ignorando el verdadero trasfondo de su nerviosismo.

Apenas y fue conscientes de las siguientes instrucciones, torturada por la idea de tener que seguir sufriendo por Adrien, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Alix, la escucho pedir cambiar de pareja, alegando que lastimaría al modelo, que diablos significaba eso, tal vez el chico no era un mega atleta, pero seguro tenía buena condición física, como sea eso la ponía a ella en la peor situación posible, que su amiga no se imaginaba el problema en que la ponía? No pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, así que mientras la de cabellos rosas caminaba animada hacia el castaño dio pasos dudosos hasta el rubio, genial, adiós a todas sus posibilidades de aprender algo más, seguro acabaría despatarrada en el piso.

No tuvo el valor de verlo, no querías saber si ahora él estaba aún más molesto por tener que trabajar en ella, así que directamente le dio la espalda. No pudo evitar que su cuerpo se estremeciera cuando el chico la rodeo a la altura de la cintura, y no pudo moverse, por que en el fondo, y no tan el fondo, eso se sentía bien, cómo poder olvidarse de alguien que podía hacer que todo su cuerpo se sintiera tan bien, como si estuviera en el lugar correcto del universo, y entonces su voz le llegó en un susurro, más cerca de ella de lo que nunca lo había sentido

\- Voy a intentar levantarte - y no pudo evitar dar un pequeño saltito, intento respirar con normalidad y recordar que se suponía que tenía que hacer. - Tienes que atrancarte con el pie - hizo lo que él dijo de manera automática.

Y luego solo sucedió, su cuerpo actuó sin que lo pensará, lo sintió levantarla del piso y aplico fuerza en su pierna, sintió con tranquilidad la fuerza del rubio, y entonces se inclino empujándolo, sin preocuparse por el toque entre ellos, a diferencia de lo que pasaba con el castaño, con Adrien parecía natural permitirle tocarla, o tener su cuerpo pegado, aún cuando eso hacia que un calor la recorriera, activándola. Tomo el pie del chico y tiro de él, y pronto se encontró con la pierna del joven atrapada y le puso su pie contra la garganta, no lo escucho golpear la lona, y le tranquilizo saber que no lo lastimaba, a pesar de que parecía que en efecto lo tenía inmovilizado.

\- Lo hice, derrumbe a Adrien! - dijo mientras veía a todos, ella había tirado al chico de sus sueños, y eso le daba un gran sentimiento de victoria

\- Muy bien hecho chica - y vio en la cara de su mejor amiga que realmente entendía lo mucho que eso se significaba para ella

\- Fue un gran movimiento Marinette - noto algo raro en el tono del castaño, pero no pudo darle más vuelta cuando él indico repetir - Una vez más.

Cuando soltó al chico tuvo el vago pensamiento de ofrecerle su mano, pero él se puso de pie antes de poder hacerlo, lo sintió ponerse detrás de ella nuevamente, y con un burbujeó de anticipación, no solo por volver a hacer bien el ejercicio, si no por sentir nuevamente el cuerpo del chico tan cerca se apresuro a asentir con la cabeza. La sensación de sus brazos rodeándola parecía llenarla de energía, y secretamente agradeció que él tardara en moverse, seguramente pensado que necesitaba tiempo para estar lista. Supo el momento exacto en que la levantaría, como si pudiera leer a la perfección cada movimiento de sus músculos, no tuvo que pensar mucho en lo que haría, simplemente dejo que su cuerpo actuara, y para su sorpresa el rubio se sincronizo con todos sus movimientos. Y entonces lo vio mirarla desde el piso con un brillo en los ojos que la hizo sentir valiente y orgullosa.

El siguiente movimiento era similar, puso mucha atención a la demostración, y tuvo un momento de duda, no estaba segura de estar preparada para ser levantada del piso (literalmente) por el rubio, pero decidió que si podía lograr hacer esto con todo lo que significaba, podría hacerlo bajo cualquier condición, era una prueba más.

\- Adrien? - llamo al rubio que parecía haberse quedado en otro mundo, y volteo a verlo detrás de ella, sus ojos se quedaron enganchados de los verdes, y hubo algo, aunque no supiera el que, que la hizo temblar desde dentro, se sintió sonrojar y decidió voltear antes de que él lo notara, esa era una explicación que no quería, ni podría dar.

Sintió como la levantaba del suelo sin ningún esfuerzo aparente, tenía razón, estaba en excelente condición física, y al parecer tenía más fuerza de lo esperado, tal vez por que nunca hacia alarde de ella como otros chicos. Sostuvo un momento la respiración por ese pensamiento y lo que despertó en ella, pero recordando lo que tenía que hacer levanto las piernas y cuando dejaba ir hacia atrás su pie atenta a no golpearlo él soltó su agarre. Cayó con más gracia de la que esperaba, por suerte, y vio de reojo que Alix y Claude hacían un movimiento para tirar al chico, y sin pensar lo que hacia lo hizo, tirando al rubio, le preocupo haberlo lastimado, o que él se molestara por la inesperada caída, pero entonces lo escucho soltar una carcajada, de esas que muy rara vez se le escuchaban, y lo vio mirar a sus mejores amigos divertido, y entonces con mayor seguridad se preparo para volver a practicar.

Se sentía llena de adrenalina, de una energía burbujeante cada vez que él la tocaba o se acercaba a ella, la sensación de como parecían moverse al mismo ritmo, sin llegar a lastimarse, como si cada uno supiera la fuerza, elasticidad o velocidad del otro sin necesidad de preguntarse o confirmar nada, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no se sintió nerviosa o perdida junto al rubio, se permitió verlo con alegría cada vez que lo derribaba o se soltaba de su agarre, y cuando él respondía a su mirada con algo cercano a la satisfacción no podía evitar sentir que solo existían ellos dos. Seguro tendría que lidiar después con su corazón roto, pero decidió vivir por un momento el aquí y llenarse de eso.

Agradeció cuando todos decidieron tomar un descanso, necesitaba respirar y dejar que el torrente de emociones y adrenalina bajara un poco, por que se sentía casi eufórica, intento a pesar de eso seguir el hilo de la conversación que Claude tenía con ella, aunque le estaba costando trabajo, sobre todo por la constante sensación de sentir los ojos del rubio en ella, así que cuando la risa de Alix los hizo voltear, se sintió muy agradecida con la distracción.

\- Creo que es a él a quien debería enseñarle defensa - se rió ante el comentario del chico castaño

\- No, si hay alguien que puede controlar esa situación es él - aclaro sabiendo bien lo loca que estaba su amiga por su novio.

\- De verdad? - la voz de Adrien le provoco un escalofrio, pero el tono fue divertido y no pudo contener una sonrisa- por que la verdad es que yo le tengo respeto por el valor de someterse a eso - lo vio inclinar un poco la cabeza y entonces ella puso más atención a sus amigos

\- Alya lo escuchará sin dudar, y si alguien puede hacerla recapacitar y bajar las defensas es él.

Se quedo viendo otro momento a sus amigos, y no pudo evitar que su corazón se estrujará, ella sabia que Luka le hubiera ofrecido esa complicidad, esa confianza sin dudarlo y sin pedir nada a cambio, y sin embargo no lo había podido aceptar, no sin corresponder en igual medida, y no pudo evitar que sus pensamientos fueran hasta su felino compañero, con quien si duda ya tenía eso, eran equipo, eran amigos, eran la persona en la que más confiaba cada uno y sin embargo ahora sabia que no podrían ir más allá, al menos no veía como sin que acabaran por destruir el mundo. Logro contener el suspiro de frustración, sobre todo por que la única persona por la que habría mandado todo a la borda y se hubiera arriesgado no la había ni siquiera considerado, y lo que era peor lo tenías sentado a unos centímetros sin poder olvidarlo.

Y de nuevo se encontró la mano de su nuevo amigo para salvarla de su auto compasión, que fácil seria todo si su tonto corazón se inclinara por este chico, no por que le recordara a Char Noir, o por que fuera una opción más segura que Adrien, si no por que era un chico increíble, y sin embargo… cuando giro a ver al rubio se topo con su mirada y creyó ver el mismo deseo que ella tenía, genial!, ahora su imaginación estaba fuera de control, seguramente animada por la platica con Kagami, así que antes de hacer algo estupido, y dar como un retroceso abismal en sus sentimiento se giro para poner atención a las siguientes indicaciones.

Tuvo un verdadero momento de pánico cuando vio de que se trataba, no podía imaginar ni poder respirar si estaba tan cerca y en una posición como esa con el rubio, lo vio seguir los movimientos con atención, y se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo tonta, él solo estaba ahí para apoyarlas, así que respirando profundo se sentó, vio que Alya y Nino ya estaban colocados y no pudo evitar envidiar la confianza y la sonrisa descarada de su amiga, noto que su compañero de equipo no había hecho ningún movimiento, tal vez esperando que ella se acomodara, después de todo solía ser muy respetuoso con el espacio personal y eso, así que le hizo ver que estaba lista tirando suavemente del pantalón. Lo sintió agacharse y se apresuro a acomodarse sin verlo, no creía poder verlo a los ojos y no acabar poniéndose en evidencia. Dio un par de profundas respiraciones para concentrarse y entonces lo sintió sujetar sus brazos, como en los ejercicios anteriores la sorprendió que a pesar de sujetarla con fuerza no la lastimaba, como si supiera la medida exacta que requería. Decidió mantener su vista fija en el equipo de Claude y Alix, para seguir los movimientos sin tener que pensarlo mucho, así que cuando vio a su amiga levantar las caderas la siguió con el movimiento, y aunque se había decidido a no ver al chico sobre ella no pudo evitar verlo con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, por que, o su imaginación ya estaba fuera de control, o realmente lo había sentido justo ahí en su centro, para empezar él no había inclinado su peso hacia adelante, si no que le pareció que él había hecho un ligero empuje hacia ella, como si se estuviera conteniendo para aumentar la presión, y por que su mirada se encontró con la de ella, y le pareció que sus ojos refulgían con intensidad.

\- Empuja un poco más Marinette - la voz de Alix le llego como de otro mundo, y actuó sin pensarlo siguiendo con fuerza las acciones- no olvides los brazos.

Y sin entender que había pasado escucho un golpe arriba de su cabeza, y al siguiente momento el rubio estaba tendido a su lado

\- Ohhhhh Dios mío! Adrien! lo siento, lo siento - exclamó cuando comprendió lo que había pasado

* * *

Se que me tarde siglos con la actualización, pero un montón de trabajo y cosas personales me impidió hacerlo antes, espero ahora si actualizar con mayor regularidad.

Gracias a todos por leer y sus reviews

Abrazos


	11. Chapter 11

Ya sé que han pasado siglos, perdón, tuve un mundo de trabajo y pues se me complico, esté es un capitulo corto, pero es que espero que el último sea primero desde el POV de Adrien, así que en el siguiente se prepara el final.

* * *

Se sentó de golpe y se inclinó hacía el chico, vio con horror como este se sujetaba la nariz, no estaba segura de que había pasado, se suponía que él debía poner las manos. Noto de repente como todos los rodeaban, vio a Nino ayudar al rubio a sentarse mientras Claude salía por algo de hielo, quiso fulminar con la mirada a Alix, que parecía a punto de estallar en carcajadas y sintió la mano de Alya apretar su hombro.

\- Estás bien amigo? - pregunto Nino con preocupación

\- Si, creo que fue más la sorpresa - la voz gangosa del rubio desmentía esa afirmación

\- Adrien… - dijo al fin totalmente afligida - lo siento, no sé que paso… estaba siguiendo las indicaciones de Alix… debí…

\- Está bien Marinette - le dijo él desde detrás de su mano - yo debí estar más atento.

\- Ohhh dios - exclamo alarmada - tu padre te matará!

\- No lo creo - le intento restar importancia - solo fue un accidente

El regreso de Claude seguido por la que debía ser su madre los interrumpió, el parecido del chico con la mujer era claro, y vio que ella tenía ese mismo aire confiado y agradable

\- Tal vez la clase de primeros auxilios era antes que la de defensa - dijo la mujer con amabilidad mientras revisaba la nariz del rubio.

\- Lo lamento - se volvió a disculpar, pero una sonrisa de la mujer la hizo callar

\- Tú hiciste esto? - pregunto sorprendida mirándola con ojo analítico - vaya Claude es buen maestro! - y el festejo los sorprendió a todos - bueno este chico debe pesar al menos 15 kilos más que tu cariño, y sacarte una cabeza

\- No era mi intención - dijo en voz baja, pensando que realmente no sabia como es que lo había logrado empujar con tanta fuerza

\- Yo estaba distraído - que el chico herido se intentara echar la culpa la hizo sentir peor.

\- Como sea - sentencio la mujer - no es tan grave como parece, la nariz no está rota, solo fue un poco de sangre

Y poniéndole la bolsa de hielo en la nariz le indico a Nino que lo ayudara a levantarse

\- Creo que por hoy es todo - dijo al final Claude, que parecía un poco divertido

\- No creo hacer esto de nuevo en la vida - le dijo ella afligida, era la primera vez que lastimaba a alguien sin que sus poderes lo fueran a arreglar después, y el que hubiera sido precisamente a Adrien lo hacia peor

\- No digas eso amiga - le animo Alya - solo fue un accidente.

Asintió sin levantar la vista, y entonces todos decidieron que era suficiente y sin cambiarse subieron para despedirse, Claude se ofreció a acompañarla a casa pero ella se negó, realmente tenía ganas de estar sola.

Una vez en la calle se despidió de sus amigos y había dado solo unos cuantos pasos cuando escucho que la llamaban

\- Marinette? - tuvo que respirar profundo antes de girar al reconocer la voz de Adrien, sin embargo no encontró el valor de verlo o hablarle, él debió adivinarlo por que volvió a hablar - de verdad no tienes que sentirte mal por esto - dijo señalándose la nariz, vio por un momento el rostro del modelo, no lucia tan mal como pensaba, solo un poco rojo e inflamado, y curiosamente más atractivo, con el cabello revuelto y ese golpe tenía un aspecto de chico malo muy tentador, así que rápidamente desvió la vista

\- Te duele mucho? - le pregunto en un susurro

\- Ya casi nada - la voz aun sonaba un poco nasal, pero segura - lamento haberte asustado, y de verdad quiero que sepas que fue mi culpa - hubo algo en el tono de voz que la hizo mirarlo nuevamente.

Y lo sintió de nuevo, todo su cuerpo tembló, y pudo sentir claramente las manos del chico sujetarla, como si aún estuvieran sobre ella, sintió en su vientre la presión de las caderas del muchacho como si no estuvieran separados por unos buenos 40 centímetros, movió sus pies para aumentar la distancia y vio con asombro como el rubio se inclinaba para compensar su movimiento, como si algo lo atrajera hacía ella, no sabía que estaba pasando y la sensación le aterro, por que él parecía tan perdido en el momento como ella, sabía que ya había sentido algo similar, con Luka, pero esto era diferente al mismo tiempo, como querer comparar una brisa contra un huracán, así que hizo lo único que cualquiera en el centro de uno haría. HUIR!

\- Bien… me, me alegro - dijo a la carrera, y vio las cejas del joven levantarse con asombro - no del golpe, por supuesto…- intento tranquilizarse - si no que ya no te duela..

\- Estaré bien - le dijo el rubio dando un paso más para acercarse - puedo llevarte a casa si gustas

\- No! - negó con vehemencia, no creía poder manejar la situación en un espacio cerrado - Yo caminaré… si eso caminaré.

\- Segura, me daría mucho gusto acompañarte - insistió el otro, señalando el coche que ya lo esperaba

\- S…sss…. Segura! - por un momento quiso decir que si, por que además eso la llevaría más rápido y sin ser observada tan fácilmente - Gracias

Así que antes que la tentación fuera mayor dio la media vuelta con un rápido movimiento y camino, casi corriendo lejos de él, escucho que él la llamaba "Marinette?" con algo de duda, pero solo movió su mano a manera de despedida sin voltear.

Llego a casa sin estar segura de nada, aún sintiéndose agitada y abrumada, vio salir a Tikki de su bolsita y se apresuro a tirarse en su cama, sintió su respiración agitada, y no estaba segura de si era por la carrera que había hecho hasta llegar a su cuarto, con un breve saludo a sus padres, o si era por todo lo que había sucedido.

\- Tikki - susurro sin moverse

\- Estás bien? - le pregunto su kwami recostándose a un lado de su cabeza

\- No lo sé - dijo con un suspiro - pensé que negarme a sostener una amistad con Adrien y poner distancia ayudaría…

\- Y no ha funcionado? - le pregunto el pequeño ser a su lado

\- No lo sé - dijo con exasperación - pensaba que sí, pero ya no lo sé.

\- Ojalá pudiera ayudarte - algo en el tono de voz de su amiga la hizo girar a verla - pero es algo que solo tú puedes descubrir y decidir.

\- De que estás hablando? - le pregunto confundida

\- Me gustaría decirte algo que te ayude a entender y tomar la decisión correcta

\- Lo sé Tikki - le dijo dandole un cariño, suponiendo que era solo apoyo solidario de lo que hablaba - es solo que todo es tan confuso, y me siento… no se ni como me siento…

\- Aún estás enamorada de él? - le preguntó su kwami en voz baja y cautelosa

\- Si… - la respuesta llego sin dudarlo - solo que se siente diferente, algo es diferente

Y no solo era algo en sus emociones, era esa sensación que podía sentir, había quedado en ella desde el día anterior, cuando Adrien la había sujetado de la cintura, y hoy simplemente era algo que parecía paralizarla y al mismo tiempo llenarla de energía, una energía nerviosa, que en lugar de hacerla querer levantarse y llenarse de actividades la hacía sentir deseos de quedarse ahí tumbada en la cama. Y por una tarde eso fue lo que hizo.

Llego a la escuela el viernes decididamente tarde, no tenía ganas de cruzar palabra con nadie, al menos no con Claude y definitivamente no con Adrien, su sueño había sido inquieto, y aunque no recordaba detalles, había despertado varias veces, con la respiración entre cortada y confundida, como si buscara algo a su alrededor, aunque no estuviera segura de que. Finalmente había logrado conciliar un sueño profundo casi al amanecer, y por supuesto se había levantado con el tiempo justo.

Entró al salón disculpándose en voz baja, la maestra la miro con una especie de sonrisa disimulada, como si hubiera estado esperando que eso pasará cualquier día, así que no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando camino hacía su lugar, y entonces como si fuera algún tipo de raro contacto sintió la mirada del rubio puesta en ella, de alguna manera sabía que era él, así que tropezó con sus pies, el primer escalón y la pata de su banco, "genial, simplemente genial" pensó con molestia.

El resto de la mañana se mantuvo concentrada , o intentando concentrarse, en clases, ya que cada que veía por accidente el cabello dorado frente a ella tenía el loco impulso de extender la mano y sentir su textura, y esa sensación era tan nueva como aterradora, ya que por mucho que el chico siempre le había gustado nunca había siquiera pensado en acercarse a él, mucho menos de esa manera.

Agradeció infinitamente cuando el timbre que marcaba la hora del almuerzo sonó, pero no se atrevió a moverse, sintió a Alya y los chicos delante de ella ponerse de pie, mientras los demás salían del salón, contesto con una ligera sonrisa a la mirada alegre de Claude que ya estaba cruzando la puerta.

\- Te quedas a almorzar Marinette? - pregunto su amiga, mientras Nino y Adrien empezaban a caminar hacía la puerta

\- Yo… en realidad creo que iré a casa - dijo con un titubeo al ver salir a los chicos

\- Segura? estás bien amiga? - le pregunto la de lentes

\- Si, todo bien, no dormí muy bien, tal vez coma algo ligero y tome una siesta - le dijo tomando aire y recogiendo su mochila para ir a casa.

\- De acuerdo - le dijo su amiga, pero con clara incredulidad

Caminaron y bajaron juntas las escaleras, y luego con un gesto se despidieron, cuando estaba bajando los escalones hacia la acera escucho que alguien la llamaba con voz agitada, sintió un nudo en el estomago al recordar como el modelo la había alcanzado el día anterior, pero cuando giro se encontró con el castaño avanzando para alcanzarla.

\- Marinette - dijo bajando un escalón más que ella y colocándose de frente, con lo que quedaban prácticamente a la misma altura - que bueno que te alcanzo

\- Estás bien? - le pregunto un poco confundida

\- Si, todo bien - se apresuro a contestar el joven - yo solo quería hablar un momento contigo

\- Ohh, - no pudo ocultar su sorpresa - ocurre algo?

\- No! - la exclamación del chico le hizo ver que en realidad él estaba nervioso - bueno espero que no, o que no sea malo

\- Bien, entonces… - tuvo un momento de duda, algo le decía que era mejor evitar esa conversación.

\- Veras - lo vio tomar aire, cerrar los ojos y cuando los abrió la vio directo y dijo sin titubear y sin dejarla detenerlo hablo de golpe - Me gustas, de hecho me gustas mucho, y se suponía que no debía pasar, por que me había decidido a odiar el cambio de casa y de país y de escuela, pero la verdad ahora estoy feliz de que haya pasado, por que te encontré

Se quedo callada sin saber que decir, sabía que esto podría pasar en algún momento, pero si era honesta, había esperado que pasara más adelante, cuando al menos hubiera superado un poco más a Adrien, y el mal trago que había pasado al acabar su "relación" con Luka. Pero al menos algo tenía claro, no podía mentir

\- Claude - tomo aire sabiendo que lo que tenía que decir a continuación no sería sencillo - lo siento, pero …

\- Lo sé! - la interrumpió el castaño tomando su mano y alarmándola aún más cuando la miro directo a los ojos - sé lo que vas a decir, pero no lo hagas por favor, prefiero que no me digas nada ahora mismo

\- Lo lamento - susurro

\- No, está bien, yo entiendo, y de hecho no quiero que me contestes, por que prefiero que nos sigamos conociendo, que me dejes seguir conociéndote, que tal vez aceptes salir conmigo alguna vez

\- Eso no sería correcto de mi parte Claude - le dijo ella apenada bajando la mirada

\- Por que no? - pregunto el chico

\- Yo no estaría siendo justa contigo - le dijo con tristeza

\- Si lo serías - la corrigió él - por que yo sé lo que hay, al menos creo saber suficiente, y está bien, puedo esperar.

\- Claude - le dijo con verdadero dolor

\- Por favor, solo déjame conocerte - le dijo con dulzura tirando suavemente de su mano para quedar más cerca.

Por un momento pensó en aceptar, por que bueno, Claude era un chico genial, era guapo, divertido, él le agradaba, claro que le agradaba, le permitió acercarla un poco más a él, sintió como la tomaba por la cintura con suavidad, apenas y ejerciendo presión, sintió como la mano libre del chico se acercaba a su rostro en un toque tan suave que no estaba segura de si real.

\- Tal vez pueda hacer que lo olvides - le susurró cuando se acerco un poco más ella.

Sintió su aliento cerca de ella, y al cerrar los ojos en lugar de recordar al chico rubio que la había hecho suspirar por tanto tiempo, fue a su compañero de batallas a quien recordó, sabía que había habido una oportunidad para ellos, que si fuera a su fiel compañero a quien le diera esa oportunidad sin duda alguna olvidaría a Adrien, sin duda alguna encontraría un amor fuerte y apasionado, un amor que acabaría con el mundo, y entonces supo que no podía aceptar las intenciones del castaño, por que sería una forma de intentar olvidar a Adrien con alguien que le gustaba por que le recordaba terriblemente a Chat Noir, no podía hacerlo.

\- No…por favor - susurro al tiempo que colocaba una mano extendida sobre el pecho del chico.

No necesitó ejercer fuerza, él se separó suavemente sin soltar su cintura, y siguiendo con la caricia en su rostro.

\- Si necesitas tiempo - dijo él en un susurro - está bien, solo dame una oportunidad.

\- Ojalá pudiera - dijo con toda honestidad, por que la parte más egotista de ella quería aceptar.

\- Puedes - la firmeza en la voz de su amigo la hizo verlo con asombro - tal vez no ahora, pero estoy seguro que con tiempo, conociéndonos puede pasar, solo déjame intentarlo.

No supo que contestar, no quería alimentar ninguna esperanza en él, no quería ser ese tipo de chica, que tiene a un chico tras ella sin poder corresponderle, pero también tenía un miedo terrible a perder poco a poco todas las opciones de felicidad, de poco a poco renunciar a ella, hasta quedarse sola.

\- Necesito tiempo Claude - le dijo al final siendo sincera

\- Todo el que quieras - afirmo él y se inclino dejando un suave beso en su mejilla que la hizo sonrojar

\- Pero por favor - dijo ella apretando su mano - no te cierres por mi, aún puedes conocer a alguien...

\- Marinette - le dijo el chico con una sonrisa incrédula - creo que no tienes idea de lo realmente hermosa y especial que eres, supongo que es parte del encanto.

Se sonrojo otro poco por el comentario, luego se encontró libre de su suave agarre y lo vio desplazarse a un lado, dejando su camino libre. Le dio una pequeña sonrisa, aún demasiado nerviosa por todo para poder decir nada más. Bajo los escalones que le faltaban, al llegar a la acera giro y vio que el chico estaba ya en la puerta observándola, le dio una enorme sonrisa y su guiño coqueto, le sonrío de vuelta y con la mano se despidió, lo vio entrar y con un último suspiro dio la vuelta y camino a su casa.

Decidió entrar por la puerta lateral, realmente no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, les avisaría a sus padres que había llegado con un grito, esperaba que hubiera mucho movimiento, entonces no tendría problema para esconderse un rato en su cuarto. Y justo cuando estaba por cerrar una mano se lo impidió sujetando la puerta con fuerza, y con verdadero asombro descubrió ahí al rubio.

\- No puedes aceptarlo.


	12. Chapter 12

Espero que subiendo este capitulo rápido compense la tardanza. Ya solo faltan dos, bueno uno desde los dos puntos de vista, y ya me saboreo la escena final, je, y bueno algo antes también. Este es un poco más largo, por que debo decir que Adrien si recuerda bien que soñó, espero les guste.

* * *

Pudo sentir como se inclinaba hacía él, y aun con el dolor pensó en lo bien que podría sentirse estirar la mano y acercarla más, sentirla de nuevo cerca. Así que agradeció terriblemente cuando Nino lo saco de esas ideas.

\- Estás bien amigo? - le pregunto el de lentes

\- Si, creo que fue más la sorpresa - contesto, por que realmente había recibido peores golpes, este era más a su cordura y decisión que otra cosa

\- Adrien… - la voz de la azabache le hizo verla - lo siento, no sé que paso… estaba siguiendo las indicaciones de Alix… debí…

\- Está bien Marinette - tuvo ganas de reconfortarla - yo debí estar más atento.

\- Ohhh dios - la vio abrir los ojos cuando exclamo- tu padre te matará!

\- No lo creo solo fue un accidente - intento restarle importancia a eso, pero si, seguro lo matarían, sobre todo si tenía alguna sesión de fotos cercana.

Vio regresar al castaño acompañado de una atractiva mujer, seguro su madre y le permitió examinarlo, tuvo que admitir que era una mujer encantadora.

\- Tal vez la clase de primeros auxilios era antes que la de defensa - de no haber tenido aún la mano de la mujer sobre su nariz habría reído con gusto del chiste

\- Lo lamento - escuchar su disculpa lo hizo sentir peor

\- Tú hiciste esto? - la sorpresa en la voz de la mujer aligero un poco el ambiente - vaya Claude es buen maestro! - si no fuera una mujer tan encantadora le diría lo que realmente pensaba de su hijo - bueno este chico debe pesar al menos 15 kilos más que tú cariño, y sacarte una cabeza

\- No era mi intención - no podía dejar que ella pensará que era su culpa, él se había perdido en la sensación de tenerla tan cerca

\- Yo estaba distraído - aclaro, realmente necesitaba dejar de sentirse un patán.

\- Como sea - sentencio la mujer - no es tan grave como parece, la nariz no está rota, solo fue un poco de sangre

Sintió como apoyaban la bolsa de hielo sobre el golpe, y un gran alivio le llego, ignoro por un momento todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, pensando en que haría para evitar que su padre viera el golpe, dejo que Nino lo ayudara, debía reconocer que estaba algo mareado, si era por el golpe o por la fuerza de lo que había sentido prefería no averiguarlo.

Se despidió de todos y vio su coche llegar, pero se le hizo imposible subir a el cuando vio a la azabache caminar sola, y antes de saber que hacía echo a correr tras ella.

\- Marinette? - la llamo y la vio titubear antes de voltear sin ni siquiera verlo - de verdad no tienes que sentirte mal por esto - se señalo la nariz en lo que esperaba fuera un gesto divertido, vio como lo miraba por un momento.

\- Te duele mucho? - su voz había sido tan suave que quiso acercarse para escucharla más de cerca

\- Ya casi nada - se conformo con contestar e internar tranquilizarla - lamento haberte asustado, y de verdad quiero que sepas que fue mi culpa - no sabía como hacerle saber eso sin explicarle todo lo que había sentido al tenerla cerca.

Pero tal vez no necesito palabras, por que tuvo la sensación de que ella supo de laguna manera lo que le había pasado, algo en sus ojos le hizo tener el impulso de volver a acercarse a ella y sentir de nuevo su cuerpo, la vio mover sus pequeños pies y se inclino hacia ella, para intentar sujetarla pero ella reacciono rápidamente, y le pareció que prácticamente huía de él.

\- Bien… me, me alegro - no sabía que lo sorprendió, su reacción o las palabras que dijo - no del golpe, por supuesto…si no que ya no te duela..

\- Estaré bien - hubiera reído por la aclaración, pero lo que quería era tenerla cerca un poco más - puedo llevarte a casa si gustas

\- No! Yo caminaré… si eso caminaré. - le pareció ver un poco de duda, así que se atrevió a insistir un poco

\- Segura, me daría mucho gusto acompañarte - vio que ella estuvo a punto de asentir con la cabeza.

\- S…sss…. Segura! Gracias - no tuvo tiempo de decir nada cuando ella se giro y salir corriendo lejos de él, intentó llamarla pero ella solo hizo un gesto vago con la mano y no volvió a mirar en su dirección. Así que con un resoplido camino hacia su coche y subir en él.

Al llegar a casa se dirigió directo a su habitación con la suerte de que no encontró a Nathalie ni a su padre, aviso que quería cenar en su cuarto y que se dedicaría a tareas pendientes. Cerro la puerta con seguro en cuanto entro a su habitación.

\- Ni. Una. Palabra. - le dijo a su kwami en cuanto lo vio salir de su maleta

\- Tu nariz podría guiar al trineo de Santa - el tono burlón del obscuro ser lo molesto

\- Dije que ni una palabra - le espeto con fuerza encerrándose en el baño

Se echo agua en el rostro, y se observo en el espejo. Bueno su nariz si lucia un poco hinchada y roja, pero no estaba tan mal, con un poco de antiinflamatorio y algo de hielo tal vez al día siguiente estaría como si nada. Cerro los ojos para recordar todo lo que había pasado, y aunque claro que recordaba como se había ido hacia adelante, lo cierto es que lo que venía a su mente con fuerza era la sensación de Marinette entre sus brazos, lo fácil que había sido levantarla, como sus movimientos habían parecido sincronizarse, como había podido sentir cada movimiento de su cuerpo, y sobre todo la descarga que el empuje de su cadera le había provocado. Y el puro recuerdo lo hizo estremecer. Respiro hondo para controlar la sensación.

\- Piensa en Ladybug, piensa en ladybug - se dijo, pero cada vez que evocaba la imagen de la heroina, la de Marinette se interponía, con sus ojos azules sorprendidos, y su sonrojo.

Termino por darse un baño, tal vez eso lo relajaría. Cenó ante la divertida de su kwami, que sorprendentemente se había mantenido en silencio, aunque se había divertido riendo y lanzándole miradas burlonas. Y sin ánimos para estudiar ni hacer nada se acostó temprano.

_Estaba en el salón de clases, sorprendentemente no había llegado nadie, saco su tablet para leer algo, pero antes de que pudiera encontrar algo de interés, escucho llegar a alguien, y cuando levanto el rostro se sorprendió de encontrarse con los enormes ojos de Marinette fijos en él. _

_\- Buenos días - la saludo y la vio sonrojarse y titubear _

_\- H…hola - le dijo al fin con una pequeña sonrisa. - tu nariz luce mejor_

_\- Te dije que no era nada - le aseguro levantándose ligeramente para inclinar su cabeza con una sonrisa, de repente animado por su lado Chat._

_\- Me alegra - y entonces ella tropezó, no estaba seguro de con que._

_Sus reflejos el ayudaron a sujetarla a tiempo, no sabía cuantas veces la había detenido antes de una caída, siempre le había parecido divertido, una especie de princesa en constante peligro. Pero en esta ocasión fue diferente, no hubo diversión, solo la necesidad de acercarla más. Y cuando la sintió temblar ligeramente se atrevió a hacerlo, no encontró ninguna resistencia._

_\- Adrien? - escucho que preguntaba con suavidad, así que tal como había pensado el día anterior se inclino para escucharla de cerca, así que pudo hablar mientras sus labios rozaban la mejilla sonrojada de la chica_

_\- Sólo déjame tenerte un momento así - hablo tan bajo como ella y entonces lo más maravilloso que se hubiera imaginado paso._

_La sintió asentir suavemente con la cabeza mientras se movía un poco más cerca de él. La euforia que sintió ante eso no podía describirse, así que solo apretó sus manos en la cintura de la chica para estrecharla, y colocó un suave beso en su mejilla, recibió a cambio una ligera caricia en su cuello._

_\- Puedo besarte? - le pregunto en voz baja_

_\- Yo… - el susurro le llego suave y dulce_

_\- Solo necesito saber - insistió desplazando sus labios por el camino entre su mejilla y la comisura de sus labios, y se mantuvo ahí, aunque moría por continuar._

_\- Saber?- pregunto ella sin moverse._

_\- Entender que es esto que estoy sintiendo - le dijo sin apartarse, moviendo suavemente sus pulgares en su cintura, intentando liberar algo de su ansiedad en ese movimiento._

_\- Yo también necesito saber - dijo ella después de lo que pareció una eternidad._

_No espero que dijera nada más. Termino el camino hasta sus labios y los cubrió con los suyos. La respuesta de la chica fue increíble, sintió la pequeña mano de ella aferrarse a su cuello y entonces intensifico el beso, uso sus propios labios para abrir la boca femenina y entonces acaricio el interior con su lengua, al principio ella pareció no saber que hacer, pero pronto respondió, encontrando con su lengua y acariciando en respuesta._

_Sin poder detenerse dejo que sus manos bajaran hasta cubrir el trasero de la chica y jalarla hacia él. Y que sensación! Un latigazo de calor lo recorrió y un suspiro en sus labios lo hizo saber que ella estaba tan perdida en el beso como él, así que acaricio suavemente sus curvas mientras dejaba un momento sus labios para volver a recorrer el camino por su mejilla hasta llegar a la oreja, probo a besar el borde, y luego llego al lóbulo, sintió esos aretes que ella solía usar y se metió el pequeño trozo de carne a la boca._

_La sintió arquear su cuerpo, lo que provoco que su pecho se pegará más al de él, al tiempo que dejaba salir un suspiro y enterraba su mano en su cabello. Giro su cuerpo y sujetándola de la cadera la sentó sobre su mesa, mientras que bajaba un escalón para seguir a la misma altura de sus labios, soltó la oreja de la chica y empezó a besar su cuello, provocando que la respiración de la chica se entrecortara._

_\- Adrien! - el sonido de su nombre dicho en ese tono bajo, junto con el sabor de su piel lo hizo gemir de placer._

_\- Princesa, necesito más - le dijo al fin._

_\- Si - el susurro de ella estuvo acompañado por un movimiento que lo lleno de placer, por que pudo cerrar el espacio que los separaba cuando ella separó las piernas para recibirlo._

_Empujo su cadera contra ella, como había deseado en la practica, y fue correspondido por ella, sintió como se sujetaba de sus brazos. Se inclino un poco hacia adelante mientras besaba su cuello, sus labios y prácticamente cualquier parte de piel que podía encontrar. Dejo que sus manos recorrieran las caderas y muslos de la chica mientras la recostaba en el escritorio. _

_Una vez que la tuvo recostada se atrevió a llevar su mano al interior de su muslo, sintiendo como eso provoco un estremecimiento en el cuerpo femenino._

_\- Puedo acariciarte? - preguntó, por que necesitaba su aceptación, necesitaba que ella lo deseará tanto como él a ella_

_\- Por que? - pregunto ella al final, y su voz sonó clara y dulce._

_\- Por que creo que me he enamorado de ti - dijo al final, y entonces la miro directo a los ojos_

_\- Adrien… - espero su respuesta con el corazón detenido_

Desperto con la respiración agitada, se sentó alarmado, pero para su alegría se dio cuenta que Plagg seguía dormido, lo último que necesitaba eran sus comentarios. Se dejo caer nuevamente hacia atrás, en cuanto cerro los ojos las imágenes del sueño, junto con las sensaciones reales de la chica pegada a su cuerpo llegaron con fuerza. Estaba totalmente excitado, pero eso no era lo que más lo torturaba, si no la ansiedad, el deseo de escuchar su respuesta, por que aunque hubiera luchado contra ello, la realidad es que él deseaba que ella lo quisiera, de la misma manera que ahora entendía que él la quería a ella.

\- Demonios - susurro.

Ahora entendía que tendría que elegir entre seguir siendo Chat Noir o sus sentimientos.

Llegar al salón y verlo vació lo hizo recordar el sueño de la noche, y tuvo que respirar profundo para contener todo lo que eso provocó. Se sentó, y cuando se inclinaba a sacar su tablet, lo pensó mejor, realmente no necesitaba revivir más su sueño.

Para su alegría pronto llegaron algunos compañeros, así que pudo distraerse con los saludos y comentarios casuales propios de un viernes. No pudo evitar ver hacia la puerta con ansiedad cada vez que escuchaba pasos acercarse. Hasta que vio llegar a "el americano"

\- Agreste, buenos días - le saludo el otro deteniéndose un momento frente a su lugar

\- Buen día LeBlanc - saludo cortes y cortante al mismo tiempo, tal vez se lo tendría que agradecer a su padre.

\- Veo que tu nariz luce bien - dijo el otro y noto el ligero tono burlón del chico, sintió la necesidad de callarlo, pero lo dejo pasar.

\- Si, bueno, no fue tan malo.

\- Supongo que preferirás ahora actividades con careta - supo que él otro estaba realmente gozando molestarlo

\- No lo sé - le contesto dejando salir una sonrisa petulante - tal vez vuelva a intentarlo.

Él también podía ser molesto si se lo proponía, y aunque su conciencia le decía que mientras no se decidiera, debía comportarse y mantenerse apartado de Marinette, la sola idea de dejar que LeBlanc se acercara a ella lo corroía por dentro. Tal vez era la idea de que él era el destinado a remplazarlo, o tal vez simplemente no lo soportaba. De cualquier manera disfruto el rostro molesto del otro mientras se dirigía a su lugar.

La clase inicio poco después, sin rastro de la chica azabache. Aunque no tardo en llegar. Hizo un esfuerzo enorme por no levantar la vista, por no verla, pero el sonido de su voz, tan suave y apenada hizo que no pudiera resistir. Y en cuanto la miro todo lo golpeo con fuerza, quiso ir hasta ella y besarla, y pedirle que lo quisiera. La vio moverse con torpeza, y tropezar, casi invitándolo a sujetarla.

De alguna manera logro resistir, y se mantuvo sin voltear a verla, aunque era totalmente consciente de su presencia detrás de él. Así que cuando fue hora del almuerzo y escucho a la chica de lentes preguntarle a la azabache si se quedaría se puso de pie, y con un gesto le pidió a Nino salir antes que ellas, la confusión en el rostro de su amigo fue clara, después de todo había actuado raro todo el día, pero le agradeció que no preguntara y que saliera con él.

\- Iré a casa a almorzar - le dijo a su amigo sin más

\- Estás bien bro? - le pregunto

\- La verdad Nino - le dijo casi riendo - no lo sé

\- Quieres hablarlo? - así era Nino, jamás se inmiscuiría sin preguntar antes

\- No puedo - le dijo sincero

\- Bien, entonces te veo luego - y con un apretón al hombro se despidió de él y se dirigió a la cafetería.

Bajo los escalones hasta la calle, y justo cuando daba la vuelta para caminar hacia el parque escucho que llamaban a la azabache, se apresuro a ocultarse a un lado de las escaleras.

\- Marinette - por supuesto tenía que ser LeBlanc - que bueno que te alcanzo

\- Estás bien? - odio cada letra dicha con interés por parte de ella

\- Si, todo bien - estaba nervioso? - yo solo quería hablar un momento contigo

\- Ohh, ocurre algo?

\- No! - vete, quiso decirle - bueno espero que no, o que no sea malo

\- Bien, entonces… - por el tono de voz supo que ella no quería escuchar, tal vez debería interrumpirlos

\- Veras. Me gustas - se quedo congelado cuando escucho al chico hablar - de hecho me gustas mucho, y se suponía que no debía pasar, por que me había decidido a odiar el cambio de casa y de país y de escuela, pero la verdad ahora estoy feliz de que haya pasado, por que te encontré

Queria verla, necesitaba saber como había reaccionado, a lo que si era honesto, era una pésima declaración, sin duda él lo hubiera hecho mejor

\- Claude - ante el tono de la chica no pudo resistir asomarse un poco - lo siento, pero …

\- Lo sé! - vio al chico tomar la mano de ella y eso lo molesto - sé lo que vas a decir, pero no lo hagas por favor, prefiero que no me digas nada ahora mismo

\- Lo lamento - noto la aflicción de la chica, y pudo respirar

\- No, está bien, yo entiendo, y de hecho no quiero que me contestes, por que prefiero que nos sigamos conociendo, que me dejes seguir conociéndote, que tal vez aceptes salir conmigo alguna vez - No, no, no, él lograría convencerla?

\- Eso no sería correcto de mi parte Claude - la vio afligida

\- Por qué no? - bien, le daba crédito por perseverar

\- Yo no estaría siendo justa contigo - no le sorprendió la respuesta de la chica.

\- Si lo sería - la corrigió él - por que yo sé lo que hay, al menos creo saber suficiente, y está bien, puedo esperar.

\- Claude - hubiera querido ir e interrumpir la conversación, pero algo lo retenía, no tenía derecho a intervenir.

\- Por favor, solo déjame conocerte - vio al chico acercarla a é.

Sintió a Plagg removerse, y tuvo que llevarse una mano a la camisa para contenerlo, y volverse a agachar, escucho que el kwami susurraba "no piensas hacer nada?" y con un "Shssss" lo intento callar. Entonces escucho que el castaño decía algo, aunque no escucho bien que, así que con una ultima mirada de advertencia al pequeño gato se volvió a asomar.

Sintió su sangre arder, y si hubiera estado transformado estaba seguro que habría acabado por destruir todo el medio muro que lo ocultaba, LeBlanco tenía una mano sobre la cintura de Marinette, y aunque no parecía ejercer presión la mantenía cerca, mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba suavemente su mejilla, la misma que él había "besado" la noche anterior. Y lo que era aún peor, ella cerro los ojos, como si aceptara el contacto - Maldición - dijo prácticamente en silencio. "El americano" no solo se estaba declarando, iba a besarla, y él se quedaría ahí viendo, por que si hacía algo, entonces tarde o temprano tendría que renunciar a Plagg. La vio colocar una mano en el pecho del chico con suavidad, y perdió el aire, y casi sintió a su corazón detenerse, era todo, la iba a perder antes siquiera de intentar luchar por ella

\- No…por favor - cerro los ojos cuando escucho esas palabras y agradeció a todo lo que se le ocurrió por ello.

\- Si necesitas tiempo - escucho decir al castaño - está bien, solo dame una oportunidad.

\- Ojalá pudiera - había un atisbo de dolor en su voz, tal vez por la reciente ruptura con Luka?

\- Puedes - por que el tipo este no la dejaba en paz - tal vez no ahora, pero estoy seguro que con tiempo, conociéndonos puede pasar, solo déjame intentarlo.

\- Necesito tiempo Claude - pidió ella.

\- Todo el que quieras - le partiría la cara, como se atrevía a besarla después de que ella dijera que no

\- Pero por favor, no te cierres por mi, aún puedes conocer a alguien.

\- Marinette, creo que no tienes idea de lo realmente hermosa y especial que eres, supongo que es parte del encanto. - Demonios eso había sonado bien, por que era toda la verdad.

Vio al chico apartarse, por fin, y a ella sonrojada y nerviosa, no pudo apartar la mirada de ella mientras bajaba y apenas tuvo tiempo de volverse a ocultar.

Mientras la veía caminar sintió a Plagg salir de su escondite, lo miro y no encontró la burla que esperaba, si no, para su sorpresa, comprensión.

\- Es momento de que tomes una decisión chico - la voz del kwami le recordó que en realidad tenía miles de años existiendo.

\- Lo siento Plagg - se disculpo, por que de repente tuvo la certeza de que si se aferraba al anillo, acabaría enloqueciendo - lo intenté

\- No te disculpes - dijo el ser dandole una palmada en la cabeza - el destino es curioso.

\- De verdad intente no sentir esto - dijo con algo de frustración - pero no puedo, es como si todo lo que no quise ver o aceptar antes ahora me ahogara

\- Eso pasa cuando uno lucha contra el destino.

Asintió sin saber como interpretar eso, pero aceptando que tal vez tenía algo de razón.

\- Que hago ahora? - pregunto

\- Lucha - fue la sencilla respuesta del kwami, y cuando lo vio a los ojos, entendió el mensaje, él era Chat Noir, no por sus poderes, sino por que así lo había decidido, y aunque después tuviera que dejar el anillo, no tenía por que renunciar a todo lo que había aprendido.

Así que se puso de pie, y vio que la chica estaba por cruzar la calle, apunto de llegar a su casa. Bien, si para algo se había entrenado como héroe, era para para los rechazos, y entonces con un ultimo gesto a su amigo le indico que volviera a su escondite y se lanzo a correr para alcanzarla. Tenía que llegar antes de que ella entrará a la panadería, o sería complicada la situación frente a sus padres. Intento pensar en que decir, como explicarle lo que sentía y todo, pero nada poético venía a su mente, tuvo un momento de esperanza cuando la vio seguir de largo la entrada del negocio, tal vez iría al parque, eso le daría una mejor oportunidad, cierto?

Festejo muy pronto, así que acelero el paso cuando la vio abrir la puerta lateral, apenas y registro si el semáforo le daba el paso o no, fue una suerte que así fuera por que no hubiera podido frenar aunque quisiera. Llegó en el justo momento en que ella iba a cerrar la puerta, y la detuvo con toda su fuerza, intentando recuperar el aliento, vio los ojos sorprendidos de la azabache, y en cuanto se encontró con su mirada azul todo lo que había podido pensar que diría se esfumo y antes siquiera de darse cuenta de lo que decía soltó sin pensar

\- No puedes aceptarlo.


	13. Chapter 13

Los ojos sorprendidos de Marinette lo hicieron caer en cuenta de lo que había dicho sin pensar, sabía que tenía que explicarse, pero realmente a su mente solo venía la idea de tomar a la chica en brazos y besarla, lo cual en ese momento no era de gran ayuda.

\- Adrien? - pregunto al final su amiga recuperándose del asombro.

\- Yo… - tenía que decir algo - no quiero que salgas con LeBlanc - _genial_ quiso patearse en cuanto las palabras salieron de sus labios.

\- Perdón? - el tono de Marinette le hizo sentirse de repente atrapado, había un pequeño tono de indignación detrás del asombro

\- Yo creo que no debes aceptarlo - los nervios lo estaban haciendo hablar sin sentido - solo no creo que sea el indicado para ti

\- Y que te hace pensar que tú puedes saber eso? - sabía que debía explicarse, pero el tono indignado de ella pareció congelarle las ideas - y como es que sabes sobre lo que … - pero ella se interrumpió a mitad de la pregunta y abrió los ojos cuando pareció tener una idea - tú…- lo señalo con el dedo - tú nos escuchaste?

\- No era mi intención! - se apresuro a decir - escuche cuando te llamaba y yo…

\- Nos espiaste!? - la acusación dolió, por que aún sin que esa fuera su intención, eso es lo que había acabado por hacer.

\- No pude evitarlo, pensé en salir e interrumpir, pero…

\- Por que? - exigió ella sin dejarlo hablar más - por que debería importarte?

Este era el momento, lo sabía, el momento en el que renunciaba a todo, pero cuando la miró a los ojos supo que no podía renunciar a ella, ya había tomado la decisión así que solo quedaba un camino

\- Por que creo que me gustas - dijo cerrando los ojos, pero los abrió al escuchar la inspiración profunda de la chica

\- Crees que te gusto? - la pregunta fue echa en voz baja y sin dejar ver como se sentía la chica con eso

\- Bueno no - respiro para intentar hablar con coherencia - se que me gustas, es solo que intente negar lo que eso realmente significaba - bien, lo había dicho, y no fue tan difícil no? así que siguió - de verdad intente que no fuera así, intente olvidarlo y hacerme a un lado por que no quería aceptarlo, pero no puedo, no soporto verte con LeBlanc.

Se quedo observando como la chica asimilaba lo que acababa de decir, le hubiera gustado decir algo más inspirado, o más romántico, pero al menos esperaba haber sonado sincero. Pero algo de lo que dijo pareció encender el enfado de ella y de repente se encontró acorralado por un fino dedo contra su pecho y una mirada azul furiosa

\- Como te atreves - dijo ella en un tono bajo muy amenazador, si tenía que ser honesto - quien te crees que eres para venir y decirme todo esto, tienes una maldita idea de lo mucho que espere por que te fijarás en mi?! - las palabras de la joven lo sorprendieron pero no pudo decir nada por que ella continuo, haciéndolo dar un paso atrás - y ahora cuando un chico maravillosos viene y me nota, antes que a nadie más y sin dudar, sales con esto! - la vio cerrar un segundo los labios con fuerza, pero al parecer solo fue para tomar más impulso - Y además resulta que no querías que así fuera, tal vez el gran Adrien Agreste no quería interesarse en una chica tan simple

\- No, por supuesto que no es… - le dijo ante la clara molestia de la chica y sin saber como todo estaba saliendo tan mal

\- No es eso? - la nota de ironía lo hizo retroceder un poco - por que sabes que creo?

\- Yo…yo… - titubeó

\- Creo que si no hubiera llegado Claude, tú hubieras seguido ignorándome, pero claro ahora que alguien más se interesa resulta que siempre si te gusto - y entonces ella pareció darse cuenta de como lo había acorralado y dio un paso atrás, como si no quisiera estar cerca de él - no soy un juguete!

\- Yo no dije eso - intento defenderse

\- Escogiste a Kagami - le espeto ella aún furiosa - prácticamente en frente de mi!

\- Tú te fuiste - le reclamo él a su vez, pensando que no era justo que le reclamara cuando él no sabía de sus sentimientos - como iba a saber que tú… que yo…

\- Y que querías que hiciera? Después de tu horrible broma del museo hablaste de la chica que te gustaba y pensé que era ella - al menos ella no le gritaba, aunque realmente estaba enojada

\- Pues no lo era - le soltó de golpe

\- Y es claro que yo tampoco - no pudo negar eso - Y si es todo lo que tenías que decir - le dijo ella y vio la intención de la chica por darse la media vuelta, así que la sujeto de la muñeca

\- Por que me has ignorado los últimos días? - le pregunto al fin - Por qué si yo te interesaba no me lo dijiste, o no me dejaste verlo

\- Dios santo Adrien - exclamo exasperada - debes de ser la única persona de Paris que no lo notó

\- Y como lo iba a notar, si te la has pasado apartándome - y dejo ver lo mucho que esto lo molestaba - creía que éramos amigos al menos

\- Es por que estoy cansada de ser tu amiga - esas palabras en cualquier otro momento le hubieran dolido, pero algo en los ojos de ella le hizo reaccionar y antes de pensarlo se inclino a besarla.

Sintió la sorpresa de la chica, sin embargo no hizo nada por separarse de él, así que continuo con el contacto, y entonces ella correspondió, sintió como inclinó un poco el rostro y pego más su cuerpo a él, deslizo la mano con que la había sostenido hasta enlazar sus dedos con los femeninos y tirar un poco de ella, y al no encontrar resistencia dejo que su mano libre viajara hasta la nuca en el espacio libre entre ambas coletas, para sentirla aún más cerca. La respuesta de la joven fue increíble, como si pudiera amoldar todo su cuerpo a él, la mano que tenía libre se sujeto a su brazo al tiempo que le permitía explorar el interior de su boca, y la sensación fue mejor que en su sueño, sintió toda su sangre correr y llenarlo de energía. No estuvo muy seguro de quien movió las manos que tenían entrelazadas, si la joven o él, pero en un acto sincronizado las llevaron a la espalda baja de ella, de manera que pudo cerrar el espacio que los separaba, y volver a sentir la cadera femenina pegada a él lo hizo soltar un gemido que fue correspondido por ella, aún con la pequeña mano de la chica entre la suya y el cuerpo de ella, extendió sus dedos apresando en ese movimiento la mano y parte del trasero femenino, haciendo presión, un suspiro de Marinette le hizo sentirse poderoso, casi invencible.

_\- Marinette, cariño eres tú?_ \- la voz de la madre de la azabache los hizo separarse de golpe, aun con la respiración entrecortada.

Se quedaron un momento viendo a los ojos, sorprendidos y agitados, y entonces los ojos azules se llenaron de lagrimas, y se sintió morir, por que él se sentía tan feliz hasta hace unos segundos, así que cuando ella se soltó y lo aparto no se opuso

\- Si mamá! - contesto ella intentando que su voz se escuchara normal y girando hacia la puerta que conectaba con la panadería - voy a subir a mi cuarto!

_\- No tardes en bajar a almorzar - _escucharon la respuesta en silencio, y pasados unos segundos se atrevió a hablar

\- Marinette? - necesitaba aclarar las cosas, pero ella se negó a verlo

\- No - dijo ella en voz baja

\- Por favor - le pidió cuando intento que volviera a verlo, pero ella se aparto

\- Solo vete

Y antes de que pudiera detenerla o decir nada se soltó por completo de su agarre y subió corriendo. Se quedo viendo las escaleras sin saber que hacer, una parte de él quería ir tras ella, saber que había pasado, y por supuesto arreglarlo, ahora que sabía que ella sentía lo mismo, o lo había sentido, estaba más seguro de su decisión, pero tampoco quería empeorar las cosas invadiendo el espacio que ella parecía querer justo ahora.

\- Chico - la voz de Plagg lo saco de sus pensamientos - tal vez debamos irnos

\- Lo sé - y con un suspiro vio por ultima vez el lugar por donde la chica había desaparecido - no creí que esto saldría tan mal.

\- Bueno fue catártico - comento el pequeño ser encogiendo los hombros

\- Supongo - confirmo saliendo y cerrando la puerta a su espalda

\- Yo creo que las catarsis son buenas - y la sonrisa traviesa del gato lo animo un poco - aunque los dinosaurios no opinaron lo mismo.

\- Te voy a extrañar Plagg - dijo negando con la cebada y sin poder evitar reír.

No esperaba que su amigo contestara lo mismo, no algo tan emotivo al menos, pero el gesto como indiferente, como sarcástico lo molesto. De verdad el kwami era tan desapegado?

Regreso a la escuela y decidió subir directamente al salón, la realidad es que no tenía hambre, y quería pensar muy bien lo que haría más tarde, supuso que Marinette llegaría justo al inicio de las clases, así que no tendría tiempo de hablar con ella antes, pero tal vez al terminar las clases de la tarde, antes de ir a su practica de esgrima podría abordarla y pedirle salir a tomar algo al día siguiente, no lo llamaría una cita, pero a lo mejor si le pedía hablar para aclarar todo ella aceptaría, si eso haría, decidió.

Vio a sus compañeros llegar del almuerzo, saludo a Nino intentando actuar normal, sobre todo por que sentía que Alya y Alix estaban más pendientes de él que de costumbre, así que se esforzó. Necesito una gran fuerza de voluntad para actuar indiferente cuando vio entrar a "el americano" al salón, iba platicando con Max y Kim, y fue claro que en cuanto cruzo la puerta su mirada si dirigió al lugar vacío detrás de él, noto un ligero gesto de duda, pero el castaño siguió hasta su lugar.

Empezó a sentir ansiedad cuando todos estuvieron en sus lugares y la profesora entró, y entonces escucho un celular sonar detrás de ellos, intento girar sin llamar la atención, Alya estaba leyendo un mensaje que claramente no le gustaba, suspiro y se levanto de su lugar, habló un momento con la profesora y regreso, capto su mirada curiosa, y entonces supo que se había metido en un problema

\- Algo que necesites Adrien? - le dijo en voz baja y burlona

\- Nada Alya, gracias - contesto lo más inocentemente que pudo

\- Eso pensé - confirmo ella y se sentó.

\- Todo bien Nena? - pregunto Nino que había visto el intercambio, quiso darle un choque de manos por su ayuda

\- Si, todo bien, Marinette no regresará y me pidió avisar a la maestra

\- Ohh - dijo el de lentes y luego lo miro como si quisiera adivinar que había pasado

\- Bueno no me sorprende - agrego por fin la de lentes

\- Y eso por que? - decidió dejar que su amigo se encargara de sacar algo más de información sin parecer muy interesado

\- Dijo que no había dormido bien, y lucia cansada, antes me aviso

Ya no pudo saber más por que la clase inicio, pero si pudo ver antes de girar a su lugar que el castaño había estado atento a la conversación, lo vio fruncir el ceño, seguramente pensando en su conversación con la chica y sintió un gran enfado, pese a saber ahora los sentimientos de la chica, y la forma en que le había correspondido el beso, no debía olvidar que ella se había referido a LeBlanc como "un chico maravilloso", bien tal vez así era, y tal vez había sido lo bastante listo como para fijarse en ella y todo eso. Pero no se daría por vencido, no ahora.

En cuanto las clases terminaron camino con Alya y Nino a los casilleros.

\- Alya, iras a ver a Marinette? - pregunto lo más casual que pudo

\- No puedo -dijo la otra con un suspiro - Nino y yo prometimos llevar a nuestros hermanitos al parque

\- Ohhh - dijo sin saber como terminar - suerte?

\- Y vaya que la necesitamos viejo - acepto su amigo con una sonrisa - te quedas a esgrima?

\- Si, guardo mis cosas y voy a cambiarme

\- Bien - y con un choque de puños se despidió de su amigo y su novia.

Miro la maleta de esgrima, y con gran frustración la tomo para cambiarse, pero acabo sentado en el vestidor con la maleta a sus pies y la cabeza entre sus manos.

\- Luces patético - la voz de Kagami lo saco de sus pensamientos haciéndolo levantar el rostro de golpe, sorprendido

\- Kagami! Pensé que ya estarías en la practica - le dijo intentando llenar el incomodo silencio

\- Estaba buscando a Marinette - comento la otra dejando su propia maleta en el suelo y levantando una caja de video juego - me presto esto hace algunas semanas.

\- Ella no regreso después del almuerzo - genial, que podía ser más incomodo que esto?

\- Ya veo - y parecía que la chica realmente estaba entendiendo - supongo que ya lo aceptaste

\- Lo lamento - le dijo totalmente apenado

\- Está bien - y con un suspiro le extendió el juego - tal vez podrías hacerme favor de llevárselo cuando termines de lamentarte por lo que sea que hayas hecho.

Miro a la chica con los ojos abiertos de par en par, como había sabido que se estaba torturando por sus propias acciones? no lo sabía, pero el mensaje era claro, se puso de pie y casi cae enredado por su propia maleta

\- Dame eso - dijo con cierta exasperación la chica tomando la maleta - te cubro de la clase

\- Gracias - le dijo con total sinceridad

\- No hay de que - y entonces como si se lo pensara mejor - vete antes de que me arrepienta.

Con un asentimiento salió del vestidor, paso a su casillero a recoger a Plagg, seguro sería una costumbre que tardaría en dejar de lado, pensó con algo de pesar, y cuidando no ser visto por el profesor salió del colegio.

\- Que piensas hacer - le dijo Plagg desde el interior de su camisa

\- Arreglar las cosas - afirmo - necesito aclarar todo con Marinette

\- Pues suerte - le dijo el otro con una sonrisa de animo

\- Gracias

Entrar a la panadería y simular que solo venía a dejar los apuntes hubiera sido más complicado de no ser por que los padres de la chica estaban tan atareados cargando un pedido, que cuando se ofreció a subir los apuntes y salir por la puerta lateral, vio la duda en los ojos de la amable mujer oriental, pero finalmente acepto y le agradeció mientras terminaba de acomodar una cajas.

Subió las escaleras en calma, sin querer levantar sospecha, al parecer la madre de la chica no sabía lo que había pasado, o seguro no lo dejaría entrar. Entonces respiro profundo, era el momento de aclarar las cosas.

\- Plagg, quédate por aquí por favor - le dijo a su kwami mientras subía las escaleras

Le sorprendió ver la trampilla abierta, así que se asomo un poco, pensando que si ella estaba realmente dormida se iría, pero para su sorpresa la encontró recostada en su diván, totalmente perdida en sus pensamientos, la imagen lo dejo estático, el diván estaba acomodado bajo la ventana lo que dejaba que los rayos del sol entrarán suavemente, tenía las piernas colgando del respaldo y le gusto ver que estaba descalza. La vista de la joven estaba perdida en algún punto del techo, y de repente perdió todo el valor que lo había llevado hasta ahí. Y estaba a punto de bajar los escalones cuando ella llevo una de sus manos que estaban reposando en su estomago a sus labios dando una suave caricia en ellos al tiempo que cerro los ojos y dejó salir un suspiro.

\- Marinette - susurro ante ese gesto

\- Adrien! - exclamo ella sorprendida sentándose de golpe con los pies medio enredados

\- Lo siento, no quise asustarte - exclamo aún sin moverse, con solo una parte de su cuerpo asomando del hueco que conectaba con las escaleras

\- Qué haces aquí? - dijo ella sin salir del asombro - cómo entraste?

\- Tú mamá me dejo subir para dejarte los apuntes.

La vio pestañear como intentando asimilar lo que había dicho, y decidió que ya no había marcha atrás

\- Puedo pasar? - le pregunto suavemente

\- No! - dijo ella al tiempo que se acomodaba mejor - es decir, si - se quedo en su lugar - no lo sé

\- Solo quiero hablar un momento - le pidió entrando lentamente al cuarto, como temiendo hacer movimientos bruscos

\- Está bien - dijo al fin la chica encogiendo los hombros y desplazándose en el sillón para darle un poco de espacio.

Se sentó en donde ella había dejado el espacio y se quedaron un momento en silencio

\- Lo lamento - dijo al fin el rubio

\- Qué exactamente? - la pregunta de ella no lo sorprendió, después de todo había ido para ser claro

\- Haber dado a entender que no quería fijarme en ti - le dijo volteando a verla, tras una respiración continuó - y haber tardado tanto en entender mis sentimientos.

\- Ohhh - dijo ella

\- Me gustas, mucho más de lo que quise aceptar, por que bueno…- no podía decir lo de su identidad, y tampoco quería, por que sospechaba que si ella sabía que estaba renunciando a algo como su prodigio por ella se negaría a aceptar darle una oportunidad - es complicado de explicar, supongo que estaba confundido.

\- Que hay de la chica que te gustaba - y después de un respiro continuo - y de Kagami?

\- La chica que me gustaba es… una larga historia, y no creo poder explicar mucho, solo basta decir que las cosas eran complicadas y nunca me acepto de la manera que yo esperaba - le dijo de manera vaga

\- Te rechazo? - pregunto ella sorprendida

\- Si - y viendo la expresión sorprendida de la chica se permitió bromear - yo tampoco lo creo, pero así son las cosas.

\- Y por eso saliste con Kagami - vaya dicho así sonaba espantoso, pensó

\- No exactamente - y tras un momento lanzo lo que llevaba atorado algún tiempo - ese día no tenía planeado salir con ella, no en ese sentido. Y luego te vi con el cabello suelto, y de cierta forma fue como si te viera por primera vez…

\- Yo no…

\- No lo notaste? - le pregunto - bueno yo tampoco le quise dar mucha importancia, por que aun era muy reciente lo otro, y luego te fuiste, sin despedirte, sin más, yo ya tenía la impresión de que no te agradaba del todo, así que cuando Kagami sugirió que lo nuestro podía funcionar, solo decidí intentarlo.

\- Supongo que no puedo juzgarte por eso - dijo ella con cierta compresión

\- Por Luka? - preguntó sin estar seguro de querer escuchar la respuesta

\- Salimos durante el verano - le confirmo ella

\- No funciono? - bien ya estaban en esto que más daban los detalles

\- De hecho, funciono - le dijo ella y noto que a pesar de la respuesta afirmativa ella parecía molesta

\- Entonces por que lo dejaron? - no que se quejara pero necesitaba entender

\- Por que no era justo - dijo ella encogiendo los hombros - lo cierto es que me sentía contenta y cómoda con él, pero no me pareció correcto seguir en algo en lo que claramente yo recibía mucho más de lo que podía dar.

\- No fue por… mi? - esperaba no haber sonado arrogante

\- No del todo - que no negara lo que había sentido o tal vez todavía sentía por él le dio un poco de esperanza - yo estaba haciendo algunos ajustes y tomando ciertas responsabilidades que hacían que no pudiera… bueno pues corresponderle como él merece

\- No sé si eso me hace sentir mejor o peor

\- Yo tampoco

Se atrevió a girar un poco su cuerpo para encarar más a la chica, la vio sonrojarse y morder ligeramente su labio, y estuvo a punto de inclinarse a besarla de nuevo, pero se detuvo a tiempo, tenía que aprovechar está segunda oportunidad

\- Aceptaras a Claude? - le pregunto por fin

\- Yo… - el titubeo le preocupó, habría llegado muy tarde?

\- Supongo que lo correcto sería ofrecerte lo mismo que él - le dijo y extendió su brazo para rozar suavemente la mano que la chica tenía apoyada en el sillón - pero si te soy honesto no creo poder, y supongo que también debería disculparme por besarte sin asegurarme primero de que tú estabas de acuerdo.

\- No es como que yo haya puesto mucha resistencia - dijo ella totalmente sonrojada pero sin apartar la mano

\- Igual no me arrepiento - le dijo dejando que viera un poco de su lado descarado - pero si puedo asegurarte que no lo volveré a hacer sin estar seguro de que tú también lo deseas

\- Ohhhh - y entonces ella se puso claramente nerviosa lo que le hizo soltar una pequeña y esperanzada risa.

\- Puedo besarte? - le pregunto acercándose un poco más

La vio removerse nerviosa y espero pacientemente su respuesta, preparándose para un posible rechazo, pero en cambio lo que recibió fue un tímido asentimiento de cabeza y tuvo que sujetarse al asiento para no brincar de emoción.

Se inclino despacio dandole una última oportunidad de rechazarlo pero se sorprendió cuando fue ella quien cerro el espacio, disfruto explorar los labios femeninos, se atrevió a lamer y mordisquear con suavidad el labio inferior, que era tan suave y dulce que podría hacerlo por horas, sobre todo cuando ella recorrió su brazo con una suave caricia hasta sujetarse de sus hombros.

Se separo un momento para verla, y la imagen de la chica con los ojos cerrados, las mejillas rojas y los labios entreabiertos lo lleno de algo cálido, uso su mano para acariciar el labio que había saboreado

\- No sabes cuanto deseaba probar esto - le susurro mientras lo acariciaba separándolo y presionando ligeramente

\- Tengo miedo - dijo ella sin abrir aún los ojos

\- De mi? - le preguntó al tiempo que rozaba su mejilla y quijada con los labios

\- De que al final no resulte real todo esto - le dijo la chica empezando a apartarse

\- No - y la sujeto con ambas manos para impedir que se alejara - créeme, si me tarde tanto en hacer algo es por que necesitaba estar seguro, y lo estoy, sin importar lo que decidas yo ya elegí.

Se inclinó a besarla, pero igual que en la ocasión anterior espero hasta que ella le diera una señal de que podía hacerlo, y cuando las manos de ella se enredaron en el cabello de su nuca supo que tenía permiso, así que la beso, esta vez con más intensidad, uso su mano para acariciar su barbilla y hacerla abrir los labios, y en cuanto tuvo acceso acaricio su lengua y todo rincón que pudo alcanzar del interior de su boca, necesitó un poco de persuasión para que ella tomará el valor de corresponder con su lengua, pero cuando lo hizo se sintió magnifico, ella pareció perder un poco del miedo que sentía y dio pequeñas caricias a su nuca, con lo que por fin se animo a tomarla de la cintura y acercarla a él, aunque se encontró con que una de las piernas doblada de ella quedaba en medio, y lo que quería era sentirla completamente pegada a su cuerpo, así que desplazando sus labios por su mejilla y quijada la fue empujando suavemente hacia atrás, le encantó no encontrar resistencia, así que se permitió ayudarle a acomodar mejor su cuerpo, apoyándose en una brazo para no aplastarla, el diván era pequeño, pero eso solo hacia más necesario quedar totalmente pegados, lo cual le encantó

\- Tú también lo sientes verdad - susurro mientras dejaba que sus labios vagaran acariciando el rostro femenino

\- Encajamos - afirmo ella medio perdida en las sensaciones mientras sus manos recorrían los hombros y brazos del joven sobre ella

\- Ohhhhh dios - le dijo presionando un beso en el espacio bajo su oreja - dicho por ti suena aún mejor.

Dejo otro par de besos en esa zona provocando que ella se removiera bajo él rozando sus caderas, y no pudo evitar un gemido de placer. Pero antes de lanzarse a recorrer su cuello le pregunto en un susurro al oído

\- Puedo besarte? - le pregunto acariciando con su nariz el cuello.

\- Si - la respuesta llego casi como un suspiro, pero la sintió en todo el cuerpo.

No tuvo duda al empezar a recorrer con sus labios y lengua el cuello, sobre todo cuando ella lanzo su cabeza hacia atrás dandole más acceso, dejo besos y lametazos por toda la piel, y recordando como había llevado su mano hasta el trasero de la chica al medio día no pudo resistir volver a sentirla.

\- Puedo? - pregunto cuando acomodaba la mano en su cadera

Cuando no recibió ninguna respuesta, levanto el rostro para buscar la mirada azul, realmente no haría nada que ella no quisiera, aunque muriera de deseo por sentirla contra él, pero para su completo gusto ella removió un poco su cuerpo liberando el espacio que necesitaba para deslizar su mano y sujetar su trasero, así que no lo pensó más, y repartió caricias y apretó con placer arrancando de ella suspiros, siguió acariciando y besando, al tiempo que recibía los roces de su cadera, sintió como ella empezaba a desplazar sus manos suavemente por su cuello, mientras tiraba de él para que sus pechos se pegaran, fue cuando dejo que la mano que reposaba en el diván se moviera un poco más cerca, rozando ligeramente su pecho, que la sintió detener un poco sus movimientos.

\- Adrien - su nombre sonó mitad a pregunta mitad a invitación

\- Me detengo? - le pregunto mientras regresaba a sus labios sin dejar de acariciar y frotarse

\- No lo sé - y la duda en la voz de la chica lo hizo regresar un poco a la realidad.

Pero quería un mejor cierre que el del medio día, así que en lugar de detener todo de golpe, la beso profundamente, desplazo sus manos hasta su espalda y re acomodando su peso giró lentamente hasta quedar debajo de la chica quien se amoldo a la nueva posición con facilidad, era cierto, parecían encajar muy bien. Cambio a dar pequeños y suaves besos al tiempo que usaba ambas manos para dar caricias a toda la espalda femenina. Poco a poco se relajaron, al menos casi por completo por que él era muy consciente de que ella solo tenía que mover un poco la pierna para rozar su miembro que aún estaba excitado. Pero ella se dejo acercar a su pecho y abrazar.

\- No te lastimo? - le pregunto en voz muy baja la chica sin moverse

\- No, es muy agradable sentirte así - le dijo mientras daba caricias a su cabello - y no pesas nada. - Y siguió disfrutando de la sensación del cabello entre sus dedos, y de abrazarla contra su pecho por varios minutos.

\- Necesito pensar - dijo por fin ella después de un rato de aceptar los mimos que le estaba dando, y levantándose poco a poco.

\- Necesitas decidir entre LeBlanc y yo - dijo con cierto reproche, por que la idea le molestaba realmente

\- No - dijo ella mientras ambos se sentaban - Creo que después de esto es claro que sería un error aceptar los sentimientos de Claude

\- Entonces? - pregunto

\- Necesito pensar si realmente me siento segura de iniciar algo - le confesó ella, aunque era una respuesta vaga

\- No confías en mi? - le pregunto por que sería justo que no lo hiciera aunque le pesara aceptarlo

\- No es que no confíe - y noto la incomodidad de ella al hablar del tema - es que debo pensar en muchas cosas.

\- Cómo? - sabía que estaba mal presionarla, pero diablos ahora que había probado todas esas sensaciones, no solo las de placer si no ese momento de besos suaves y dulces, y el sentirla relajada y tranquila sobre él, no quería perderlo.

\- Adrien - y noto cierto reclamo en el tono de voz - solo dame un par de días.

Bien eso parecía justo, después de todo él se había tomado su buen tiempo para aceptar sus sentimientos y tomar una decisión.

\- De acuerdo - dijo poniéndose de pie, y antes de partir se agacho en cuclillas frente a ella - Marinette, sabré aceptar si tu respuesta no es la que quiero, pero si hay algo, lo que sea, que pueda hacer para arreglar todas las tonterías que he hecho.

\- No… no se trata de eso - y entones suspirando negó con la cabeza como si pensará muy bien lo que tenía que decir - la verdad es que ya he cometido muchos errores, y… - no pudo evitar mirarla con sorpresa sin estar seguro de que estaba hablando - bueno no necesitas los detalles, pero ya no puedo hacer algo así - detrás de la duda pudo detectar algo más, una especie de determinación que lo hizo sentir inquieto.

Pero no estaba seguro de querer saber, tal vez sería bueno que ambos se dieran ese par de días, así que asintiendo se levanto, ella también se puso de pie, y tuvo la impresión de que era más una cortesía aprendida que verdaderos ánimos de seguir con la conversación.

\- No tienes que acompañarme - le dijo con una sonrisa - se supone que me fui antes que tus padres

\- No puedo creer que hayas hecho algo así - y el tono divertido y sorprendido le gusto

\- Si te soy honesto - le hubiera gustado no sonrojarse, pero no lo pudo evitar - yo tampoco.

Se quedaron viendo unos momentos, le hubiera encantado besarla antes de irse, pero se contuvo

\- Será mejor que me vaya - dijo al fin - nos vemos el lunes?

\- Claro el lunes - confirmo ella - necesitas tu cuaderno antes?

\- Si digo que si te podré ver antes? - no le importo sonar caprichoso

\- En realidad pensaba dejarlo en el buzón - no estaba seguro de si la respuesta era en serio o una broma

\- El lunes está bien - contesto al final, para no parecer más tonto de lo que ya parecía

La vio asentir una vez, y antes de hacer cualquier otra tontería camino a la puerta, le dio una sonrisa antes de irse y bajo a toda prisa.

El resto de la tarde la paso tumbado en la cama, en un estado entre la felicidad por lo que había pasado, recordando los besos, las caricias; la tristeza de que pronto, aunque no sabía cuando, tendría que dejar de ser Chat Noir, pero bueno, nadie tenía todo lo que quería, y si había aprendido algo es que siempre había un equilibrio, había perdido a su madre, y luego había ganado la oportunidad de conocer a Plagg, a Ladybug y al maestro Fu, había aprendido a luchar y ahora sabía que había más que solo ser lo que se esperaba que fuera, y ahora renunciaba a su prodigio, pero tal vez a cambio tendría en su vida a una persona maravillosa de la manera que nunca se imagino. Y también estaba angustiado, por que si al final ella decidía que ya no quería nada con él habría perdido mucho, por que tenía la sospecha que el cambio de portador no dependía de la decisión de la azabache, si no de sus propios sentimientos y ahora los tenía muy claros.

El sábado decidió cumplir con todos sus pendientes, después de todo, no quería acabar con una semana llena de cosas, si al final la azabache aceptaba iniciar algo con él, quería tener tiempo libre para tal vez salir, y si no… bueno necesitaría tiempo libre para deprimirse. Además de que la distracción era bienvenida.

Y hablando de distracciones bienvenidas! como siempre, había tenido la pantalla sintonizando las noticias, por si se le necesitaba por algún ataque, seguro sería una costumbre que le costaría trabajo de soltar, pero por el momento era su deber, así que dejo todo lo demás de lado, y con un suspiro se preparo, lo cierto es que aunque no sabía en que momento tendría q despedirse de Plagg, lo mínimo que podía hacer era explicarle a su compañera lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

\- Vamos Plagg - llamo a su kwami que estaba en algún lugar de su librero, seguro durmiendo después de haberse zampado casi media rueda de queso.

\- Ahhhh pero no he terminado de almorzar - se quejo el gato que bajaba como recién despertando

\- No tienes vergüenza - le dijo a modo de regaño - y conste que solo te he dado todo el queso que quieras por que no sé si LeBlanc vaya a ser tan generoso contigo

\- No estoy muy preocupado por eso - dijo el gatito mientras se acercaba para transformarlo, y ante su ceja levantada de incredulidad dijo con una extraña sonrisa - anda vamos a terminar con esto para que me des más queso, no vaya a ser que nunca más lo vuelva comer.

Negó ante el dramatismo falso del final, pero en el fondo si le preocupaba que "el americano" no fuera tan paciente o responsable. Ya vería de que manera podía ayudar a Plagg si algo así pasaba. Llamo su transformación y salió en búsqueda de la batalla.

No tardo mucho en encontrar a Ladybug combatiendo contra lo que parecía un insecto metálico, si tuviera que definirlo diría que era una especie de hormiga.

\- Mi Lady! - saludo mientras le daba un porrazo con su bastón en una pata que había estado a punto de golpear a su compañera - Debiste avisarme que trajera el insecticida

\- Tardaste gatito - contesto con diversión la chica mientras intentaba atrapar con su yo yo las patas delanteras del akuma

\- Siempre es bueno darse un poco a desear - le contesto con coquetería.

Pero se tuvieron que separar debido a una rápida envestida de la criatura, que no estaban seguros de como, pero se había liberado del agarre. Pasaron unos momentos golpeando y esquivando al bicho metálico que estaba dando una buena pelea

\- Chat - le llamo la chica de traje moteado desde un techo en donde se había tenido que refugiar - necesito algo de distracción.

\- A la orden Mi Lady - confirmo y entonces salió de detrás del espectacular donde se había ocultado - Oye insecto! - grito al tiempo que con el bastón se impulsaba hacia un techo llamando su atención - por que no intentas atrapar a un gato para variar

\- Voy a aplastar a un gato - dijo furiosa la chica akumatizada - y me quedare con tu miraculous.

\- Bueno, puedes intentarlo - le dijo con burla y en cuanto la vio moverse se lanzo a toda velocidad saltando por los tejados.

No sabía donde estaba Ladybug, la había perdido completamente de vista, pero confiando en sus planes siguió con su misión, y entonces de la nada la vio salir a toda velocidad enredando la cuerda de su yoyo en las patas del insecto, aunque se llevo un buen susto cuando la extraña criatura la atrapo con una de sus pinzas, sin embargo para su sorpresa la joven sonrío y la vio chocar sus manos al tiempo que escuchaba un crujido.

Y entonces vio salir a la mariposa, al tiempo que ambas chicas caían, con una mirada a su compañera le basto para saber que él se encargaba de la víctima, mientras ella atrapaba a la mariposa y la purificaba, se reunieron en un techo cercano una vez que vio a la chica akumatizada más tranquila, y entonces vio que Ladybug tenía en las manos una cadena pequeña

\- Ni siquiera intentaré entenderlo - le dijo con gracia sabiendo que ese era su Luky Charm

\- Oh gatito! - le contesto ella con un animo extraño - Es por que tal vez no sabes tanto de chicas como crees.

\- Eso suena a reto Mi Lady - bromeo y la vio lanzar el objeto al tiempo que conjuraba su otro poder. No pudo evitar un suspiro de nostalgia - realmente voy a extrañar esto.

\- Cómo? - pregunto ella que claramente le había escuchado

La miro atentamente, podía admirar su belleza, su determinación, todo lo que le había enamorado seguía ahí y sin embargo ahora no le parecía suficiente, no sin saber sus defectos, lo que realmente soñaba, todo lo que había detrás de la mascara, así que decidió que era el momento de hablar.

\- Tengo algo que decirte Ladybug - le dijo intentando mantener la calma - se que no te queda mucho tiempo, así que intentaré ser lo más objetivo posible.

\- Chat?- pregunto ella claramente preocupada por su tono

\- Me he enamorado - dijo sin más y cuando la vio verlo con culpa se apresuro a aclarar - de una chica en mi vida civil

\- Oh! - era claro que no era lo que esperaba.

\- Y sé que realmente no debería ser un tema de conversación, pero es importante que lo sepas

\- Importante como? - noto cierta alarma en ella y entonces lo miro sorprendida - No pensarás decirle sobre tu prodigio cierto?

\- No! no, - contesto rápidamente - de hecho ella nunca debe de saberlo - tomó aire para decir por fin lo más difícil que había tenido que enfrentar como Chat Noir - por que no quiero que se sienta mal por lo que esto significa

\- No estoy entendiendo nada Chat - y la confusión de la heroína era clara

\- El destino de los portadores de la creación y destrucción es estar juntos - le dijo al fin y antes de que ella pudiera decir nada siguió hablando - según la explicación de Plagg, tú y yo tarde o temprano nos habríamos encontrado en nuestra forma civil, y bueno nos habríamos enamorado. Y tal vez en otro momento esa promesa me hubiera sido suficiente. Pero no puedo renunciar a ella

\- Chat, no entiendo

\- La única forma de poder ser fiel a mis sentimientos por… Bueno no creo que daba decir su nombre por que la conoces - dijo apenado ante la clara sorpresa de la chica de motas - es renunciando a mi prodigio

\- Chat! - su prodigio dio la primer alarma - No puedes hablar en serio

\- Lo lamento mucho - y de verdad lo hacía - se que es el peor momento para hacerte esto y créeme que si hubiera una forma de conservar el prodigio sin perderla a ella lo haría, y estaría a tu lado hasta el fin.

\- No sé que decir Chat - logro decir por fin ella cuando sonaba por segunda vez su prodigio - ella lo vale?

\- Más que nadie - aseguro sin dudar

\- Entonces supongo que no hay mucho más que decir - afirmó su compañera con la voz un poco quebrada

Se quedaron ahí de pie, mirándose unos momentos hasta que ella le regalo una sonrisa

\- Será difícil encontrar un compañero mejor que tú - y dandole un abrazo le dijo con cariño - y con tu terrible sentido del humor.

\- Mi Lady, siempre me hieres - bromeo él - pero creo que el destinado a acompañarte hará un buen trabajo, aunque dudo que se vea tan bien como yo

\- Como puedes saber eso?

\- Se quien será - le confeso - y supongo que si no quieres saber su identidad será mi labor hacerle llegar el prodigio

\- No lo había pensado, como lo supiste? - noto la curiosidad de la chica

\- Por que así fue como me enteré, cuando lo conocí - y decidió que contarle un poco no seria tan grave - hace poco regreso a Paris, al parecer el destino lo trajo desde Nueva York

\- Nueva York? - la noto sorprendida, pero ante otro sonido de sus aretes no le dio importancia para explicarle rápidamente lo que creía no sería importante

\- Si, bueno y debo confesar que no es mi persona favorita - y con un encogimiento de hombros se alegro de poder hablar de esto con alguien que no fuera su kwami - pero supongo que tiene que ver con que vino a fijarse en ma princess justo ahora

\- Tú que? - y la alarma en la voz de la chica le hizo verla sorprendido

\- Bueno, digamos que la he salvado un par de veces - y no pudo evitar recordar esos momentos - y creo que inconscientemente le llamaba así por una razón.

\- Chat, exactamente a cuantas chicas les dices así? - la pregunto lo desconcertó y ofendió

\- Ma Lady, debo decir que así como solo tuve una Lady en su momento, solo tengo una Princess - la última alarma de la chica los sorprendió, así que se apresuro a terminar la conversación - Soy un gato bastante fiel.

\- Tengo que irme Chat - y le pareció que ella prácticamente huía

\- Si claro, espero que nos veamos una vez más - contesto confundido

\- Seguro - y entonces ella lanzo su yoyo y le dio una ultima mirada que no supo interpretar.

Regreso por los tejados, resistiendo la tentación de asomarse a casa de Marinette, sería raro que de repente Chat Noir pasará, y después de lo que había pasado el día anterior no creía poder controlarse si estaba con ella. Así que fue directo a su habitación, en donde se dejo caer en la cama al tiempo que deshacía su transformación

\- Ya está hecho - exclamó con pesar, y entonces recibió un zape de parte de su kwami

\- De verdad que no eres más torpe por que no puedes - le reclamo

\- Y ahora que hice? - pregunto indignado.

\- Ahhhh olvidado - al final el pequeño gato tomo uno de sus trozos de queso - ya da igual.

Vio al pequeño ser ir directo hacia su queso, tomar una gran porción y murmurar un montón de sin sentidos mientras se dirigía a la parte superior, en otra ocasión tal vez, y era un gran tal vez, se hubiera molestado en ir y averiguar que pasaba, pero por el momento solo tenía energía para tirarse en la cama y pensar en los cambios que vendrían, y sobre todo pensar en que iba a pasar con Marinette, estaba dispuesto a conquistarla, aunque no tuviera ni la más mínima idea de que había hecho anteriormente para gustarle.

El lunes llego realmente nervioso a clases, por un lado no sabía como debía actuar con la azabache cuando la viera, y si debía ir directamente por su respuesta o mejor esperar hasta que ella diera el primer paso. Hizo bastante tiempo sacando y guardando cosas en su casillero, ante la burlona mirada de Plagg, quien había pasado todo el domingo mirándola con una expresión extraña que le tenía ya los nervios de punta.

Casi cuando faltaban 5 minutos para iniciar las clases recibió un mensaje, sintió a su corazón dar un brinco cuando vio que era de Marinette, se apresuro a abrirlo, pero el contenido solo lo dejo más nervioso

"Te veo terminando tu práctica"


	14. Chapter 14

_Qué?, su_ mente estaba en blanco, y lo único que podía pensar era: _qué?_

\- Adrien? - decir el nombre del chico fue l único q logro hacer por que la sorpresa era demasiada.

Vio al chico dudar, y hablar atropelladamente

\- Yo… no quiero que salgas con LeBlanc - no estaba ni siquiera segura de estar escuchando bien.

\- Perdón? - ojalá pudiera pensar con claridad, por que no lograba entender que estaba pasando.

\- Yo creo que no debes aceptarlo… solo no creo que sea el indicado para ti - oooook, si estaba entendiendo bien, él creía que podía intervenir en su vida?

\- Y que te hace pensar que tú puedes saber eso? - no pudo detenerse ni controlar su tono - y como es que sabes sobre lo que … - como es qué él sabía de eso y entonces una idea le llego de golpe - tú…- lo señalo con el dedo - tú nos escuchaste?

\- No era mi intención! - escucho la disculpa sin creerlo - escuche cuando te llamaba y yo…

\- Nos espiaste!? - le hubiera gustado gritarle, pero estaba tan sorprendida que no lo logro

\- No pude evitarlo, pensé en salir e interrumpir, pero… - realmente no estaba segura de querer escuchar ningún discurso de buen amigo

\- Por que? - y sin embargo no pudo evitar preguntar - por que debería importarte?

Siguió un momento incomodo, bueno, esos eran algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada con el rubio, así que lo aprovecho para intentar prepararse para lo que venía.

\- Por que creo que me gustas - lo vio cerrar los ojos, pero pronto la vio buscando su reacción

\- Crees que te gusto? - le preguntó en voz baja

\- Bueno no - pudo haberlo interrumpido cuando lo vio respirar, pero estaba en shock - se que me gustas, es solo que intente negar lo que eso realmente significaba, de verdad intente que no fuera así, intente olvidarlo y hacerme a un lado por que no quería aceptarlo, pero no puedo, no soporto verte con LeBlanc.

Nada, de verdad nada, en este mundo la hubiera preparado para esto, era una declaración?, por que no se sentía como tal, y definitivamente no eran las dulces y románticas palabras que se había imaginado desde que le había entregado su corazón a este chico. Y entonces las dudas empezaron a tomar forma, por que le tenía que decir esto justo ahora, por que había luchado contra ello, por que parecía que incluso aceptarlo era algo que no quería del todo. Y solo encontró una razón, no la creía suficiente, pero tampoco quería que ella adorara a otro.

\- Como te atreves - no grito su reclamo - quien te crees que eres para venir y decirme todo eso, - tal vez él no lo sabía, pero ella era Ladybug y no iba a permitir que la humillara - tienes una maldita idea de lo mucho que espere por que te fijarás en mi?! - vio la sorpresa en el apuesto rostro del joven, de verdad era tan ciego? - y ahora cuando un chico maravillosos viene y me nota, antes que a nadie más y sin dudar, sales con esto! - tomo un segundo para intentar calmarse, pero diablos! no lo haría, estaba harta de todo esto - Y además resulta que no querías que así fuera, tal vez el gran Adrien Agreste no quería interesarse en una chica tan simple

\- No, por supuesto que no es… - no lo quería escuchar, así que ni siquiera lo dejo continuar

\- No es eso? - y por primera vez no se sintió torpe, tímida o nerviosa, solo estaba furiosa, - por que sabes que creo?

\- Yo…yo… - bien, era él quien debía estar nervioso

\- Creo que si no hubiera llegado Claude, tú hubieras seguido ignorándome, pero claro ahora que alguien más se interesa resulta que siempre si te gusto - de repente fue consciente de lo cerca que estaba del chico, en otro tiempo eso hubiera sido importante, pero ahora solo quería poner distancia - no soy un juguete!

\- Yo no dije eso - de verdad?

\- Escogiste a Kagami prácticamente en frente de mi! - bien, quería dar explicaciones, pues que las diera

\- Tú te fuiste, como iba a saber que tú… que yo… - de verdad? la iba a culpar a ella

\- Y que querías que hiciera? Después de tu horrible broma del museo hablaste de la chica que te gustaba y pensé que era ella.

\- Pues no lo era - genial, eso la volvía en su maldita tercera opción

\- Y es claro que yo tampoco - el silencio del chico le dijo todo

\- Y si es todo lo que tenías que decir - al diablo con Adrien Agreste, estaba harta de esta conversación o lo que fuera, pero cuando se daba la vuelta para irse sintió que la sujetaba de la muñeca

\- Por que me has ignorado los últimos días? Por qué si yo te interesaba no me lo dijiste, o no me dejaste verlo - el tono del rubio toco algo en ella, y eso definitivamente no era lo que quería

\- Dios santo Adrien - exclamo exasperada - debes de ser la única persona de Paris que no lo notó

\- Y como lo iba a notar, si te la has pasado apartándome - era claro que eso lo tenías molesto - creía que éramos amigos al menos - _amigos!_ quiso gritarle,

\- Es por que estoy cansada de ser tu amiga - suficiente, si eso quería escuchar adelante, y que hiciera con eso lo que quisiera.

Claro que lo que nunca se espero que él haría era besarla, no pudo evitar dar un respingo, pero estaba tan sorprendida que no pudo ni moverse, y fue claro que el rubio tomo esto como una aceptación, por que el continuo con el contacto, no pudo evitar corresponder, por que podía sentir el contacto en cada parte de su cuerpo, lo sintió deslizar la mano que la sujetaba y entrelazar los dedos con los propios y tirar de ella, no pudo resistirse a acercarse más, por que el contacto era tan dulce, y tan intenso, sobre todo cuando la otra mano del chico la sujeto de la nuca, encontrando el punto justo donde todos sus nervios parecían activarse. Así que se permitió derretirse contra él, por que diablos, de verdad había esperado mucho por esto, y tal vez sería lo único que tendría de este chico, así que dejo de pensar y siguió el movimiento de la mano de él, o lo guió no estaba segura, pero dejo de importar cuando él uso esa nueva posición para pegar sus caderas, no pudo evitar corresponder a su ronco gemido con uno propio, sin separar sus labios, para que estuvieran más cerca, sintió como el extendía sus dedos para sujetarla cubriendo su trasero sin soltar su mano. Dios, como es que se sentía tan bien…

_\- Marinette, cariño eres tú?_ \- la voz de su mamá la regreso de golpe a la realidad.

Vio en los ojos verdes del joven un brillo que no supo definir, y entonces se dio cuenta de que esto no iría a ningún lado, por que tal vez ella le gustaba, y tal vez la presencia de Claude lo había hecho reaccionar, pero las dudas seguían ahí, y después que? Ella no podía permitirse esto, no ahora.

\- Si mamá! - lo último que necesitaba es que su mamá supiera de esto - voy a subir a mi cuarto!

_\- No tardes en bajar a almorzar - _ohhhh como iba a poder siquiera comer…

\- Marinette? - y tampoco lo quería ver, no ahora

\- No - no se atrevió a subir la voz

\- Por favor - por que tenía que sonar de esa manera, tan dulce, tan lleno de sentimiento

\- Solo vete - no estaba lista para enfrentar esto.

Así que solo se soltó del contacto del rubio, y corrió escaleras arriba. No se permitió voltear ni pensar ni nada hasta que estuvo en la seguridad de su cuarto. En cuanto entro cerro la trampilla vio a Tikki salir de su bolsita y mirarla sin atreverse a hablar.

Se quedo un momento de pie en el centro de la habitación, por un momento recordó como había lucido cuando todo estaba cubierto por las imágenes del modelo, y por un momento quiso ser esa chica, emocionarse y dar saltos por toda la habitación, soñar con su casa, sus tres hijos, el perro, y el Hámster llamado…

Y entonces se dejo caer al piso y lloró, por que esa chica ya no existía, ya no se podía permitir eso, ahora había demasiada cosas que dependían de ella. Sintió a su pequeña amiga acurrucarse junto a ella para darle algo de consuelo.

\- Alguien sube - susurro la kwami.

Y entonces se apresuró a ponerse de pie y acurrucarse en su cama, ocultando su rostro para que no viera que había llorado

\- Cariño no bajaras a almorzar

\- Lo siento mami - dijo sin descubrirse mucho - creo que me siento un poco mal

\- Estás enferma cariño? - su mamá subió y no pudo evitar que la viera - Ohhhh que fue lo que paso?

\- No lo sé mami - dijo sin poder mentirle del todo - yo sólo no quiero salir de aquí el resto de mi vida.

\- Bueno, puedo permitirte esconderte esta tarde - y mientras le decía esto acariciaba su cabello con suavidad - pero tarde o temprano tendrás que enfrentar lo que sea que allá pasado

\- Puede ser tarde? - pregunto intentando sonreír.

Recibió un suave beso en la frente

\- Descansa cariño - y tras otras caricias su mamá la cubrió con una manta como cuando era pequeña - papá y yo tenemos un pedido de ultima hora, pero el lunes tendrás que ir al colegio.

\- Gracias.

Se quedo acostada derramando silenciosas lagrimas, sin estar segura del todo por que lloraba, por que era muy tarde para Adrien y ella?, por que tal vez esta era la prueba de que como guardiana estaba condenada a la soledad? Por que había perdido su oportunidad también con Chat por esperar esto, había estropeado las cosas con Luka, y estaba a punto de estropear también su oportunidad con Claude, al menos de eso podía culpar a Adrien, con solo unos minutos había destruido cualquier idea que tuviera con respecto al chico nuevo. _Genial!_

Envió un mensaje a Alya para avisarle que no iría por la tarde, y se quedo tal vez unos 40 minutos sosteniendo su teléfono con el chat abierto en el contacto de Adrien, camino al rededor del cuarto, y finalmente desistió dejando el celular en el escritorio y se dejo caer en el diván.

\- Quieres hablar Marinette? - le pregunto su kwami

\- La verdad…No - y con un suspiro continuo - creo que solo quiero olvidar todo por un rato

\- Bien, si quieres estar un rato sola

\- Gracias Tikki - por que no entras a saludar a los demás y ves como están? llévales galletas.

Vio a la pequeña moteada entrar al escondite de la caja, y decidió quedarse tumbada ahí, intentando no pensar en nada. Logro poner su mente en blanco por un rato, mirando el techo como si todas las respuestas del universo estuvieran ahí, y entonces no pudo evitar recordar la sensación de los labios del rubio sobre los suyos, quiso sacar de su mente eso, pero al parecer era más fuerte que su determinación, por que sintió sus labios cosquillear, casi como si él estuviera ahí, y no pudo evitar llevar su mano a sus labios y dejar salir un suspiro.

\- Marinette - por solo dos segundos pensó q su mente le jugaba una broma

\- Adrien! - se sentó de golpe cuando entendió que no era su imaginación

\- Lo siento, no quise asustarte - no esperaba verlo tan pronto

\- Qué haces aquí? cómo entraste? - no estaba segura de por que preguntaba eso

\- Tú mamá me dejo subir para dejarte los apuntes.

Eso si que no se lo esperaba, su mamá habría adivinado lo que pasaba?

\- Puedo pasar? - la pregunta sonó demasiado personal por alguna razón, lo que la confundió

\- No! - quiso golpearse por contestar sin pensar - es decir, si - lo vio quedarse en su lugar, y acabo por contestar - no lo sé

\- Solo quiero hablar un momento - fue consciente de los movimientos elegantes y suaves del rubio, lo que la hizo sentir más inquieta

\- Está bien - se rindió, después de todo lo tendría que enfrentar tarde o temprano

Se reacomodó dejando un espacio en el que el chico se sentó, y se quedaron en silencio

\- Lo lamento - sintió la sinceridad del chico y no pudo evitar que su estomago se contrajera.

\- Qué exactamente? - necesitaba saber bien que estaba pasando

\- Haber dado a entender que no quería fijarme en ti y haber tardado tanto en entender mis sentimientos. - dios de verdad tenía que usar justo ahora ese tono de voz, tan gentil tan lleno de algo cálido.

\- Ohhh - no sabía que decir

\- Me gustas, mucho más de lo que quise aceptar, por que bueno… es complicado de explicar, supongo que estaba confundido. - ese momento de duda la hizo reaccionar

\- Que hay de la chica que te gustaba - intento mantener sus sentimientos controlado - y de Kagami?

\- La chica que me gustaba es… una larga historia, y no creo poder explicar mucho, solo basta decir que las cosas eran complicadas y nunca me miró de la manera que yo esperaba - tuvo la sensación de que había mucho más de lo que él intentaba dejar ver

\- Te rechazo? - pregunto cuando entendió al menos esa parte

\- Si - no pudo evitar dejar ver la sorpresa ante eso - yo tampoco lo creo, pero así son las cosas. - y aunque lo dijo en broma, pudo distinguir el dolor de la desilusión detrás.

\- Y por eso saliste con Kagami - tenía que aclarar todo, lo necesitaba

\- No exactamente - y tras un momento él simplemente continuo - ese día no tenía planeado salir con ella, no en ese sentido. Y luego te vi con el cabello suelto, y de cierta forma fue como si te viera por primera vez…

\- Yo no… - su mente no lograba procesar esa idea

\- No lo notaste? - ni siquiera podía responder - bueno yo tampoco le quise dar mucha importancia, por que aun era muy reciente lo otro, y luego te fuiste, sin despedirte, sin más, yo ya tenía la impresión de que no te agradaba del todo, así que cuando Kagami sugirió que lo nuestro podía funcionar, solo decidí intentarlo.

\- Supongo que no puedo juzgarte por eso - quiso enojarse con él, pero en cierto modo lo entendía

\- Por Luka?

\- Salimos durante el verano - contesto un poco incomoda

\- No funciono? - noto lo mucho que preguntar esto le costaba al chico

\- De hecho, funciono - pudo decir que no, pero parecía ser el momento de ser sinceros

\- Entonces por que lo dejaron? - y al parecer él también lo creía

\- Por que no era justo - solo pudo encogerse de hombros - lo cierto es que me sentía contenta y cómoda con él, pero no me pareció correcto seguir en algo en lo que claramente yo recibía mucho más de lo que podía dar.

\- No fue por… mi? - ojalá pudiera decir q no, pero…

\- No del todo, yo estaba haciendo algunos ajustes y tomando ciertas responsabilidades que hacían que no pudiera… bueno pues corresponderle como él merece - esperaba que esa respuesta fuera suficiente

\- No sé si eso me hace sentir mejor o peor - esa pequeña nota de humor la relajo

\- Yo tampoco - admitió

No pudo controlar el sonrojo que sintió cuando lo vio girarse e inclinarse ligeramente hacia ella, por un momento pensó que volverá a besarla, y si era honesta una parte de ella lo ansiaba, por que se había sentido tan bien.

\- Aceptaras a Claude? - lo que vio en los ojos verdes la hizo sentir nerviosa

\- Yo… - no sabía que tenía que hacer

\- Supongo que lo correcto sería ofrecerte lo mismo que él - lo dejo hablar sin moverse - pero si te soy honesto no creo poder, y supongo que también debería disculparme por besarte sin asegurarme primero de que tú estabas de acuerdo.

\- No es como que yo haya puesto mucha resistencia - quiso golpearse por no detener su lengua antes de decir algo que claramente sonó descarado

\- Igual no me arrepiento pero si puedo asegurarte que no lo volveré a hacer sin tu aprobación

\- Ohhhh - ok, si ella había sonado descarada él la había superado.

\- Puedo besarte? - le pregunto y lo vio acercarse un poco más.

Los nervios y esa sensación que había enterrado en el fondo de su estomago la asaltaron de golpe, una parte de ella hubiera preferido que simplemente la besara, para no tener tiempo de pensarlo, pero él permaneció inclinado hacía ella esperando su respuesta, no sé creo capaz de usar su voz, y aunque pensó en decir que no, pedirle tiempo, sin embargo asintió.

Lo sintió cerrar la distancia entre ellos, y el anhelo creció, y entonces no pudo soportar más la espera y se inclinó hacia él para volver a sentir sus labios por fin. Fue una sensación aún mejor que la del medio día, como si el momento que él había tenido que esperar solo hubiera servido para aumentar la intensidad, el beso era lento y suave, el rubio lamió y mordisqueó su labio inferior, y lo único que pudo hacer fue entregarle más, dejó a sus manos tomar libertad y acarició los brazos del chico, hasta poder sujetarse de sus hombros.

Cuando pararon un momento mantuvo los ojos cerrados, permitiéndose absorber todo lo que estaba sintiendo, y eso solo aumento cuando lo sintió acariciar su labio inferior.

\- No sabes cuanto deseaba probar esto - necesitaba espacio, por que esto iba muy rápido

\- Tengo miedo - confesó al fin incluso para ella misma

\- De mi? - no era de él, lo sabía, era de lo que pasaría si esto no era real

\- De que al final no resulte real todo esto - quiso apartarse, pero él se lo impidió

\- No créeme, si me tarde tanto en hacer algo es por que necesitaba estar seguro, y lo estoy, sin importar lo que decidas yo ya elegí. - lo sintió sujetarla, y pudo percibir la calidez del chico y una parte de sus miedos se fueron.

Lo vio inclinarse hacía ella, contuvo la respiración esperando a que la volviera a besas, deseándolo mucho más de lo que quería aceptar, sin embargo a solo un momento él se detuvo, por un momento sintió pánico, y entonces las palabras del rubio sobre no volver a besarla sin estar seguro de que ella estaba de acuerdo la hicieron reaccionar, y ya que no se creía capaz de decirlo con palabras intento hacerle saber su aprobación acariciando el cabello de su nuca, disfrutando con la sensación, y el chico entendió el mudo mensaje por que un segundo después estaba besándola con intensidad, la persuadió de dejarle entrar al interior de su boca con una suave caricia, la forma en que sintió la lengua masculina acariciarla y atraer su propia lengua era como si pudiera entender un lenguaje solo de ellos, así que tomó el valor de corresponder. Las sensaciones la hicieron sentir cada vez más valiente llevándola a dar caricias, con lo que logro que él la acercara más a su cuerpo. Ni siquiera puso resistencia o pensó en que él estaba guiándola con suaves caricias de sus labios hacía atrás para acomodarlos a ambos en el pequeño mueble.

\- Tú también lo sientes verdad - lo sintió susurrar con los labios rozando su rostro

\- Encajamos - contesto casi sin pensar incapaz de detener sus manos que parecían tener vida propia

\- Ohhhhh dios dicho por ti suena aún mejor - como si el tono bajo y lleno de placer del joven no fuera suficiente, el beso que coloco en una zona sensible de su cuello la hizo removerse

Se sintió incapaz de detener sus caderas cuando el puso un par de besos más, cuando lo sintió gemir de placer ante el movimiento.

\- Puedo besarte? - no tuvo duda de a que se refería cuando lo sintió pasear su nariz por su cuello.

\- Si - contesto casi sin aliento.

Y en cuanto él comenzó a besar y dar caricias con su lengua ella solo pudo darle más acceso, totalmente perdida en las sensaciones, así que cuando lo sintió colocar la mano en su cadera apenas y pudo pensar con claridad.

\- Puedo? - le llego la voz de él

Tardó en entender la pregunta, con la mente totalmente nublada, pero cuando por fin lo comprendió se removió para darle espacio, no aparto sus ojos de él mientras comenzó a acariciarla y sujetarla más cerca, así que cuando volvieron a besarse se dejo llevar y empezó a intentar acercarlo más si eso era posible, sólo quería más, tenerlo más cerca, sentir más sus manos, compartir más sus besos, y sí, también llevar más y más sus caderas hacía ese punto de él que claramente había reaccionado, y que la hacía sentir emocionada, ansiosa, poderosa y aterrada, todo al mismo tiempo. Una parte de su mente le decía que debía detenerse, que tenía que usar el cerebro, pero no lograba darle forma a ningún pensamiento, al menos no hasta que sintió una mano demasiada cerca de su pecho que no pudo evitar decir el nombre del chico, aunque no sabía muy bien de para que.

\- Adrien - no sabía si quería pedirle que siguiera y nunca se detuviera, o si quería pedirle que se detuviera.

\- Me detengo? - No! grito una parte de ella cuando sintió sus labios de nuevo cerca de su boca.

\- No lo sé - acabo por admitir, le hubiera gustado no sonar tan insegura, pero ese siempre era el punto con el modelo.

Se sorprendió un poco cuando en lugar de sentirlo apartarse, molesto por su indecisión, la beso, con una profundidad que fue casi más arrolladora que la pasión, sintió que los movía poco a poco y de alguna manera de repente se encontró prácticamente acostada sobre el chico, compartiendo suaves besos mientras lo sentía acariciar su espalda, en una serie de movimientos relajantes, por lo que acabo recargada en su pecho envuelta en un abrazo que jamás espero recibir.

\- No te lastimo? - no pudo evitar preguntar, aunque no sé movió intentando conservar lo más posible del momento

\- No - le llego la voz tranquila de él mientras le acariciaba el cabello -es muy agradable sentirte así y no pesas nada.

\- Necesito pensar - dijo finalmente, cuando la realidad y todo lo que esto significaba empezó a emerger en su mente

\- Necesitas decidir entre LeBlanc y yo - quiso reír del tono ligeramente molesto, pero se guardo el cinismo para si misma

\- No - confirmo en cambio mientras se sentaban - Creo que después de esto es claro que sería un error aceptar los sentimientos de Claude

\- Entonces? - quiso contestarle tantas cosas, pero sabia que más de la mitad no podría nunca decirlas y eso era algo que también tenía que pensar

\- Necesito pensar si realmente me siento segura de iniciar algo - y ese era sin duda el resumen de todo, aunque no sabía si era suficiente para él.

\- No confías en mi? - genial, quiso llorar, algo más en que pensar

\- No es que no confíe, es que debo pensar en muchas cosas. - contesto intentando salir por el momento del tema

\- Cómo? - ahhh la estaba presionando y justo ahora no se sentía con fuerza para resistir.

\- Adrien - le pidió tal vez con un poco más de dureza de la que quería - solo dame un par de días.

Lo vio asimilar su petición y luego suavizar un poco su mirada

\- De acuerdo - y cuando creía que él le daría algo de espacio se agacho frente a ella - Marinette, sabré aceptar si tu respuesta no es la que quiero, pero si hay algo, lo que sea, que pueda hacer para arreglar todas las tonterías que he hecho.

\- No… no se trata de eso - quiso gritarle, quiso reclamarle por no haber hecho esto hace meses, antes de ser guardiana, antes de que todo se volviera tan complicado, pero sabía que él no tenía la culpa de sus errores - la verdad es que ya he cometido muchos errores, y… - noto la sorpresa del rubio e intento restarle importancia - bueno no necesitas los detalles, pero ya no puedo hacer algo así - ese era el problema, ella ya no tenía ese lujo.

Lo vio asentir y ponerse de pie, y sin pensarlo se levantó para despedirlo como era debido, bueno al menos esa era su intención, hasta que le sonrío

\- No tienes que acompañarme se supone que me fui antes que tus padres

\- No puedo creer que hayas hecho algo así - no pudo contener la sorpresa y un poco de gracia ante el hecho de que el perfecto Adrien Agreste haya hecho eso

\- Si te soy honesto yo tampoco. - y el sonrojo que adquirió el chico solo la hizo sentir más perdida.

Tras un momento por fin él hablo

\- Será mejor que me vaya - dijo por fin el rubio - nos vemos el lunes?

\- Si, claro el lunes - se apresuro a decirle - necesitas tu cuaderno antes?

\- Si digo que si te podré ver antes? - o cielos, por que era tan difícil resistirlo

\- En realidad pensaba dejarlo en el buzón - soltó sin poder evitar la broma interna

\- El lunes está bien - segura de que él no había entendido el chiste solo asintió una vez.

Lo vio salir, sin poder moverse de lugar hasta que sintió a su kwami acercarse a su rostro con suavidad

\- Marinette? - la duda en la voz de la pequeña la saco de su parálisis

\- Ohhhh - exclamo asombrada - ohhhh - y como un cubetazo de agua helada la responsabilidad que ahora tenía sobre sus hombros, los secretos que tendría que guardar y el riesgo en que ponía a todos los que quería la golpearon - Ohhh Tikki, que voy a hacer ahora.

\- De qué hablas? - pregunto su pequeña amiga ante el cambio de actitud de la chica - pensé que esto es lo que habías estado esperando.

\- Si por supuesto que si - afirmo dejando salir pequeñas lagrimas - pero ahora no es el momento, es decir, como podría con esto.

\- No entiendo el problema - la tranquilidad del pequeño ser mágico la sorprendió

\- TIKKI! - le reclamo - como podría tener lo que sea con Adrien, mientras oculto quien soy.

\- No has tenido problemas con ocultarlo de nadie más - señalo la otra - incluso mientras salías con Luka

\- Pero es diferente - se lamento la chica sentándose en el diván - no sé por que, pero es diferente.

\- Bueno sin duda lo es - afirmo su amiga y se sintió más confundida.

Bufó exasperada, y entonces se permitió revivir todo lo que había pasado, no solo ese día, si no en las últimas semanas, no era tonta, sabía que algo había cambiado desde que se volvieron a ver después del verano, originalmente había pensado que solo ella había cambiado, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que tal vez también el rubio había cambiado, o tal vez simplemente no lo conocía tanto, por que definitivamente este lado ligeramente atrevido, y descarado, apenas podía creer lo que acababan de hacer justo en ese diván, no pudo evitar sonrojarse furiosamente, tampoco pudo evitar revivir todo una vez más en su mente

\- Cielos, como pude ser tan tonta - se lamento, aunque no estaba segura de si era por dejar que llegaran tan lejos, o por el contrario por haber detenido todo.

\- No estás siendo muy dura? - le dijo la pequeña moteada - bueno no me quede mucho, pero empezó como una buena disculpa.

\- Si, claro, y fue dulce y tan… tan - y con un jadeo

\- Intenso? - detecto el tono divertido en la insinuación

\- Tikki! qué voy a hacer?

\- Qué es lo que quieres hacer - y entonces se sentaron ella en flor de loto, con la pequeña en una de sus rodillas

\- Pues eso depende - confeso al fin

\- Cómo de que depende?

\- Pues si fuera solo Marinette, no lo dudaría y me arriesgaría, es decir, si es posible que acabe con el corazón roto, por que seamos honestas, casi parece que no soy ni su segunda opción si no su tercera opción, pero aún así tomaría la oportunidad

\- No creo que sea así - comento la pequeña en voz baja - entonces

\- Que hay de Ladybug? - y ahí empezaban apenas los peros

\- Cómo?

\- Bueno, siempre estaré desapareciendo, mintiendo, y ocultando parte de mi para que no pueda relacionar ambas personalidades

\- No has tenido problemas para ocultarlo, incluso de tus padres y Alya- señalo su kwami

\- Ya sé - y suspiro - pero entonces como podría ser real?…Y también está Chat

\- Que hay con él? - pregunto confundida el pequeño ser

\- Pues si esto funciona tarde o temprano tendré que decirle, y si eso desata su akumatización?

\- Él parece haber superado su enamoramiento por Ladybug

\- Si, supongo - y no pudo evitar que eso le provocará una sensación extraña en la boca del estomago - y eso debe ser bueno, cierto

\- Si, de cierta manera - y algo en la respuesta la extraño

\- Y también soy la guardiana - dijo por fin - y tengo tantas cosas que arreglar, faltan pociones por recrear, aún no logro tener las fichas completas de todos, y ni siquiera sé que pasará con los monjes.

No tuvo respuesta a eso, por que ese era un tema que aún les preocupaba a ambas, Tikki había sugerido que lo hablaran con Chat, que buscará más apoyo en su compañero, pero no se sentía segura de hacerlo, no quería arrastrarlo si algo salía mal con los monjes.

\- Tikki, me dare un largo baño - dijo al fin, por que también necesitaba relajarse y si era honesta estar un rato sola.

\- Claro.

No sólo se dio un lago baño, si no que se quedo bajo el agua pensando en que haría sin llegar a nada. Cuando regreso a su cuarto sis papás aún no habían regresado y por un lado fue mejor, pues no tenía mucho animo de cenar, y se encontró a si kwami acurrucada en su escritorio ya dormida, la tomo con cuidado y la llevo a la cama, y se dejo caer a un lado, y tal vez debido al baño, a lo cansada que estaba de pensar, o esa sensación cálida y agradable, que a pesar de todo, le había quedado tras estar con Adrien acabo por quedarse dormida.

El sábado estuvo ayudando a sus padres, y si era honesta la atenta mirada de su madre acabo por ponerle los nervios de punta, así que cuando por fin pudo volver a su cuarto se dejo caer en su silla con un suspiro de alivió

\- Todo bien abajo? - le pregunto su kwami que se acerco junto con Karlki,

\- Solo mi madre, crees qué sospeche algo de… - se detuvo sin estar segura de como terminar la pregunta

\- Lo que estuviste haciendo con el chico de tus sueños?

Y justo cuando iba a reclamar totalmente sonrojada su celular dejo sonar el tono que tenía para las actualizaciones del blogg, que generalmente eran la mejor alarma si había un akuma.

\- Te salvo la campana - le dijo a su amiguita - Kalki, por favor vuelve a la caja, cuando regrese te llamó, está bien

\- Por supuesto maestra - contesto en tono simpático el pequeño caballo mientras se iba al escondite que había creado para ellos.

Y sin perder tiempo se apresuro a transformarse y salir hacia la ubicación que reportaban en línea. Se detuvo cuando se topo con el extraño ser, si tuviera que describirlo diría que era la mezcla entre una mantisa y una avispa, pero hecha de metal.

\- Bueno parece que será un duelo entre insectos - intento bromear - de acuerdo las bromas son lo de Chat - acepto resignada y se lanzo a pelear y buscar el akuma.

Se coloco por delante de la criatura y la intento detener con su yoyo.

\- Pequeño insecto - le dijo el ser con una voz metalica, aunque claramente femenina - que bueno que llegas, por que no te ahorras todo y me das ahora tu miraculous

\- Podría sugerirte lo mismo - le dijo buscando algún objeto, pero solo veía piezas de metal, y claro, no podía descuidar ni un momento el par de enormes tenazas - pero sería perder el tiempo

\- Pues tengo mucho tiempo, todo el del mundo - se quejo la chica akumatizada, mientras intentaba atraparla. - había planeado todo un fin de semana especial, para nada

\- Ohhhh - dijo empezando a entender la situación, aunque aún no lograba encontrar pistas sobre el objeto akumatizado - de verdad lo lamento, de chica a chica

\- ohhh pero tus aretes serán un buen complemento.

No continuó intercambiando comentarios, pero el tema del complemento se quedo grabado en su mente mientras intentaba atrapar las tenazas, cuando llego Chat Noir.

\- Mi Lady! - justo a tiempo dio un golpe en una de las tenazas - Debiste avisarme que trajera el insecticida

\- Tardaste gatito - le dijo feliz de verlo, y volvió a intentar detener al akuma.

\- Siempre es bueno darse un poco a desear - y por un momento le pareció que volvían a ser lo de antes, él coqueto pero más por diversión que por otra cosa, y ella relajada.

La criatura no les dio mucha tregua, pero entre los saltos y envestidas que daba pudo distinguir un brillito en una de sus tenazas, y entonces entendió lo del complemento, ahí en esa cadenita debía de estar la mariposa.

\- Chat - logro decir cuando pudo encontrar un refugió por un momento - necesito algo de distracción.

\- A la orden Mi Lady - le contesto su compañero y lo vio salir desde detrás de un anuncio - Oye insecto! por que no intentas atrapar a un gato para variar - de acuerdo sonar divertido y relajado se le daba mejor a él, pero jamás lo admitiría

\- Voy a aplastar a un gato - dijo furiosa la chica akumatizada - y me quedare con tu miraculous.

\- Bueno, puedes intentarlo - y la verlo moverse por los tejados no pudo evitar admirar la velocidad y agilidad del chico.

Se lanzó tras ellos manteniéndose oculta y buscando un lugar desde donde pudiera actuar, vio su oportunidad cuando Chat se encamino hacía una calle en donde podría interceptarlos desde un lado, así que llamo su Amuleto encantado y cuando una cadenita de una especie de metal rojizo cayó en su mano supo así en automático que tendría que hacer, así que con una respiración se lanzo a toda velocidad a enredar su cuerda en las patas del bicho y controlando su instinto de quitarse se dejo atrapar. Y ahí en la tenaza encontró la cadenita, de la cual colgaba un pequeño dije de corazón, el cual se apresuro a romper antes de que la presión de la tenaza la rompiera a ella.

Tras romper el dije, solo necesito una mirada con Chat para que el se lanzará a salvar a la chica akumatizada, mientras ella se encargaba de la mariposa. Lo espero en un techo, contenta de sentir que todo estaba normal, al menos en una de las cosas de su vida.

\- Ni siquiera intentaré entenderlo - dijo el chico cuando vio lo que sostenía en la mano

\- Oh gatito! - le contesto intentando disimular lo mucho que la aliviaba que estuviera ahí - Es por que tal vez no sabes tanto de chicas como crees.

\- Eso suena a reto Mi Lady - saboreo la broma mientras lanzaba el objeto y veía todo regresar a la normalidad - realmente voy a extrañar esto.

\- Cómo? - pregunto sin saber si había escuchado bien.

Sintió la mirada atenta de su amigo, y pudo sentir todo su cariño, así que dejo que eso la reconfortara, hasta que algo en él cambio, lo vio de repente muy decidido.

\- Tengo algo que decirte Ladybug - su voz la hizo alarmarse - se que no te queda mucho tiempo, así que intentaré ser lo más objetivo posible.

\- Chat?

\- Me he enamorado - no pudo retener el sentimiento de culpa - de una chica en mi vida civil

\- Oh! - no sabía como se sentía ante eso.

\- Y sé que realmente no debería ser un tema de conversación, pero es importante que lo sepas

\- Importante como? - pregunto sintiéndose alarmada - No pensarás decirle sobre tu prodigio cierto?

\- No! no, - la respuesta decidida de él la tranquilizo - de hecho ella nunca debe de saberlo - lo vio tomar aire - por que no quiero que se sienta mal por lo que esto significa

\- No estoy entendiendo nada Chat - estaba confundida, estaba segura de que cualquier chica se sentirá afortunada de conquistar a alguien como su amigo, solo ella era tan idiota para haber perdido su oportunidad.

\- El destino de los portadores de la creación y destrucción es estar juntos, según la explicación de Plagg, tú y yo tarde o temprano nos habríamos encontrado en nuestra forma civil, y bueno nos habríamos enamorado. - eso la dejo totalmente confundida, Tikki nunca había hablado de eso, - Y tal vez en otro momento esa promesa me hubiera sido suficiente. Pero no puedo renunciar a ella

\- Chat, no entiendo - era por eso que su error había desembocado en Chat Blanc, por que aún no era su momento?

\- La única forma de poder ser fiel a mis sentimientos por… Bueno no creo que daba decir su nombre por que la conoces - cómo? quiso preguntar pero no logro decir nada - es renunciando a mi prodigio

\- Chat! No puedes hablar en serio - apenas y fue consciente del sonido de sus aretes, por que no podía creer lo que escuchaba

\- Lo lamento mucho se que es el peor momento para hacerte esto - pudo sentir el dolor y sinceridad de sus palabras - y créeme que si hubiera una forma de conservar el prodigio sin perderla a ella lo haría, y estaría a tu lado hasta el fin.

\- No sé que decir Chat - logro decir por fin y escucho su segunda alarma - ella lo vale? - por que no querías que nadie lo lastimara.

\- Más que nadie - la convicción de sus palabras casi la quebró, pero logro mantener la compostura

\- Entonces supongo que no hay mucho más que decir - le dijo intentando sonar segura.

Se quedaron ahí de pie, mirándose unos momentos, le hubiera gustado decir algo, pedirle que no lo hiciera, no podía imaginarse seguir con esto sola, no podía perderlo, pero era consciente de que ella era en parte responsable de esto, si le hubiera comentado sus miedos, si hubiera sido más abierta. Y tampoco podía alimentar sus esperanzas, no cuando su corazón aún se aceleraba con el recuerdo de los besos de Adrien. Así que hizo lo único que quedaba

\- Será difícil encontrar un compañero mejor que tú - y lo abrazo - y con tu terrible sentido del humor.

\- Mi Lady, siempre me hieres - y el tono más ligero de él la reconforto un poco - pero creo que el destinado a acompañarte hará un buen trabajo, aunque dudo que se vea tan bien como yo

\- Como puedes saber eso? - ella no podía ni siquiera imaginar que pudiera encontrar alguien mejor que este chico que había demostrado lealtad, valor y confianza hasta puntos insospechados.

\- Se quien será y supongo que si no quieres saber su identidad será mi labor hacerle llegar el prodigio - vaya ni siquiera había pensado en eso

\- No lo había pensado, como lo supiste? - se sintió extraña al no ser por primera vez la que tuviera la información

\- Por que así fue como me enteré, cuando lo conocí, hace poco regreso a Paris, al parecer el destino lo trajo desde Nueva York

\- Nueva York? - No pudo evitar que su corazón latiera, por que eso debía ser una coincidencia

\- Si, bueno y debo confesar que no es mi persona favorita - lo vio hacer un suave movimiento con los hombros, parecía aliviado - pero supongo que tiene que ver con que vino a fijarse en ma princess justo ahora

\- Tú qué? - IMPOSIBLE! grito su mente

\- Bueno, digamos que la he salvado un par de veces - lo escucho hablar y entonces lo miro atentamente recordando todas la veces que había interactuado con él y como esas veces la había llamado así - y creo que inconscientemente le llamaba así por una razón.

\- Chat, exactamente a cuantas chicas les dices así? - la idea que se estaba formando en su mente la hizo preguntar sin pensar en las consecuencias.

\- Ma Lady, debo decir que así como solo tuve una Lady en su momento, solo tengo una Princess - lo noto ligeramente indignado, pero solo podía pensar en lo que eso significaba, hasta que el sonido de su arete la alerto - Soy un gato bastante fiel.

\- Tengo que irme Chat - y se alegro de tener una excusa para salir de ahí

\- Si claro, espero que nos veamos una vez más - y aunque noto su confusión no podía quedarse, no en ese momento

\- Seguro - lo miro como si lo viera por primera vez, y tal vez así era, al menos por primera vez veía todo de él.

Se lanzo a toda velocidad concentrada solo en moverse, y sin darse cuenta llego a unas calles de Trocadero, se apresuro a un callejón y justo a tiempo se ocultó. Tikki salió directo a sus manos y le lanzo una mirada que le dijó todo.

\- Lo sabias? - aunque era más una afirmación, a la que la pequeña solo asintió en silencio

La ayudo a entrar en su bolsa, no tenía muchos ánimos de hablar, y su kwami necesitaba reponer fuerzas. Camino hacia las escaleras y se sentó. Estaba aturdida, y entonces muchas cosas empezaron a tener sentido, y otras no, por que ella los había visto juntos, pero entonces pensó que ella lo había engañado en una ocasión para proteger su identidad, claro ella había usado un prodigio, también recordó cuando Volpina lo había tomado de rehén, y entonces la seguridad de Chat al decirle que era un engaño, claro que era un engaño y no pudo evitar darse una palmada en la frente.

\- Marinette? - la suave voz desde su bolsita la saco de sus pensamientos - estás bien

\- No lo sé - contesto, por que estaba realmente aturdida, así que no estaba segura de como estaba

\- Tal vez es hora de ir a casa - sugirió la moteada, y ella solo pudo asentir.

Ni siquiera había notado que era tan tarde, en que momento había pasado el tiempo. Con un suspiro se puso de pie.

Llego a casa justo cuando sus padres cerraban la panadería, y tuvo que escabullirse para que no la vieran, apenas y logro sentarse en su escritorio para fingir estar haciendo tarea cuando su madre se asomo por la trampilla.

\- Estás bien cariño? - y le lanzo otra mirada analítica como todas las de la mañana

\- Si mamá, solo estaba haciendo algo de tarea, y creo que se me ha ido la tarde - contesto fingiendo un bostezo, al menos eso distraería la atención

\- O bueno, pues por que no bajas a cenar algo

La verdad creo que solo tomare un vaso de leche y me iré a la cama - se apresuro a decir, por que definitivamente no creía poder sentarse frente a la atenta mirada de su madre sin explotar

\- Bien, ya te subo algo - y antes de que pudiera negarse la vio salir.

Se quedo viendo la pantalla de su computadora, en donde una imagen de paisaje había sustituido al rubio.

Finalmente su mamá le subió una charola con cosas de la panadería, un baso de leche y algo de fruta. Le deseo buenas noches y la dejo para que descansara. Intento comer algo, pero realmente no tenía hambre, así que acabo por tomarse solo el vaso de leche.

\- Tikki, quieres llevarle algo a los demás? - pregunto mientras se estiraba

\- Si claro - le contesto con entusiasmo la pequeña - pero no quieres hablar?

\- La verdad Tikki - e intento sonreír - ahora mismo no sé que quiero, quiero gritar, quiero darme de topes contra la pared, quiero verlo y entender que está pasando, y al mismo tiempo estoy aterrada de verlo.

\- De acuerdo, entonces quieres estar sola?

\- Si, creo que eso me vendría bien.

Ayudo a su kwami a meter golosinas y fruta a la caja de miraculous, y tras darle un toque cariñoso la dejo ir con los demás. No estaba realmente molesta con ella, y aunque tenía muchas dudas no estaba segura de si quería las respuestas. Al menos no ahora.

Subió a su cama sin cambiarse, y se tiro en ella de forma que pudiera ver el cielo, se sentía en una especie de letargo, como si se hubiera quedado entumida. Ahora al fin entendía como es que el error de la boina había significado la revelación de su identidad a Chat, lo que más le preocupaba era, sin duda, si esto significaba que estaban condenados a repetir la akumatización de su compañero sí le correspondía.

Tuvo una noche terrible, con sueños en donde Chat Blanc se le volvía a aparecer, y al verlo los recuerdos de los besos compartidos se mezclaban con sus crueles palabras, donde la culpaba por haberse perdido a si mismo; otros en los que estaba peleando contra enemigos sin rostro y cuando intentaba lanzar su yoyo para evitar caer no lograba engancharlo a nada, veía un borrón negro intentar alcanzarla, solo q cuando enfocaba la vista no vía la luminosa cabellera rubia y despeinada de su Chat, sino una castaña en donde las orejas se perdían un poco, _Claude_ pensaba, y lo veía extender su mano hacia ella para intentar sujetarla, solo que no lograba hacer que su mano se moviera, así que nada detenía su caída.

Despertó de golpe varias veces, en algún punto descubrió que su kwami estaba acurrucada a su lado. Finalmente al rededor de las 6 de la mañana se rindió y salió envuelta en su cobertor a la terraza.

Un rato después sintió la compañía de Tikki a su lado. Abrió un poco el cobertor para que se cubriera y se quedaron así hasta que estuvo lista para hablar por fin

\- Lo que dijo, sobre que estamos destinados, es cierto? - preguntó con un poco de temor

\- De cierta manera, digamos que estaban destinados a encontrarse - la vio hacer una pausa, como pensando como explicarle - pero bueno ustedes siempre tendrán la última palabra, la libertad de elegir.

\- Entonces no estamos condenados ni nada de eso? - pregunto sintiendo por primera vez un poco de emoción

\- No! por supuesto que no - le aseguro - si te refieres a Chat Blanc, bueno, siempre he creído que fue algo diferente lo que lo provocó, no precisamente el que estuvieran juntos.

\- Y no me lo dijiste? - y no pudo contener un poco de su molestia

\- No debía intervenir - y sintió la pena y tristeza que eso debía provocarle a la pequeña - así como tampoco te puedo decir ahora mismo que hacer, ustedes deben tomar sus decisiones, elegir los riesgos a correr.

\- Entiendo - dijo mientras pensaba - y supongo que siempre podemos esperar la llegada de Bunix si algo sale mal.

\- Eso no lo puedo asegurar - y con un cariño en su mejilla la hizo verla - pero si te puedo decir que algunas cosas son diferentes ahora.

\- Supongo - dijo con un encogimiento de hombros

\- Bueno, ahora que eres Guardiana, el saber sus identidades no está prohibido - empezó a enumerar su amiga y continuo antes de que pudiera interrumpirla - él ha demostrado que puede querer ambas partes de ti, y aunque nunca lo aceptes tú te sientes igual. Y bueno, ya comprobaron que... encajan? esa es la palabra no?

\- Ohhhh cielos Tikki!

Escucho la cantarina risa del pequeño ser mientras la veía entrar, y con un último suspiro la siguió, tuvo la tentación de escribirle al rubio, de verlo y hablar con él, y si era sincera volver a besarse, pero quería primero aclarar su mente, y sobre todo decidir como actuaría cuando lo viera al día siguiente, además de que tenía que encontrar la manera de decirle la verdad, por que si iban a hacer esto, tendría que ser de la manera correcta, siendo sinceros y sabiendo la verdad ambos.

Así que dedico todo el domingo a hacer planes y deshacerlos.

Tuvo una breve llamada con Alya, pero cuando su amiga noto lo distraída que estaba y no logro sacarle nada, acabo por decirle que la vería al día siguiente para tener una larga charla. Así que agrego a su lista de planes crear una coartada o mejor aún, una vía de escape.

Logro hacer algo de tarea, comer con sus papás y actuar casi normal, y tras un baño logro dormir casi toda la noche. Así que por la mañana se levanto a una sorprendente buena hora, con un plan claro, le pediría a Adrien hablar después de clases, durante el almuerzo se disculparía con Claude, por que sin importar que pasará entre ella y el rubio, no podía alimentar los sentimientos del castaño. No cuando no los podía corresponder.

Ante el asombro de su madre, salió con gran tiempo, tal vez si veía antes de clases al modelo estaría más tranquila, antes de cruzar se asomo a su bolsita y recibió una mirada de animo de su kwami, así que con una respiración y repitiendo en voz baja "puedo hacerlo" cruzo la calle, y justo vio al chico rubio bajar de su auto, lucia algo inquieto, avanzó unos pasos repitiendo "puedo hacerlo" y justo cuando se iba a colocar en su campo de visión se oculto tras el muro lateral de la escalera "no puedo hacerlo"

\- Es en serio Marinette? - escucho que la reprendía Tikki desde la bolsita

\- No podré verlo y actuar normal - le dijo, y entonces con una respiración tomo el celular y empezó a escribir.

Le tomo al menos cinco intentos escribir algo que sonara neutral, pero no cortante, tampoco ansioso, y le dio enviar.

* * *

Lo sé, me he tardado siglos en actualizar, pero he estado con un montón de cosas, espero que lo largo que ha salido este capitulo compense un poco. Y además mi promesa de que los siguientes serán lindos y espero no tarden tanto, como se imaginan, viene el último capítulo del lado de Marinette, y luego vendrá el mismo desde el lado de Adrien, que me pareció justo que si empezó la historia desde su lado termine con él, y creo que luego habrá un pequeño epilogo que será una unión de ambas visiones y que confieso, será lemon, cursi y meloso, por que así son estos muchachos.

Quiero agradecerles sus reviews, no saben como me animan a seguir, a pesar del trabajo, las cosas del día a día, y el animo que a veces no está al 100, les mando un abrazo a:

marcelarodriguez1390

Monica

Arianne luna

beavilla15

manu

Butercup77

Katsa Graceling


	15. Chapter 15

\- Y ahora que harás? - le pregunto la moteada después de un rato, cuando los estudiantes dejaron de pasar y escucharon que cerraban la puerta a sus espaldas

\- Lo correcto - dijo mientras escribía un mensaje más - pero por ahora solo tengo que esperar.

\- Iremos a casa? - esa era una buena pregunta.

Si volvía a casa corría el riesgo de tener que explicar a sus padres por que no estaba en clases, así que se encamino hacía la pequeña bodega en donde aún permanecían almacenadas las pertenencias que el Maestro Fu había dejado, había pensado en llevarlas a casa, pero no eran precisamente fáciles de ocultar, así que a pesar de que mantener ese sitió le reducía notablemente sus ahorros era la mejor manera de mantenerlas a salvo que encontró, no solía ir, pero le pareció un buen lugar para pensar, encontró la tetera y se sentó sujetándola con ambas manos

\- Deberíamos tener té - dijo mientras Tikki se acomodaba en su rodilla con una galleta

\- Tenemos galletas - le dijo con una sonrisa

\- Crees que el Maestro aprobaría lo que voy a hacer - le pregunto a su amiguita

\- No lo sé, supongo que él esperaba que se enamoraran sin necesidad de revelar sus identidades - y tras un encogimiento de hombros le sonrío - pero al final del día aun así se hubieran dado cuenta de sus identidades

\- Pero en teoría no deberíamos revelarlas - dijo

\- No mientras fueran portadores, pero un guardian, puede saber y revelar las identidades

\- Esperemos que eso sea suficiente para no tener que recibir la visita de Bunix - dijo, mientras veía al rededor como esperando.

Paso el día revisando algunas de las cosas que no se había dado el tiempo de ver, selecciono algunas que pensó que le gustaría tener en su cuarto, como la tetera y un par de libros de historia.

Cuando faltaba media hora para el final de las clases se apresuro a acomodar todo y cerrar, y se encamino a la cafetería cercana al colegio, respiro hondo, pensando en que lo que vendría no sería lo más agradable del mundo, pero no lo podía posponer. Escogió una mesa apartada y se sentó a esperar, y no fue por mucho, solo cinco minutos después de la hora de la salida el chico al que esperaba apareció por la puerta, y rápidamente la detecto.

Lo vio tomar aire y acercarse con su sonrisa tranquila.

\- Hola! - saludo sin saber muy bien que hacer

\- Hola! - y sin darle mucho tiempo para pensar se inclino a darle un ligero beso en la mejilla - me sorprendió tu mensaje.

\- Si, bueno…- tomo aire para darse valor - quería hablar contigo, pero no en la escuela

\- Bien, como algo me dice que no será una conversación agradable, te parece si la endulzamos con un frappé? - era claro que el chico había notado que ella no estaba saltando a sus brazos.

\- Lo siento - le dijo apenada por eso.

\- No es que no hubiera pensado en la posibilidad de que me batearas - y se interrumpió en lo que les hacían su pedido, pero en cuanto el mesero se fue volvió a hablar - así que no me darás una oportunidad?

\- Lo siento mucho Claude - dijo sin poder verlo, pero entonces sintió como él levantaba su mentón y se sorprendió de verle sonreírle

\- No diré que no estoy decepcionado - y con un suspiro la soltó y se aparto un poco - esperaba al menos tener una oportunidad, pero tras sobrevivir todo el día a la mirada mortal de Agreste supongo que no será así.

\- Ohhh cielos Claude - y no pudo contener su sorpresa - lo lamento, no quise hacerte pasar un mal momento

\- Nah - y con una sacudida de hombros le resto importancia - la verdad es que por alguna extraña razón disfruto mucho haciéndolo enfadar, aunque es sorprendentemente intimidante.

\- De verdad lamento que te hayas encontrado en medio de este lío - y aunque él nunca sabría el contexto completo ella necesitaba disculparse - Eres un chico increíble, y no necesito conocerte más para saberlo.

\- Pero no soy él - señalo con un poco de dolor el castaño.

\- Lo que no significa que no seas igual de valioso - y de verdad lo creía - o que tal vez si las cosas se hubieran dado de una manera distinta estoy segura de que me hubiera enamorado como loca de ti.

\- Podría grabar eso? - le dijo intentado bromear el chico - solo por si al rubio se le ocurre arruinarlo

No pudo evitar negar con una sonrisa, si, seguro él podría haber sido un gran compañero.

Recibieron sus frappes lo que les permitió tomar un respiro, y tras dar algunos sorbos en silencio fue él quien habló

\- Seguiremos siendo amigos?

\- Por supuesto que si - afirmo ella animada y luego una duda la asalto - al menos que tú prefieras espacio o tiempo, o eso

\- No, me gusta tenerte como amiga - y guiñándole el ojo continuo - es decir estoy seguro que conquistarte hubiera sido genial, pero tener tu amistad también es importante.

\- Yo también disfruto mucho tu amistad - le dijo sincera - además aún no me has contado la historia de la tuba.

La risa ligera del castaño la hizo sentir más tranquila, y se permitió sonreír con él.

\- Ohhh no, me temo que esa historia vale al menos una buena ronda de besos - le dijo insinuante pero sin invadir su espacio - y como al parecer no los obtendré…

\- Gracias Claude - le dijo con sinceridad, entendiendo que él estaba dando paso a dejar todo esto como una historia divertida.

\- Si de verdad quieres agradecerme podrías dejar que moleste un poco a Agreste - y lo vio pensar un momento - no puedo evitar disfrutar mucho ver como se enoja.

\- Preferiría que no lo hicieras - le dijo, al parecer no podían evitar sentir cierta antipatía entre ellos, cosas de gatos, pensó sorprendida - pero tampoco espero que sean amigos

\- Bueno, supongo que podemos simplemente tolerarnos - y un brillo malvado ilumino los ojos dándoles un tono ligeramente más azul - aunque espero que tenga claro que si lo arruina estaré ahí para ofrecerte mi solido y no tan desinteresado hombro.

No pudo contener una risa pero estaba segura que muy pronto él estaría libre de esta extraña situación, y que habría muchas chicas más que interesadas en conquistarlo.

\- Bien! - dijo él mientras se terminaba su frappé y se preparaba para pagar la cuenta - que te parece si te acompaño a casa

\- Ohh - dijo apenada intentando pagar su bebida

\- Nada de eso, será mi ultimo gesto de este estilo, la siguiente tú invitas

\- De acuerdo - acepto ella un poco incomoda - y en realidad no voy a casa.

\- Ahhh ya veo - y era claro que el chico había entendido - gracias por hablar antes conmigo

\- No quería lastimarte, o que pensarás que no tome en cuenta todo, por que si lo hice - dijo mientras se detenían en la puerta del pequeño lugar

\- Lo sé - y con un suspiro le dio una palmada - espero que todo salga bien, en verdad

\- Gracias - y no pudo evitar darle un breve abrazo, aún un poco culpable

\- Adios Marinette

Y sin dejarla decir nada más el chico se dio la vuelta y se encamino a paso ligero hacía la ruta que habían tomado hace solo unos días para su casa. No pudo evitar pensar en como las cosas habían cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo, simplemente estaba apunto de romper la que se había vuelto su mayor regla de vida. Así que antes de que la ansiedad le ganara se encamino al callejón detrás del colegio.

\- Estás lista? - le pregunto su kwami

\- Tanto como puedo - recibió un cariño de la pequeña moteada - espero que todo salga bien.

\- Tengo fe en que así será

\- TIKKI! Motas - dijo sin levantar mucho la voz.

En cuanto estuvo lista lanzo el yoyo para subir al techo del colegio, vio a los miembros del equipo de esgrima salir, aunque no encontró al rubio, vio como cerraban el colegio y se quedo confundida, se habría ido sin esperarla? Ese pensamiento le aterró, tal vez se había arrepentido a renunciar a su prodigio por ella, entonces un ruido la alerto, una especie de golpe en la puerta, se deslizo en silencio hasta que se pudo asomar, y no tardo en distinguir la cabellera rubia que tanto le encantaba observar en clases, la estaba esperando! Su corazón dio un brinco ante esa idea, y entonces lo vio avanzar hacia los escalones y antes de meditar lo que hacia se deslizo hasta el suelo dejando ir su transformación.

\- Adrien! - exclamo sobresaltando al joven, que se giro a verla sorprendido

\- Marinette - lo vio mirar hacia la puerta cerrada confundido - cómo? de dónde?

\- Lo siento, no pensé que ya estuvieras afuera

\- Salí antes de que terminará la practica, pero no te encontré - le dijo el modelo con un poco de duda.

\- Yo llegue a buscarte, pensé que te habías ido - admitió apenada - pensé que te habías arrepentido

\- Arrepentido? - pregunto el chico confundido - Por que habría de arrepentirme?

Y entonces al fin entendió que él había hablado en serio al decir que no quería que ella supiera lo que esto podría significar para él, dejándola libre de decidir, incluso de rechazarlo, entonces los sentimientos que había intentado olvidar y mantener bajo control la desbordaron y solo pudo lanzarse sobre el chico y besarlo.

Debido a la sorpresa él no respondió de inmediato, pero espero un momento más a que reaccionara, y no tardo mucho en ser correspondida, sintió como envolvía su cintura con sus manos, y se inclinaba hacia ella para intensificar el beso, que se sucedió de otros más, en los que poco a poco compartieron el control, dejando que a momentos fuera el joven el que explorara a su gusto su boca, arrancando de ella suspiros, y atrayéndola hacia él, para después sujetarse de sus hombros y empezar a dar caricias con su lengua en los labios del chico, que al parecer encantaron al joven que pronto se encontró sujetándola de las caderas, hasta que pareció que él recuperaba un poco de sentido común de donde estaban y empezó a bajar un poco la intensidad.

\- Espero que esto - y la beso con intensidad un momento - signifique que me darás una oportunidad - y volvió a besarla, con un poco más de calma está vez sujetando su rostro.

\- Sería una extraña manera de rechazarte - le susurro dejándose acariciar inclinando su rostro hacia una de sus manos.

\- Marinette - le llamo él, dejando un suave beso en su sien - de verdad no te arrepentirás - le aseguró.

\- Lo se chaton - contesto cerrando los ojos y sintiendo como él se tensaba en automático.

\- Qué? Por qué me has llamado…

Dejo salir un suspiro y se aparto para verlo a los ojos, era el momento.

\- No puedo dejar que vivas temiendo a las consecuencias - le dijo acariciando su rostro con una mano, mientras con la otra mano sujetaba la de él, justo donde estaba el anillo.

\- Cómo lo supiste? - pregunto con incredulidad el chico.

\- De hecho fuiste bastante explícito - le dijo con una sonrisa muy al estilo Ladybug que lo dejo boquiabierto

\- Imposible - dijo el chico en voz baja sin apartar la vista de ella - yo las vi juntas, tú te destransformaste frente a nosotros

\- Lo siento - dijo apresurada - cuando hice eso tenía que proteger mi identidad.

\- Pero… - vio lo aturdido que estaba el rubio y se sintió terriblemente culpable.

\- Se que tengo mucho que explicarte, realmente mucho - termino por admitir.

\- Marinette - le llamo el chico que se veía claramente confundido - no sé ni siquiera que decir, ni siquiera creo que lo que estoy pensando sea posible.

\- Y estás molesto? - le pregunto con miedo

\- No, molesto no - dijo él mientras la volvía a tomar de la cintura - yo diría que estoy… sorprendido en realidad es poco

\- Aún… - de repente se sintió aterrada, ella lo había rechazado tantas veces - aun quieres… esto?

Le hubiera gustado sentirse más segura, pero la idea de que finalmente ya no hubiera un momento para ellos le dolía terriblemente, sobre todo cuando él la aparto un poco aun sosteniendo su cintura y le dio una mirada muy seria, al mismo tiempo que sintieron unas cuantas gotas caer

\- Me preguntas si aún quiero estar con la chica que me ha hecho olvidar mi primer flechazo y que resulto ser la misma? - no supo que contestar, por que aunque no había enfado en el tono del rubio, era serio y la miraba atentamente

\- Yo… - y entonces antes de que pudiera decir más el chico volvió a acercarla para besarla con intensidad.

No pudo más que dejarse llevar, era un beso tan lleno de emoción, intenso y tierno al mismo tiempo, una de las manos del joven se deslizo hacia abajo, justo en el centro de su trasero, en un toque tan gentil como atrevido por los pequeños movimientos que daba, mientras que la otra había ido subiendo por su costado, lanzando descargas de energía ahí donde tocaba, hasta sujetar su cuello y acariciar su nuca, no pudo más que acercarse más a él, buscando su apoyo para mantenerse en pie, y él debió sentir su falta de equilibrio por que la pego completamente a su cuerpo. Y entonces fue consciente por primera vez de lo mojados que estaban, en qué momento había empezado a llover más fuerte?

Se separaron lentamente pero él no le permitió alejarse, así que se quedo aturdida por su mirada, y entonces se formo una sonrisa en el perfecto rostro masculino, una amplia poco común en el modelo, pero muy familiar en su compañero de batallas, lo que la hizo sonrojarse aún más

\- Supongo que este es el momento en donde saco un paraguas y suena un trueno - le dijo él en tono coqueto y juguetón.

\- Creo que eso ya sería demasiado cliché - contesto ella al tiempo que se lanzaba a abrazarlo.

\- Pero admite que hubiera sido memorable - y sin dejarla responder volvió a besarla.

_FIN_

* * *

Bueno, falta este mismo capitulo desde el otro lado, que espero no tarde taaaanto como tardo este, perdón, pero han sido meses de locura, entre trabajo y marido y niña en casa, je, pero no lo dejo, y también habrá un buen epilogo para justificar la clasificación M,así que aún estaré por aquí.

Un abrazo a todos los que siguen por aquí leyendo, muchas gracias!


	16. Chapter 16

Suspiró sin saber como sentirse tras el mensaje, es decir, ella lo estaba citando, eso era bueno, pero no llegaría a clases, lo estaría evitando? o tal vez algo se le había atravesado, pero aún así quería verlo, cierto?

\- Vas a llegar tarde a clases niño - le dijo su kwami desde su casillero.

Ni siquiera le contestó, exhaló frustrado, este prometía ser un día largo. Tomó por fin sus cosas y se dirigió sin ganas al salón. Cuando llegó noto que ya estaban prácticamente todos, y no pudo evitar clavar su mirada en "el americano" que escribía en su celular, aunque no sabría interpretar su expresión, hasta que este levanto la mirada y se quedaron viendo, y entonces si pudo descifrar el reto en la mirada del otro, como si le quisiera decir ahí mismo que se largara, le sostuvo la mirada aceptando por primera vez que pronto tendría que entregarle su prodigio, pero tendría que buscarse otro nombre, el era Chat Noir, y también buscarse otro interés romántico, por que aún si Marinette al final decidía no aceptarlo no iba a permitir que LeBlanc siguiera tras ella para después romperle el corazón cuando su destino lo arrastrara hacía Ladybug, eso si que no.

Ante esa idea no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada que hizo al otro removerse incomodo, "bien" pensó, ojalá pudiera ir y decirle que se alejará de la azabache, que no le iba a permitir lastimarla, sin importar si le aceptaba o no, pero sabía que estaba en un punto en el que no podía hacer algo así. Le lanzo una última mirada y se sentó de golpe en su lugar.

\- Todo bien hermano? - le pregunto Nino a su lado, y cuando volteo a verlo pudo ver de reojo a la chica de lentes atenta a su respuesta

\- Espero que si - le dijo en tono bajo - pero no lo sé

\- Agreste - lo llamo la futura reportera desde atrás, inclinada un poco intimidantemente hacia adelante - tienes alguna idea de por que Marinette no llegará hoy a clases?

\- No - contesto intentando sonar inocente - por que habría de saberlo?

\- Si sabes que eres pésimo mintiendo, verdad? - le dijo ella y vio de reojo a su amigo sonreír con un poco de burla - pero ella es aún peor, es más ya ni siquiera lo intenta.

Y entonces le mostró la pantalla de su celular

_Marinette: Amiga, no voy a poder llegar a clases, ohhhh surgió algo que… bueno, no llegaré, pero no estaré en casa, me cubrirías? _

\- Entonces - dijo la de lentes mientras guardaba el aparato - que tanto tendré que cubrirla?

Se vio salvado de contestar cuando llego la profesora, e intento concentrarse durante la primer jornada, aunque solo podía hacer suposiciones.

En el cambio de clases noto que además de él, LeBlanc también parecía estar nervioso y atento a su teléfono, lo que lo puso inquieto, por suerte Plagg había decidido pasar el día en el casillero, por que no se sentía de humor para lidiar con sus miradas indescifrables y sus frases sin sentido.

Paso el almuerzo metido en su mente, era consciente de que sus amigos estaban platicando animados a su lado, pero realmente no podía ni decir sobre que, y era obvio que ellos habían notado su estado por que después de un rato, incluso dejaron de intentar incluirlo en la conversación, solo lo trajeron a la tierra para arrastrarlo al salón de nuevo.

Y cuando entro ahí estaba de nuevo "el americano" y no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada acerada, para su sorpresa esta vez el castaño no rehuyo, pareció más bien evaluarlo, y entonces le sonrío, una sonrisa arrogante y orgullosa, que diablos significaba eso, pero negándose a entrar en una especie de competencia solo le lanzo una mirada molesta y se sentó, sin embargo no pudo evitar verlo en cada cambio de clases, y cada vez el otro le había devuelto una mirada desafiante, las caras nerviosas de Nino y Alya le hicieron saber que estaba teniendo poco éxito en disimular lo mucho que lo molestaba su presencia.

Cuando al fin sonó el timbre que marcaba el final de la jornada respiro pensando que ya faltaba menos para que ese día llegara a su fin, eso claro hasta que vio salir corriendo "al americano", tuvo el mal sano pensamiento de ir tras de él, pero logro controlarse y dirigirse a su practica, se despidió de sus amigos y se propuso concentrarse.

Una hora y media más tarde tropezó, como por vigésima vez, con sus pies y recibió un punto por parte de Kagami, que ya desesperada se quito la careta y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse

\- Voy a tener una seria platica con esa chica - la escucho decir con fastidio

\- Como? - le pregunto alarmado, pensando en todas las veces que había sido akumatizada por su causa

\- No sé si estás así de tonto por que ya te acepto o por que contra todo pronostico te rechazo - le dijo dejando ver un tono burlón, era claro que seguía molesta con él - pero más le vale que lo arregle por que acabare por agujerearte, y será su culpa

\- Lo siento Kagami, es solo que estoy un poco nervioso.

Y no pudo evitar platicarle un poco de lo que habían hablado y del mensaje que había recibido por la mañana, ella lo escucho en calma, esperaba no lastimarla y le pareció que ella lo llevaba bien. Terminando notó que faltaban aún 20 minutos, vaya que era un día tan largo…

\- Déjame ver si entiendo - le dijo su amiga aún molesta - termine contigo dejando bastante claro que me había dado cuenta de tus sentimientos, y tú esperaste hasta que Claude se le declaro para hacer algo?

\- Yo… no estaba seguro de nada en ese momento, y… era complicado

\- Pues de verdad espero que te vaya bien - y por primera vez ella pareció ser la de antes - por que si te soy honesta Claude es encantador, está loco por ella, y sabe muy bien como hacerla sentir cómoda a su lado.

\- Maldición - dijo en tono bajo.

\- Bueno al menos solo te pidió dos días, honestamente yo te hubiera mandado derechito a la friendzone

\- Supongo que me lo tengo merecido - acepto con culpa

\- uhhhh - suspiro su amiga - no en realidad no, es decir - le dijo en tono duro - si has sido un idiota, y te has tardado siglos en reaccionar, pero bueno, a tu favor podemos decir que no lo haces de mala intención.

\- Gracias… creo - y tomando aire se dio cuenta de que realmente no podía entrenar más - creo que por hoy no seguiré

\- Bah - le dijo la otra reacomodando sus guantes - para lo que estabas haciendo, ve y espérala.

Y sin más se lanzo a las vestidores, se apresuro a cambiarse para esperar a la azabache en la puerta de la escuela, había conseguido solo media hora de tiempo, así que podría verla llegar y tal vez ofrecerle ir a caminar al parque. No pudo evitar ver su reloj cada dos minutos, alcanzó a escuchar el ruido de sus compañeros terminando la práctica, y retirándose a los vestidores, y los vio salir, fue consciente del momento en que la japonesa se detenía a su lado en silencio, hasta que llegaron por ella, le dio una palmada en el hombro y se fue, sin decir nada, y entonces cerraron la puerta a su espalda. Pero en ningún momento aparto los ojos del camino que ella debería de tomar para llegar.

\- Cielos - susurro, al tiempo que la idea de que tal vez lo correcto era que él fuera a buscarla lo atravesó, es decir en su mensaje no decía que lo buscaría, solo que se verían al terminar su practica - Pero que tonto - se dijo mientras dejaba caer su cabeza contra la puerta, y después con una respiración se lanzó a las escaleras para ir a buscarla.

\- Adrien! - no pudo evitar sobresaltarse ante su nombre

\- Marinette?! - de dónde demonios había salido, la puerta seguía cerrada- cómo? de dónde?

\- Lo siento, no pensé que ya estuvieras afuera - la escucho decir aliviada

\- Salí antes de que terminará la practica, pero no te encontré - contesto casi sin pensar, aún preguntándose de donde había salido ella.

\- Yo llegue a buscarte, pensé que te habías ido - la vio admitir - pensé que te habías arrepentido

\- Arrepentido? Por que habría de arrepentirme? - bueno realmente eso lo confundía tanto como de donde había salido.

Pero era claro que la chica estaba decidida a sorprenderlo y confundirlo aún más, por que en lugar de responderle simplemente se sujeto de él y lo beso, un beso que le llego profundo, por que a pesar de que no lo esperaba podía sentir una gran intensidad de parte de la azabache.

Tardo tal vez unos segundos en reaccionar, pero de repente sus manos cobraron vida propia por que en un momento la estaba sujetando de la cintura para acercarla más a él, dejando que el beso se intensificara, cuando ella le permitió invadir su boca se dedico a disfrutarlo, por primera vez libre de las incertidumbres, sobre todo cuando ella correspondió a sus caricias con su propia lengua, si besarla el viernes había sido maravilloso, ahora que la sentía corresponder de esta manera había algo diferente, pero no se iba a quejar. En algún punto se dio cuenta de que sus manos la sujetaban de su cadera, no supo en que momento paso eso, pero no podía seguir así por que, bueno estaban en la calle, y bueno él no tenía mucho tiempo. Así que suavizo un poco su agarre y la intensidad de los besos.

\- Espero que esto - no pudo evitar darle otro beso - signifique que me darás una oportunidad - y la beso una vez más, transmitiéndole todo lo que pudo con un toque más suave.

\- Sería una extraña manera de rechazarte - la respuesta lo hizo sonreír, además de que la forma en que se inclinó hacia su mano lo lleno de un sentimiento muy cálido

\- Marinette - le llamo él, dejando un suave beso en su sien - de verdad no te arrepentirás - le aseguro

\- Lo se chaton - _que diablos!_ pensó tensando todo el cuerpo al escucharla llamarle así

\- Qué? Por qué me has llamado… - pregunto alterado

La sintió tomar aire, y entones se separo de él solo lo justo para que se pudieran mirar

\- No puedo dejar que vivas temiendo a las consecuencias - de que hablaba, no podía estar hablando de… pero entonces ella tomo su mano y acaricio su anillo

\- Cómo lo supiste? - le pregunto sorprendido y angustiado.

\- De hecho fuiste bastante explícito - y entonces fue como si la viera bajo otra luz, esa sonrisa, ese tono…

\- Imposible - no podía ser cierto lo que pensaba - yo las vi juntas, tú te destransformaste frente a nosotros

\- Lo siento, cuando hice eso tenía que proteger mi identidad. - no estaba seguro de si había entendido bien

\- Pero…

\- Se que tengo mucho que explicarte, - quiso decirle que eso era poco para como se sentía pero no lograba articular palabra - realmente mucho

\- Marinette - la detuvo, por que realmente tenía que saber que no había enloquecido - no sé ni siquiera que decir, ni siquiera creo que lo que estoy pensando sea posible.

\- Y estás molesto? - noto el miedo en la voz y en los ojos azules

\- No, molesto no - y la sujetó de la cintura por que necesitaba sentirla - yo diría que estoy… sorprendido en realidad es poco

\- Aún… - se sintió fatal al ver el miedo de ella - aun quieres… esto?

Debía estar bromeando, la alejo un poco para verla, por que si esto era cierto, ella era la única chica a la que siempre había querido, intento verla sin dejar que sus emociones le nublaran el juicio, y entonces empezó a ser consciente de las coincidencias, de las veces anteriores en que había sospechado de ella, las cosas que lo habían hecho sospechar, pero sobre todo de como la idea le parecía no solo lógica, si no reconfortante. También recordó cuando las había visto a ambas juntas, había sentido un poco de desilución.

\- Me preguntas si aún quiero estar con la chica que me ha hecho olvidar mi primer flechazo y que resulto ser la misma? - incluso para él era necesario terminar de asimilarlo.

\- Yo… - no la dejo terminar, tal vez tenían cosas que aclarar, y que asimilar, pero al diablo.

La beso con todos los sentimientos que había guardado, con toda la ternura y deseo que su compañera de clases había despertado en esas semanas en él, permitió que la imagen de la heroína se mezclara con el de la joven en sus brazos, y no pudo reprimir el impulso de poner su mano en el centro de su trasero, en esa curva que podía enloquecerlo, y sorprendentemente ella no pareció molestarse por su atrevimiento, incluso cuando su otra mano la sujeto de la nunca y la sintió pegarse más a él, así que la pego completamente a su cuerpo.

Cuando se empezaron a separar noto que estaban mojados, ni siquiera sabía en que momento había empezado a llover, la vio aún aturdida y se sintió feliz, completo. Y entonces recordé la primera vez que habían estado ahí, cuando había ganado a su primer amiga, y las palabras de Plagg, demonios tendría que comprar kilos de queso para callarlo, por que tenía razón, ese día había conocido al amor de su vida.

\- Supongo que este es el momento en donde saco un paraguas y suena un trueno - no pudo evitar bromear aunque viendo lo mojada que estaba la chica tal vez no hubiera sido mala idea

\- Creo que eso ya sería demasiado cliché - la respuesta le hizo sonreír aún mas, sobre todo cuando ella se abrazo a él.

\- Pero admite que hubiera sido memorable - pero antes de que ella pudiera contestar se apresuro a besarla, al menos por una ocasión tendría la última palabra.

FIN

* * *

Y así llega a su fin este pequeño ejercicio, debo confesar que fue un gran reto escribir los dos puntos de vista de los mismos sucesos, pero creo q no salió tan mal, y no me resta más que terminar el epilogo, para aquellos que no son fans del lemon, pues aquí es el fin, pero para los que si, aviso que será puro lemon, hay que justificar la clasificación, je.

Gracias a todos los que han dedicado tiempo a leerme.

Abrazos!


	17. Epilogo

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron ahí, bajo la lluvia sin importarles, solo sabía que se habían besado hasta quedarse sin fuerza, y luego se habían abrazado, suponía que ambos tenían que asimilar todo lo que estaba pasando, al menos él lo necesitaba. Fues hasta que el claxon de su auto sonó que se separaron, y le encanto verla sonrojada.

\- Lo siento - se apresuro a disculparse - no pude conseguir más que media hora.

\- Yo lo siento - le dijo ella apenada - no se me ocurrió que te complicaría al citarte así, es solo que en la mañana te vi y entre en pánico - la vio aumentar la velocidad de lo que decía y tuvo el impulso de hacerla callar con un beso, pero otro toque desde el coche le hizo detenerse - ohh y ahora aseguro te estoy metiendo en problemas, y seguro tienes un montón de preguntas, yo también… pero necesitaba aclarar algunas cosas y pensé…

\- Hey! - le dijo frotando sus brazos para hacerla entrar en calma, mientras una idea se empezaba a formar en su mente - está bien, no sé si tienes algo contra los clichés en general, o solo sobre los que involucran paraguas, pero puedo buscarte más noche, ya sabes llegar por tu balcón…

\- Ohhh mi dios - exclamo ella entre sorprendida y alarmada - en verdad eres un gato descarado!

No pudo evitar la carcajada que brotó de su boca, y hubiera disfruta de tomarle el pelo un poco más, pero sabía que no debía hacer esperar mucho más a Gorila o estaría en problemas, así que se guardo la broma para otro momento, y se apresuro a confirmar con ella su consentimiento

\- Princess - la urgió - te prometí no hacer nada sin tu aceptación antes, así que, puedo buscarte más tarde?

\- Yo… - el pequeño titubeo se vio interrumpido por otra llamada desde el coche - si, claro, si

\- Bien - se apresuro a decir mientras le daba un beso apresurado en la comisura de los labios - vamos, te llevo a casa. - le dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano para bajar las escaleras

\- No es necesario, vivo a unos pasos - la respuesta apenada de ella le hizo sonreír, como podía pasar de besarlo con intensidad a sentirse tímida por que quería llevarla a casa?

\- Pero está lloviendo - le dijo abriendo la puerta del carro.

\- Adrien - dijo ella con diversión a pesar de la timidez - ya estamos empapados

\- Claramente, aún así me sentiría mejor si me dejas llevarte a casa - le pidió

Ella solo atino a sonreír mientras se subía al coche y se recorría, se apresuro a subir y cerrar la puerta, le pidió a su guardaespaldas que dejaran a Marinette en casa, solo recibió un asentimiento y una mirada complice ante lo empapados que estaban ambos. Sabiendo que le quedaban solo unos minutos se apresuro a tomar la mano de la chica y apretarla, recibiendo a cambio una sonrisa. No la soltó cuando llegaron, se apresuro a abrir la puerta y ayudarla a bajar, aunque se contuvo de besarla, y se conformó con llevar la mano de la chica hasta sus labios para darle un beso.

\- Hasta mañana Marinette - dijo en voz alta, consciente de que podrían escucharlo desde el auto, pero dando un guiño a la chica.

\- Hasta mañana Adrien - contesto la chica con una sonrisa, negando con la cabeza claramente entendiendo a que venia todo.

Paso la tarde en un estado entre la euforia, la sorpresa y el aturdimiento, se dio una ducha caliente y se dedico a revisar sus fotos de ambas chicas, bueno de la misma chica en sus dos versiones, y tuvo que aceptar que era un verdadero ciego, como no lo había notado.

También paso un buen rato analizando todo lo que esto implicaba, después de todo, ahora comprendía algunas cosas, como la actitud rara de Ladybug el sábado luego de su platica, y las implicaciones de que la chica de la que se había enamorado fuera también la guardiana, siempre existía la posibilidad de que ella se viera forzada a renunciar, no se la imaginaba renunciando voluntariamente, y lo olvidará, pero después de un rato decidió que dejaría esas preocupaciones para después, tal vez para la siguiente semana, o el siguiente siglo, ahora solo quería disfrutar que por una vez en esos últimos años se sentía pleno.

_• Era correspondido._

_• La chica que había acabado enamorándolo por completo, era la misma que lo había deslumbrado antes._

_• No tendría que renunciar a su prodigio._

Espero hasta que dieron las 9 de la noche y entonces le aviso a Nathalie que se iría a dormir, simulo acostarse y tras unos minutos se transformo y salió hacia la noche parisina. Aun había suficiente movimiento en las calles, pero se mantuvo fuera de la vista. Llego en pocos minutos hasta el balcón de la chica, vio solo una tenue luz encendida y no se escuchaba ruido, así que se inclinó sobre el tragaluz que daba acceso.

Casi muere del susto cuando se le apareció de la nada una pequeña criatura roja con una mota negra, el brinco que dio hizo reír a la criatura que reconoció al verla nuevamente, la kwami de Ladybug, vaya… todo era real, al parecer no había terminado de asimilarlo.

\- Pasa Chat Noir - dijo el pequeño ser desde dentro y le señalo que estaba abierto.

\- Hola Tikki - saludo intentando no sonar sorprendido, pero la cantarina risita de la moteada le hizo saber que no lo había logrado

\- Lamento si te asuste - y entonces se acomodo en una repisa - Ella tuvo que bajar a cenar con sus padres y como no sabíamos a que hora llegarías me ofrecí para esperarte

\- Lo siento, debí avisarle - se sintió culpable por no haber pensado en eso

\- No te preocupes, no debe tardar

Y en efecto apenas estaba bajando del piso donde estaba la cama cuando escucho a la chica decir buenas noches y subir con paso tranquilo las escaleras. Vio la trampilla levantarse y se quedo a la vista para no asustarla.

\- Ohhh, llegaste! - dijo sorprendida la chica como si lo hubiera dudado un poco

\- Lo siento, debí preguntarte a que hora podía llegar

\- No, está perfecto, dame solo unos minutos.- le confirmo ella en voz baja.

Solo asintió mientras la vio correr la cortina de su ventana, subir a su cama para asegurar la salida a la terraza y bloquear la ventana con una cortina que se tensaba en las esquinas, casi quiso bromear sobre que si pretendía retenerlo, no se opondría, pero ella volvía a bajar y se quedo embobado mirándola en su pijama, ya la había visto una vez así, pero no recordaba que luciera tan ajustado, o que dejara ver tan bien sus hombros y escote, y por dios su piernas se habían visto así antes y él no lo había notado?

Entonces la vio jalar su divan y se apresuro a ayudarle

\- Permíteme - le dijo tomándola de la cintura

\- ohhh, si claro - contesto un poco nerviosa - bloquea la trampilla por favor.

Hizo lo que ella le indicaba y entonces la vio acomodar una bocina justo debajo del mueble, y cuando dio play desde su celular el ruido amortiguado de una maquina de cocer se escucho, supuso que desde el piso de abajo se escucharía como si ella estuviera trabajando, aunque para ellos era solo un ruido de fondo

\- Brillante - exclamo, aún sorprendido por todas las precauciones.

\- A veces temo que no sea suficiente - la vio encogerse de hombros - pero por el momento es lo que he ideado.

Un extraño silencio se presento y entonces decidió que ese momento era de Adrien, no de Chat y estaba apunto de destransformarse cuando ella lo detuvo

\- Espera, podríamos hablar primero un momento así?

\- Ehhh claro - acepto confundido

\- es que se que eres tú, lo se desde el sábado, pero hay algunas cosas que me siento más preparada para decirte a…. bueno a ti

\- Si claro - le dijo intentando transmitirle confianza y entonces se sentó como solía hacer cuando era Chat. - A tus ordenes Mi Lady.

La vio sonrojarse en automático y no pudo evitar ronronear de gusto

\- Bueno yo… - la vio tomar aire y entonces se sentó frente a él y con un suspiro continuó - primero quería disculparme por no decirte desde el sábado que había descubierto tu identidad

\- Lo entiendo, yo mismo me llevé un gran shock hoy mismo

\- Si, y si necesitas tiempo o espacio o lo que sea está bien - se apresuro a ofrecer ella

\- No! claro que no, ya he perdido bastante tiempo haciéndome el tonto - le dijo intentando aligerar el ambiente, y la pequeña sonrisa de ella lo animo

\- Bien, bueno entonces - continuó la chica ganando seguridad - como guardiana puedo conocer y rebelar las identidades de los portadores, así que en teoría no estamos rompiendo ninguna regla, pero creo que lo correcto es que como héroes sigamos siendo solo compañeros

\- Ohhhh - no pudo evitar que cierto desencanto se colara en su voz, y ella debió notarlo por que se apresuro a continuar

\- Sabía que no te gustaría la idea, pero es muy peligroso - tuvo la sensación de que ella quería justificarse

\- No, no - la detuvo - está bien comprendo perfectamente, me será un poco complicado pero tienes razón.

\- Bien - y con otra respiración profunda lo miro nuevamente a los ojos - también está la posibilidad de que yo termine olvidando todo…

\- Marinete - la interrumpió - si sigues así pensare que estás a punto de rechazarme

\- No! - la exclamación de ella lo tranquilizo - lo siento, es que necesito que sepas todo esto, por que bueno, tú estabas planteándote el renunciar a tu prodigio, y ahora bueno…

\- Ahora gano por partida doble? - le dijo con una sonrisa intentando hacerla sentir mejor

\- Espero que sea así - le dijo ella - bueno y esto, que vengas así, aunque me encanta, tampoco podrá pasar mucho

\- Lo entiendo - y lo hacía, aunque la idea de poder tener más tiempo para ellos le encantaba

\- y…. bueno hay algo más - y algo en la mirada azul y en su tono de voz lo puso alerta

La vio ponerse de pie y caminar hasta su escritorio, luego ella se giro y le extendió una hoja de papel. Se levanto para tomarla de sus manos y la sintió temblar ligeramente

\- No creo tener el valor para contarte esto - le dijo ella bajando los ojos y se sintió realmente alarmado

\- No tienes que decirme nada que no quieras - se apresuro intentando regresarle la hoja

\- Tienes que saberlo - y diciendo esto ella se echo hacia atrás sin tomar el papel - solo léelo por favor

Extendió la hoja y empezó a leer. Conforme más leía más perdido se sentía, al principio reconoció lo que decía sobre dejarle un regalo, pero los detalles eran diferentes, como el que no hubiera hablado con él, pero él recordaba el empaque y nunca había estado firmado, cuando levanto la vista y la miró, al llegar a la parte en que se topaba con Bunix se aterro ante las lagrimas que parecía estar reteniendo la chica

\- Marinette? - pregunto intentando acercarse a ella

\- Solo termina de leer - la suplica lo hizo seguir la orden sin volver a interrumpir la lectura.

Cuando termino solo doblo la hoja y la guardo en un bolsillo de su traje, y entonces por fin volteo a ver a la chica frente a él que estaba totalmente crispada

\- Temes que vuelva a pasar? - fue la primer pregunta que hizo, aunque tenía miles

\- Me he pasado desde el sábado esperando que Bunix venga por mi - aceptó ella en voz baja sin levantar la vista

\- Yo te lastime… - dijo al fin, horrorizado por esa idea.

\- No, claro que no, no fuiste tú - le dijo ella acercándose por fin a él y acariciando su rostro

\- Bunix vino por ti, por que la Ladybug de esa realidad fue destruida por este Chat - y no pudo ocultar lo mucho que esa idea lo torturaba

\- Pero ese no eras tú - señalo tajante la azabache

\- Ni las circunstancias son las mismas - se dijo al fin él - y creo que no puedes decir que el error fue tuyo, en realidad no sabemos que paso desde que descubrí tu identidad hasta que me akumatizaron

\- Lo sé, pero cuando regrese y borre mi nombre se corrigió

\- La verdad - dijo tras unos momentos, asimilando todo lo que esto implicaba - creo que se necesitaría más que tu rechazo para akumatizarme - y antes de que ella dijera nada se apresuro a continuar - es decir, me has rechazado, apartado y ocultado cosas un montón de veces, y bueno, ha dolido, no mentiré - y se atrevió a acariciarla para recoger la única lagrima que ella había soltado - pero incluso hoy, que pensé que podrías rechazarme, estaba preparado para luchar o aceptarlo.

\- Entonces no crees que…

\- Que tú tuvieras la culpa? - le ayudo a terminar él - pues no, supongo que en esa época, cuando me diste ese regalo, si me hubiera enterado de tu identidad habría hecho algo tan tonto como lanzarme tras de ti sin ser honesto, así que tal vez te enteraste y merecidamente me mandaste al diablo, o el maestro Fu se opuso, o que sé yo, pero creo que cualquiera de esas cosas me hubiera hecho luchar por recuperarte.

\- Pero Chat Blanc dijo que era nuestra culpa

\- Tú misma lo escribiste, estaba desquiciado, y no lo culpo, pero no tiene por que repetirse.

Ella no contesto nada, parecía querer creer en esas palabras, así que decidió que no pasarían toda su cita así.

\- En todo caso, creo que la solución es muy sencilla - le dijo mientras la tomaba de la cintura para acercarla a él

\- Cuál es? - pregunto ella en tono aún temeroso

\- Pase lo que pase, lo resolvemos juntos

\- Así y ya? - pregunto ella sorprendida

\- Así y ya - confirmo él - ahora princess, puedo besarte?

Se sintió inflado de orgullo cuando ella dejo salir una risa tímida y suave, pero llena de alivió

\- Creí haber sido clara sobre los límites para Chat Noir - le dijo ella con una sonrisa

\- Fácil de arreglar - y entonces dejo ir su transformación.

Disfruto ver como ella cerraba los ojos para evitar que el destello la cegara, y entonces cuando abrió los ojos se inclino hacia ella

\- Ya puedo besarte - le susurro sin apartarse

Y fue ella quien cerro la distancia.

Inició como un beso lento, suave, una especie de bálsamo para todo lo que había quedado expuesto en esos breves momentos. Intento transmitirle en cada toque, en cada caricia que le daba la seguridad de que todo estaría bien, de que no permitiría que algo como lo que ella había contado en esa hoja se repitiera. Y pareció funcionar, por que poco a poco la sintió relajarse en sus brazos, pegándose más a él.

Notó cuando ella desplazo sus manos, que se habían mantenido entre ellos, hacia su nuca, dejando un rastro de toques suaves por su pecho, y entonces afianzando su agarre en la cintura femenina cerro la distancia. Y no se resistió a volver a tocarla como lo había hecho por la tarde. Solo que no había considerado que la tela de la pijama seria mucho más delgada que la de sus pantalones normales, lo que le permitió percibir con más intensidad el calor de la piel debajo, e hizo que Marinette soltara un gemido y se empujarse hacía él.

\- Lo siento - se apresuro a decir, subiendo su mano a su cintura - perdí un poco la razón

\- Adrien - lo llamo ella tomando su rostro con ambas manos para hacer que la viera - deja de pedir permiso para cada movimiento o caricia

\- Pero te prometí que…

\- No es necesario - le interrumpió - creo que eres la persona que me conoce mejor, aunque apenas nos estemos dando cuenta, y tú mismo lo dijiste el viernes, encajamos, más de lo que habíamos supuesto, así que solo continua - no pudo evitar disfrutar del tono seguro y ligeramente mandón, entendiendo al fin que eso era lo que había cambiado en ella, o más bien, era que ahora la podía ver y entender mejor que antes. Esa seguridad era lo que había visto ese primer día de clases.

\- Bien - le dijo con una sonrisa, si ella podía ser ella misma con él, se permitiría ser el mismo con ella.

Así que la beso con intensidad, dejándose arrastrar por todo lo que le hacía sentir el tenerla así, dejo que sus manos acariciaran la cadera de la chica, y recibió gustoso sus caricias en su cuello y hombros, parecía que cada movimiento que él daba ella lo contestaba, como un baile sincronizado, así que cuando empezó a desplazar los besos a su cuello se encontró con el camino libre, una de sus manos recorrió todo el camino desde donde apretaba su trasero hasta el hombro de la chica, desplazando un poco la playera, pero no se detuvo hasta que tomo uno de los tirantes, dudo un momento con sus labios dando caricias a la clavícula, pero con un ligero gesto de su cabeza la azabache le hizo saber que podía seguir, así que arrastro esa tirita de tela fuera de su camino y continuó besando y mordiendo suavemente cada parte de piel expuesta que se encontraba.

\- Adrien - susurro la chica mientras él se dedicaba a bajar el otro tirante - llévame arriba

\- Es una orden? - le dijo en tono juguetón, acariciando con su lengua el camino desde su hombro hasta su oído

\- Por favor? - le escucho casi en un suspiro y no pudo evitar reír.

\- Mmmm, como negarse a eso.

Y sin esperar más la levanto de la cadera y complacido disfruto como ella enredó sus piernas a su cintura, mientras él aprovechó el camino para acariciar sus muslos. Solo se detuvo para poder concentrarse en las escaleras aunque le fue difícil cuando la chica se apretó más a él y empezó a dar caricias con su nariz a lo largo de su cuello, fue una suerte que lograran llegar arriba, se sentó en el borde de la cama con la chica aún en brazos, y disfruto de sentirla acomodarse sobre su cadera. Volvieron a besarse y entonces la sintió dar tirones a su playera, y soltando por fin el agarre que la hacia estar pegada a la altura de su cadera se apresuro a sacarse el mismo la playera y botarla a un lado. Por un momento pensó que ella se detendría a verlo, quizás acostumbrado a ser observado solo por su físico, pero lo que nunca espero es que ella lo mirara directo a los ojos unos momentos antes de tomar su propia playera sacársela de un tirón, y antes de que saliera de su sorpresa y se permitiera contemplarla, ella se abrazó a él, dejando que la sensación de calor, de tener toda esa piel en contacto los llenara.

\- Ohhh cielos - le escucho decir bajito - se siente muy bien

No encontró nada que decir, así que se dedico a acariciar la espalda desnuda de ella y a disfrutar la sensación de sus pechos contra él, dando suaves besos en sus hombros, sabía que ambos estaban aún excitados, lo sentía en la respiración y los latidos frenéticos de ambos, pero era como si esa calma alimentará aún más todo, no era una pausa relajante, era más como terminar de conectarse, como si estuvieran sincronizándose. Y de repente fue como si retomaran el baile, ella empezó a moverse al ritmo de sus caricias en la espalda, frotándose contra él, y él empezó a intensificar los besos, hasta que ella se arqueo quedando expuesta ante él, no vio duda ni timidez, así que avisándole a travez de ligeras caricias en su costado fue descendiendo los besos hacia su pecho, y fue correspondido con caricias a lo largo de su torso y espalda.

Estaba seguro de que no había una palabra que pudiera usar para describir la sensación que lo lleno cuando al fin tomo entre sus labios uno de los pezones femeninos, o lo mucho que lo encendió el gemido que esto provocó en la azabache, lo único que supo es que quería más, así que se dedico a explorar, besar, lamer y acariciar sus pechos hasta que la sintió removerse con violencia contra su cadera.

\- En el momento que deba detenerme - le empezó a decir, pero se vio interrumpido por un beso

\- Como vuelvas a pedir permiso seré yo la que se detenga - contesto ella cuando al fin se separo.

\- No quiero que pienses que voy muy rápido, o que solo quiero esto - le dijo mirando sus ojos

\- Hemos dado vueltas persiguiéndonos mucho tiempo - señalo ella sin separarse más que lo necesario - no sé hasta donde pueda llegar hoy, pero estoy casi segura de que hasta eso serás capas de notar sin que lo tenga que decir con palabras

\- De verdad confías así en mi? - y sintió que su pecho estallaba de dicha ante esa idea

\- Con los ojos cerrados chaton - no había broma, ni duda, era una respuesta sincera, pura.

Después de eso no quedo más que decir. Se inclino para quedar recostado sobre ella, y se dedico a besarla, a disfrutar y saborear sus labios una vez más, mientras sus cuerpos se acomodaban, dejo a sus manos vagar y delinear todo su cuerpo, sintió las manos de ella, pequeñas y suaves revolotear hasta anclarse en la cintura de los pantalones deportivos que llevaba puestos, estuvieron así un tiempo indefinido, hasta que decidió que quería volver a sentir como ella buscaba su cadera con ansias, así que dejo sus labios para volver a atacar sus senos, permitiéndose ahora observar a sus manos cubrirlos, acariciarlos y masajearlos, mientras ella cerraba los ojos disfrutando el dejarlo hacer, hasta que consiguió lo que buscaba, ella levanto con fuerza su cadera y se apresuro a sujetarla con las manos mientras sus labios cubrían su pezon.

Sintió las manos de ella tomarlo del trasero empujándolo más hacia ella y supo que ambos necesitaban más, así que empezó a tirar de la tela del pantalón de pijama hacia abajo, sin encontrar ninguna resistencia, se separo del cuerpo femenino solo para terminar de quitar la prenda y disfrutar de ver a la chica totalmente agitada, con los ojos cerrados como si intentara recobrar el aire, era hermosa. Deslizo sus manos desde sus tobillos hasta la parte interior de sus muslos, y entonces empezó a besar el abdomen femenino, atento a cualquier señal de que era momento de detenerse, pero lo que recibió fueron una serie de suspiros que le calentaron aún más la sangre, así que sus manos siguieron explorando sus piernas, acariciando la parte posterior de las rodillas, provocando que ella fuera dejando el espacio entre sus piernas libre para que se acomodara, subiendo sus manos hasta rozar la pequeña pieza de tela que era lo único que cubría ahora a la joven, sus labios recorrieron sus costillas, su abdomen, mientras ella empezó a colar sus manos en sus pantalones sin atreverse aún a quitarlos, pero estando cada vez más cerca de su miembro, no intento detenerla o guiarla, simplemente siguió acariciando, hasta que dejo a su mano llegar hasta la parte que cubría la ropa interior, y casi se derrite y estalla al sentirla húmeda y caliente, aún a través de la tela. Ella apenas y logro ahogar un gemido, la sintió agitarse y entonces ella empezó a mover la tela de su pantalón, se apresuro a ayudarla.

Pronto se encontraron besándose nuevamente mientras sus caderas se frotaban y chocaban, haciendo que aún con lo que quedaba de ropa entre ellos pudieran sentirse

\- Adrien - susurro ella entre un beso y otro

\- Te quiero - le dijo él mientras la sentía abrazarse con fuerza a su espalda, disminuyendo aún más el espacio

\- Sigue - susurro ella a su oído

\- Estás totalmente segura - y mientras le preguntaba una de sus manos ya había llegado a su intimidad sin poderla detener

\- Te quiero, quiero estar contigo así, quiero estar contigo tomada de la mano mañana en clases, quiero ohhhh - dejo salir ella cuando al fin él coló un dedo en su interior - quiero todo de ti.

\- Y lo tienes Marinette - y separándose apenas de ella se apresuro a quitarle la última prenda que tenía, mientras le permitía a ella quitar su bóxer, se quedaron un momento disfrutando de estar así, desnudos y de poder observarse.

\- Entonces quiero que tengas todo de mi - le dijo ella bajito, como si fuera un secreto, asaltada de repente por un golpe de timidez.

Se inclino a besarla con suavidad, a pesar de la timidez no vio duda en sus ojos, y no sintió miedo cuando volvió a dejar que su mano la explorara, dejo que su dedo la penetrara y la sintió temblar ante su toque, pero el suspiro que dejo salir le indico que podía seguir y lo hizo, se dedico a acariciarla y besarla, mientras introducía una y otra vez su dedo en ella, sintiendo como poco a poco estaba más húmeda y buscaba más el contacto.

Y supo que estaba a nada de perder la razón cuando una pequeña mano empezó a dar caricias tímidas a la prueba de su excitación, primero como un toque tímido casi temeroso, pero poco a poco y conforme él reaccionaba la sintió tomar seguridad, hasta que se encontró empujándose hacía ella, sin dejar de estimularla con sus dedos. Fue el sentir la humedad de la chica en la punta de su miembro que lo hizo recobrar, solo un poco, de sentido

\- Princess lo siento, no pensé - tomo aire para poder hilar la idea - no traigo…

\- Adrien? - la vio buscar su mirada un poco confundida

\- Debo detenerme - dijo más para si mismo, aunque su cuerpo parecía no escucharlo - lo siento, acabo de pensar que no traigo…

\- Ohhhh - vio cierto alivió en los ojos azules, y se apresuro a regalarle un beso profundo, cuando al fin se separaron sintió la pequeña mano de la azabache tomar su rostro y verlo con tanto sentimiento que se quedo perdido en ese momento - está bien, puedes seguir - le aseguro

\- Pero? - titubeo, si por él fuera claro que seguiría, pero…

\- Hace más de un año que tuve que tomar algunas medidas para cumplir con mi labor - la escucho atentamente sin entender muy bien - bueno... pues en cualquier momento del mes?

Tardo unos momentos en entender de lo que ella hablaba, la vio sonrojada, claramente apenada de haber tenido que decir eso en voz alta, así que le pareció correcto igualar las circunstancias

\- Yo nunca he estado así con nadie - le aseguro mientras volvía a acariciarla - jamás, no haría nada que te pusiera en riesgo

\- Lo sé - y recibió una serie de besos suaves y cálidos en su mandíbula - de verdad lo sé.

No necesitaron decir nada más, volvieron a acariciarse, compartieron besos y suspiros, sin separarse, intentando sentir la mayor parte posible de piel unida, y no paso mucho antes de que volviera a sentir el calor y humedad de su entrada, tuvo que contraer todos los músculos para no lanzarse hacia adelante, pero su repentina falta de movimiento fue compensado por el empuje de las caderas femeninas, que le permitieron sentirla a todo lo largo, se encontró con los ojos azules de la chica, y vio en ellos tal calidez y seguridad que empezó a contestar a sus movimientos. Fue sintiendo como se abría paso a travez de ella, sin dejar de verla en ningún momento, atento a cualquier indicador de que debiera detenerse. Y justo cuando sintió que no podía avanzar más al menos que aplicara fuerza se quedo mirándola con los ojos abiertos, no exactamente sorprendido, pero si un poco abrumado por lo que eso significaba

\- No tienes que seguir si no lo deseas Adrien - le dijo ella, suave sin moverse y sin apartar los ojos.

\- Te lastimare - se lamentó él, por que aunque entendía que era parte de todo, se negaba a hacerle ningún daño.

\- Estaré bien - la seguridad de ella era contagiosa, al igual que la sonrisa que siguió - nunca he sentido miedo cuando has estado a mi lado.

Y entonces llevando sus manos hasta la espalda de la chica la sujeto con ternura, y tomando aire se empujo hacía ella, sintiendo el momento en que ella tenso su cuerpo, pero no pudo negar que la sensación fue maravillosa, estar completamente envuelto por su calor, decidió que disfrutaría y la haría disfrutar, así que empezó una serie de suaves movimientos sin soltarla, sintiendo su respiración acelerarse con cada uno, pronto empezó a sentirla removerse así que le permitió separarse un poco, sus ojos estaban oscurecidos, y la expresión de su rostro lo dejo sin aliento, llevo su mano hasta su rostro, como si necesitara asegurarse de que ella era real, de que realmente estaba ahí con él, permitiéndole estar con ella.

\- Te amo - le dijo en un susurró sin detener sus movimiento

\- Adrien - y su nombre dicho en ese momento, de esa manera fue lo más dulce que había escuchado nunca, eso solo hasta las siguientes palabras - te amo, siempre fuiste tú.

Y con otro beso profundo se terminaron de decir todo lo que sentían, un beso que tuvieron que detener cuando las sensaciones los sobrepasaron, fue ella la que se separo buscando aire, dejando ir la cabeza hacía atrás, el ritmo de su respiración se volvió errático y la sintió sujetarse con una fuerza increíble de sus brazos. Ni siquiera lo pensó, algo en su instinto salto ante esa reacción, y empezó a intensificar las embestidas, mientras la sentía tirar de él, fue cuando la volvió a tomar de la cadera, reajustando la forma en que entraba en ella, que la sintió arquearse y tomar aire, tuvo pavor de haberla lastimado

\- Marinette? - le pregunto apenas pudiendo hablar o detenerse - estás bien? te he lastimado?

\- No, sigue - y el tono era urgente y sorprendido - por favor sigue

No se detuvo a decir nada, retomo las embestidas, y cuando la volvió a sentir arquearse y temblar, no lo pensó, intensifico todo, incluso dejo un poco de peso sobre ella para poder acariciarla, él también pudo sentir como se acercaba a estallar, pero resistió todo lo que pudo hasta que ella tuvo que clavar las uñas en sus brazos y ahogar el jadeo que dejo salir contra su hombro.

Se quedaron unos momentos así, aún unidos, y aferrados el uno al otro, recibió un suave beso en su hombro, y entonces la sintió relajarse poco a poco. Por lo que se aparto para mirarla y lo recibió una sonrisa suave y dulce, junto con un sonrojo que no se esperaba

\- Estás bien princess? - le pregunto acariciando su rostro y dejando algunos besos regados

\- Perfectamente - confirmo ella, al tiempo que recorría sus brazos y costado con suavidad, justo el tipo de toque que siempre se había imaginado que ella tendría.

\- Gracias - le dijo mientras se acomodaba a un lado de ella, sin soltarla, acercándola aún más

\- Por que me agradeces? - y le pareció realmente confundida y adorable

\- Por darme una oportunidad, por corresponderme, por estar aquí conmigo así, cielos, gracias por todo - le dijo mientras la vio sonrojarse aún más

\- Ohhh - era claro que no se había esperado esas palabras - yo… no

No pudo evitar sonreír ante su timidez, sobre todo cuando ella pareció caer en cuenta que estaba desnuda entre sus brazos, la sintió removerse como si fuera a poner distancia, y eso era realmente lo último que quería, así que la sujetó y dio algunas caricias.

\- No te apartes - le suplico - quiero sentirte así un poco más.

\- Aún parece irreal - le dijo ella mientras se dejaba estrechar y se reacomodaba en sus brazos.

\- Pero es real cierto? - le preguntó bajito

\- Totalmente - dijo ella pero noto que estaba empezando a adormecerse.

\- Descansa princess - le dijo dando un beso en su frente

\- Te quedarás conmigo? - le escucho decir mientras la sentía pegar su naricita a su piel

\- Todo lo que pueda, pero tendré que irme antes de que sea hora de levantarse

\- Mhmm - fue lo único que recibió como respuesta.

\- Descansa amor.

Se levanto despacio, recogió y puso a la mano su ropa, apago las luces tras poner su alarma media hora antes de que debiera levantarse, y regreso a la cama, tiro de las cobijas para recostarse junto a la chica, que se volvió a amoldar a él, los cubrió a ambos, y por primera vez, desde que su familia se había destruido, sintió que estaba justo en el lugar que debía, y que sostenía en brazos todo lo que alguna vez podría desear y amar.

* * *

Y aquí el fin del epilogo, ufffff, debo confesar que escribir lemon aún se me hace todo un reto, pero es interesante, por que es una forma de dejar ver una parte de los personajes que solo puede salir así, je. Y hablo de sus personalidades, que conste.

Se que en teoría siguiendo la estructura de este fic debería seguir el POV de Marinette, creo que Adrien nos deja ver muy bien no solo lo que el ve o siente, sino todo lo que percibe de ella, así que creo que lo dejare a elección popular, puede ser eso, o cerramos con un poco de lo que podría pasar en los días siguientes, y así cerrar con un poquito más de ellos, puede ser que tenga o no lemon, o solo algo de cariñitos, no sé, pero acepto comentarios.

MUCHAS GRACIAS a todos los que han seguido la historia, GRACIAS! por sus mensajes y por darme un poco de su tiempo!

Abrazos!


	18. Epilogo 2

Y aquí está el epilogo de Marinette, un poco de lemon para cerrar el ciclo, y para celebrar que en efecto todo ha encontrado su punto de equilibrio

* * *

Despertó algo desorientada, hasta que poco a poco los recuerdos de la noche anterior empezaron a surgir, se removió un poco notando que estaba totalmente desnuda y se sintió enrojecer, pero el ligero aroma que aún podía percibir en su almohada la hizo acurrucarse y disfrutar un poco más estar envuelta por el aroma del chico.

\- Buenos días Marinette - escucho decir a su kwami desde la repisa de arriba

\- Hola Tikki - y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ante la idea de que claramente los kwamis debían saber lo que había pasado

\- Chat me pidió que te dijera que se había tenido que ir antes de que lo buscaran

\- Se fue hace mucho? - preguntó un poco apenada

\- Mmmm como una hora - le contesto la pequeña catarina viendo el reloj del celular - te dejo tu ropa ahí - y le señalo el pie de la cama, se levanto y en efecto, ahí acomodada estaba la pijama que había usado anoche

Agradeció que su amiguita bajara a su escritorio y se apresuro a vestirse, poniendo atención a lo diferente que se sentía, como si se hubiera quitado el peso del mundo de encima, por que aunque aún había cosas que le preocupaban, estaba feliz, realmente feliz.

Cuando bajo se sorprendió al ver que el diván había regresado a su lugar debajo de la ventana

\- Lo movió cuando se transformo - le confirmo su kwami claramente contenta con la actitud del chico

\- Ohhh - y entonces emocionada por la posibilidad de verlo pronto se apresuro a sacar su ropa - debo apurarme, tal vez si llego temprano lo pueda ver antes de clases!

Y vaya que se apresuro, incluso sus papás se quedaron sin palabras cuando la vieron bajar con tiempo más que suficiente para tomar el desayuno y salir sin correr.

Llego a la escuela cuando aun faltaban veinte minutos para que iniciaran las clases, era lo más temprano que había llegado nunca, y se dio cuenta de que tal vez él ni siquiera había llegado, así que decidió tomar un respiro y aprovechar para dejar sus cosas en su casillero, a pesar de que había dormido poco, se sentía alerta y llena de energía.

No había ni siquiera terminado de abrir su mochila cuando sintió un beso en su mejilla haciéndola pegar un brinco

\- Me siento realmente halagado - le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa iluminando todo su rostro - creo que nunca he visto que llegues tan temprano

\- Es por que nunca lo había hecho - y se sorprendió al descubrir que aunque estaba nerviosa el tartamudeo y la torpeza estaban bajo control - pero no queremos que se te suba a la cabeza o si?

\- Segura? por que creo que merezco un poco de mimos - y no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la sonrisa del chico, que aunque era un tanto descarada lucia muy dulce y autentica.

\- Tal vez solo un poquito - acabo por aceptar en voz baja a la vez que él se inclino a darle un suave beso en los labios

\- Lamento no haber estado cuando despertaste - le dijo con verdadera pena

\- Está bien, Tikki me dijo que te habías tenido que ir - y entonces tomo la mano de él, algo que pareció gustarle al muchacho que se concentro en acariciar con su mano libre su rostro.

\- Todo bien? - y tenía que admitir que la ternura y preocupación de su tono la derrito por completo - te sientes bien? es decir… yo no…

\- Estoy bien Adrien - se apresuro a asegurarle - me hubiera gustado despedirme, pero tranquilo, todo está bien

\- No quise despertarte - y entonces tras darle unos besos suaves continuo - aún sigue en pie lo de caminar tomados de la mano hoy?

\- Si, claro! - y entonces a pesar de su emoción inicial no pudo controlar la duda - al menos que tú no… es decir

Pero lo que iba a decir se quedo interrumpido por un beso intenso, que la hizo dar un par de pasitos hacia atrás, hasta quedar pegada a la puerta del casillero, en donde lo sintió pegarla más, atrapándola contra su cuerpo, y su única reacción fue arquearse, dejando que el recuerdo de las caricias y besos compartidos la llenará, incluso aunque el chico estuviera manteniendo sus manos recatadamente en su cintura.

\- Nada, nada en este mundo me hará más feliz que tomarte de la mano desde ahora - y la convicción y pasión que le dejo sentir la lleno de valor nuevamente

\- Nada? de verdad? - y con un toque suave lo empujo levemente para caminar con coquetería

\- De verdad - la seguridad en su respuesta la hizo verlo con sorpresa - Si todo lo que me permitieras fuera solo tomar tu mano, seguiría sintiéndome el más afortunado y enamorado gato del mundo.

Ni siquiera pudo pensar en besarlo, o decir algo, por que no esperaba tanta seguridad, al menos no tan de golpe y no tan intenso, pero tras respirar pensó que era de esperar tomando en cuenta que el chico frente a ella era realmente el héroe felino, que siempre había sido así con sus sentimientos, aún así no tuvo oportunidad de decir nada, por que él se adelanto y tomo ambas manos, para llevarlas a sus labios.

\- Y ahora princess, que te parece si rompemos tu récord? - y el tono insinuante y la mirada que le dirigió la termino de colapsar

\- M….m…mi.. re…récord? - pregunto totalmente sonrojada, sin poder evitar pensar en el increíble orgasmo que le había provocado el rubio la noche anterior

\- Tu récord de llegar - le dijo con una clara doble intención - al salón! señorita mal pensada.

Y ante la sonrisa descarada de él quiso contestar algo brillante, algo descarado, algo provocador, algo aleccionador, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue dejar salir una carcajada, la primera carcajada pura y sin preocupaciones que dejaba salir en meses, tal vez desde que había sido nombrada guardiana, así que no pudo evitar lanzar sus brazos al rededor del cuello del rubio y abrazarlo.

Y esa sensación de ligereza, de tener una risa lista en los labios, o una reacción espontánea cosquilleando en la punta de sus dedos la había acompañado las ultimas dos semanas.

Además de que Adrien parecía haber hablado en serio con lo de tomar su mano, por que en efecto, aunque habían compartido muchos besos, sobre todo cuando él lograba robarle tiempo a sus actividades para acompañarla a casa y tras saludar a sus padres con educación, la acorralaba en las escaleras que subían a su apartamento para susurrarle al oído algunas cosas dulces y otras no tanto mientras la besaba y acariciaba, aprovechando el ponerla un par de escalones arriba de su altura. Pero sin duda lo que más hacia era tomarla de la mano, casi en cualquier momento, mientras caminaban, durante el receso, en los cambios de clases, mientras estaban platicando con su grupo de amigos, él siempre mantenía una de sus manos entre la suya, y constantemente las llevaba a sus labios depositando suaves y casi castos besos.

No habían vuelto a estar juntos como aquella primera noche, y parecía que aunque ambos lo deseaban, o al menos eso sentía cuando estaban a solas en los pocos momentos que lograban tener, ninguno tenía prisa en forzar la situación. La realidad es que estaba disfrutando como loca el tener una relación con el chico de sus sueños, que había resultado no ser como lo esperaba, por que si, aunque el rubio de verdad era muy atento y dulce, lo que había descubierto es que era divertido, juguetón y bastante atrevido.

\- Adivina quien tiene la tarde libre? - interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando regreso a la cafetería tras hablar con Nathalie

\- mmmmm tal vez Alya?- le dijo con diversión - espero que si, podríamos tener una tarde de chicas increíble!

\- Muy graciosa - al parecer sus bromas lo único que lograban era retarlo, aunque nunca hacia realmente nada, podía percibir la chispa de travesura que bailaba en sus ojos ante sus provocaciones - pues no sé Alya, pero yo tengo la tarde libre y curiosamente también pensaba en usarla para una tarde con una chica

\- Alguien en especial? - y como aún veía la chispa jugar en sus ojos decidió ver que pasaba si la alimentaba un poco más

\- Tal vez - y tal como pensó él pico y siguió jugando - estaba pensando en cierta chica increíblemente guapa y talentosa, y curiosamente bastante cruel

\- Vaya, y crees que ella quiera? - volvió a picarlo

\- Estoy seguro de poder convencerla - y con una inclinación bastante sugerente recargo gran parte de su torso sobre su brazo - puedo ser muy persuasivo cuando me lo propongo.

Y vaya que lo era, había bastado esa pequeña muestra en publico para hacerla sonrojar y ocultar su rostro contra el hombro masculino, lo sintió reír quedo.

\- Adrien! - se quejo en voz baja, apenada de que apenas aquel pequeño gesto la hubiera hecho sentir así

\- Me encantas - el susurro fue dulce y divertido - que te gustaría hacer?

Y entonces se sintió terrible

\- Lo siento - y lo vio con verdadera pena - mis papás me pidieron encargarme de la panadería por la tarde, van a estar en un curso hasta mañana

\- Bueno, entonces eso será - se quedo pasmada por la sonrisa del modelo que no parecía desanimado

\- Eh? - fue lo único que alcanzó a decir

\- Que entonces te ayudaré - y con un rápido beso intento sacarla de su aturdimiento.

\- Pero es tu tarde libre - de verdad él quería pasar su tarde libre encerrado con ella en la panadería - puedes hacer algo con Nino o no sé, cualquier cosa

\- Bien, entonces yo quiero pasar mi tarde libre contigo - y ante el tono y la sonrisa del chico no pudo decir nada más.

El resto de la jornada escolar paso sin mayo complicación, incluso Claude la abordo para revisar un encargo que le había hecho para un regalo de su mamá, y no pudo evitar negar con la cabeza entre divertida y exasperada cuando giro y se encontró la mirada verde de su novio puesta sobre el castaño de manera poco amigable. Si bien ya habían hablado sobre él, y como había llegado a remover todo y acelerar lo que el rubio llamaba su "destino" de estar juntos, ambos chicos no habían logrado entablar una amistad, solo un trato cortés, pero el rubio literalmente se erizaba cada vez que el otro chico se acercaba a ella.

Cuando salieron del colegio tras despedirse de sus amigos, pensó que su novio, aún molesto, no la sujetaría, pero por el contrario, pronto se encontró con su mano sujetando la suya como siempre, y antes de poder reaccionar le dio un suave beso.

Después de dejar sus mochilas en la sala, y preparar unos emparedados para comer abajo se instalaron tras la barra.

\- Bien, y que debo de hacer? - le pregunto su novio que parecía emocionado por ayudarla

\- Bueno, pues no mucho - le dijo sin entender su emoción - en realidad, solo nos queda esperar a que llegue gente

\- Bien! - y siguió sorprendida por la sonrisa que el chico planto en su cara acomodándose en su lugar.

Y su sorpresa fue mayor cuando tras algunos clientes el joven fue adaptándose a ayudarla, pasando de ser solo un observador a tener amenas platicas con algunas clienta frecuentes que no dejaron de parecer sorprendidas ante su presencia, pero que al pagar con ella en caja no ocultaron una risa complice.

Y tenía que admitir que además había sido una tarde agradable, a diferencia de otras veces que se había quedado sola atendiendo, en esta ocasión el tiempo había pasado rápido, y cuando llego la hora de cerrar estaba contenta y relajada.

Cambio el letrero de la puerta a cerrado, y se giro para encontrarse al rubio apilando charolas vacías, y sintió un tirón de nervios, consiente de golpe de la tranquilidad con la que disfrutaban por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

\- Deja eso, lo puedo hacer más tarde - le dijo intentando quitar las cosas de sus manos

\- Solo dime donde van - y casi se derrite por el gesto y tono amable, sin duda no debía dejarlo saber que esos gestos eran su perdición

\- En… atrás la… mesa allá - quiso golpearse al enredarse con sus palabras y ver el chispazo de comprensión en los ojos verdes

\- Te sigo - sin duda le acababa de entregar una arma al gato coqueto y al verlo inclinarse en un gesto amable supo que la estaría usando constantemente

Se obligo a respirar tranquila y pasar delante de él llevando una canasta con todo lo sobrante sin demostrarle lo nerviosa que estaba. Entraron al área de trabajo, y el olor del azúcar y algunas escénicas tan familiar hizo que el chico tras ella soltara una exclamación de placer

\- Diablos! aquí huele genial!

\- Eres un gato goloso - dijo con una sonrisa - puedes dejar las charolas en la barra por favor

\- Te ayudo con algo más? - y realmente el chico parecía encantado con su arma recién descubierta

\- No - le dijo acercándose para darle un suave beso - muchas gracias

\- A tu servicio Milady - y no pudo evitar sonrojarse - me encanta hacerte sonrojar

Y le hubiera encantado contestar algo mordaz, algo inteligente, cualquier cosa que pusiera al descarado chico en su lugar, pero lo único que pudo hacer cuando él la sujeto para besarla con una mezcla terrible de dulzura y pasión fue suspirar de placer.

Se sujeto del torso del chico para elevarse un poco más y poder intensificar los roces de sus lenguas, si algo habían descubierto en el tiempo que llevaban como pareja, es que ninguno lograba imponerse al otro, así que ahora era una especie de juego en donde iban intercalando el mando de forma natural. Aunque si era sincera le encantaba ceder el control al chico, pues era una faceta de él que casi nadie podía imaginar, como si esa parte, dominante, exigente y apasionada estuviera reservada para ella.

Así que cuando lo sintió levantarla de las caderas se dejo hacer, incluso cuando la coloco sobre la encimera, logrando que quedara ligeramente más alta que él, y cuando los labios del modelo abandonaron su boca para empezar a recorrer su cuello mientras las manos del chico cubrían prácticamente su trasero presionándola hacia él fue incapaz de contener los gemidos que le provocaba por mucho más tiempo, sobre todo cuando le sintió hablar en su oído

\- Apuesto a que eres lo más delicioso que ha estado nunca en esta mesa - y el tono bajo la hizo temblar por completo

\- Ohhh cielos - alcanzo a decir mientras volvía a sentir como la lengua del chico recorría su cuello - no se si es lo más dulce o atrevido que me has dicho nunca

\- Supongo que depende - contesto con una sonrisa casi inocente el modelo mientras colaba las manos bajo su playera

\- De que depende? - sin duda ese estira aflojaba era un juego que le encantaba

\- De si me dejaras comprobarlo

Y ahí estaba, esa era su perdición, claro que él siempre se aseguraba que ella estuviera de acuerdo con lo que hacían, incluso cuando la acorralaba se aseguraba de que ella lo deseaba tanto como él, pero nunca tenía problema en llevarla al punto en donde simplemente ella le permitiría hacer lo que quisiera y esta vez no era la excepción, tomando las solapas de su camisa lo atrajo a un beso intenso, uno que claramente le decía que tenía vía libre.

Sintió las manos del joven tirar de la playera hacia arriba, y antes siquiera de pensar lo que hacia levanto los brazos para facilitarle la tarea, lo que hizo que de repente fuera asaltada por unas manos y labios que buscaron cada parte de piel expuesta, dando suaves caricias y besos que le hicieron enchinar la piel. Y en cuanto ella también dio un tirón a la ropa del chico él mismo se encargo de quitarse la camisa y playera. Aunque no tuvo oportunidad de disfrutar mucho, ya que poco a poco se vio inclinada hacia atrás conforme la intensidad de los toques de su novio aumentaba y descendía por su torso.

Ni siquiera supo en que momento había quedado totalmente recostada sobre la mesa, con sus manos acariciando la espalda del chico, solo fue consciente de eso cuando las manos masculinas levantaron su cadera para tirar de sus pantalones hacia abajo, sacando de paso sus zapatos. Así que ahí estaba, recostada solo en ropa interior en la mesa de trabajo de la panadería, y por un momento pensó en lo irreal que era, que Adrien Agreste, el joven tranquilo, educado y gentil, la hubiera llevado a ese punto sin titubear, así que soltó una ligera risa.

\- Compartirás el chiste? - le pregunto el rubio sin moverse de su abdomen, en donde había concentrado sus caricias y besos

\- Sólo que no puedo creer que precisamente tú estés haciendo esto - le dijo ella esperando no molestarlo

\- Eso, princess, suena a reto - y cuando vio el brillo divertido pero también excitado del chico todo su cuerpo reacciono, levantando las caderas y arqueándose con un jadeo.

Y fue como soplar en una brasa, por que pronto se encontró con las manos de él estimulando su centro aún sobre la ropa interior, mientras los besos empezaron a descender hasta delinear el borde de su ropa, una parte de ella le decía que lo apresurara como si supiera que seguía, aunque no lo sabía realmente, y la otra le gritaba que retomara un poco el control, pero cuando sintió la lengua de su novio acariciar su piel colándose por el borde de la tela, al tiempo que un dedo se introducía en ella, todo pensamiento se borro de golpe. No pudo evitar el movimiento de sus caderas hacia él, ni la exclamación de sorpresa cuando lo sintió bajar más y más sus labios, dejando besos y lametones, y no estuvo segura si fue ella o él quien empezó a retirar su ropa, ya que de repente una mano de cada uno tiro de la prenda fuera de su cuerpo, dejándola expuesta de una manera que si hubiera podido pensar la hubiera hecho arder de timidez, pero que justo en ese momento pareció lo más natural del mundo.

\- Avísame si algo te molesta - fue lo único que dijo él antes de tomar sus muslos e inclinarse a beso su centro.

Pero si de algo estaba segura era de que seria incapaz de decir una palabra, tal vez nunca volvería a recuperar la capacidad de hablar, no después de sentir como la lengua y labios del chico acariciaban cada parte de su centro, lo único que pudo hacer fue soltar gemidos cada vez más intensos conforme él ganaba seguridad en sus caricias y besos, y cuando sintió su lengua presionarse para hacer una ligera penetración ella fue incapaz de controlar su propio cuerpo, que se arqueo abriendo más las piernas para ofrecerse más y más a él.

Y la invitación no fue rechazada, pronto se encontró siendo penetrada por un dedo masculino, que no tardo en encontrar un punto que ni ella misma sabia que había, mientras su lengua y labios estimulaban su botón, hasta que todo desapareció, todo salvo él.

\- Adrien! - exclamo con necesidad cuando sintió cerca su explosión

\- Me detengo? - pregunto amable él, de verdad tenía que usar esa arma justo en ese momento?

\- No, entra, por favor entra ya - le suplico realmente necesitada.

\- Puedo intentar algo?

Solo asintió, y entonces se encontró puesta de pie, y girada dejando que su espalda quedara pegada al torso masculino, con sus manos acariciando con suavidad todo su cuerpo, mientras daba besos y pequeñas succiones a su nuca.

\- Si te lastimo, o cualquier cosa, solo dime - el tono fue gentil, lo sintió agacharse y se quedo sorprendida cuando vio la ropa del chico siendo puesta en el borde de la mesa, y al igual que la había guiado para recostarla sobre la mesa con caricias y besos, se encontró siendo inclinada hacia adelante con besos y acaricias en su espalda, hasta que quedo con el pecho recostado sobre la mesa, y la ropa sirviendo de colchón para que la orilla de la misma no la lastimará, se tenso ante la expectación cuando sintió el miembro del rubio rozar sus gluteos y colarse entre sus muslos, como si le avisara, y él debió percibir la tensión ya que se separo, mal interpretando por primera vez su reacción

Incapaz de poder decirle con palabras que estaba ansiosa por que siguiera, lo único que se le ocurrió fue abrir más su piernas y arquear su espalda para levantar más su trasero y exponerse en una invitación que no estaba segura de si él entendería o si sería bien correspondida. Pero lo fue, ya que no tardo en sentirlo en su entrada dando pequeñas embestidas, a las que correspondió empujándose hacia él.

No fue hasta que estuvo completamente colmada por él que fue consciente de lo mucho que había extrañado esa sensación, la sensación de unión, de querer quemarse más y más en ese fuego que la llenaba desde el punto donde él entraba en ella, así que se dejo consumir, empujando y recibiendo las embestidas sin detener los suspiros o exclamaciones de placer, decidida a que él sintiera toda la libertad de seguir, de tomar el control y llevarlos hasta donde quisiera.

Y definitivamente lo dejaría hacerlo las veces que quisiera, pronto las suaves embestidas adquirieron velocidad y fuerza, haciendo que incluso sus pies se separaran del piso, mientras las manos del chico la sujetaron de la cadera, ayudándola a llevar el ritmo y sostenerse de la mesa.

\- Marinette - y ante su nombre giro su rostro, para encontrarse con la mirada verde en ella, totalmente oscurecida y cálida

\- Adrien - le correspondió

\- Princesa - y el tono era suplicante y exigente - no creo poder resistir mucho más

Y entonces comprendió que él estaba aguantando su placer, para esperarla a ella, y solo esa idea, el solo hecho de que estuviera dispuesto a resistir para complacerla la hizo empujarse con fuerza logrando que su miembro rozara justo el punto que antes había acariciado con su dedo, y él debió sentir su reacción, por que no le permitió cambiar el ángulo, embistiendo y rozando justo ahí, hasta que sin poderlo evitar ella exploto, no fue capaz de contener el grito de placer, ni los espasmos y jadeos que siguieron, y cuando pensó que no podría más lo sintió hincharse y llegar de una sola estocada más profundo que nunca, provocando un segundo espasmo al sentirse ser llenada por él.

Pronto se encontró siendo envuelta por los brazos de su novio, mientras recibía suaves besos en su hombro.

\- Definitivamente, eres lo más dulce que he probado nunca - le susurro juguetón y satisfecho el chico

\- Creo que nunca podré volver a entrar en este cuarto sin encenderme como semáforo - le dijo al fin, esperando no haber sonado tonta

\- Cariño - y la suavidad de su voz mientras la ponía de pie para sentarla suavemente sobre su ropa en la orilla de la mesa - espero que no sea así, por que entonces me temo que no podrás volver a estar en tu sala, en tu diván, en tu cama, en mi cuarto, en los vestidores, en la punta de la Torre Eiffel, en el techo de Montparnasse

\- Basta por favor - le dijo mitad apenada, mitad divertida

\- Segura? - y lo vio recoger su ropa y acomodarla a un lado - por que se me ocurren al menos otros 10 lugares

Y antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, se encontró compartiendo besos y caricias suaves con el rubio.

\- Sabes - le dijo ella de la manera más coqueta que pudo - creo que no es justo que yo no pueda comprobar ciertas cosas

\- De verdad? - pregunto coqueto el chico, con esa actitud de su alter ego que jamás admitiría en voz alta que era encantadora.

\- Tal vez pueda encontrar algo delicioso para mi también - la expresión sorprendida y un poco tímida de su novio ante su insinuación, le hizo saber que sin duda era su turno de tomar el control.

FIN

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos por terminar de leer mi historia.

Muchas gracias a:

marcelarodriguez1390

Arianne Luna

beavilla15

Sakurita24

Monica

Limag

Emely-nya

Butercup77

Katsa Graceling

manu

TheBlacKat

ChrisBooth-Grey

Por todos sus reviews y apoyo, por no solo leer este fic, si no también el anterior, y pues espero regresar pronto, ya tengo una idea en proceso, pero a diferencia de esta historia que fue muy espontánea y que fue tomando forma por si sola, estoy trabajando en una estructura un poco más planeada, y debo confesar que no he logrado decidir si será un adrianette o un felinette. Por que o juego un poco con la personalidad de Adrien para que sea un poco más rudo, o mejor saco a flote a ratitos un lado más suave y encantador de Felix, ahhhhh que decisión!

Espero regresar pronto por aquí!

Un abrazo, y nos leemos


End file.
